All's Fair in Love and War
by Anja Hoyl
Summary: I:The story of Princess Serenity and Prince Endymion is legendary. However, there is a deeper story, her mother's past. No one really knows what happened to Serenity's father, or so it seems.
1. Meet the Group

_A/N: Welcome back! I'm here for another story. Although this is a prequel to "Decided Bride" you don't need to read "Decided Bride" if you have not already done so in order to understand this story, although it would be nice if you did. Just let me clarify that all references to Venus, Mars, Jupiter, Mercury, Pluto etc. are not references to the Senshi from the original Sailor Moon, but to their parents. Here's a quick rundown of their relative ages. _

_Selenity 6 (youngest)_

_Kinotsu11 (oldest)_

_Venus6 (a little older than Selenity)_

_Mercury7_

_Mars9_

_Jupiter10 _

_Helen8_

_Paris9 (younger than Mars)_

_I do not own or claim rights to Sailor Moon. _

**Chapter 1 Meet the Group**

She crouched behind the bush, not daring to move. Her heart was hammering inside her chest and her palms were sweaty. Any moment now they would discover her. She trembled a little with anticipation. Her platinum blonde head slowly peeked over the foliage in front of her. She could see no one. She came back down, breathing a small sigh of relief that they had perhaps moved on. She heard a small rustle of leaves behind her and froze.

"BOO!" Came a yell from behind her as a dark shape jumped at her. Selenity shrieked as she fell backwards onto the ground. She heard a muffled giggle as she looked up at her captor. Mercury was standing above her, holding his hand to his mouth.

"I found her!" He called out, and she could hear the sound of feet approaching. She smiled as he held out his hand and helped her get up.

"It took you long enough!" the 6 year old princess said to him. He smiled.

"But I did find you!" He said proudly. Jupiter and Venus chose that moment to emerge from the bushes.

"You hide too well!" whined Venus. She was only 2 months older than Selenity but was noticeably taller already. Selenity giggled as they all walked out of the bushes to the open grass. A small breeze rustled the grass beneath their feet as they were joined by Mars, Helen and Paris. They all plopped down on the grass. Venus and Helen started to make flower chains right away.

"I wish Kino could have come yesterday like the rest of you." Complained the young Paris. Mars nudged him playfully.

"He thinks we're not good enough for him." He joked. Selenity looked at him, panic flashing through her young eyes.

"No he doesn't!" She said in a rather high pitched voice. Mars looked at her mischievously.

"Sure he does Squirt. Why do think he isn't here?" He asked in a smooth voice. Tears started to form in the little girls eyes now.

"No he doesn't! He likes us." She whined. Jupiter rolled his eyes.

"Don't tease her Mars, you know she's still a baby." He said. Selenity turned her attention to him.

"Am not! I'm already six!" She snapped, her tears already forgotten. Jupiter smiled at her.

"I know, but we're all still older than you. That makes you the baby of us." He replied, already being 10 himself.

"Am not! I'm not a baby!" She cried at him, her fists clenched.

"Baby, baby!" Paris chanted. Helen looked up.

"Leave her alone!" She snapped.

""Of course she's not a baby." Came a new, calm voice from behind them. Selenity jumped up and spun around.

"Kino!" She shrieked and wrapped her arms around her hero's waist. Jupiter and Mars also got up.

"Kino, you made it finally!" Jupiter said cheerfully. Mars snickered.

"We were starting to think that you wouldn't show up!" He said.

"Hi Kino!" Called Venus and Helen at the same time, before resuming their flower chains. Mercury waived at the newcomer, which Kino acknowledged with a nod of the head. Kinotsu smiled at his friends and then looked back down at the little girl still wrapped around his waist.

"Are you ever going to let go of me Tenshi?" He asked tenderly. She looked up at him, a huge grin plastered on her face.

"Nope!" She said quickly and tightened her grip on his waist. He laughed and started to pry her off himself. He finally managed to loosen her grip and pull her arms from him. He quickly sat down in the grass next to Mercury before she could re-attach herself again. She contented herself with sitting down next to him and hugging his arm. He chuckled as he watched the other two boys sit down next to him.

"So Kino, you ready for our battles?" Mars asked. Kino's smile broadened.

"I always am!" He said. Jupiter chuckled.

"And you almost always win." He remarked. Mars huffed a little.

"This time it will be different!" He said as he crossed his arms. All of the boys laughed. It was tradition that whenever they were all together they would have a mini tournament amongst themselves with blunt, wooden swords to see who was the best. Since Kino was the oldest, he usually had an advantage.

"You boys are so silly!" They heard Venus remark from her work. Mercury looked at her teasingly.

"Not as silly as you girls for making flowers into silly chains!" He replied. Venus glared at him.

"They're _not _silly, they're pretty!" She snapped at him.

"Yeah!" Helen added in as she wove another flower into her chain. Both girls had garlands of daisies in their hair by now. Mercury just rolled his eyes. Selenity finally detached herself from Kino's arm and shuffled over to Helen and Venus to help them make their daisy and dandelion chains. The boys focused their attention back to their conversation.

"Should we do it right after lunch?" Paris asked eagerly. Mars and Jupiter nodded eagerly.

"You silly boys better save your strength." Came Selenity's sugar coated voice. All the boys looked to her.

"And why is that Squirt?" Mars asked. She glared at him for a moment for the name before she looked back down at the chain she was weaving and continued talking as calmly as she had before.

"You know that Helen's mama and papa have organized a ball for tomorrow night." She said. Mars raised his eyebrow as the other boys began to smirk.

"So what?" He asked. Selenity looked up and smiled at him sweetly.

"So you'll have to dance with us silly!" she chirped. Mars, Mercury, and Paris' faces scrunched up.

"Ewwww, we're not dancing with _girls_!" cried out Paris. The girls looked at each other and smiled, keeping their thoughts to themselves. Kino looked at Jupiter. The two older boys smiled at each other, already seeing the girls dragging out the three younger boys to dance.

"You boys should look nice for tomorrow night." Helen said, using the same sweet voice that Selenity had used a few moments before. Now all the boys had confused looks on their faces. The girls suddenly jumped up. They each quickly put a garland on Paris', Mars' and Mercury's heads. The three boys screamed as they jumped up and tried to get the poesy's off their heads. Venus quickly plopped a garland on Jupiters head and then joined Helen in chasing the three boys, trying to get the garlands back on their heads. Selenity jumped over to Kino and placed a garland of daisies on his head. Jupiter removed his garland but kept it on his lap.

"I made it 'specially for you." Selenity said to Kino as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He fingered the flowers gently as he turned his head to look at her.

"Thank you Tenshi, they're wonderful." He said. Selenity squeaked with joy, and then joined the other two girls in chasing Mars, Mercury and Paris. Jupiter and Kino smiled at each other. Kino slowly took the garland off his head and placed it in his lap. Jupiter chuckled.

"You are such a sucker." He said. Kino laughed.

"She's young, someone has to be nice to her." He said. Jupiter smiled at his friend.

"Oooo, Kino likes Selenity!" He cooed. Kino turned pink as he shoved Jupiter over. Jupiter burst into hysterical giggles as he fell over and couldn't get back up. Kino laughed too, and looked over to the girl Jupiter had been talking about._ She's only six, and I'm already eleven, _he thought to himself._ She's my little Tenshi, that's all_. He looked back to Jupiter who was finally starting to get back up, although still giggling.

"Awww, Kino likes…." he was cut off and Kino pushed him over again. This time, both boys falling into a fit of laughter.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

_A/N: Ok there you have it, the first chapter. I realize that many of you will be asking "Who is Kinotsu?" Well, he's going to be very key in this story. Study his name, and if you figure out how I came up with it, it might give you a clue as to who he is. Anyway, please review and let me know if there is anything confusing. It feels good to be writing a new story, and I hope that it's as poplular as "Decided Bride." Anja. _

_P.S Tanshi means "Angel"_


	2. The Promise

_A/N: I'm so sorry for not updating in so long, but I just got back to school and was having a rough time getting my courses straitened out. All's well now though, so my updates should be regular again. Well, two people figured out how I came up with the name for Kinotsu…just put the last three letters at the beginning and you'll get it. I can't believe that there are already so many reviews for chapter 1! Anyway, that first chapter was just there to introduce the characters more or less, and this one is to establish their personalities and relationships with one another. Hope you like it! Anja._

**Chapter 2**

"That was not fair! You cheated!" Mars was on the ground, his sword laying about five feet from him, Kino's sword pointed at his throat. Granted, they were only blunt wooden swords, but the fact that he had already beating him enraged Mars. Kino chuckled as he lowered his sword and held his hand out to help the flabbergasted prince. Mars accepted Kino's hand and hoisted himself up. Mercury was laughing at the two.

"Nope, Kino won fair and square!" He said, his ice-blue eyes twinkling. Paris, who was standing next to Mercury, was right-out laughing. Mars glared at him, but picked up his sword. Selenity, Venus and Helen were sitting on the low wall that surrounded the fighting ring. Venus rolled her eyes.

"Why does it matter who wins? It's not a real fight or anything!" She said, obviously not enjoying the show. Helen giggle beside her.

"It does so matter who wins!" cried Mars, "It shows who's the best fighter. Venus rolled her eyes at him.

"Anyone can pick up a stick and twirl it around." She retorted. He smirked.

"I'd like to see you try." Venus glared at him, and then quickly got up and walked over to Jupiter.

"Can I borrow your sword for a moment?" She asked. He looked a little reluctant.

"Awww, I'd rather not Venus. You don't know how to use it." He said to the little six year old. She stomped her foot.

"Come _ON_ Jupiter! It's not like I'm going to hurt him too badly!" she said, a small grin on her face as she heard Mars sputter at the comment. Jupiter looked at Kino for help. Kino shrugged his shoulders and smiled as he walked over to where Helen and Selenity were sitting.

"Let her try." He said. Jupiter looked uneasy as he handed his sword to Venus, who nearly dropped it from the weight. Mars burst into a fit of laughter.

"She can't even hold the sword up!" He shrieked in-between peals of laughter. Venus glared at him. Mercury took pity on her and came over, holding out the hilt of his.

"Here try mine. It's smaller and lighter." Venus flashed him a smile as she accepted the new weapon and swung it around, seeing if she could hold it up, nearly hitting Mercury in the process.

"Hey watch it! He yelped she blushed and gave him a sheepish smile.

"Sorry about that." She said.

"Hey Mars, go easy on her." Paris called out, winning himself a glare from Venus. Venus faced Mars in the ring, holding the sword up with both her hands. Mars smirked as he lifted his sword with one hand. Venus game him a defiant glare. There was a high pitched scream as Venus came at Mars. She was quick, but Mars blocked her attack easily. She attacked him again, but not with any more luck than the first time. Mars seemed to be playing with her as she attacked him again and again, and he did nothing but block her moves. The circled each other, and Venus got a small glitter in her eyes. She kept circling him, waiting. She didn't have to wait long before Mars finally lost his patience and came at her. Knowing that there was no way she could block his blow without being thrown off balance, she used her small size and agility to her advantage. She jumped aside just before Mars reached her, and spun around gracefully, planting the tip of her sword on Mars' back where it should have gone through to go to the heart. The way she had moved reminded them all of a ballet dancer, smooth, calculated, precise, graceful. Mars stood completely still, breathing heavily. He heard Venus giggle behind him as she brought down the wooden sword.

"That," she said, " is how you twirl a stick." She said. She gave a yelp as Mars swung around all of a sudden, anger in his eyes, just barely missing hitting her with his 'stick.' Venus started to back away, but Jupiter was faster than both of them. He grabbed his sword and jumped between Mars and Venus. He glared at Mars.

"Calm yourself." He hissed, anger flashing in his eyes. Mars turned a brighter shade of red, but lowered his sword. His face turned from a scowl to regret and shame.

"Sorry, Venus." He mumbled, and looked up at her. She stood there for a moment watching him, before he face broke into a small smile.

"That's ok. You're just mad a girl beat you." She said mischievously, but all could hear the good-natured tone she had and that no insult was meant. Mars smiled as he looked at Jupiter. Jupiter gave him a sly smile.

"If you're ready Mars…" he said, letting his sentence trail off. Mars smiled slyly too and raised his sword. They waited until Venus was out of the ring before coming at each other. Paris and Mercury rolled their eyes before making their way over to the three girls and Kino who were sitting on the wall. Selenity looked at the two fighting and then at the three boys sitting next to them.

"It's funny how you three have energy all of a sudden when last night you were _sooooo_ tired." She said. All three of the boys blushed as the girls looked at them, grinning.

"Well, you know we had a good night's sleep," said Paris, not wanting to look any of the girls in the eye. Selenity smirked.

"Oooooh I see. So you weren't trying to avoid us like the plague last night!" She chirped. Kino smiled as he blushed. He and Jupiter had danced with the three girls many times the night before as Paris, Mercury and Mars had all hidden. Eventually the girls had left him and Jupiter alone, making a sport out of looking for the three wandering Princes, without much luck. Helen had managed to drag Paris out twice, and Venus got Mercury out three times. He could still remember Selenity's tear filled eyes.

_ "I can't find him Kino. He doesn't want to dance with me." She had squeaked out. He didn't like to see her so sad._

_ "Come Selenity, I'll dance with you again," he had offered. She shook her head. _

_ "You've already danced with me." She said, her tear filled voice starting to get to him. The next song started and she lookedaroundfrantically. She saw that Venus had just pulled Mercury out for the second time and Helen had just found Paris for the first time. Mars was nowhere to be seen. He could see that she was ready to let her tears go. So what did he do? He had grabbed her hand, and swung her around to face him, as he started to dance with her. She had looked up at him surprised, and stepped on his foot. _

_ "Come on Tenshi, is dancing with me so bad?" He asked? She shook her head._

_ "No it's not that." She said. "I just wanted to dance with as many people as I could. I already danced with you and Helen and Venus andmamaand your papa and…" she babbled off a few more people before Kino laughed. She looked up at him, surprised._

_ "Kinotsu, are you laughing at me!" She gasped. He laughed again._

_ "You sound like you've already danced with every other person in this hall." She smiled a little._

_"Not with Mars, Mercury or Paris!" She said. Kino laughed, and then noticed someone on the edge of the crowd. He led Selenity over to the spot. Mars was standing there, watching Venus and Mercury, smirking to himself, thinking how clever he was. Suddenly, a hand grabbed him by the shoulder. He turned around and found himself being thrust towards a girl. Selenity! He turned red._

_ "What a lucky guy you are Mars, getting to dance with Princess Selenity!" Came Kino's voice from behind him as he pushed them back out onto the dance floor. Mars wanted to glare at Kino, but the grinning face of Selenity in front of him made him blush and look down at their feet. _

_ "I win!" She said triumphantly._

_ "Yeah yeah, don't get too overjoyed, 'cuz it isn't happening again." He mumbled as he stepped on her foot. She giggled, and they made their way awkwardly across the dance floor. Kino smiled at the two. _At least Tenshi is smiling again, _he thought to himself. With that, he went to find something to amuse himself with, most likely food._

There was a clatter of metal on stones and the small group looked over to where Jupiter was standing, hands up in the air, his sword at his feet. Mars had a triumphant look on his face. Everyone laughed at the stunned face of Jupiter, but he joined in their laughter as well. They all went and sat down on the grass that lined the small ring, the boys wanting to take a small break before the next round of duels.

"I think, " Selenity proclaimed, "that we should all be best friends forever n' ever!" Helen giggled.

" We already are best friends." She said. Selenity looked at her.

"Yeah, but not forever n' ever!" She replied. Jupiter laughed.

"Selenity, we can't be friends forever until we've lived forever." Venus roller her eyes.

"You're so silly Jupiter. None of us can live that long." She commented. Jupiter smiled.

"I know that." He said. Mercury looked up.

"Well, we could all promise to be best friends as long as we're alive." He suggested. Paris nodded his head.

"We could promise to protect each other." he said.

"To ally our kingdoms," Kino added.

"To help out in times of war," Mars said.

"To aid in the furthering of love!" Venus chirped. The boys rolled their eyes, but said nothing.

"To help others find happiness," Helen said.

"To bring about universal peace." Selenity concluded. They all sat there, silent for a few moments. Jupiter put his hand to his heart.

"We should all promise." He said. He cleared his throat.

"Repeat after me. 'I promise,'" he began solemnly. Everyone echoed his words, hands on their hearts. "to always be best friends," more repeating, "with everyone present," more replies," to ally our kingdoms, help out in times of war, aid in the furthering of-," he paused, "-of love," he said and everyone repeated, all the boys also stumbling across the word love, "help others find happiness, and bring universal peace." Everyone said the words. Finally Jupiter finished off. "I Jupiter, as thunder as my witness, so solemnly swear."

"I Mercury, as Ice and Water as my witness, so solemnly swear…"

"I Mars, as Fire and Strength as my witness, so solemnly swear…"

"I Helen, as Joy and Hope as my witnesses, so solemnly swear…"

"I Venus, as Love and Beauty as my witness, so solemnly swear…"

"I Paris, as Courage and Honour as my witness, so solemnly swear…"

"I Kino, as Justice and Devotion as my witness, so solemnly swear…."

"I Selenity, as Purity and Peace as my witness, so solemnly swear…"

They fell silent again and gazed at one another. Although they were so young, none of them missed the importance of the promise they had just given each other. After about three minutes, Mars finally broke the silence.

"Come on, lets not sit here all day. Let's have some fun!" All of the children started to laugh, and they got up, ready to continue their day.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

_A/N: I know that they are little kids and all, that's why I tried to make them sound kid-ish. Hey, which kid has not gone through some on-the-spot-made-up promis ritual? Anyway, let me know what you think, and I'll work on the next chapter, where they'll be a little older. Anja._


	3. Of Love and Mystery

_A/N: Ok, now we skip into the future a few years, all of their relative ages are listed below again. I didn't think that these age differences were unrealistic, since that is the age range of all of my friends. We have our little group ranging form the youngest being 13, and the oldest (me) 18. We don't care, we're still great friends! … … ok, that's actually all I have to say, so read on, and please review! Anja. _

_Selenity 12_

_Venus 12 (a little older than Selenity)_

_Helen 14_

_Kinotsu 17_

_Mercury 13_

_Mars 15_

_Jupiter 16 _

_Paris 15 (younger than Mars)_

**Chapter 3**

"Venus, come on! Please tell me!" Helen whined as she, Venus, and Selenity were preparing for the ball. Venus giggled, but shook her head. Selenity rolled her eyes, but smiled at her friends.

"You forget Helen," Selenity mimicked Venus in am overly formal, high pitched voice, "I cannot reveal the matters of another's heart to anyone without their direct permission." She giggled as she gazed at Helen who was now bouncing up and down in front of Venus. Venus shot Selenity a glare, but that didn't last long once she focused her attention back to the 14 year old girl bouncing up and down, her dark hair flying all over the place. Although Venus was two years younger than Helen, she was just as tall as the older girl. She placed her hands on Helen's shoulders.

"Calm yourself." She said. Helen crossed her arms across her chest and plopped down on the bed.

"It's not fair. How come Venus can see love and we can't?" She pouted. Venus laughed.

"It's because I am Venus, daughter of Aphrodite. That is my special ability." Helen rolled her eyes as she fell backwards onto the bed so that she was stretched out on it. Selenity came over and bounced onto the bed beside Helen and looked down at the older girl.

"Don't worry Helen, if he likes you, he'll tell you. Although I don't see why you would want a boy being all mushy with you." She couldn't help adding in the last comment. Helen laughed at Selenity. Just you wait Selenity, just you wait. Soon enough you'll see how nice it is for a boy to be 'mushy' with you, she thought to herself. Selenity started to bounce up and down, making Helen bounce too.

"Come on, we should go now! We're missing all the fun!" Helen laughed as she sat up and got off the bed, followed by Selenity. The three girls linked arms as they walked down the hall to the ballroom. Venus looked down at Helen and grinned.

"I can tell you how you feel though!" She whispered. Selenity and Venus watched with amusement as Helen's face turned a bright pink.

"Now I'm glad you can't tell anyone else, otherwise you would have already blabbered everything to him." She said, her voice sounding a little high pitched. Venus gave her an evil grin.

"I can't tell him anything you have not told me, that's true. However, there's nothing stopping me from telling him what you've told me. Even Selenity could do that!" Helen paled at Venus' comment.

"You wouldn't!" She gasped. Venus chuckled.

"I promise I won't talk to him in the near future." She answered, and Helen looked a little relieved. Venus looked at Selenity who was on the other side of Helen. The two 12 year olds winked at each other. I just don't need to mention that Selenity and I have already talked to him, Venus though to herself. She's going to murder us when she finds out, was the only thought running through Selenity's mind. They entered the ballroom and dropped arms, wanting to look 'proper.' They walked down the stairs leading into the ballroom, heads held high, their movements precisely calculated. As soon as they hit the floor and were part of the crowd, Venus and Selenity started to giggle. They walked over to the tables filled with food and drinks, and each took a goblet of juice. Venus sighed dreamily as she put down her goblet and looked into the dancing crowd.

"What?" Helen asked anxiously, her eyes scanning the crowed. Venus smiled at her.

'No, I did not just see him." She said, making Helen blush again. She looked back out into the crowd. "I saw Jupiter and that girl he's interested in. Ahh, the love." She clasped her hands together and looked happily into the crowd. Selenity rolled her eyes and Helen laughed. They made their way over to where chairs were set up for the royal families. Helen's shoulders slumped a little when she didn't see him there.

Across the ballroom, four boys were standing, whispering to each other.

"Come on, you have to!" Mars urged. Paris blushed and looked at his feet.

"I don't want to though." He said quietly. Mercury grinned at him.

"Right, and we soooo believe you." He said cheekily. Paris looked at him, but the tinge of red on his cheeks would not leave. "Come on, I'll even go with you and ask Venus to dance with me so it's not so awkward." Paris looked back down. Kino nudged him

"Come on, you know she's not going to say no." Kino could have sworn he saw the corners of Paris' lips twitch, as though he wanted to smile. Then the boys noticed a girl approach them. They looked up. She couldn't be more than thirteen, with dark black hair and stunning green eyes. She looked shyly at Mars.

"Uhh..w-would you like to dance?" She asked, sounding rather nervous. All of the boys had to work hard to keep their laughter and snickers in. Mars blushed as he looked at Paris. He knew he would never hear the end of it form Paris if he didn't go, but forced him to dance with Helen. So he nodded his head slowly.

"Sure." he said as he held out his hand for her. She accepted it, looking rather relieved that she had not been turned down. Paris turned his attention from the exiting Mars to the boys still around him.

"I'll ask Helen to dance, and Mercury, you said you would ask Venus. Now Kino, who will you dance with?" Kino shrugged his shoulders.

"I'll ask Selenity. It wouldn't be fair if she was the only one not dancing." Paris nodded his head and the three boys headed to the group of girls.

Venus sensed them first and spun her head around. She smiled and looked at Helen.

"Helen, your Prince in Shining Armour approaches," she said. Helen turned her head to see, and right away a streak of blush lit her face. Mercury approached Venus first.

"Would the fair Venus give me the pleasure of a dance?" He asked smoothly. Venus smiled as she curtsied quickly.

"Of course-uh…I mean, the pleasure would be mine!" With that she accepted his arm and he led her to the dance floor. Kino and Selenity watched Paris and Helen with some amusement as they stood there, looking anywhere but at each other, both blushing.

"Uhhh….H-Helen, w-would you d-dance with me?" Paris finally managed to get out. Kino tried to hide his laughter behind a cough. Paris shot him a glare.

"S-sure. I'd love to." Helen replied, her voice shaking equally as much as Paris' had been. Even with the agreement made that they would dance, neither one made a move. Selenity finally nudged Helen a little from behind, making her come closer to Paris. He noticed the movement and lifted his gaze, incidentally at the same moment as Helen raised hers. They found themselves staring into each others eyes, blushing even more now. Paris slowly smiled, and finally held out his arm, which Helen accepted with her own little smile on her face.

Selenity and Kino watched the two blend into the dancing crowd before they started to laugh.

"I thought that they would never get out on the dance floor!" Selenity said in-between giggles. Kino chuckled.

"I know what you mean. I'm just glad that you and Venus talked to him, otherwise he would still be moping on the other side of the hall, fearing rejection." Selenity smiled at Kino. He gazed down at her, and bowed.

"Would the pretty Lady give me a dance?" He asked as graciously as he could. Selenity giggled, but went along with the game.

"I thought, good Sir, that you would never ask." She said in a very formal, equally gracious voice. He chuckled again as he held out his arm, which she accepted, and swept her onto the dance floor. He was much taller then her, and her head came up to just above where his ribs started. The music was fast, and didn't allow for much talking. Once the song ended, Kino led Selenity back to the edge of the crowd. She was beaming.

"That was fun!" She said in-between breaths. He laughed.

"Of course it was. I had to lift you into the air at least half a dozen times!" She smiled up at him. They both sat in the chairs. They were soon joined by Jupiter and his girl.

"Kinotsu, Selenity, meet Hera. She's from one of our friendly, neighbouring galaxies." He said, never once letting his eyes leave her face. Hera smiled at Kino and Selenity.

"It's so nice to meet you. Jupiter can't stop talking about you and your group of friends." She said, making Jupiter blush a little. Kino stood and bowed to her.

"It's a pleasure to meet the lady that has kept Jupiter from us all evening thus far." He said. Hera smiled at him gently.

"I apologize if you had previous arrangements with him, which he did not tell me about." Kino laughed and Jupiter blushed, neither one missing the teasing tone in Hera's voice.

"No, we had none, I assure you. At least none that were more important than you, fair lady." Kino said. Hera blushed as she looked at him. Jupiter chuckled.

"Come, let us dance again before Kinotsu here charms you away form me." He said good-naturedly. Hera laughed, a musical, tinkling laugh, and followed Jupiter onto the dance floor. Selenity had watched all of this with a confused fascination.

"Where did you learn to talk like that? She exclaimed as soon as Jupiter and Hera were well out of earshot. Kino laughed.

"At court. It's not too difficult." She smiled at him.

"How come you never talk to me like that?" She asked. He chuckled.

"I know you well, and we're friends. We don't have to be so formal." Selenity smiled.

"I thought it was kind of interesting. Could you teach me?" She asked. Kino blushed a little.

"You'll be taught soon enough Selenity. It's your mothers choice when she starts to introduce you to court life." He said, hoping that she wouldn't press the subject further. She just giggled.

"Ok, I'll ask Mama about it." She then held out her hand. "Come on, dance with me again!" He smiled at her fondly.

"My Princess, nothing would give me greater pleasure than dancing with the most beautiful lady in the room." He said as he swept her a bow. Selenity stared at him for a moment, wide eyed, before she gave way to giggling again. He smiled at her. "Did I say something wrong?" He asked. She shook her head.

"No, it's just I'm not used to hearing you talk like that." He chuckled and took her hand, leading her out onto the dance floor. As they started the dance, a very slow melody, Kino noticed Helen sitting alone at one of the walls, looking a little sad. He wanted to go to her to see if she was alright, but then he noticed another figure approaching her. He smiled to himself, and though it best if he didn't approach her just now.

Helen sat on the chair, looking down at her hands in her lap. He left so quickly after the dance. I shouldn't be surprised, it's not like he has feelings for me. Still….she let her thoughts trail off as a new song started, a slow soft tune. She forced herself not to allow tears to enter her eyes. He'll avoid me now for the rest of the evening. She noticed someone standing stop in front of her, so she brought her eyes up. Her heart fluttered in her chest as she found herself looking into the turquoise eyes of Paris. She felt her cheeks warm up. His looked a little more pink than usual, but he had a soft smile on his face. His eyes twinkled with some secret, inner thoughts.

"Helen, do you want to dance with me again?" He asked shyly, without any stuttering this time. She nodded and stood up. She could feel her knees trembling and only hoped that she would be able to walk. He led her to the dance floor and took her hand in his. She felt a jolt of electricity run from the hand to her heart. He faced her and brought his other hand onto her waist, and she trembled. He started to lead her, and she almost melted.

"Helen I just wanted to tell you that…" He paused as though he were struggling with what to say. "…that you look very beautiful tonight." He finished. Helen was sure that her heart had skipped a beat.

"T-thank you." She stuttered. For some reason the fact that she was nervous made him feel a little more bold. Thank goodness that Selenity and Venus told me, he thought as he moved his hand from her waist to her lower back and pulled her a little closer. She gasped a little, and he smirked as he felt her grip on his shoulder tighten a little. She stared into his eyes for a few moments before turning her head away, a deep crimson color staining her cheeks now.

"You do too." She said, and then paused and turned to face him again, a look of horror on her face.

"No, I mean, not beautiful, but well, umm…" He chuckled.

"Thank you." He said. She shut her mouth and looked at him, her cheeks getting brighter and brighter. He pulled her in closer until she was almost leaning on him, enjoying the fact that she looked embarrassed but was obviously enjoying the closeness. She could feel his breath on her face.

"Paris," she said, quietly so that only he could hear.

"Yes?" He asked, looking deeply into her eyes, encouraging her to continue. She swallowed hard, but continued.

"Have you ever wanted to tell someone something so badly, but didn't know how to?" She asked him. He stared at her for a moment before nodding.

"Yes." He said huskily. She swallowed again.

"What did you do about it?" She asked, the words almost a whisper. He smiled a little.

"I made up my mind to tell them what was on my mind. Why, is there something you need to tell someone?" He asked in a teasing tone. She nodded her head, smiling.

"How did you tell them?" She asked. He frowned a little.

"I haven't yet." He said. She looked at him, surprised. Before she could get another word out though, he leaned over so that his lips were just beside her ear. Her eyes grew wider and wider as he spoke.

"I was hoping," he whispered, "that you would hear me out now." She nodded her head slowly, and she could almost feel his smile on his breath that was hitting her ear. He continued. "Even though I've made up my mind to say this, I don't know if I can find the courage to do so." He whispered, pulling her a little closer, crushing her to his chest. "But I fear if I don't do it now. I'll never get the chance again." Helen was sure that he could hear her heart beating. "Helen, I'm starting to fall in love with a woman. I don't know if I could ever hope to make her happy, but I know that she makes me happy." Helen felt both disappointment and hope fill her. What if he's talking about some other girl? But what if he's talking about me? She shivered. "You see," he continued, "she allowed me to dance with her just now, and she admitted to me she had something to tell to someone. It filled me with fear to think that she may want to admit her feelings to someone other than me. So I wanted to tell her how much I cared for her before she slipped through my fingers." He could feel her trembling beneath his touch. He brushed his nose lightly over her neck just behind her ear. "And now you know how I did it." He concluded and pulled back a little to look into her face. He stared down into her eyes, two pools of liquid amber brimming with surprise, disbelief, and joy. Suddenly she smiled and brought herself closer to him, laying her head onto his chest. He held her close.

"You took the words right out of my mouth." He heard her whisper. He smiled as he placed his chin on top of her head, and they continued to dance in silence.

Kino, Venus, Selenity, Mars, Mercury, and Jupiter had not missed a moment of the tender moment. Granted they had not heard the words that were passed between the two, but they had all made a point of dancing near the couple during the song. They glanced at each other and smiled. Venus winked at Selenity, and both girls knew they did not have to worry about Helen's wrath anymore.

Selenity looked up to the main entrance, and noticed a man come rushing into the ballroom. He slowed his pace a little as he reached the crowed, but still headed strait to Paris and Helen. He had two other men following him, all having serious looks on their faces. Kino noticed this too, and he and Selenity stopped dancing when the men reached Paris and Helen. They didn't seem angry or anything, but they spoke quickly to Helen before escorting her out of the room, Paris following her. Kino looked at Selenity. Jupiter and Hera had stopped right near them as well. Jupiter put a hand on Kino's shoulder, which prompted the older boy to look at him. Kino nodded and turned to Selenity.

"Jupiter and I are going to see what's going on. I'll be back soon." Selenity nodded and watched Kino and Jupiter head to the exit where Helen and Paris had just exited. Hera stepped next to Selenity and placed her hand on the girl's shoulder. They both knew something was not right.

………………………………………………………………………………….

_A/N: Ooooo, first cliffy! I thought it was about time to throw one in. Anyway, what did you think of the scene between Paris and Helen? I know that Kino and Selenity are the main characters of the story and I've been talking a lot about the other characters and their relationships, but if you think about it, Selenity is only 12 and Kino is 17, so their relationship is going to evolve a little later. So, I'm using some of these earlier chapters to establish some of the other relationships so I won't have to later. Anyway, tell me what you think, I'm all ears! Anja._


	4. The Ride

_A/N: Chapter four, yay! The ages are the same as in the previous chapter since the setting is now the next day. Sorry about taking so long to update, but for the first time I had writers block. This chapter is short, but that's on purpose. Anja._

**Chapter 4 The Ride**

Selenity loved the feeling of wind in her hair. They had decided to go on a horseback ride soon after lunch. Helen and Paris had left that morning to travel back to earth. Poor Helen, Selenity thought to herself. She could still remember the feeling of shock when Kino had returned to her the evening before.

_She was standing there for about half an hour, having a pleasant conversation with Hera when Kino had walked up to them. His face was serious and grave, as though he had not slept in a week._

_"What's wrong Kino?" She had asked him as soon as he reached them. Kino looked at her with pain in his eyes. _

_"You'd better come Selenity. The messenger that came and took Helen out….well….he came here to tell us that both of Helen's parents have been killed." Selenity gasped, her mouth flying to her hand. Hera looked at Kino, desperately wanting to know what she could do. Kino told her to stay as Selenity had rushed out of the ballroom. She ran almost all the way to her friends room. _

_Selenity knew she would never forget the scene she saw as she entered the room, Helen standing by the balcony, her arms wrapped around Paris' neck, his arms around her, with her sobbing into his shoulder. He smoothed her hair with his hand, trying his best to comfort her, with no luck. Selenity approached them slowly, and then flung her arms around the two. Helen had reached out and put one of her arms around Selenity's shoulders._

_Kino had followed Selenity, and stood by the door with Jupiter. There was nothing any of them could do at the moment, except let Helen cry and wait patiently for her to calm down a little._

That morning they had left. It was understandable that Helen wanted to return to earth as soon as possible. The messenger had been unable to bring any details about how the tragedy had occurred. Selenity hoped that Helen would be able to get over this soon. She hated to see her so sad.

The small group reached a log in the path. Jupiter had stayed behind to spend time with Hera, who was terrified of horses. Kino and Venus were riding out front and got their horses to clear the log easily. Mars was ahead of Selenity, but his horse refused to go over the log on the first try. He backed the mare up and tried again, but the failure of the first attempt put the animal on edge, and she refused to make it a second time.

"Mars, lead her around. She's too spooked to try again." Selenity called out to him. She stopped her stallion far enough back to give Mars room to back up the horse, and Mercury stood beside her as well. Mars shot her an angry look.

"She will make it. She just has to know who's boss." He called back, and proceeded to pull out a whip.

"No, don't!" Selenity called, but too late. She heard the crack of the whip and the frightened mare ran to the log. Her confidence was completely shattered however, and she reared as soon as she reached the log. Mars wouldn't give up.

"You will go over!" He yelled at the horse as he repeatedly cracked the whip, smacking the horses rump a few times. The mare let out a painful whinney and started to prance around. Mars was getting angry.

"Mars stop, you'll hurt her!" Selenity shrieked, and started to ride toward Mars and the mare.

"Stay out of this. She has to learn." Mars snapped, and directed the mare to the log again. He tried again, but the mare would not go over. He was infuriated, and he hit the mare again and again. Selenity saw another horse fly over the log, and suddenly Mars no longer had a whip in his hand. He looked up, surprised. Kino stood a few feet from him on his stallion, holding Mars' whip.

"Walk. Her. Around. The. Log." He said, enunciating each word. Mars glared at him. "We're all on edge Mars. That's not an excuse to mistreat an animal though." He added, his voice dripping with an unspoken warning that if Mars did not do as he was told, there would be hell to pay. Mars glared at him for a few more moments, and no one dared move. Mars swung his mare around and led her around the log, although everyone could clearly see his anger. Selenity jumped her horse easily over the log, although she could feel the animals anxiety due to the scene it had witnessed. Mercury had a hard time with the log as well, and walked his horse around it too. They then continued their journey in silence until they reached a clearing next to a river. They all dismounted and tethered their horses to a tree, who munched at the grass happily.

Mars, Venus and Mercury headed to the water right away for a swim. Kino stayed behind and Selenity noticed this. He sat down on one of the slopes of a hill that overlooked the river. Selenity came over and sat next to him.

"Kino, what's wrong?" She asked. He shrugged his shoulders.

"I feel bad for Helen." He said as he gazed at the three others playing in the water. Selenity continued to stare at him.

"I do too. I can't imagine what it would be like if mama was suddenly gone." She said. Kino looked down at her, and smiled gently.

"Don't worry Tenshi. Nothing is going to happen to your mother." He said. She sighed and looked down at the grass.

"But what if something does happen to her? Helen wasn't expecting her mom and daddy to die. It just happened. I'm scared Kino," she said, and looked back up into his eyes. He put an arm around her shoulders and pulled her to him in a comforting way.

"I promise you Tenshi, if anything ever happened to your mother, I'll be there to protect you. I'll protect you with my life." He said. Selenity leaned against him, feeling very safe at the moment. She heard him sigh again, and pulled away a little to look at him.

"Kino, there's something else bothering you," she said. He looked down into her shining eyes and slowly nodded his head as he looked back out to the river.

"I have to leave Tenshi." He said quietly. Selenity looked up at him, a little stunned.

"What do you mean? We just got here!" she exclaimed. Kino chuckled.

"No, not from here." He looked back down at the girl still holding onto his chest, enveloped in his embrace. "Remember how a few years ago I explained to you that future rulers of my kingdom had to leave for certain periods of time to one of the further galaxies in order to maintain peace treaties?" He asked her. She nodded. "Well, I have to go and do that now." She gripped tighter onto him.

"Why now though?" She whined. He smiled.

"You may be only twelve Tenshi, but I'm almost eighteen already. It's my responsibility to go." Selenity pouted. "Besides, think about it. The sooner I go, the sooner I'll be back." He said cheerfully, although inside his heart he was already dreading leaving.

"How long will you be gone for though?" her eyes were wide with fear that he would leave for a long time. He stroked her face tenderly.

"Five years." he replied.

"FIVE YEARS!" Selenity shrieked as she jumped up so that she was looking down at him. "That's too long Kino! Five years? That's forever!" He took her hand and made her sit down beside him again. He pulled her into a hug as she started to cry. "You can't go for that long Kino." She whimpered. He sighed as he stroked her hair.

"There's nothing I can do about it." he said calmly.

"How often can you come back to visit?" she asked, a spark of hope in her voice. She felt him tense up a little.

"I can't." he could feel her sink further into his chest and start crying again.

"I'll miss you too much!" She cried. He tried to comfort her.

"Hey come on, cheer up. It's not that long." He said and pulled her away from him a little, wiping her tears from her face. Her lower lip trembled. He smiled at her reassuringly. "I promise I'll write you all the time." He said, trying desperately to think of a way to cheer her up. She seemed to brighten up a little at the comment.

"Really? Can I write you back?" she asked, not allowing herself to get enthusiastic too much. He nodded and she smiled, and wrapped her arms around his neck. He hugged her. Suddenly she felt him lift her up. He started to walk with her, her petite form slung over his shoulder.

"Kino what are you doing?" She cried out, not able to see where he was going. She realized that the sounds of Marcury, Venus, and Mars were getting closer, and realized what Kino was planning on doing.

"Kino, no, you can't! " she shrieked as she started to squirm, trying to get out of his grasp. He laughed, as he plunged into the cold water with her, and they joined in the fun.

Three weeks later, Kino left. However, not before being there to witness the first wedding their small group had. Jupiter and Hera started a life together as soon as Jupiter turned seventeen.

……………………………………………………………………………..

_A/N: I know that this chapter was short, but I said all that I needed to say. The next few chapters should be longer. Anja._


	5. Letters

A/N: As the title of the chapter suggests, this chapter is going to deal a lot with letters. Just remember that everything in italics is part of a letter. Anja.

**Chapter 5 Letters**

Selenity squeaked with excitement as she lay on her bed and opened the envelope, Kino's first letter to her. It had been four weeks since he had left, and she had waited anxiously for news from him. She knew he had arrived safely from dispatches that her mother received, but nothing personal yet. She felt almost giddy as she unfolded the pages and began to read.

_Dear Tenshi, _

_I have been here only three days, and already I miss you and everyone else. The people here are kind, although a little more formal than I'm used to. That doesn't matter I suppose, maybe some of it will rub off on me. Father has made it clear that it would be very desirable for that to happen, although he has also told me numerous times not to come back being so formal that I don't even talk to him. Ahh well, I know he means well. _

_So, how is everyone? I trust that Jupiter and Hera will have arrived home from their honeymoon already by the time that you get this letter. Send them my greetings and best wishes. How is Helen? Is she any better than when I left? She still looked so sad and forlorn at the wedding. Instruct Paris to cheek her up, although I'm sure that he's already doing that on his own. He told me that they would have to come to some sort of arrangement since Helen is too young to take the throne of her kingdom, but then don't want to leave it vacant. You'll have to tell me how things are going there. _

_I suppose I should tell you how things are here. There really isn't much to tell, since I have scarce had a chance to explore at all. Since my arrival it has been one formal event after another, greetings, welcoming ceremonies, balls, and dinners, and so on. You would like the balls here. They dance for hours and it is seem as an insult if a woman is left without a dance partner if there are still available men. Wait, I should correct myself. There are certain areas where women who want to dance stand or sit. These ones have to be taken out. The ones who want to relax and socialize are not forced to dance. I'm sure that you would always be in one of these areas!_

Selenity smiled, picturing the scenario in her mind. She continued reading.

_Due to this I was forced on several occasions to ask ladies to dance. There was one in particular who I kept running into, a woman with long red wavy hair and violet eyes. I swear that she was purposely waiting for me to ask her to dance each time, although I cannot fathom why._

_The landscape here is quite similar to Mercury actually. Everything here is water and ice based, which means a cool climate all year round. I think that the warm spring and summer's of home and of your solar system are something I am really going to miss. The people are fairly used to the climate, and there are not very many trees, so the palace is not heated very much. I just hope that I brought enough clothing with me._

_Anyhow, I really don't have much more to say than that. I'll write more when I have been here longer and there are more exciting things to tell. Send my greetings to everyone, and don't get into too much trouble! _

_With Love, Kino._

Selenity sighed, and read the letter again. It was short, but she didn't care. She was just happy that she had heard from him finally. She bounced off her bed and skipped over to her writing table, ready to write.

_Dear Kino, _

_I received your letter today and I nearly jumped for joy. I've been anxious to hear from you, to see if you like it there. I'm happy to hear that you're at least finding it bearable. I probably won't talk to anyone before I finish writing this letter and sending it off, but I'm sure that everyone would send their greetings to you if I gave them a chance._

_You were right, Jupiter and Hera did return from their honeymoon already. Being around them is horrible now. Honestly, I never thought that two people could be so mushy all the time! Anyway, they do seem happy. Jupiter is planning on throwing a ball soon, so that will give us a chance for some fun, although not as much dancing as the balls that you described. That would be nice, not having to worry about finding a dance partner._

_Helen is doing better, although she is still in shock I think. Paris has been doing his best to comfort her and take care of her. Venus has her visiting her planet for three weeks right now, and I'll be joining them tomorrow for the last week of Helen's visit. It should be fun. I just hope that we can get Helen to laugh and forget about her problems for a short while at least. We'll be coming back to the moon afterwards, and Helen will stay a week with me before she goes back to earth. Mercury and Paris should be here when Helen is as well, so that should prove to be interesting. Mars is out of the solar system at the moment on some trip with his father. I'm a little worried, since Mars mentioned that his father was planning an attack on some planet, so another war might be brewing. I wish that Ares wasn't so much into war!_

_She rambled on for another page and a half about the things that she had been doing, about some of the new horses that had just arrived, and so on._

_Anyway, I should send this off now, since you probably have more than enough to read. Write back soon! I'm counting down the days until you come back and I can throw you into the river!_

_Luv Selenity._

She folded the papers and stuffed them into an envelope quickly, sealed it with red wax, and sent it off right away. She sighed as she gazed out at the sky, hoping that he would write back soon. In the meantime, she busied herself with packing for her trip to Venus the next day.

……………………………………………………………………………………

Eight more weeks passed before Selenity received her next letter.

_Dear Tenshi,_

_I'm glad to hear that you are finding ways to occupy your time without me. How was your visit with Venus and Helen, and then with Helen, Paris, and Mercury? I don't doubt that you all had fun. I've found a few ways to occupy my time here, although nothing terribly exciting. They have some of the most incredible sword masters here, so I've been learning how to wield the sword better. I suppose that doesn't seem overly interesting to you though._

_I must admit that balls here are plentiful. At least once a week a member of the nobility plans a ball. So far I've been invited to at least a half a dozen. It almost seems as though they have a schedule set in place, where so and so throws a ball this week of the year and so and so that week. Honestly, I have never met a nation of people who loved to dance so much! At least it's giving me a chance to practise._

_Remember how in my last letter I told you about that woman that I danced with all night, the one with the long wavy hair and violet eyes? I now know her name, she is called Animiha. She is older than I by about three years, and is a Queen. Imagine that Tenshi, I've been dancing with a Queen without knowing it! She's only visiting here though, and I have not had the chance to ask her where exactly she is from. She always tells me it's form some distant universe._

She read eagerly as Kino went on to describe some of his other new acquaintances.

_That's enough for this letter. I hope that I didn't take you away from your busy schedule for too long. I'm also disappointed that I had to miss Jupiter's ball. I'm sure you found enough people to dance with, although as soon as I get back, you have to promise me your first dance at the first ball we attend together. I will dazzle you with my newly acquired dancing skills….ok, even I don't believe what I just wrote. I hope it made you smile at least. Until later, so long my Tenshi._

_With love, Kino._

Selenity didn't hesitate to start writing back.

_Dear Kino, _

_It was so nice to get another letter form you. It's been two months since I sent you my last one, so I suppose that I will have to wait another eight months to get your next letter. Ahh well, I will endure!_

_Helen is doing much better now. Her stay with Venus did her good, and she seems to be gaining back her cheerfulness. When she, Paris, and Mercury visited, we spent much of our time out horse-back riding. That reminds me, we had four new colts born just last week! They're little beauties, you would like them. _

She went on to speak more about the stables and horses.

_Mars' father has been in a war for five weeks now, and I have rarely heard from Mars. From what we know the war is favoring Ares, although mama isn't happy that he began a new war in the first place. Hopefully it will be over soon, and he'll be content for some time. I'm just glad that you're not in a war right now. I'm also happy to hear that you're making many new friends. Hopefully I will be able to meet some of them. I'm also glad that you're practicing your dancing skills, since I am promising you the first dance at the first ball as soon as you return. I would hate to have to dance with someone who has not danced in five years!_

_I hope that you find much to do in the following weeks, and I'm looking forward to your next letter. _

_With much luv, Selenity._

She sighed as she re-read her words. There were always so many little things that happened each day that she wanted to tell him about, but when she sat down to write, many of the things popped our of her head. She smiled as she sealed the letter and went to have it sent off. Thus it continued, Selenity and Kino sent each other letters. Sometimes there was nothing important in them, other times they discussed problems that were ailing them, and still other times just passed along the latest news.

_Dear Kino,_

_Ares has won his war. He now has another planet under his control, and has left to survey it, leaving Mars behind. You would be amazed how much responsibility Mars is taking on, even though his father has left behind councillors to rule while he is gone. The war lasted 13 months, but Mars seems to have aged at least three years in that time. I just hope he doesn't take on too much._

Kino wrote back,

_Don't worry about Mars Tenshi, he's strong, and knows what he's doing. I'm just happy to hear that the war is over and Mars didn't get hurt in battle. I'm somewhat surprised that it lasted as long as it did. I think that even Ares must have let out a sigh of relief when they finally surrendered. Please send my greetings to Mars when you see him._

Another time, it was much more joyful news all around when Selenity wrote to Kino.

_Jupiter and Hera are expecting their first child! You should see them, they are so excited. It has been three years since they were married, which is good that they waited so long. It gave them a chance to really get used to one another. Jupiter thinks it's going to be a girl, but Hera is convinced it will be a boy. I guess we'll have to wait and see. _

_Ares and Mars have embarked on another war, although this one is not as bad as the last one. This time they are actually going to help a planet that has been under tyrannical rule, so they want to help the people. Granted there are going to be benefits for them in the end. I'm not happy seeing Mars going into another war, but what can I do? _

Kino was happy to hear the news of Hera and Jupiter.

_I received a letter from Jupiter only the day before yours. I could almost see his smile as I read the words. I can understand why you mentioned that they were excited. They will both be happy whether it is a boy or girl, that much I know. I only wish I could be there to see the child when it is born, to see Jupiter now._

_As for your concerns with Mars, it's good that you worry about him, but keep in mind that his father has ruled for many many years and would not subject his son to unnecessary danger. I don't like the idea of him going into another war either, but we can't really do anything about it. Just be a supportive friend, but get angry with him if it looks like he is going into something foolish._

_Animiha has come back to visit, and I've been able to talk to her some more. I finally found out she is the Negavers, some distant universe that neither out galaxy nor yours has any ties with. Father wants me to discuss some treaties with her so that we can expand out allies. I feel bad for her, her husband was killed about two years ago, soon after she returned home from when I met her first. Who knows, perhaps even your mother would like to discuss some treaties with her. It's rare to meet someone from so far away._

Selenity was 15 when she read Kino's words about the Queen, and for the first time in her life, felt a stab of jealousy that she could not explain. She put it aside though. A year later, more good news came along.

_Dear Kino,_

_I have so much to tell you I hardly know where to start. First off, Hera and Jupiter had their child a week after I sent you my last letter. It was a boy, as Hera had thought. He is a strong baby, and I have a feeling he's going to be as big as Jupiter when he grows up. I can't wait for you to see him, you'll have to admit that he looks just like his father._

_Secondly, Paris and Helen have finally announced their engagement. Personally I think it took them long enough, but they finally decided to get married. I don't think they have spent more than a full month apart since their two kingdoms were joined three years ago with the prospect that the two would someday be married, or else Helen's kingdom would be handed back to her when she turned 18. I'm happy for them, they seem so much in love. I should also mention that love seems to be blooming between two of our other friends, Mercury and Venus. They have been spending an awful lot of time with one another, although neither seems to be willing to take the first step. _

Kino wrote his next letter four weeks later.

_Dear Tenshi, _

_I might already be back by the time that you receive this letter, if we encounter no problems along the way, so I'll keep this short. I'm coming home! I'll admit that I am sad to leave since I have met many people and made many friends, but none of that compares to coming home again. Hopefully you have not forgotten what I look like, and you won't ignore me for a few weeks for being gone so long. I actually don't have much more to say, since the only thing on my mind right now is getting back and see everyone, and seeing you. I can't believe that you're already seventeen, the age I was when I left. I keep picturing you as a small twelve year old girl, but I guess you don't look the same anymore. _

_Anyhow, I won't write anymore than this, since I want to tell you everything else when I see you. We'll be leaving at the beginning of next week, so this letter may or may not reach you before me. Either way, I'll be seeing you soon._

_With much love, Kino._

Selenity read these words again and again. Kino was not back yet, but they were expecting him soon. He had already reached his home, and he was now on his way to visit the moon kingdom. They would all be there tomorrow night, and Selenity could not wait. She cluthched the letter to her chest as she rolled onto her back on her bed. Tomorrow she would see Kino again at the ball her mother had planned. Jupiter, Mercury, Venus, Paris, Helen, Mars, all of them would be there tomorrow. Things would go back to the way they always had been. Or so Selenity thought.

…………………………………………………………………

A/N: There you have it, five years in one chapter, and all of those five years spoken through letters. I hope it wasn't too confusing. Now the real meat of the story begins! Up until now it has only been the appetizer! Anja.


	6. He's Baaaack!

_A/N: I am so so so so so sorry for being gone for so long and not updating. Life has just been so hectic! And I had writers block for a small while. Sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry! Ok, as I said last time, this is where the story really begins. Up until now I've basically been establishing relationships and characters, since most of them are more or less new and my own creation. So I hope you enjoy the story from this point on, and let me know if I say something that doesn't seem right. Also, I'll post their ages at the beginning of the chapters every so often, since it's hard to remember their relative ages sometimes, although eventually those ages will be irrelevant. For now though they are still important. So enjoy! Anja._

Selenity 17

Venus 17 (a little older than Selenity)

Helen 19

Kinotsu 22

Mercury 18

Mars 20

Jupiter 21

Paris 20 (younger than Mars)

**Chapter 6 He's Baa-aack!**

The music was already playing as he stepped into the hall. He breathed in deeply and looked around at the crowd. It felt good to be back. Kino walked to where he knew he would find some of his old friends. He was supposed to have arrived on the moon in the early afternoon, but due to some unforeseeable delays, he and his crew had arrived only minutes ago. No matter, he was there now.

As he made his way through the crowd, he saw ahead of him the familiar face of Jupiter standing next to his wife. Kino grinned from ear to ear as he approached his friend and gently tapped him on the shoulder. Jupiter turned to see who was trying to gain his attention, and right away a smile lit his handsome face.

"Kino!" he exclaimed as he grabbed Kino's hand and pulled him into a quick hug. Kino returned the gesture, but they pulled away quickly, remembering formality. Jupiter beamed at Kino. "It's so good to see you finally! We thought you were going to arrive earlier today and that we would have some time alone with you," he remarked, his smile not faltering once. "Then we got news it might take you another two or three days to get here."

Kino shrugged his shoulders a little. "I was supposed to arrive earlier, but we ran into some delays along the way," he looked over to Hera. "My Lady Hera, it is good to see you again," he remarked as he gave a slight bow.

She smiled at him. "It is good to see you as well Kinotsu." Her voice was soft, and already had a motherly tone to it. Kino straitened up and looked around.

"So where is everyone else?" he asked, bringing a chuckle from Jupiter.

"What, are we not enough for you?" he asked, teasing Kino.

Kino laughed and shook his head. "No, you are. You forget though that I have not seen everyone in five years." Jupiter held up his hands in defeat.

"I know, I know, I understand that you're eager to see everybody," he glanced at the crowd as he lowered his hands. "Well, Helen and Paris are somewhere in there," he said, pointing at the sea of people, "Mercury and Mars were taking forever getting ready so Selenity and Venus went to get them a few minutes ago." Kino rolled his eyes and laughed. Jupiter joined him in the laughter, which caused Hera to look at them in confusion.

"What is so amusing about that?" she asked giving them a crooked smile.

Jupiter took his wife's hand. "Ever since we were little children, Venus, Selenity, and Helen were always chasing after Paris, Mercury, and Mars, trying to get them to join in the ball and dance with them," he said. Kino chuckled.

"It looks like so far Helen is the only one who has really succeeded," he remarked, causing Hera to laugh gently.

"Well you know, they are to be married by the end of the year," she told him. He nodded his head, showing that he had already heard the news. He heard a squeal and turned in time to see Helen bounding over to him. She grabbed him in a hug, and he hugged her back.

"Kino, you're finally here!" She squeaked as she tightened her hold on him. He laughed, and slowly released her. She smiled at him as she let go. Paris came up behind her, an equally happy smile on his face.

"We thought you'd never make it!" he said as he grabbed Kino's hand. The two men smiled.

Kino looked from Helen to Paris. "I hear that I owe you some congratulations for your upcoming wedding," he said, and Paris put a hand on Helen's shoulder, causing her to blush and smile still more.

"You're well informed," she told him as she placed her hand over top of Paris'.

Kino chuckled. "So am I invited, even though I'm practically a stranger?" Helen gave him a dramatic shocked expression.

"How could you even think that you're a stranger and would not be invited!" she exclaimed, putting her hand together at her heart in mock pain.

Kino laughed. "Forgive me, sweet lady, if I have offended you somehow." He gave her a mock bow, and Helen giggled.

"You are forgiven good sir," she said.

Kino finally took a good look at the two. "I can't believe how old you two look," he remarked, causing Paris to laugh.

"We're not old you know. Helen is only nineteen and I just turned twenty three weeks ago," he said.

Kino gave them a small embarrassed smile. "I know that. It's just that you look very different from the last time that I saw you." Jupiter laughed at this.

"Trust me Kino everyone looks different from the last time that you saw them. Helen and Paris haven't changed that much, but wait until you see everyone else. Granted, Venus and Selenity have probably changed the most. They were only twelve when you left, and now they're seventeen. You're in for a surprise with those two." Jupiter explained.

Hera smiled at Kino. "Venus has taken after her mother strongly. She really is a beauty." Kino chuckled at the comment, and Paris clapped him on the back.

"So, did you find any of your own beauties that interested you while you were gone?" He asked, gaining him a hit from Helen. "Ow, what was that for?" he exclaimed as he rubbed his arm.

Helen stared at him. "Kino just came back and is that all you can think of asking him?" Paris gave a sheepish grin and slumped his shoulders.

"Well, it's something that I was curious about." He replied, and then looked back at Kino. "You can answer later," he said, and gave him a quick wink.

Kino laughed. "I can answer you right now. I did not find anyone that interests me." Paris nodded his head, but a mischievous smile was on his face. Kino knew that he would be interrogated later.

Helen suddenly bounced up and grabbed Kino's hand. "Come one Kino, dance with me! Just like old times!" Kino smiled and let himself be dragged out onto the dance floor. It did feel just like old times, only now Helen was taller. The dance was fast paced, so there was not a lot of time for conversation. When they got back, the group had grown. Mercury and Venus were standing next to Paris, Jupiter and Hera.

"Venus! Mercury!" Kino exclaimed. The two looked at him and smiled broadly.

"Kino!" they both exclaimed, and greetings began once again. Venus made him turn around so that she could get a better look at him.

"You look so mature!" She said as soon as Kino finished his turn-about, which caused him to blush and laugh.

"Ahh, I think that you mistake maturity for height Venus. I don't think that I look any more mature than when I left," he said. She laughed, a pretty tinkling laugh. Kino couldn't take his eyes off the beautiful woman in front of him. He honey-coloured hair cascaded down to her shapely hips, and her cerulean eyes danced with laughter. "I think that you have changed more than I have Venus," he told her and then he looked at Mercury.

Mercury had a crooked smile. "You've changed more than you think Kino," he remarked. Kino nodded.

"You've grown tall Mercury," he said. Mercury was taller than Kino, reaching nearly six and half feet.

Mercury looked down at his feet. "Yes, I know. My parents swear that I'm not their child, since neither of them are this tall." Kino nodded, remembering the short stature of Hermes and his wife. The music started up again and Kino watched with amusement as Hera grabbed Jupiter by the hand and Helen grabbed Paris and dragged them out to the dance floor. Paris turned his head back quickly.

'Have to keep them happy, don't we?" he asked with a grin, and then was gone in the crowd.

Kino turned his attention back to Venus and Mercury. "So where is Selenity and Mars? I was told that the two of you girls went to get Mercury and Mars." Mercury chuckled and Venus looked off into the crowd.

"They should be here soon. Selenity was called over by her mother as soon as we entered the room, so Mars stayed with her while Mercury and I walked over here. They don't know that you're here yet." Kino nodded his head. As he watched his two friends, he couldn't help but notice how they kept glancing at one another. He grinned.

"Well, I've seen that Paris and Helen are getting rather close, their wedding is already planned. So, is there anything new going on between the two of you?" he asked, only half joking. He was rather amused when he saw the two blush, and Mercury masked his laughter with a cough. Venus stayed calm though.

"I have not found anyone new that might have taken my interest," she said calmly, with a small smile.

Mercury nodded his head a little too enthusiastically. "Yes, neither have I." Kino chuckled, but decided not to press the subject further for the time being. He suddenly heard a voice from behind him

"KINO!" came a shriek, and even though the voice was five years older than when he had last heard it, he recognized it right away as Selenity. He spun around, and although he knew she was seventeen now, he was still half expecting a twelve year old girl with pigtail-buns to be running toward him. Well, he was right about the pigtail-buns and running part. However, apart from that, all he could do was stare open-mouthed and wide-eyed as a silver-haired demi-goddess came running to him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

She hugged him tight as he spun her around a little. "Kino you're back! You're finally back!" She said as he gently put her back on her feet and pulled back a little. "I thought you'd be here earlier."

He gazed down at her, still not over his initial shock. "I was…I mean, I was supposed to be early…..but problems…w-we ran into delays, and…and…" he couldn't find the words to say, but was brought out of his daze when Selenity started to giggle.

"It doesn't look like you got to practise talking very much over the past five years," she teased.

Kino blushed, and regained his composure. "I did. I'm just so surprised and thrilled to see you, that's all. You-you've changed Tenshi," he said gently, which made her smile even more.

"Of course, I was only twelve when you left," she pointed out, as though he had not already considered that fact. Both seemed oblivious to the fact that Venus and Mercury were still standing there, watching them, smirks on their faces.

"Yes, I know. Still, I guess I wasn't expecting such a dramatic change," he said, trying desperately to save himself.

Selenity kept on smiling. "You've changed too you know," she said as she stepped back, causing his hands to slide from her and her own arms to drop from his neck. She looked him up and down. "You look more…masculine!" She said triumphantly.

He laughed. "Oh really, masculine? Well, you look more feminine then!" As soon as the words were out of his mouth he realized how that sounded, and commenced blushing while Selenity, Venus, and Mercury started to laugh. "That didn't really come out the way I wanted it to," he said, trying to cover up the fact that he had actually noticed the new feminine curves which Selenity had acquired over the time he was gone.

Selenity giggled. " Don't worry about it Kino," she said, and then looked to the dance floor, and then back at him. "I believe that I promised you my first dance at the first ball we were able to attend together as soon as you returned," she commented, a small smile lighting up her face.

Kino chuckled as he stepped back and bowed a little. "How could I forget. Would you honour me with a dance?" He asked as he straitened up. Selenity smiled as she curtsied, and accepted his outstretched hand. He led her onto the dance floor just as the music was starting up again, a slow, gentle melody. Kino put his hand on Selenity's hip, and clasped her other hand in his. She put her hand delicately on his shoulder, and let him start to guide her. He hadn't realized how tall she had gotten, even thought the top of her head only reached his chin. He also didn't fail to notice the delicate curve of her hip beneath his hand, or how her awkward childish steps had been replaced by smooth, graceful ones. He felt the room grow a little warmer as she stepped closer to him and tightened her grip on his shoulder.

She turned her gaze up to meet his, and he was startled to see how gentle the angles in her face were, and how, even though it was in the same style, her hair seemed elegant and framed her with an almost soft glow. Not until she started to giggle did he realize that he had been staring, and blushed.

"You seemed lost in thought," she said cheerfully, and he looked back into her eyes, a shy smile on his face.

"Sorry. I just can't get over how much you have changed. I left you here a child, and I come back to find a woman. Right now you're as old as I was when I left."

She nodded her head at the statement. "I know. It seems a little odd, doesn't it," she said, and he nodded his head. "I'm just so happy that you're back now," she added, and Kino could not understand why his heart skipped a beat at the statement. "We're all together again," she continued, and Kino's heart calmed down.

He cleared his throat. "Yes, all of us," he said, and swung her out from him slowly, bringing her back in with great care. She didn't need it though, she seemed experienced enough. He brought his arm in an arch and twirled her under it, before he continued to lead her around the room again.

"You really are better than you used to be," she commented.

Kino chuckled. "I think that it is you who has improved greatly Tenshi, that's why I may seem better." She rolled her eyes at his comment.

"You said yourself that you were attending many balls on your visit and improving your skills," He smiled at her, but said nothing further on the subject.

"So, how is your mother?" he asked. Selenity went on to tell him about how things had been since he left a little more in depth, and since the time she had sent him her last letter. The music was ending finally, and Kino spun Selenity one last time, and brought her into a dip. He gazed into her eyes for a brief moment, and as he brought her back up, he could help but notice the way her eyelashes fluttered, or the warmth of her skin on her hand, or the soft smell of lilies that came from her as she straitened back up.

As they walked back to where they had left Venus and Mercury, Kino's heart was racing, and he really didn't know why. Venus watched the two approach, and she certainly did not miss the new change in Kino, and smiled to herself.

Neither did she miss the same change in Selenity.

………………………………………………………………………………………………..

_A/N: There, that was a long chapter to write. I had to keep re-reading it and seeing if it flowed well enough. I hope that you all liked it, and I apologize once again for having taken so long bows repeatedly asking for forgiveness. Anyway, Next chapter will be up soon. Believe me, there are going to be many many twists in this story, and I'm pretty sure it's going to be longer than 'Decided Bride.' Please let me know if at any point it's getting a little lengthy and boring. Anja._


	7. Talks, Weddings, and Invitations

_A/N: Oy, I hope that there are no problems with this chapter as there were with chapter 6. Let me know what you think of it at the end! Anja_.

**Chapter 7 Talks, Weddings, and Invitations**

Venus leaned lazily on the balcony of her room, gazing up into the starry expanses. A small breeze came by and caressed Venus' face. She smiled as there came a soft knock on her door. She quickly walked over and opened it, allowing her visitor to come in, and then locked the door silently. She turned, and his arms slipped around her waist, his lips coming down to claim hers. She smiled against the kiss and allowed him to take his time, wrapping her arms around his neck. When he finally pulled away, he had a grin on his face.

"Mmmm, can I always expect a nice welcome like that?" he asked in a husky voice, and she giggled.

"If you deserve it, I don't see why not," she said, and chuckled as his face took on a mock look of shock.

"How could I not deserve it?" he asked, but couldn't keep the fake face on and it slowly melted into a smile as she claimed his lips again. When they came apart, she led him to the balcony. He stood behind her, his arms wrapped around her shoulders, her hands on top of his. He buried his nose in her hair breathing in the feminine smell.

She sighed, and then chuckled. "You know, it's kind of funny," she said.

"What's funny?" he asked.

"Kino, that's what's funny."

He kissed her cheek. "Why is he funny?" he asked.

"Well think about it. He only came back today after five years, and he already noticed that there is something going on between us. Everyone else that has been with us the past five years has not even gotten a clue," she said.

He squeezed her tighter. "What makes you think that he might have guessed at something?" he asked, a mixture of amusement and panic in his voice.

She leaned into him a little more. "Oh come on, you saw the glint in his eyes when he asked if there was something going on with us," she said.

Mercury chuckled. "He could have just been asking if we each had found someone separately," he suggested, but even he didn't believe it.

She smiled as she leaned into his embrace still further and felt his breath on her neck. "I don't think so. He's smart. I think that perhaps the change between us has been so gradual that no one noticed, just like you don't notice how much someone is growing if you're with them all the time," she said, "and in the same way Kino came back and noticed that something was different."

Mercury nodded as be buried his face in her neck, and began gently kissing it. "I don't think that he would care if he did know for sure," he said in-between kisses. "We can always ask him not to mention anything to anyone. I think he would understand."

She sighed as she turned around, his arms still around her though. "I think you're right. Kino is a good man," she said as she ran her hand up into Mercury's hair, and then down his face. She smiled to herself as she thought of his heart when he and Selenity had returned from their first dance, and for the remainder of the evening. She could see that they both had feelings stirred up in their hearts. _I'll have to talk to Selenity about her side of the emotions later, _she though.

Mercury leaned his cheek into her caress, and then turned his face to kiss the palm of her hand. "I'm just glad that he can't see into peoples hearts like my family," she added.

Mercury looked down at her and gave her a crooked grin. "I still think it's not fair that anyone can do it, especially you," he kissed her forehead, "it's not fair that you can so easily see how much I care for you, and I can't see what you're feeling."

She smirked. "Well, I suppose I'll have to show you then," she said, and kissed him deeply. He wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her off her feet, causing a giggle to come from her. He chuckled through the kiss, and set her back down. He leaned over and picked her up, and carried her to the bed.

"Go ahead then, show me," was all he said.

…………………………………………………………………..

Kino stayed another two days afterward, and then left along with Jupiter, Hera, Paris and Helen. On the evening of their departure, Venus slipped into Selenity's room after everyone had retired.

"Venus, what can help you with?" Selenity asked cheerfully when she saw her friend enter the room.

Venus smiled as she closed the door behind her. "Nothing. I just wanted to see if you wanted to talk for a while."

Selenity smiled. "I'm always ready for a talk," she said, and plopped down on her bed. Venus came over and motioned for Selenity to lay down on her stomach. Selenity complied, and Venus brought a brush over and began undoing the princess' hair. Selenity gave a sigh of contentment as Venus began running the brush through her hair.

"It was so nice that Kino could stay for a few days," Venus commented, wanting to get on the topic of Kino as quickly as possible. She felt a tingle bubble up in Selenity's heart and smiled to herself, knowing she had hit the right nerve.

"Yes, it was nice," Selenity said, "after all, it was nice to catch up with him since he's been gone so long."

Venus nodded. "Yes, it was. But you kept in touch with him with letters, as did Jupiter, so I suppose not too much of his news was new to you."

Selenity sighed and nodded her head gently so as to not disturb Venus' brushing. "You're right, but some of it from the last six weeks was new."

"I'm surprised that he didn't find any love interest while he was gone," Venus said, and was satisfied to feel a tinge in Selenity's heart.

"Well, I suppose that none of the women he met were what he was looking for."

"Or maybe he had already found someone here at home," Venus suggested, and felt Selenity tense a little.

"You think so?" she asked, "He hasn't mentioned anyone."

"True. I know that" Venus said, and then smiled, "I know that he didn't have anyone in mind when he left. But perhaps since he has returned…" she let her sentence trail off.

Selenity opened her eyes. "Did you see his heart fall for someone?" she asked, and rolled her eyes as Venus chuckled. "No wait, never mind, I know what you're about to say, 'I can't share the matters of another's heart with you without their permission,' so you don't have to say it." Venus smiled as she continued stroking Selenity's hair.

"True, very true, you know me too well. However, when it comes to your heart, I am free to speak." Venus could not see Selenity's face, but if she could have she would have seen the princess' face take on a new shade of pink. "So, is there anything that you wish to discuss?" she asked cheekily.

Selenity giggled nervously. "Y-you already know Venus, so what's the point of asking?" she said. "I-I may have some new feelings…but nothing serious," she added.

Venus laughed. "Selenity, you know that you can't hide anything from me," she said.

"I know that. Ok, fine, maybe I do have some feelings of….affection towards Kino. Come on Venus, he's been one of my best friends since we were babies, and now that he's returned, I'm just really happy to see him. Besides, it's not like he changed for the worse while he was gone. He's become quite…" Selenity let the sentence trail for a brief second.

"Quite handsome, charming, courteous, confident, good-hearted, funny, sweet…..need I go on?" Venus asked cheekily.

Selenity giggled. "You took the words right out of my mouth," then she sighed, "I'm not getting my hopes up though. He…he probably still sees me as a child, and could never think of my as anything else," she said a little wistfully.

Venus rolled her eyes a little. _Sometimes I really wish I didn't have to wait to be Queen to be able to discuss others feelings, _she thought with a hint of frustration. "Who knows Selenity," she finally said.

"You know!" Selenity pointed out, which caused Venus to smile.

"Yes, I do know. But you know that…" Selenity cut her off.

"'But I can't discuss the matters of another's heart without their permission,' I know, I know," she sighed. From the hints that Venus had dropped, she was pretty sure that Kino did have an interest in someone, and she was determined to figure out who it was. She didn't know how yet, but somehow.

……………………………………………………………..

It was a month and a half before Selenity saw Kino again. They all came to Earth to witness the wedding between Helen and Paris. The ceremony itself was beautiful, occurring on the banks of a lake, and not in a palace. The weather was beautiful, but Helen was the most captivating creature of the whole day. Her gown was white with green embroided ivy accenting it. It seemed that Paris could not have looked happier.

The banquet that followed the wedding was splendid. By the time that everyone was done eating and the dancing started up, the air was filled with mirth and laughter.

"I think that there are more people here than there were at our wedding," Jupiter commented to his wife as they made their way across the dance floor in a spirited dance. She laughed, but said nothing. Jupiter looked down at Hera lovingly. "You know, you've had an odd smile on your face for the past few days," he commented, "Care to share why?"

Hera smiled, her eyes twinkling. "What makes you think that I have something to tell? Can't I smile just because I'm happy that I am married to such and amazing man?" Jupiter chuckled as he placed a kiss on top of Hera's forehead.

Mars was dancing close by with Selenity. "You know, I'm surprised that it took them this long to be married," Mars commented, and Selenity smiled.

"I don't think that it's a bad thing, but I know what you mean, we've all been expecting it for such a long time." Mars nodded his head at her comment as the music came to an end.

They parted, and Mars gave Selenity a bow. "Thank you for the pleasure of that dance," he said, a smirk on his lips. Selenity brought her hand up to her mouth and tried to suppress a laugh.

"The pleasure was all mine," she said as he straitened up, a grin on his face. She gazed around the room until she spotted Paris and Helen sitting at one of the tables, talking with Venus and Kino. "Come on, I would like to go and talk to Paris and Helen. I've barely been able to speak to them since last night." Mars nodded and walked with Selenity to the table.

Helen looked up when she noticed the two approaching. "Selenity, Mars!" she exclaimed, "Are you two enjoying yourselves?" she asked, a smile glued to her face. Mars nodded his head.

"We're having a wonderful time. You planned this well," Selenity said, making Helen beam even more. Kino stood up and held a chair for Selenity to sit in, and Mars took a spot next to where Paris was sitting so that he was between Kino and Paris. Selenity found herself between Helen and Venus, with Kino on the other side of Venus.

"So where are you two excited about your honeymoon?" Mars asked. Helen bushed and Paris masked his smile with a cough.

"Yes, we're very excited about our trip. I'm sure that the scenery will be beautiful." He finally said, laying his hand on top of Helen's. Everyone chuckled at the couples apparent embarrassment. Mercury, Jupiter and Hera took that opportunity to walk up to the group. Once room was made, all of them sat around the table. Venus perked up.

"Oh right, just before you all arrived, Kino was saying how he would like to invite us to his kingdom," she said, and then looked at Kino for him to continue. Kino cleared his throat and nodded his head as everyone's eyes turned to stare at him.

"Yes, that's right. In a month I wanted to invite you all for a three week stay. We haven't all been together in a long time for more than a few days, so I thought that this would be a good time for us to catch up and you all to come and visit." He said.

Helen smiled. "That would be wonderful Kino. We'll just be returning from our honeymoon so that would be perfect!" Paris nodded his head in agreement. Mercury looked a little forlorn.

"I'm afraid that I won't be able to make it Kino, I'm really sorry. I'm supposed to go with father to see some distant relatives, and I won't be able to get out of it." he said sadly.

Kino smiled at him. "That's ok, don't worry about it. It will be sad not to have you there though," Mercury nodded, and looked at Venus.

"I won't be able to make it either Kino. In two weeks I have ot go through one of my training sessions with mother, and it's going to last a month this time." Kino nodded and looked to Mars.

"I would be more than happy to come," Mars said, and Kino smiled.

"Good, I'm glad to hear it," he said.

"I think that mama will let me go, I don't think that she has anything terribly important planned for me for the next while." Selenity said. Venus smiled to herself as she felt Kino's heart leap. He smiled at Selenity, causing her to blush. No one noticed though, other than Venus.

"We should be able to make it," Jupiter said, but stopped as he looked at Hera who was shaking her head.

"I'm sorry Kino, but it won't be possible. I'm afraid I'm not going to be up to any travelling in the next while." She said, and everyone looked at her curiously, including Jupiter.

"Why ever not?" Jupiter asked.

Hera gave him a small smile. "Jupiter, you know that there are times when I can't travel," she said sweetly, as if she were prompting him to find the answer. He still seemed oblivious though.

"Yes, but that was only when you were pregnant…"he stopped as soon as the words were out his mouth as Hera's smile grew. All the men around the table started to laugh and the girls began 'awww-ing' at Hera as Jupiter sat there open mouthed, as though he was still trying to put things together in his head.

Paris clapped him on the shoulder. "Congratulations Jupiter, you did it again!"

Kino chuckled. "At least we can see that you two are still in love," he joked. Jupiter's open mouth transformed into a lopsided grin as he took his wife's hand and kissed it tenderly. His eyes were shining as he looked up at her.

"You should have told me," he said, as his voice cracked.

She smiled. "I know. But you know now." They smiled at each other for a moment before a cough from Mars brought their attention back to the group. Both blushed and smiled.

"So how long?" Helen asked eagerly. Jupiter laughed.

"It looks like it's your turn next Paris," he said good-heartedly, which caused Paris to swallow hard, creating another round of laughter among the people surrounding the table.

Hera smiled at Helen. "I think about seven and a half more months or so," she said and Helen nodded, her cheeks still crimson. As they all laughed again, Selenity noticed her brother approach the table cautiously. She smiled at him, and he smiled back, gaining some confidence.

"Come, let's dance." Paris said to Helen and stood up. As they walked away, Selenity's brother reached them. Selenity noticed that Mercury had been about to get up, but stopped himself as the young man approached. They all exchanged greetings, and then the young prince turned to Venus.

"W-would you honour me with a dance, Lady Venus?" he asked, a little shakily. Selenity raised her eyebrows in amusement, since he was usually confident and poised. Venus gave him one of her dazzling smiles and stood up, accepting his hand. He seemed almost relieved as he led her out to the dance floor. Kino noticed that Mercury looked a little disappointed, but said nothing. Instead, he himself got up and looked at Selenity.

"Would you like to dance too?" he asked, and felt his heart race as she smiled at him and nodded her head. She got up and he led her to the dance floor, leaving everyone else at the table sitting out the song.

"I'm looking forward to coming to visit you Kino. It's been so long since I visited, and I feel like I have not seen your father in ages," she said as they moved gracefully across the dance floor.

Kino nodded his head in agreement. "He's looking forward to see you, as well as everyone else. He was actually the one who suggested I invite you all for three weeks." His father liked his friends, and was more than happy to accommodate them. Selenity smiled up at him. She loved the way that he smiled back, the way his blue eyes seemed to sparkle, the way his dark brown hair spilled around his forehead and framed his face. She smiled to herself as she noticed the faint dusting of freckles across his nose, which had faded a bit since his childhood. His features always expressed warmth and friendliness, and she was surprised how much at ease she always felt around him.

He studied her as well, drinking in everything he could about her. He didn't know why, but something about her, the way she moved, the way she spoke, the way she laughed, that drew him to her. He had met many women in his life, especially in the years that he was gone, but none of them struck him as elegant as the creature he was dancing with. _Granted, _he thought to himself, _her mother raised her to be a Queen_.

The song ended, and both realized that they had been staring at the other, and commenced blushing. They walked back to the small group around the table, but before they got within sight, the music started up again. Kino paused mid-step and looked at Selenity. Without a word, he extended his hand to her, which she accepted, and they stepped onto the dance floor once more.

………………………………………………….

_A/N: Ahh, another chapter done. Last night I went and typed up my story plan from this chapter onwards. I have the story planned out right up to chapter 29 now, but there are still more chapters to come after that, a minimum of 5-7 I think, if not more. We'll see. Also, if you're wondering about Selenity's brother, he is important later in the story, but his name isn't, so he will remain nameless for the time being. So bye for now! Anja._

Next time….

**Chapter 8 Kinotsu's Kingdom**


	8. Kinotsu's Kingdom

_A/N: Ay ay ay, this week has been so busy! Anyway, I did manage to type up another chapter, so I hope you enjoy it! Anja_.

**Chapter 8 Kinotsu's Kingdom**

The formal greeting were finally over, and the group retired to the library. Kino's father had been thrilled to see them, but everyone was happy to get away from the formalities. Kino ordered tea to be brought into the library and then he shut the door on the outside world.

"Ahh, now we can all relax," Lord Takahashi said. He motioned for everyone to take a seat, and then took a chair near the fireplace.

"It was so kind of you to invite us Lord Takahashi," Helen said once everyone was settled.

He smiled at her. "It has been too long since I have seen all of you Helen. I was sorely disappointed that everyone could not make it, but I am glad that all of you could at least." He then turned to look at Hera and Jupiter. "I was surprised as well as pleased when you two decided to come as well. Kino told me at first that you would not be able to come due to your condition. I give my congratulations to you." Hera smiled warmly at Lord Takahashi.

"Thank you my lord. I spoke with the doctor right after Kino extended his invitation, and he told me it was still alright for me to travel." Jupiter looked tenderly at his wife, who had her hands resting on her stomach. Lord Takahashi smiled at the two, and then turned to Mars. "I have heard rumours that your father is planning another conquest. Is that true?"

Mars nodded his head. "Yes. He has been planning his new campaign for quite some time now, and I think that he will be carrying it through soon." Lord Takahashi nodded his head thoughtfully.

"Will you be going too this time?" Paris asked Mars, who nodded his head.

"Yes, father would like me to go along, at least for a while," he said. "It shouldn't be a long campaign though. There is a small moon next to one of the planets that father already occupies. They have been starting small rebellions, but it should not be too difficult to settle."

Selenity sighed. "You know, your father has been involved in more wars and campaigns in the past eight years than all the rest of the planets in our solar system combined."

Mars chuckled. "I think you're over-exaggerating a little bit Selenity. Father has not participated in that many wars. Some of them just lasted longer than others." Selenity sighed at the comments but said nothing, not wanting to start up the same argument she had with him every so often.

Jupiter looked at Mars. "I don't know Mars, I think that Selenity's statement isn't too far from the truth." Mars looked like he wanted to shoot back a comment, but Helen changed the subject quickly.

"Come now, let's not sour the mood with talks of war. There must be a more pleasant topic which we can turn to." Everyone nodded their heads in agreement to this.

Kino looked at Paris and Helen. "You two could tell us about how your honeymoon went," he suggested, which made the young couple blush.

"Yes, I suppose that I have not given you two congratulations yet," Lord Takahashi said, "Kinotsu tells me that the wedding was quite and event."

Helen smiled. "We wanted a smaller wedding originally, but once we sat down to make a list of the people we wanted to invite, the list grew larger than we originally thought it would." She looked at Lord Takahashi, "We were sorry that we could not see you there my Lord."

Takahashi gave her an apologetic smile. "I wish I could have been there, but unfortunately we had some delegates here at the time and it was impossible for me to leave." Helen nodded her head in understanding.

Paris put his arm around his wife's shoulders. "I'm happy that we were able to see as many people there as we did," he said.

"Weddings are always wonderful events for people to meet and for old acquaintances to catch up." Lord Takahashi commented.

Everyone in the room turned to the door when there was a knock. "Enter," came Lord Takahashi's strong voice. The door opened, and three maids entered bearing trays with tea and teacups, followed by a man the group had been introduced to earlier as being the king's advisor. The maids went to the main table and began pouring tea while the man came over to Lord Takahashi.

"My Lord, I am very sorry to disturb you, but a message just arrived for you," he said as he handed a letter to Lord Takahashi. He accepted it, and quickly skimmed its contents. He looked up at the small group apologetically.

"You will have to excuse me, but this is somewhat urgent," he looked to Kino, "I'm sure that my son will not mind taking my place as host for the remainder of the evening." Kino smiled up at his father and nodded his head. "Very well. I will see you all in the morning at breakfast." He then turned to the man who had brought him the message. "Let's go Artemis," and with that the two men left the room.

Kino looked back at Helen and Paris and smirked. "You two have still not told us how your honeymoon went." Helen shot him a glare, and Paris grinned.

"It was nice," Paris said, "we really enjoyed it. It was actually very relaxing."

Jupiter chuckled at the comment. "I would have thought that you would come back exhausted," he commented, causing both Helen and Paris to blush strongly. Paris had a silly grin on his face and Helen was trying hard not to giggle.

"No, it was relaxing. We didn't have to worry about anything the whole time." Helen said.

Paris arched his eyebrows. "Besides Jupiter, what do you mean? Why would you think that it should have been exhausting?" he asked slyly.

Jupiter smiled. "Well, I should think that you two spent a lot of time….in each others company, no?" Helen caught on to what Paris was doing, so she smiled sweetly at Jupiter.

Selenity looked at them. "Yes, they probably did spend a lot of time in each others company. Why should that not be relaxing?"

Mars looked at her uneasily. "Well, you know…." he let the sentence trail off. Kino noticed Selenity's confusion and chuckled.

Hera noticed too, and he noticed Kino chuckle. "Come on Paris, remember, there are still three here who shouldn't have a clue what we're talking about."

Jupiter nodded his head and put his arm around his wife. "You're right my dear. We shouldn't confuse them."

Mars shot him a look. "You know, we don't have to be married to know what you're talking about-" he paused and blushed, realizing that he had just revealed a part of his personal life that he didn't like to talk about. Kino, Jupiter and Paris began to laugh, while Hera and Helen hid their smiles behind their hands. Selenity still looked from one person to the next, obvious confusion streaking her young face.

Kino looked at her and mouthed, "I'll explain later." She nodded her head. After this the conversation wandered around many topics. Within about an hour, Helen and Hera were off in their own little world talking about weddings and babies, and Jupiter, Paris and Mars were having the debate about war that Helen had prevented earlier.

Kino came over and sat down beside Selenity. She looked up into his eyes. "It feels so nice to be here again Kino. Everything is just like it used to be. Even your father looks like he has not changed."

Kino chuckled. "Well, he thinks young so he seems young I guess," he said.

"You look like you have aged more than him." She said.

"Oh, do I really look that old?" he asked.

"No, it's not that. It's just that he looks like he has not changed in the six years I have not seen him. You on the other hand look very different that you did five years ago."

"Have I really changed that much?"

"Kind of. You've let your hair grow longer, and you're taller. You…you look more like a man than a boy." She concluded, and blushed. Kino noticed, but couldn't understand it.

"I think that you've changed more than me Tenshi. You've changed for the better."

Selenity looked at him with a surprised look on her face. "You've changed for the better too Kino! You look more handsome now than you did five years-" she paused, a bright crimson color illuminating her pale face. "I-I mean….it's not that….what I meant was…."

Kino smiled, feeling his own cheeks warm up. "You look more beautiful than you did five years ago too, Tenshi," he said. She stopped babbling and stared at him. He could see the innocence in her eyes. He wanted to reach out and stroke her smooth, pale skin, and he felt his mouth go dry at the thought. "Tenshi, I-" he was cut off by Helen's voice.

"Selenity, what do you think. Will it be a boy or girl?" Both Selenity and Kino looked over to the two women, both happy and disappointed for the distraction.

"I-I don't know, it's hard to tell." She replied.

Helen sighed. "I agree with Jupiter, I think it's going to be a girl this time around. Hera seems to think that it's going to be another boy though."

Hera smiled at Helen. "I don't know why, and I'm not saying that it's going to be a boy for sure. It's just a feeling that I have."

Selenity smiled. "Well, Hera was right last time, so I would place my bets on it being a boy," she finally said. Hera nodded her head and smiled.

Kino laughed at the conversation, causing all three women to look at him. "What is so funny Kinotsu?" Selenity asked her voice having a tone of shock.

He looked from one woman to the next, his eyes sparkling with amusement. "Does it really matter if it is a boy or girl?" he asked.

Hera gave him a thoughtful smile. "No, it doesn't matter if it is a boy or girl. We're just speculating." Kino nodded his head.

It wasn't until way past midnight that the group decided to retire. Kino called for torches and they ascended the staircase and followed a series of hallways to where their rooms were located. A servant walked each group to their room, and Kino led Selenity to hers. At he door they stopped.

"Kino, you promised that you would explain to me why everyone was laughing earlier." Kino blushed a little, not really sure how to explain it to her, not knowing how much she already understood about….that.

"Well, what did you think that they were talking about?" he asked her.

She shrugged her shoulders. " I really don't know, I thought that they were talking about Helen and Paris relaxing on their honeymoon." She said quite sincerely .

Kino nodded his head. "Well, they were. Ummm….what do you know about what two people in love do once they are married?" he asked a little cautiously. He noted that she blushed a little

"I-I know that they spend much more time together and that they….well, you know….sleep together…" she paused. "Is that what they were talking about?" She asked, feeling her cheeks flare up.

He nodded and smiled. "Yeah, that's what they were talking about. That's why Hera wanted to switch the subject. Although Mars seems to know about the subject enough already," he said and rolled his eyes at the last comment.

She looked up at him with a surprised look on her face. "You mean that Mars has……" Kino looked at her and nodded, a small smirk on his face.

"Yes, Mars has enjoyed….the company of women," he said, noting an odd expression on Selenity's face. She looked at him, seeming a little embarrassed.

"Kino…h-have you…." she paused, "Have you enjoyed the company of women?" she finally asked, and looked down at her feet, her cheeks burning. There was a moment of silence, and then she felt his fingers on her chin as he tilted her face up to look at him.

"No Tenshi," he said, "I have not enjoyed the company of women. At least not in the same way as Mars has." The corners of her lips twitched into a smile.

"Have….have you ever been in love with a woman?" she asked him. He was thrown back by the question a little. Before he had a chance to even think about the question, his mouth was already blurting out an answer.

"Yes," was all he said. He gazed at her face, the glow of the torchlight illuminating her features, making her eyes shine with an inward glow. She opened her mouth to say something, but the sound of someone approaching stopped her as she looked in the direction of the sound. He did too and saw one of the servants with a torch rounding a corner, heading towards them. Kino sighed, and looked back down at Selenity.

"Sleep well," he murmured. She nodded her head and quietly slipped into her room. Kino stood there for a moment, before turning around and walking to where the servant was. His hands were trembling as he walked down the hallways to his own chamber. Once in the safety and privacy of his own room, he sat down on his bed and let his mind go free._ Why did I answer yes right away? I didn't meet someone while I was gone_. He sighed as he fell backwards onto his bed and looked up at the dark ceiling, a small smile creeping onto his lips._ I didn't have to meet her. I already know her. _He grinned, knowing that the very woman who had asked him the question, was the one he had fallen in love with._ If only you knew…._

……………………………………………………………………..

_A/N: I know that chapter took forever to write! Anyway, hope you liked it at least. Next chapter_:

**Chapter 9 Welcome, Lady Aminiha**


	9. Welcome, Lady Aminiha

_A/N: Gomen gomen for not updating in such a long time! bows repeatedly I made this chapter long at least and I am now working on the next one as you read these words! Gomen gomen! Please don't abandon me! Anja._

**Chapter 9 Welcome, Lady Aminiha**

It was the morning of their third day in Kino's kingdom, and the group was once again enjoying breakfast in the clean, lighted breakfast dining room. "You cooks should be complimented Lord Takahashi," Hera commented as soon as breakfast was over. "I don't believe that I have ever tasted some of the spices used in your kitchen."

Lord Takahashi smiled at Hera and inclined his head in acceptance of the compliment. He then looked over at Kino. "You had planned to take everyone on a tour of the new gardens, correct?"

Kino nodded his head. "Yes, those were my plans. Unless you have some objections."

Lord Takahashi shook his head. "No, not at all. I just wanted to tell you to be back at least an hour before lunch. I received word that a friend you met while away is going to arrive today for a visit."

Kino straitened in his chair a little, obviously intrigued. "Who is it?" He asked.

Lord Takahashi smiled fondly at his son. "A lady that you apparently became well acquainted with. Queen Aminiha will be arriving around lunch, and I have invited her to stay with us along with all of your friends." Everyone's curiosity was peaked, and Kino smiled broadly.

"That's wonderful," he exclaimed, and then turned to look at everyone else. "I'm glad that you will be able to meet her. She and I met at court while I was away, and I was hoping that you would be able to meet some of the people that I became acquainted with." He then looked back at his father. "I'll make sure that we are back before she arrives so that we can greet her." Lord Takahashi nodded his head in approval.

After breakfast had ended, the group headed into the gardens. Kino led them down well manicured pathways through various sections, stopping every so often to explain the design of the gardens or talk about the flowers themselves. Eventually their tour became a casual stroll. The girls walked together in a group talking, while Mars and Paris were talking apart from Jupiter and Kino.

"You still have not told me much about this woman Kino," Jupiter commented to Kino. Kino smiled as he looked ahead onto the path.

"Well, there really isn't much that I can tell that you won't see when you meet her today. She is a kind woman and a powerful ruler." Jupiter nodded his head as Kino spoke. "I honestly don't know too much about her. Whenever we spoke together, she was usually asking me questions, or we spoke of the politics of our hosts. I do know that her husband died not long after we first met, and she had a daughter with him. I suppose that she would be about eight or nine now. When I saw her after her husbands death, she had changed. She became more confident and respected. She is a very strong leader, I admit I admire her for that." Kino said.

Jupiter nudged his friend playfully. "So is there a possibility that our Kinotsu has his eye on this mystery woman?"

Kino laughed. "No Jupiter, I can assure you that my heart is set on somebody completely different." Jupiter's step faltered and Kino's eyes widened as he blushed.

"Somebody….different?" There was a sly and mischievous tone to Jupiter's voice as he spoke. Kino slumped his head between his shoulders.

"Hush Jupiter…I-I didn't say that out loud so you could not have heard it." Kino's voice was in an urgent whisper as Jupiter began to laugh.

"So, who is she?" He asked in a hushed tone. He was amused to see Kino glance around and blush.

"It-I don't really want to say right now." Kino replied, and looked at his feet. Jupiter started to laugh. Hera, Helen and Selenity who had been walking in front of the two, turned around.

"Is there something amusing that we missed?" Helen asked.

Jupiter tried to hold back a chuckle as Kino turned a bright pink. "No, nothing at all. I don't know what's gotten into him." Kino said to the three women standing in front of him. His gaze lingered on Selenity. _Tenshi…._

"It seems that our Kino has a special lady on I his mind..." Jupiter announced. Kino turned to glare at him.

"Jupiter!" He hissed, clamping his hand over his friends mouth.

Hera raised her eyebrows. "Is my husband letting his mouth run away on him again?" She asked sweetly. Kino kept his glare fixed on Jupiter as Jupiter trembled with laughter that was still being blocked.

Helen giggled. "Jupiter, you shouldn't embarrass Kino like that, especially when we're his guests. Honestly, you haven't changed." Kino looked at her as he took his hand off Jupiter's mouth slowly.

"I-I uh…I'm not embarrassed." He stuttered out.

Hera laughed. "Come, let's not torture the poor man. He doesn't have to tell us anything if he doesn't want to." With those words she linked arms with the other two women and they continued their walk. Kino watched Selenity as they walked down the path, still frozen in place. He quickly looked away when he saw her turn her head to look at him, just as Jupiter slapped him on the shoulder.

"I'll get you for that Jupiter." Kino hissed to Jupiter, who was laughing again. They started to walk, and soon caught up with Paris and Mars who had stopped to wait for the rest of them. Kino sighed as he observed Selenity standing there, chatting with Helen and Mars. He knew that she could never love him back. Right?

…………………………………………………………….

"My Lady, it is a pleasure to see you once again." Kino had his head bowed over the hand that he clasped in his own. The women before him smiled at him. Her violet eyes seemed to dance with some sort of inward fire, and her very presence commanded respect and awe.

"The pleasure, Prince Kinotsu, is all mine." She said, and everyone shook inwardly at the power of her voice. It wasn't that it was particularly loud or deep, quite the opposite, but it made everyone listen and focus all their attention on the woman.

"I was very pleased to hear that you would be honouring us with a visit Queen Aminiha," Lord Takahashi said from his position beside his son. She flicked her gaze to him.

"I apologize for not giving more advanced notice of my arrival. I was not planning on it at first, but business brought me to a galaxy close to the one your Lordship rules in," she paused as her gaze returned to Kino. "I was hopeful that I would be able to see an old friend again, and perhaps begin the prospects of some treaties." Lord Takahashi and Kino both smiled at the lady.

Selenity and everyone else stood to the side, watching. They had all been introduced when the woman had entered the room, and now watched politely with the rest of the court. Selenity noticed a small girl standing behind the Queen next to one of the attendants. She had been introduced as the Queen's daughter, and Selenity could see the obvious resemblance. Both women had wavy red hair and the same violet eyes, although the daughter lacked some of her mother's gentle features. She focused her attention back on the Queen. She was lovely, and Selenity could see that she was well acquainted with court life. Her speech was politically correct, but dripped with honey to make her seem sweet and kind, although everyone could see how powerful she was.

Eventually the formalities were finished. Kino held out his arm for the Queen, and the group followed Lord Takahashi into one of the adjoining rooms, a sort of parlour.

Lord Takahashi looked at the Queen. "You must be tired after such a long journey. I will have someone escort you to your room so that you and your daughter can rest before dinner."

The Queen gently inclined her head. "I would be very grateful my lord." Lord Takahashi called two servants over and instructed them to take Aminiha and her attendants to their quarters. Kino bowed gently to Aminiha.

"Would the Lady allow me to escort her as well?" He asked. Aminiha have him a soft smile, her eyes glittering.

"I would be honoured Prince." She replied, and took his outstretched arm again. The door closed behind them and all the attendants with a soft click. Lord Takahashi turned to the small group in front of him.

"I fear that my son has forgotten that he has more than one guest, you will have to excuse him. Please, you may do whatever you like, the palace and kingdom are yours to explore. Although I imagine you all still remember how to find your way around." Everyone except Hera nodded their heads, since they had been there many times before. "You will have to excuse me now though." With that, Lord Takahashi exited the room. Hera brought her hand up to her mouth as she yawned.

"Are you tired my dear?" Jupiter asked, laying his hand gently on his wife's shoulder.

Hera smiled at him and gently inclined her head. "A little. Perhaps we should rest for a little while so that we can survive dinner tonight." Jupiter nodded his head and escorted Hera to the same doors through which Kino and Aminiha had exited through earlier.

"We will see you all at dinner." Jupiter said, and walked with Hera through the doors.

Helen took Paris' hand. "Would you mind if we went back to the gardens? There were a few areas we missed, and I would like to see them." Paris looked down into her eyes and smiled.

"Of course. Come," then he looked to Selenity and Mars. "Will you two be joining us?" he asked.

Selenity shook her head. "No, I think that I want to go and rest a little while too. We stayed up late last night, and I too would like to endure through dinner tonight." Paris nodded his head and turned his gaze to Mars.

Mars shook his head. " I think that I'll pass too. I have an old friend here who works in the armoury that I have not seen in years. I promised him that I would come and see him sometime." Paris nodded. Mars looked at Selenity. "I can escort you to your room if you like before I go."

Selenity smile at him. "That's alright. I'll manage."

He chuckled. "At least let me walk you part of the way , since I'm heading in the same direction as you at first anyway." Selenity nodded her head in acceptance, and the two couples parted.

"So, what do you think of the Queen?" Mars asked Selenity once they were walking down the hallways.

"I don't know, I have not talked to her yet. She seems very…intimidating to me I suppose." She turned to look at Mars as he chuckled at the comment.

"Why do you feel intimidated by her?" he asked.

"Didn't you get the feeling that she is not a woman to anger or get on her bad side? She struck me as being very powerful and dominant, although she looks delicate."

"I did sense that she was powerful. I just didn't feel that it was a threatening power."

"I don't know, it's not that it was threatening or anything. I suppose it's just the face that it could be threatening. She did seem very poised and gentle though in her bearing." Mars nodded his head thoughtfully as they reached the hallway where they were to part ways.

"Don't feel intimidated by her Selenity," he said as they stopped walking. "She had no reason to not like you, and besides," he paused, and turned to go, keeping his gaze fixed over his shoulder at her. "You are more beautiful than her." With that he turned his head and disappeared around the corner.

Selenity stood there for a moment, dumbfounded. A small smile tugged on the corners of her lips as she shook her head and turned to walk down the hallway to toward her room. As she turned the corner, she collided with someone. She stepped back but maintained her balance.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, I should have been watching where I was going!" she exclaimed, and looked down at the figure who was also regaining her balance. She was rather surprised to see a shimmer of red wavy hair and a pair of violet eyes staring up at her. "Oh, you're Queen Aminiha's daughter, aren't you?" She asked the girl. She nodded her head.

"My name is Princess Beryl." She said quietly.

Selenity smiled down at her. "It's very nice to meet you Princess." The two violet eyes stared up at her.

"You're the Moon Princess, right?" the girl asked.

Selenity nodded. "Yes, I am Princess Selenity," she then paused. "Were you looking for something?"

The little princess nodded her head. "I wanted to walk around a little and left mama when she was talking to the Prince, but now I want to go back, and..." she let the sentence trail as she looked around her.

"Oh, it's easy to get lost in these hallways." Selenity commented and was surprised with the girl glared at her.

"I am NOT lost," she said rather forcefully. "I-I don't want to walk back alone though." Selenity smiled as she held out her hand.

"Well, would you like to walk back with me?" Beryl stared at Selenity's outstretched hand for a moment before accepting it. Selenity led the girl down a series of hallways before they reached the hall where she Kino had told her Aminiha would be staying. Two attendants were standing outside the door. As she reached them, the door swung open and Aminiha walked out.

"Beryl, where are…." she paused when she saw Selenity walking up to her holding Beryl's hand. "There you are, where were you?" She asked sternly. Beryl brought her gaze down to the floor. Selenity took pity on her.

"I apologize your Majesty. I took her for a small walk when you and Kin-uh-Prince Kinotsu were talking. I thought it best if no one disturbed you." She said as she gave Beryl's hand a squeeze, which was returned.

Aminiha turned her gaze from her daughter to Selenity. "Oh, that was very kind of you. Thank you, although I was a little worried," she gave Selenity a smile and held her hand out to her daughter. Beryl dropped Selenity's hand and took her mothers.

"I am sorry my Lady. I did not want to disturb you. It won't happen again." Selenity said, and gave Beryl a smile. Aminiha smiled sweetly at Selenity.

"No harm was done, and I do thank you for bringing her back," she gazed down at her daughter lovingly, then looked at Selenity again. "I suppose we will see you later in the evening." Selenity nodded her head and the two women parted. Selenity reached her room, and shut the door behind her. She leaned against the smooth wood, and slowly slid down to the floor. She wrapped her arms around her knees and stared at the ceiling. _There's something odd about those two…their eyes, they have fire…but they're cold…_She sighed as she closed her eyes and leaned her forehead on her knees._ I'm just imagining things._

…………………………………………………………………..

"The meal was wonderful Lord Takahashi. I am very grateful for the hospitality that you have shown both my daughter and myself." Aminiha sat in the comfortable chair before the fire, facing the King. She held a cup of tea in her hands, and rolled it in her hands gently, sipping from it every so often.

"I must admit, my Lady, I was rather intrigued by the message that you sent me," he replied. They were in the library, alone. Everyone else had either gone to bed or simply retired to their rooms. The servants had been ordered not to disturb them.

Aminiha's lips curled into a smile. "I believe that it is time that our two kingdoms were allied. It was only a matter of taking the first step, and I am confident that things will then fall into place nicely."

Lord Takahashi studied the woman sitting before him. "I won't deny that a peace treaty is something that I desire. After all, allys are worth their weight in gold, and I would hate to be on bad terms at any time with a Lady as powerful as yourself. Why the sudden interest though, I must ask. Our planet is small and insignificant in comparison to your vast planets and armies."

Aiminiha's eyes glittered. "I became acquainted with your son about five years ago, and he has intrigued me. Since the death of my husband four and a half years ago, I have been busy putting together a kingdom that was starting to fall apart the way he left it. I have succeeded in that, and I am now looking for ways to expand. However, I am a mere woman," she paused and both adults chuckled, "and I do get lonely sometimes. Friends are something that I never had many of, and I don't need many now. I am, however, looking for someone to take my husbands place." She stopped talking and watched Lord Takahashi. He gazed at her and then looked into the dancing flames beside them. He rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

"Unless I miss my guess, you would like to ally our kingdoms in more ways than just a signature on a piece of paper, am I correct?" Lord Takahashi asked as he brought his gaze back up to meet Aminiha's

She smiled. "You are very wise, my Lord. I have grown…fond of certain people on this planet in the past five years. It would be a pity to let such an opportunity pass by," she said smoothly, the words gliding over her tongue like silk on ice.

Lord Takahashi looked back into the flames. "Yes….a pity."

………………………………………………………….

_A/N: ….busily writing next chapter, **Chapter 10 Of Courtship and Broken Hearts**…..._


	10. Of Courtship and Broken Hearts

_A/N: ….."Goodbye Princess Selenity. He's mine."……..Phew, there, done the chapter! Ahhhh, it feels good to be done another chapter, and this one is long, so get out the popcorn! Lol. Hope you like it! Anja._

**Chapter 10 Of Courtship and Broken Hearts**

The sun was high in the sky as the group made their way through the gardens again. It had been three days since the arrival of Aminiha, and she had been curious to see the gardens. Hera was holding on to Jupiter's arm, and the couple was walking with Kino and Aminiha, chatting about the gardens. Helen and Paris had their arms linked and were walking together with Selenity and Mars.

"Seeing all these flowers almost makes me homesick," Helen said with a touch of longing in her voice. Paris smiled at her reassuringly, and Helen's face turned into a smile right away.

"You realize that we have been here for only almost a week," Mars commented.

Helen shrugged. "I know. I'm not saying that I'm not enjoying it here. I just have not been home in a while since we came here directly from our honeymoon."

Selenity smiled at her friend. "I am not looking forward to going home. It feels so nice to be here." She said, and then glanced to the other four walking ahead of them. Kino was laughing at comment that Aminiha had just apparently made, since Jupiter and Hera were laughing as well. She smiled as she watched Kino's shoulders shake with laughter, and the way his mouth curved into a smile when he looked at the other three, allowing her to see his profile. Her smile turned into a frown, however, as she watched the Queen link her arm with Kino's as they walked. _She's always with him whenever I see him. I've barley had a chance to speak to him since she arrived_. She sighed. _I'm being selfish. He has not seen her in a long time, just as he had not seen us, so it is only natural that he wants to catch up with her._

"Selenity? Are you still with us?" Selenity snapped her head over to look at Helen.

"Hmm? Yes, oh, I'm sorry, I let my mind wander off on me. What were you saying Helen?" Helen chuckled and repeated what she had said. Selenity only half heard what her friend had said, since her attention was once again focused on the group in front of them._ She really is beautiful….._

……………………………………………………………………….

"Oh come Kinotsu, we have not danced in how many years now? Since the ball that Lord and Lady Suki gave their ball just before I left." Aminiha was standing next to Kino, her piercing eyes daring him to say no. He smiled and bowed.

"I suppose I have no choice but to accept my lady. However, I do ask you to wait until the second dance. I have already promised my first dance to another lady." He said, and looked at Selenity. She smiled, happy that he would not break their tradition.

Aminiha's smile didn't falter as she looked at the younger woman. "Well, I suppose that I will have to admit defeat in this round," then she laughed, a tinkling laugh that sounded like tiny silver bells.

Selenity curtsied to her quickly. "I thank you for not trying to break a long standing tradition," she said sweetly, causing the Queen to arch her eyebrow.

"Oh?"

Kino took Selenity's hand. "Ever since we were children, we always happened to dance our first dance together at each ball we were both present at. It became tradition." He bowed to Aminiha, and led Selenity to the dance floor. Aminiha watched them for a few moments, an odd smirk on her face, before she walked off to find herself another partner.

Selenity looked up at Kino, a happy smile on her face. "It feels nice to talk to you again Kino," she said. He gave her a quizzical look.

"What do you mean Tenshi? You've been here for almost a week talking with me."

"Not really. For the past three days I have not talked to you at all almost." She kept herself from pointing out who he had been spending all of his time with.

"I am so sorry Tenshi, I didn't even realize it. Please forgive me." He had a sorrowful, puppy-dog look on his face.

Selenity laughed. "I'm not angry with you Kino. You don't need to apologize."

He smiled at her. "I do Tenshi. If I have been ignoring you , then that is an unforgivable thing for me to do. I'll make it up to you." They both laughed, and their dance ended soon. Kino led Selenity back to the edge of the dance floor where he saw Jupiter, Mars, and Paris standing.

"Where are Helen and Hera?" Selenity asked them.

Paris shrugged his shoulders. "Who knows. They said they needed some fresh air, but I'm not sure where they are now."

Mars looked at Selenity. "Would you like to dance again?" He asked.

Selenity looked at him, surprised. "Did I hear right? Is Mars asking ME to dance? You mean I don't have to chase you down?" Mars laughed as he held out his arm. Selenity accepted it. "This is an opportunity I can't let go to waste!" And with that, Mars swept her onto the dance floor. Kino smiled as he watched the two disappear into the dancing crowd.

"So, when is the wedding?" Kino snapped his head in Jupiter's direction, his face turning a slightly brighter shade of red.

"E-excuse me?" he stuttered, not really knowing if his staring had been that obvious.

"Honestly Kino, do you think we have not noticed how much time you have been spending with the fair lady Aminiha? Ever since she arrived you have not left her side, or she yours, whichever is the case." Paris said. Kino stared at them, dumbfounded. He finally found his ability to speak again.

"What, are you two going crazy? There is nothing going on between the Queen and myself! We're just good friends, that's all. I've already told you Jupiter that I do not have any of those feelings for her and I can pretty well guarantee you that neither does she."

Jupiter rolled his eyes. "Feelings can change Kino. Look at Paris and Helen. When they were younger, if we had told them they would one day be married then we would have been massacred. Now look at them."

Kino looked from Jupiter to Paris. "I tell you now, there is nothing going on between Queen Aminiha and myself." Jupiter and Paris laughed.

"All right, we believe you," Jupiter said, and then added, "however, you still have not told me which lady is in your heart."

Both men were rather pleased to see Kino turn an even brighter pink. "What makes you think that I have my mind on a woman?" He asked a little nervously.

Jupiter stared at him. "You told me in the gardens four days ago, remember?" Kino slumped his shoulders at the memory. Aminiha took that opportunity to walk up to the small group. All men turned to face the approaching Queen and offered her bows. She smiled at them and then looked at Kino.

"Are you willing to give me the dance which you promised me now?" Kino gave her a small bow and held his arm out for her. She accepted it, and he led her out onto the dance floor. Paris and Jupiter watched the two leave, each thinking his own thoughts. Finally Jupiter turned to Paris.

"I don't know, even though Kino may not see it, I think that our lady Aminiha has some intentions with him," he said.

Paris nodded his head slowly. "I know what you mean. The way that she acts around him…I like her though, she seems like a kind enough person." Jupiter nodded his head in agreement.

Soon the song ended, and the two were once again joined by Selenity and Mars. "I'm surprised how warm it's getting here." Selenity commented.

Mars looked at her. "Would you like something to drink?" he asked her. She smiled at him sweetly.

"That's alright Mars, don't trouble yourself."

"I don't mind. I was actually thinking of getting something for myself as well."

"Well, if you're going anyway…"

"I am…."

"Thank you." With that, Mars left in search of drinks. Jupiter and Paris stared at Selenity, blinking.

Selenity looked around. "Where's Kino?" she asked.

"Queen Aminiha came and got him to dance with her as he apparently promised he would do." Paris told her. Selenity nodded, and sat down in one of the chairs that was close by. The music started up again, and a new crowd of people began to dance. Helen and Hera came by and dragged their husbands out to dance.

"We'll be back soon!" Helen called over her shoulder. Selenity smiled at them as they disappeared. Mars came back and handed her a goblet before sitting down in the chair next to her.

"I'm impressed with how many people there are here tonight." She remarked, and Mars nodded his head in agreement.

"Lord Takahashi went all out, didn't he?"

"Yes. It was kind of him to arrange a party for us so that we could have some fun. I'm glad that he arranged a ball rather than a formal dinner though."

Mars looked at her with a smirk on his face. "I spoke to him earlier today, and a formal dinner is planned in the next few days."

Selenity sighed. "Wonderful. Oh well, I suppose that it will give me an opportunity to practice my etiquette that mother says is lacking." She heard Mars chuckle beside her.

"You're etiquette was always better than mine, so if anyone is going to have problems at the dinner, it's going to be me."

Selenity laughed. "At least you're not expected to be graceful. That's the part that I find the hardest."

"I never noticed you ever having any problems with grace." He replied, causing her to blush.

"I'm working at it," she told him as she looked back out into the ballroom. She noticed Kino on the other side of the hall, standing next to Aminiha and Lord Takahashi. They both noticed someone approaching them, a woman with wavy black hair and green eyes. She curtsied before Mars.

"Prince Mars, it is so nice to see you once again." She said. He looked at her, a little stunned.

"My Lady, have we met before?" He asked as he stood up.

She giggled and covered her mouth with her hand. "You probably don't remember me," she said," we met at a ball on the planet Jupiter a little over five years ago. My name is Nerio." Mars studied her for a moment and then his face lit in a smile.

"Yes, I remember you. You came and asked me to dance."

She smiled and blushed. "Yes. Now it is not proper for a lady to ask a Prince to dance however," she said and fluttered her lashes. He gave her a broad grin and bowed.

"Well, I suppose that it is up to me to ask the Lady to dance," then he looked at Selenity, "If my friend does not mind." He said. Selenity smiled and waved her hand at them.

"Go ahead," she said. Nerio took Mars' arm, and walked with him to the dance floor. As soon as they were out of sight, Selenity brought her gaze back to where she had seen Kino and Aminiha. They were still there, talking to Lord Takahashi, watching the dancers. She rose from her seat, placed her now empty goblet on a nearby table, and began to walk to the three. She saw Aminiha look at her as she began to move to them. She had almost reached them when she saw Aminiha touch Kino's arm and say something to him, after which the two walked away from her onto the dance floor. She sighed, but walked up to Lord Takahashi anyway. He smiled at her when he saw her approach.

"Selenity! How are you enjoying yourself so far?" he asked as soon as he had swept her a bow.

"Very well my Lord. You have truly gone out of your way to make this wonderful."

He smiled and inclined his head in acceptance of the compliment. "I'm pleased that you are having fun." He paused and then bowed to her. "Would you honor me with a dance? I have not been on the dance floor yet tonight." Selenity curtsied and accepted his hand.

Not far from them danced Kino and Aminiha.

"You're skills have improved since I saw you last," she remarked to him. He smiled a little shy smile.

"Thank you , but I believe that yours have advanced far more than my own." She laughed. He spun her out, and noticed over her shoulder his father dancing with Selenity. He smiled to himself. _Good, Tenshi has found someone to dance with. I'll have to go and find her for the next dance, _he thought to himself. The music ended soon, and he led Aminiha to the edge of the crowd where he saw Mars, Jupiter and Hera.

"Kino, you've decided to grace us with your presence again!" Exclaimed Mars.

Kino laughed, and Aminiha gave Mars a smile. "My apologies sir, if I have kept your host from you," she said, and Mars shook his head.

"Not at all my Lady." The music started up again, and Jupiter led Hera back onto the dance floor. Aminiha noticed Selenity and Lord Takahashi standing not too far away from them, and turned to Kino.

"Would you like to go out again? I could dance all evening!" Kino looked down at her.

"I-I actually would like to sit this one out. I feel a little tired," he said apologetically.

"That's too bad. I would so like to go out again," she could see his defences breaking as he looked back out at the crowd.

"If the Lady will forgive my boldness, I would ask for the honour of a dance." Aminiha turned to face Mars. She couldn't back out, so she took her arm from Kino's and accepted Mars' hand.

"I would be ever so grateful," she said, and he led her to the dance floor. Kino gave a sigh as he sank into one of the nearby chairs. If I had said yes, I wouldn't get a rest all night! He glanced at a figure approaching him and stood up, a happy smile on his face.

"Tenshi! I saw you dancing with father." She smiled at him.

"Yes, your father was kind enough to oblige me with a dance. I saw you dancing with Queen Aminiha."

Kino nodded. "Yes. She loves to dance."

"Would you like to dance?" She asked. He was about to say yes, when he stopped himself. _Aminiha would be angry that I refused her a dance and then went to dance with Tenshi…_

"Not this one Tenshi, I want to sit this one out," he was sad to see her smile falter a little, "but next dance I will," he added quickly, thus managing to restore her smile.

"Alright, that sounds fair." She then looked out at the crowd. "I see that Aminiha has gotten Mars on the dance floor now."

Kino chuckled. "Actually, Mars asked her to dance, not she him." Selenity sat down in a chair, and Kino followed suit.

"Mars asked me to dance as well earlier. I actually think that he has been on the dance floor the most this evening. He danced with a woman earlier named…Nerio, that was it. They met years ago apparently at a ball in Jupiter's kingdom." Kino nodded his head. Helen and Paris approached them.

"How come the two of you are not on the dance floor right now?" Helen asked, laughter in her voice. It was obvious that she was having a good time.

"Kino was tired. He has no stamina." Selenity said bluntly. Kino stared at her.

"Hey, I do have stamina! I just wanted to sit one dance out," he said defensively.

Selenity laughed. "I know. Don't get so excited Kino, I was only teasing." Kino looked at her, and then smiled.

"Good. Now I just hope that you can keep up with me in the next dance, since I'll have to show you that I do have stamina," he said, and Selenity laughed.

"Then I have to hope that it will be a slow song," she replied back. Helen laughed as she sat down next to Selenity.

"You two still sound like children," she teased, making everyone smile. Paris stood behind her, his hands on her shoulders. The song soon ended, and the four were soon joined by Jupiter and Hera. The music started up again, and Kino held his hand out to Selenity. She accepted, and they walked onto the floor. True to Selenity's wish, the song was a slow one. Jupiter looked at Hera.

"Would you like to go out again?" He asked. She shook her head.

"No, I would like to rest a little. I'm starting to feel rather tired," she replied. Paris and Helen did head out for another dance though.

Somewhere in the middle of the crowd, Kino held Selenity closed to him. "I can't believe that you've already been here for a week, and you'll be leaving in only two more," he murmured. She chuckled.

"You'll have to come and visit one of our planets soon then. It would be nice if Venus and Mercury could make it." He nodded his head.

"I was happy that you could make it this time, that your mother let you come."

"She knew that Helen and Hera were coming along as well, so she didn't fear I would be the only girl here. She knows that they will keep an eye on me."

Kino chuckled. "Does she not trust me?" he asked.

Selenity shook her head. "It's not that. It's not proper for a young girl to go and visit a man without some sort of chaperone though."

"You're not a young girl though. You're a woman now."

Selenity blushed. "I'm not yet eighteen," she said.

"You have the beauty of a woman Tenshi. Besides, you will be eighteen soon." He pulled her in a little closer. "I would protect you no matter what. I've already told you I would protect you with my life." He didn't see her blush.

"I think that mother will be looking for a husband for me soon after I turn eighteen," she said a little wistfully, trying to change the subject.

"You do not wish to marry?" he asked her.

"Not if it's someone who I cannot choose myself, or if I do not love him."

"Are you in love?" He felt her stiffen a little at the question, so he quickly added, "Don't worry, you don't have to tell me." He placed his chin on top of her head, and felt her relax. "I just hope that you will be happy, no matter who you marry one day." He felt her press herself closer to him. He heard her sigh. She had her head against his chest.

"I can hear your heart," she said, and the rest of the dance they were silent.

Aminiha stood at the edge of the crowd with Mars, Hera, and Paris, and she didn't miss watching a moment.

……………………………………………………………………..

The next week and a half passed slowly for Selenity in some ways, and much too quickly in others. The times where she saw Kino and could talk to him were rare and always flew by. The rest of the time, she felt that each second lasted and eternity. Aminiha always found an excuse to be with Kino, and there was not much that Selenity could do about it.

_Why is it bothering me so much? _She asked herself repeatedly. _It should not matter to me if he spends time with her or not, as long as it makes him happy_. It wasn't until three days before she was to leave that things fell into place in heart. She was sitting in the garden on the grass off one of the paths so that she would not be seen from the main gardens. She was on top a hill that overlooked a valley. The planets two suns were setting.

_I can't believe that we're leaving in only a few more days. It feels like we only arrived yesterday, and it's already time for us to part. I don't want to leave yet, I've barley seen Kino. _She gazed at the blades of grass at her feet.

_Who knows, he probably won't even notice that I'm gone_. She stopped her thoughts._ No, he'll notice, I know he will. _

She sighed as she looked at the mountains bordering the valley. _I feel so at peace here_. She hugged her knees._ I suppose that's because I know that he's here. Not beside me, but at least on the planet. I don't want to leave here. I don't want to leave him_.

She felt tears prickling her eyes._ I was so stupid for letting myself fall in love with him_.

She gasped and her head snapped up. _In love….is that what has happened? Have I allowed myself to fall in love with him? _A smile started to spread across her face_. I never knew that I could feel like this without realizing it. _She rolled her eyes._ Venus will be thrilled_. She glanced over her shoulder back in the direction of the castle. _I have to tell him before we leave. I-I can't keep it to myself. Wait, what he rejects me? I guess I'll never know if I don't try. Even if he doesn't feel the same way about me, I have to let him know._

Content with her decision, she got up and brushed her dress off. Within minutes she was back in the castle, heading to Kino's room.

"….It's so wonderful that he had a daughter. What did he and his wife name her?" Selenity paused at the sound of voices coming form the library.

"They have named her Setsuna. Pluto is so thrilled." Selenity smiled to herself. She recognized the voice as Lord Takahashi. Pluto had been hoping for a daughter since his wife had told him she was expecting. Selenity was happy that he had gotten what he wanted.

"Now my Lord, what do you say to my proposition?" Selenity brought her attention back to the voices. She now recognized the second voice as being Aminiha.

"I have thought about it, and I do think it is in the best interest on the kingdom for me to accept. However, I have not spoken to Kinotsu about it yet, so I do not know what his stand will be in the issue." All of Selenity's senses were on edge at the mention of Kino's name.

"I do not have doubts about your son's acceptance. He is wise, even for his age, and will see the benefits for the kingdom. Also, I have been convinced that he has certain…affection for me." Selenity's hand flew to her mouth to stifle a gasp.

"Very well, we will settle it then. Your marriage to my son will happen soon hopefully, as soon as you wish. I will speak to him about it soon." Selenity felt tears in her eyes.

"I thank you my Lord. I only hope that he will be as eager for the union as I am."

"I'm sure he will be."

Selenity refused to hear any more as she rushed to her room. As soon as the door was closed behind her, she sank to the floor, sobbing.

_He must love her. She would not have said so if he did not. I-I can't tell him now. I know he loves another, and will be married to her. I would lose him as a friend, and I could not bare that. I've lost him, he's gone forever……._

She did not sleep that night, and now the journey home could not come soon enough for her.

…………………………………………………………………..

"Tenshi…" she felt a hand grab her and pull her to the side. She found herself staring up into Kino's confused eyes. She bit her tongue, and smiled at him.

"What is it Kino?" She had been about to board the ship that would take her home. She had managed to avoid Kino fairly well since she had overheard the conversation between Lord Takahashi and Aminiha. Now, however, she was alone with him in a hallway.

He stared down at her, refusing to release her arm. "Tenshi, are you angry with me? You've been avoiding me for the past few days, and you always look so sad when I see you. What's wrong?" He asked. She could have cried at the concern that filled his voice. Instead, though, she kept smiling.

"Nothing is wrong Kino, I haven't been avoiding you. You've just been busy," she lied, and he could see the lie. She bit her lip as he opened his mouth to speak.

"Tenshi, if I've done something to upset you, please tell me now before you leave. I would hate to have you leave and still be angry with me until the next time we see each other." She shook her head and looked down at the ground.

"Kino, really, it's nothing…" her voice cracked and she bit down on her tongue again. Suddenly she felt his arms around her. She buried her face in his chest, hoping desperately that no one would decide to come down that hallways.

"I can tell when there's something bothering you," he said gently, and she shook her head.

"Kino, I just want you to be happy," was all that she was able to squeak out. He pulld back a little and stared down into her eyes. Her's were glossy with tears, but she didn't care.

"Tenshi…." he said, and then paused. "I am happy." She smiled at him, and felt a cold stab in her hear. Of course you are, the woman you love is here, she thought. She was rather surprised to see a streak of blush cross his face. "Tenshi, I've been trying to find you the past few days to talk to you about something. There is something that I need to tell you before you leave." He paused, as she placed her finger on his lips.

'Kino, I know. But-" she was cut off by the sound of foot steps. She stepped away from Kino and looked down the hallway. Three servants she had brought along came around the corner, and came strait at them. She knew it was time to leave. She looked back at Kino. He still had a confused look in his eyes.

"You-you know?" he asked, "but how…." She smiled up at him.

"Forget about me Kino," she whispered. His eyes widened.

"But-"

"No Kino. No buts. I'm-I'm not upset with you or anything. Just please, be happy." He looked like he wanted to respond, but just then the servants reached them.

"Princess, it's time to go. They're waiting for us," one of them said. Selenity nodded her head, and followed them back down the hall. She heard Kino's footsteps right behind her. They came into the shipping dock, and headed to their ship. Aminiha was standing next to Lord Takahashi. Selenity walked up to them, and curtsied to Lord Takahashi.

"I thank you once more my Lord for your hospitality, and I hope that the moon will be able to repay that hospitality to you sometime soon."

Lord Takahashi smiled at her and kissed her hand. "I hope that you have a safe trip home Princess." He then walked over to make sure that everything was in order with the ship.

Selenity then turned to look at Aminiha. "It was very nice to meet you, Lady Aminiha. I'm sure we will see each other again, and I wish you all the best until then." Selenity noticed Beryl standing beside her mother. She crouched down so that she was at eye level with the little princess. "It was nice meeting you too, Princess." Beryl gave her a small curtsy, but said nothing. Selenity was about to straiten up, when the little girl wrapped her arms around Selenity's neck. Selenity smiled as she hugged her back. "Don't get lost again," she whispered to her. Beryl pulled back and smiled, nodding her head. Selenity straitened up and looked into Aminiha's eyes. Aminiha looked at her curiously, noticing the trace of tears in Selenity's eyes.

She placed her hand on Selenity's arm. "Are you alright my dear?" she asked gently.

Selenity nodded her head, but more tears made their ways to her eyes. "I suppose I'm just sad to be leaving," she said. She was surprised when Aminiha embraced her.

"It's alright to be sad that you're leaving." The Queen said to her. Selenity returned the hug gently.

"Please, make him happy," was all she said as she pulled back. Aminiha looked at her curiously as the Princess went to her ship. Selenity glanced at Kino as she walked up the stairs, and gave him a feeble smile. He stared back at her, confusion still streaking his handsome face.

Aminiha chuckled to herself as realization hit her._ The poor fool is in love with the Prince_, she thought to herself. _Goodbye Princess Selenity. He's mine._

…………………………………………………………………….

_A/N: Wow, that was a long chapter to write. I didn't want to cut out anything, but I also didn't want to split it into two shorter chapters. Ahh well, I hope you're all happy at the long chapter, and will share that joy with me in your reviews hint hint! See the pretty review button? You know you want to press it! Lol. Hmmm, what will happen now though? Lord Takahashi has promised Kino to a very powerful Queen, Selenity didn't tell him how she feels, neither has he...hmmm, what will happen next? Anyway, I'll go to work on the next chapter to appease the Almighty Reviewers. Anaj._

Next Chapter :** Chapter 11 She's sick, He's Angry**


	11. She's Sick, He's Angry

_A/N: Ok, here's another longer-ish chapter. There's going to be a bit of jumping around with locations, so I hope it's not confusing. Anja. _

**Chapter 11 She's sick, He's Angry**

"You will have to forgive my daughters absence my Lord Ares, Prince Mars, but she became ill soon after she returned from Lord Takahashi's kingdom, and is resting. She will be present at tonight's dinner however." The Queen of the moon sat in a chair across form Ares and Mars in a small library adjoining the throne room.

Ares nodded his head. "Please don't trouble yourself Lady Diana. If Selenity is not feeling well, perhaps she should stay in bed until she feels better."

Diana smiled at him. "I'm sure that she will be feeling better tonight. Her spirits have been down, but I am sure that your arrival as well as that of Princess Venus will cheer her up."

Ares nodded his head thoughtfully, then placed his hands on the table in front of him. "Perhaps it would be best that we do not announce anything to the Princess yet, until she has regained her health," he said. Mars nodded to his father's comment.

"Yes. I would hate to excite her if she is not feeling well. It would be best if we waited until she regains her strength."

Diana nodded her head in agreement. "Very well. I will not tell her anything until she has regained her strength. However, if we want the alliance to happen within the next year and a half, I will have to tell her soon. She needs to begin her training, and for that she must be fit. I can assure you that she will be healthy within a short while, and then I will tell her."

Ares grinned at the Queen. "Do you think that she will be angry?" He asked.

Diana tilted her head. "Why should she be angry? I believe that she is fond of your son, he is a fine man. She should be very pleased with the match."

Ares chuckled, and Mars blushed. "I was just thinking that she might be angry you kept the arrangement secret from her until now. I know that Mars had a…shocked and somewhat rebellious reaction when he first found out."

Mars glanced up at the queen. "I did not look at the positive aspects of the match, your Highness. I was angry that my father kept it a secret, and I thought I was being forced into something I did not want to do. However, once I thought about it, I was very happy with the arrangement." The Queen smiled at him, and he continued. "I could not be happier with any other woman as I will be with your daughter." He then chuckled. "I fear that she may have the same reaction as me at first, but I hope that it will pass quickly."

Diana nodded her head at Mars' comment. "I hope so too. I am happy to see that you have affections for my daughter." With that they lapsed into silence for a few moments, before starting to plan out the details of the match of Mars and Selenity.

………………………………………………………….

"Venus, I'm so happy that you're finally here." Selenity said to her friend as soon as she entered the room.

Venus smiled and came to sit on Selenity's bed beside her. She touched the sick girls hand gently. "It's good to see you too Selenity. How are you feeling?" Venus looked at Selenity, and was filled with worry. Selenity's eyes were lined with dark circles, telling tales of sleepless nights. Her skin was paler than usual, and had lost some of its luminosity. Her hair hung limply around her shoulders, its natural sheen gone. Venus clutched her hand, which was cold.

"I'm alright Venus. I'm just a little sick," came back the soft voice of Selenity. Venus didn't like the way that her friend looked or sounded. There was something odd in Selenity, and she couldn't put her finger on what it was. She tried to keep up a cheerful attitude though.

"How was your trip? I talked to Hera already, and she told me a little about it, but not much."

Selenity's smile seemed to falter a little, but did not disappear. However, now it looked glued on her face, as though she had it there just to look happy. "It was nice. It's too bad that you and Mercury could not have been there. Lord Takahashi has re-done some of his gardens, and they are absolutely beautiful now." Venus nodded her head. "It was nice to see Lord Takahashi again as well. It's been so long since we saw him."

"Hera told me that you were joined also by a Lady Aminiha."

Selenity sat there silently for a moment, then broadened her smile. "Yes. She is a Queen, Queen of the Negavers I believe, a vast territory. She arrived about three days after we did. She's a lovely creature Venus, perhaps even a rival to your beauty. Almost." Venus laughed at Selenity.

"Oh Selenity, I'm not that beautiful you know."

Selenity squeezed Venus' hand. "Of course you are, don't deny it. My brother sure has noticed it." She watched Venus blush at the comment, her smile dropping a little.

"Yes, I know."

"Then no arguments. Yes, she is lovely, and she seems kind. I'm sure that she will make Kino happy." Selenity added.

Venus tilted her head, confused. "What do you mean? Why should she make him happy?"

Selenity sighed as she looked out the window on the opposite side of the room. "Oh, she and Kino are to be wed. I don't know when, but soon."

Venus let out a gasp. "What are you talking about? Kino is not engaged."

Selenity shook her head. "No, not yet, but I overheard Queen Aminiha and Lord Takahashi speaking together, and they were making plans for a marriage between Kino and Aminiha."

Venus stared at Selenity. "That can't be, Kino doesn't even love the woman!"

"Why shouldn't he? They have known each other for years now. You weren't there, you didn't see them together. They were always together. She told Lord Takahashi that Kino has affection for her. He loves her, and there's nothing else to it."

Venus studied her friend, annoyed and frustrated that she could not talk about Kino's heart. "I don't think that he is like that Selenity. Perhaps you heard wrong."

Selenity shook her head. "No, I guarantee I did not hear wrong."

Venus placed her hand on Selenity's shoulder, and was shocked when an odd jolt ran through her arm from Selenity. She peered more closely at he sick Princess. Then she heard it, the faint whispering of Selenity's heart.

Selenity stared at her. "Venus, are you alright?" Venus held her hand up, motioning Selenity to be silent. Her eyes grew wider as she listened. Her head snapped up and her eyes met Selenity's

"Selenity, you're not ill!" She whispered. Selenity stared at her, surprised. "You're not ill physically that is. You-you have a broken heart."

Selenity looked down at her hands, a guilty expression on her face. "No I don't."

"Don't lie to me Selenity, you know I can hear your heart." Venus snapped. Selenity looked up at her, and Venus was surprised to see her eyes filled with tears. "I'm sorry Selenity, I didn't mean to snap at you," she said, changing to a more gentle tone of voice.

Selenity nodded her head. "It's ok. Just please, don't mention it to anybody. I-I'll be alright, honestly."

Venus frowned. "You should not be showing physical signs of a broken heart if you're find Selenity. I've seen many broken hearts, and it should not be showing on you. Please tell me what happened."

Selenity sighed, her eyes glistening with her unshed tears. "Please Venus, I can't talk about it. I just want to know that he'll be happy, and then I'll be fine, really!"

Venus held onto Selenity's hand. "Who? Wait….this-this has to do with Kino, doesn't it." She said, the comment a statement, not a question. She was surprised when Selenity suddenly leaned forward and wrapped her arms around her waist, and started to sob. Venus held the crying girl and stroked her hair, her mind whirling. _Of course…Selenity told me that she had feelings for Kino. I can see now that they are much stronger than when he first returned. The poor thing…_

"Selenity…" she murmured, causing a fresh wave of tears to come form the girl._ I've never seen someone so heart broken. I can't believe how much she loves him! I'll have to talk to mama about it….this isn't right!_ She could feel Selenity starting to tremble from the outpouring of tears, and hugged her tighter. "What did he do to you?" she whispered.

Selenity shuddered. "Nothing. He did nothing to me. I-I don't know w-why (hiccup) I feel like this. I j-just (hiccup) want to see him h-happy." More tears followed and Venus waited patiently for her to calm down a little. Finally, Venus sat on the bed and leaned against the headboard, allowing Selenity's head to rest in her lap, her face turned away from her. Selenity clutched her blankets as Venus stroked her hair. "I don't know why Venus, I j-just don't know if she can m-make him happy." She whispered.

"We don't know her well Selenity, that's why. You want what's best for him," she paused. "Does he know how you feel about him?"

Selenity shook her head. "No. I wanted to (hiccup) tell him, but when I was going to do it I overheard the c-conversation between Aminiha and Lord Taka(hiccup)hashi about the wedding, and I just c-couldn't do it (hiccup)."

Venus stared at Selenity's head, her eyebrows furrowed. "Do you know if he loves her for sure?"

"No, but I know that he likes her (hiccup) well enough." Selenity replied. Both women were silent for some time, Venus stroking Selenity's hair. Finally, Venus broke the silence.

"I'll keep an eye on him."

"Please don't tell him anything Venus!" Selenity gasped out.

"I can't talk about your heart with him, remember? I wasn't exactly counting on receiving your permission." Venus said, and Selenity nodded her head. Soon, she fell asleep from exhaustion. Venus managed to crawl out form under Selenity and tuck her into the bed. She kneeled next to the bed for several moments, watching the sleeping girl.

_She looks so tired and sick. I have to talk to mama. I haven't seen love this strong ever, nor an equally strong heartbreak. I don't know how to help her, but I know that I have to go and see Kino and talk to him, see how he feels. I promise I'll help you Selenity. _With those thoughts, Venus left the room, leaving Selenity to her restless sleep.

She was back within the hour, followed closely by her mother. She led Aphrodite to the sleeping princesses side. The Queen of Love placed her hand gently on the sleeping girls forehead and watched her. Selenity stirred in her sleep, but did not wake up. After a few minutes the Queen rose and motioned for her daughter to follow her out of the room. Once in the hallway, they began to walk back to Aphrodite's room.

"You were right to call me my dear," she said as she stared at the ground before her. "She is severely heartbroken, and I don't like it how her body is reacting. She told you nothing more that what you told me?"

Venus shook her head. "No, she said nothing else. I'm worried about her mom."

Aphrodite nodded her head, causing a few of her golden ringlets to spill across her forehead. "I am too my dear. Selenity is so much in love that it almost scares me. I don't think that her heart is allowing her to realize just how much she is in love with Kino, since it fears rejection." She stopped speaking and the two women continued on in silence. When the reached the Queen's chamber, they entered and sat down, both deep in thought.

Finally, Venus spoke. "What can I do to help her?"

Aphrodite studied her daughter for a moment. "Nothing at the moment. We will, however, go and see Kino, just as you thought we should. He needs at least a hint about Selenity's feelings, especially, if as you say, you sensed the same feelings in him towards her."

"I did." Venus confirmed.

"Fine. We will leave as soon as we can. I fear for her life, and I wan to get to Kino right away."

"Her life? Mama, is she that bad?"

"I'm afraid so. Her body is weakening."

"Let's go then."

………………………………………………………………………….

"Queen Aphrodite, Princess Venus, it is a pleasure to have you visit us." Lord Takahashi stood before the two women. It was nearly dinner time, so no large ceremony had been prepared. Kino kissed Venus' hand.

"It was a pity that you could not be here with everyone else, but it's good to see you again," Kino said to Venus, a grin on his face.

"I am sorry I could not be here either Kino, believe me. You have no idea how much I regret it." Venus told him.

Lord Takahashi motioned for them to follow him. Aphrodite walked with the King, exchanging small talk. A few servants walked in front of them with torches, while more followed carrying the Queen and Princesses belongings. Venus looked at Kino.

"Kino, I know that it will be late once dinner is over, but would you mind if we talked alone for a little while?"

Kino smiled at her. "No problem, we can retire to the library afterwards. No, wait, on second thought, we should go to the parlour. Father will probably wish to talk to your mother in the library after dinner." Venus nodded her head. "Is there something urgent?" He asked suddenly.

Venus didn't really know what to tell him without arousing his curiosity too much. "Yes, somewhat," she said, and paused. "I just visited Selenity." She noted that his smile dropped from his face and he looked at her with a pleading look.

"How is she Venus? She looked sad when she left here. Is she happier?" Venus stared at the man, genuine concern flooding his eyes. She felt warmth in his words, laced with affection and feelings deeper than he would be willing to admit. She smiled, hearing his love for her. She knew then that things would be alright.

"She has been a little ill, but I know that she will get better soon." She felt pity for him as she noted a worried expression take over his face at the mention of Selenity's illness. She saw he wanted to ask more questions, but they had reached the dining hall, and they had to focus on the announcements of their names. Finally they were all seated. Aphrodite sat next to Lord Takahashi, as did Kino. Venus sat next to her mother. As the meal began, Venus glanced around the table. Her gaze fell upon a woman who was sitting next to Kino. Her hair was red and her eyes violet. Her beauty radiated through the room, she had to be Aminiha.

Dinner was filled with small talk, and it wasn't until dessert that the real speech began. There was a soft murmur of conversations when Lord Takahashi rose, demanding everyone's attention. The whole room went quiet and everyone's attention focused on the standing King. He held a goblet of wine in his hand, and he began to speak.

"My Lords and Lady's, I am very happy to be able to have Queen Aphrodite and Princess Venus in our presence today." There was a round of applause, and Aphrodite inclined her head to the table and smiled. The applause died down, and Lord Takahashi continued speaking. "We have been graced with many visitors, each of them brining joy to us and news. I can happily announce tonight that we are entering into a new peace treaty with the Negaverse. Within a couple of years, we hope to have a true union between our two kingdoms, one that will ally us completely for hopefully all time." There was a murmur through the crowd. Venus noticed Kino glance and smile at Aminiha, who smiled at him sweetly. Venus studied him, and was quite relieved to see that there was no love in him toward the Queen. She then focused her attention back to Lord Takahashi who was sill talking.

"….and to solidify the bonds of this treaty, we are happy to announce that a new bond between the people of the two kingdoms will be formed as well." Venus' interest was perked as she listened. She notice Kino perk up as well. "Along with the peace treaty there is attached a marriage alliance." A murmur went through the crowd again. Venus noted Kino smirk. "I know that you are all thinking that I am rather old to be taking on a new Queen, goodness knows I'm feeling my age," he said good-heartedly, and a chuckle went through the crowd. "And I must say that I agree with you. However, the offer has not been made for myself, but rather, my son." Another murmur went through the crowd.

Venus watched as Kino's smile froze, and then slowly dropped, replaced with a look of horror. "I am happy and priveleged to announce that such an alliance will be formed between Queen Aminiha and my son, Prince Kinotsu." Venus stared in horror at Kino who seemed frozen in place. Slowly he stood up, his eyes on his plate. He slowly brought his gaze up and looked strait at his father.

"Please….excuse me," Kino said hoarsely, and without a moments hesitation he turned around and walked out of the room. There was a hum of whispers in the hall. Lord Takahashi smiled at the crowd.

"My son must be very surprised and overcome with joy. It was a surprise for him as well." Another chuckle went through the crowd, although Venus could feel the uneasiness of the people. She glanced up at Aminiha, who was sitting there with a smirk on her face, toying with her goblet. Venus could see anger flickering in her eyes though. Dessert continued, and within about ten minutes, Lord Takahashi rose and left discreetly. Venus watched his back until he was out of the room, then looked at her mother. The Queen looked at her daughter, worry clearly written on her face.

"I'll talk to him right after dinner when he is alone." Venus said quietly, and Aphrodite nodded.

…………………………………………………………………..

Heavy footsteps tracked the thick carpet in the library. Kino had scared a couple of maids who had been dusting the shelves when he had stormed in and yelled at them to get out. Now he was pacing back and forth, his hands clasped behind his back, his face pointed to the floor. His mind was whirling with anger and frustration. It was a full ten minutes before he heard his father's footsteps approaching the door. He stopped pacing and watched his father enter the room. Lord Takahashi closed the door behind him soundlessly, his demeanor calm and quiet. He walked up to his son and stared at him.

"What was that all about?" Kino hissed. Lord Takahashi's stony exterior remained.

"How dare you show such disrespect to Lady Aminiha." His father replied, his voice level, calm, almost monotone. Normally this calm would have frightened Kino, since he knew it meant his father was at his angriest.

"It would have been nice if I had been warned that I was about to be publicly sold without my consent." He replied, equally calmly.

Lord Takahashi's jaw tightened. "I would have thought that you would be pleased that we can form another alliance Kinotsu. Or are you forgetting your responsibility to your people?"

"I don't seem to recall all of our peace treaties involving me taking a wife. Or have I been already married a dozen times over without my knowledge?" His sentence dripped with sarcasm.

"Queen Aminiha is a powerful woman, and if she wants you as the price for an alliance and peace, then we better be damn happy to comply with her wishes."

"So she demanded this match, did she? Or did you offer me."

"From what I know form Lady Aminiha, and she does not look like a lady who would assume things lightly, you have a certain measure of affection for her."

"Yes, as a friend. I have no romantic feelings to the Queen." Kino said bitterly.

"Kinotsu, even if you do not love her now, you will one day. Or are you willing to throw away such an important ally for your own selfishness?" Lord Takahashi snapped at Kino, and Kino knew that his father's patience was wearing thin, but he was not willing to back down.

"I will not marry her dad. You cannot force me to."

"Then you will plunge this kingdom into war."

"No, you plunge this kingdom into war. You should have consulted me before you made any promises." There was a stony silence between the two men. They both jerked a little when there was a knock on the door.

"We are busy." Lord Takahashi boomed.

"I am very sorry my Lord for disturbing you," came a muffled voice, "but the matter is somewhat urgent." Kino saw the muscle in his fathers jaw twitch.

"It will have to wait Artemis." He said.

"My Lord, please hold your wrath, but a messenger has just arrived telling that your lord brother will be arriving within the hour to discuss something important with your Highness, regarding the rebellion in the south," said Artemis.

Lord Takahashi sighed and ran his hand through his hair with an exasperated sigh. He turned to his son. "We will continue this in the morning," he said quietly, and with that he turned and walked to the door, leaving with Artemis. Kino stared at the door for the matter of some minutes, and then sank into the nearest chair, burying his face in his hands. After several minutes he stood and walked to his room.

…………………………………………………………….

_A/N: I got to the end of the last sentence and almost didn't stop typing. However, then I would be ruining my story plan for chapters, so the rest must be saved for chapter 12. Anyway, I hope you liked this last chapter, and will let me know your thoughts. Reviews are on a steady decline chapter by chapter. I used to get up to 22 for the first chapter, and now I'm happy if I get 7. Am I doing something wrong? Do you people not like it and therefore leave? I can't fix anything if you don't let me know what I'm doing wrong! So please, even if it's criticism, please please please review! Anja. _

Next chapter :** Chapter 12 Confessions to Lady Love**


	12. Confessions to Lady Love

_A/N: Hi! Chapter 12….I think that you'll like it. Read on to find out. Thank you for all the reviews from chapter 11, I went from 5 reviews from chapter 10 to about 15 so far for chap. 11. Thank you thank you! However, instead of cake and tea, I give you chapter 12! Anja._

_Oh, in answer to a reviewers question., FANFICTION IS 100 FREE, although everyone likes donations. IT IS FREE!_

**Chapter 12 Confessions to Lady Love**

Venus walked up to Kino's door. It was already nearly midnight, but she had not been able to come and find him earlier. Now she stood before the wooden doors, gathering her thoughts so that she knew what to say to him. There was still a line of light below the door, so she knew he was still awake.

Finally she raised her hand and rapped gently on the door. At first she heard nothing, but then the door opened a little, revealing a very stressed looking Kino with tousled hair.

"Venus, do you think that this could wait until later? I don't have a clear head right now." He asked gently. She was tempted to let him go, since he looked so stressed and tired. However, she knew that if she left now, there would never be a good opportunity to talk to him, since Aminiha would not let him out of her sight.

She shook her head. "I'm sorry Kino, but it can't." He sighed, and motioned for her to come in. He pointed to a chair in front of a dying fire, and she settled herself into it. Except for a few candles and the glow from the dying flames, there was no light in the room.

"What is it that you wanted to talk to me about Venus." He asked. She felt pity for him.

"Kino, are you really going to marry Aminiha?" She asked gently.

Kino smirked, an eerie, sarcastic smirk. "I suppose that I have to. Father has promised me to her as part of the peace treaty, and I have no one else to turn to as an excuse."

Venus looked at him quizzically. "What do you mean?"

He looked up at her and shook his head. "Nothing, never mind." Then he paused. "Is that what you came here to talk to me about? Because if so, you should come back tomorrow evening. Father still has a few things to say to me apparently." His voice was edged in bitterness.

Venus looked down at her hands. "It's part of what I came to talk to you about." She looked up at him. "Kino, you don't love her."

"You think that I don't know that?" He snapped, although not too roughly. "Of course I don't love her, I love…" he stopped himself and sighed, turning his gaze to the flames. "Never mind Venus. Yes, you're right, I don't love her."

"You love…." she prompted. He glanced at her, but remained silent. Finally, after a few moments of silence, Venus looked into the flames as well. "I know," she said.

"Then why do you ask?" he asked dryly.

"Because I wanted to make sure that you know," she replied, keeping her voice calm and soothing. She looked back at him. "Why didn't you tell her?"

Kino looked at her. "Do you really need me to answer that Venus? She does not love me."

"You can't know that."

"I can have a pretty good idea!" He snapped. Right away he looked ashamed for his outburst. He sighed. "I'm sorry Venus," he paused and looked back into the flames. "I wanted to tell her right before she left. She already knows."

Venus sucked in her breath. "No she doesn't!" She exclaimed. Kino looked back at her.

"Yes she does, she told me herself. She said 'Kino, I know. Forget about me. No buts. I'm not upset with you or anything, just please be happy.' Those were her exact words to me Venus." He closed his eyes, and could still hear her voice.

_"Tenshi, I've been trying to find you the past few days to talk to you about something. There is something that I need to tell you before you leave." He paused, as she placed her finger on his lips._

_"Kino, I know. But-" she was cut off by the sound of foot steps. She stepped away from Kino and looked down the hallway. Three servants she had brought along came around the corner, and came strait at them. She knew it was time to leave. She looked back at Kino. He still had a confused look in his eyes._

_"You-you know?" he asked, "but how…." She smiled up at him. _

_"Forget about me Kino," she whispered. His eyes widened. _

_"But-" _

_"No Kino. No buts. I'm-I'm not upset with you or anything. Just please, be happy." _

Venus stared at him, disbelief in her eyes. _There's no way that she knows. If she knew she would not be in the condition that she is in. He must be mistaken, there must be something else she was talking about…_Venus' mind whirled. "Kino there has to be some sort of mistake. I don't know what conversation you were having with her, but she must have been talking about something else. I can guarantee you that she does not know that you love her."

Kino's mouth twitched. "I don't think so Venus."

"But how could she have found out?"

Kino was silent for a few moments. "I sure wish that I knew. I didn't tell anyone. And I didn't think that I was being obvious about it. But it was clear that she did not feel the same way about me." He turned to look at her and she was shocked to see tears in his eyes, even though he did not let them fall. "You have no idea how much it pained me Venus, not to have her reject me, but to see her as sad as she was when she left, as though I had hurt her somehow. I want more than anything for her to be happy, but I don't know how. That is tearing me apart. You can see into my heart Venus, so I don't need to tell you all this, but you don't see the countless sleepless nights I've had trying to figure out how I have wronged her, and trying to figure out how to get a smile on her face again."

Venus wanted to scream with frusteration that she could not tell him what was in Selenity's heart. She didn't know how to get him to come and see her. He would not listed to reasoning, and she could not tell him the whole story outright. She had to figure out a way to get them together, to get them to talk, but how?

"Kino, I know you're upset. Please come back home with mama and me. I'll invite everyone over, and we can have a small get together. You could see Selenity and find out what is troubling her, and everything will be alright!" She said cheerfully.

Kino shook his head. "No. Father won't allow me to go, not without settling the issue with Aminiha. Only a matter of life or death can get him to allow me to leave." Venus could hear the bitterness in his voice._ A matter of life or death…._

"Kino, if it was a matter of life or death, would your father allow you to go?" she asked hesitantly.

Kino nodded. "Yes. He may be angry and determined, but he is not heartless." Venus nodded her head slowly. She had not wanted to worry him, but now….

"If that is so, he'll let you come then," she said quietly. His head shot up and he stared at her.

"What do you mean?" He asked, panic filling his voice. Venus took in a shaky breath.

"I told you that Selenity is ill."

"You said it was noting serious, that she would recover soon." He said, his voice having a deadly, warning edge.

"I said she was ill, but I didn't say how ill. I didn't want to worry you before we got some time alone. She is in danger Kino. She needs to see you," she said, praying that he would no recall her exact words.

"Why the hell didn't you tell me this sooner!" He yelled as he stood up. She looked up into his eyes.

"Kino, I-" he didn't even let her finish.

"We're leaving first thin in the morning Venus. Go and pack, I will go and talk to my father." Venus nodded as she stood. She walked out of the room, leaving a frantic Kino behind.

………………………………………………………………………..

Lord Takahashi stared at his son. It was already two thirty in the morning, and he had just moments earlier bid his brother good night. He had been surprised to see Kino rush into the room, and had listened to him patiently. When he had heard that Selenity was ill, and in danger of dying, he knew that there was no power that could keep his son from going to see her. He sighed.

"Very well, go to her, you know that I will not say no." Kino nodded, and sank down into a chair in front of his fathers.

"Dad, I'll be gone fore some time, since the trip there and back will take two and a half weeks," Kino started. Lord Takahashi saw the fatigue in his son's face, lines of worry for the woman he_…..wait, does he love the princess_? He thought to himself. _Have I been blind? _"If you want to talk about the Aminiha issue…" Kino's voice trailed off.

Lord Takahashi rubbed his chin. "Do you love her?" he asked.

Kino looked at him. "I already told you that I don't." Lord Takahashi blinked at his son in surprise, and then realized that his son was thinking of Aminiha while he was still on Selenity in his thoughts.

"I was asking about your….Tenshi," he clarified, and raised his eyebrows in amusement as he watched his son blush and fidget.

"I…ummmm-uhh…." Lord Takahashi placed his hand on his sons shoulder, causing Kino to look him in the eye. The corners of his mouth twitched to a smile, and Kino blushed even more.

"I'm sorry Kino, I did not know. Had I known, I would have never considered Aminiha's offer." Kino looked down at his feet again, silent. Lord Takahashi chuckled. "Go see Selenity. We will resolve this issue once you get back." Kino looked up into his fathers eyes, and saw understanding in them. He nodded, and stood up. "Go and get some sleep. You have a long journey ahead of you tomorrow." Kino nodded, and both men headed off to bed, although neither slept very much that night.

………………………………………………………………………………….

The week and three days that it took Kino and Venus to get back to Venus' home seemed to Kino like an eternity. Every moment that he could he would spend interrogating her, but she always found some excuse not to answer his questions. Artemis had come along as well, and he felt pity for the princess and tried to rescue her from his masters questioning sometimes.

Finally they arrived though, and after a day in Venus' kingdom, they headed to the moon.

………………………………………………………………………………….

"Look at earth you two. You must be very happy there." Selenity, Helen and Paris all stood on Selenity's balcony, staring up at the blue jewel in the sky. Helen nodded, her arm wrapped around her friend for support. Paris had his arm around the frail princess as well, who clutched a cloak around her shoulders.

It had been nearly three weeks since Venus had left. She had sent a message to Helen, asking her and Paris to come to the moon and keep an eye on Selenity, an arrangement that Queen Diana had been more than happy to comply with. She was worried with her daughter, especially after she had passed out a few times in a matter of days. Selenity had slowly withdrawn herself into her own little world, one in which she barely slept and ate. No one knew what to do with her. Even when Diana had used the Silver Crystal to try and help her daughter, it had done little good.

Selenity had wanted to go out for some fresh air, so with the help of Paris and Helen she had walked out onto her balcony, and they were now enjoying the evening sky. They all heard a knock on the door, and Helen went to answer. Paris kept holding on the Selenity.

"Tell me Paris, when are you and Helen planning on going back to earth?" She asked, her voice as fragile as a bubble in the wind.

He smiled down at her. "I don't know yet. Why, do you wish us to leave?" he asked teasingly. Selenity smiled.

"No, of course not. I just feel bad that you're spending so much time here with me. I'm really not all that sick, you don't have to worry so much."

Paris gaze down at the girl, her eyes fixed on the starry sky. "It's our job to be worried about you. Besides, we enjoy being in your company. We're not that far from home anyway." Selenity nodded at his comment and smiled.

Helen cam back onto the balcony, followed by a visitor. "Selenity, I have a visitor for you." Selenity slowly turned around with Paris' help, and her face lit into a grin when she saw Venus walk out onto the balcony from behind the curtains leading into the room.

"Venus!" she exclaimed, and hugged her friend. Venus hugged the girl back, glancing at Paris worriedly over Selenity's shoulder. Selenity was thin now, thinner than when she had left. Paris frowned and shook his head, telling Venus that the princess was not better. Venus pulled away, still keeping her arms around Selenity's waist. Selenity didn't even notice Helen motion to Paris to follow her, and the two walked into Selenity's room, off the balcony.

"Venus, you left so suddenly last time, I didn't know where you went. I was worried about you!" Selenity chided with a smile.

Venus smiled down at her friend tenderly. "I had some business I had to attend to that could not wait. I had to find medicine for you, and now that I found it, I'm back," she said.

Selenity smiled. "What could you have possibly brought me to…" her words trailed off as a new figure stepped onto the balcony from behind the curtains. They stared at each other for a moment, no one saying a word. Venus did, however, feel Selenity's grip on her tighten, although not nearly as much as it should have, which worried Venus even more. She could feel her friends heart still bleeding, but a new spark raced through it now. She could almost hear Selenity's voice in her head, demanding to know what she had told him, why he was here. Venus slowly let go of Selenity, who would not stop staring at Kino. He was still in front of the door, light flooding out around him, causing him to be partially silhouetted.

Selenity finally spoke. "Kino! What are you doing here?"

He smiled at her. "I-I heard that you weren't feeling well." He replied as he took a few steps toward her. Neither one of them seemed to notice Venus slowly slip into the room and silently close the door behind her.

Selenity finally smiled. "I'm alright, nothing too serious," she said, and attempted to step to him. Her legs couldn't handle it though, and she felt herself starting to sink to the ground. Two strong arms were there to catch her though, and she never hit the ground. She looked up into his eyes, aware of how close he was to her. "Th-thank you," she said.

Kino held the girl in his arms, noticing how light and thin she was. "Tenshi, how can you say you're alright? You've nearly disappeared into nothing!" he said, his voice high strung.

She giggled. "I'm ok Kino, really. I've only lost a little weight."

"Only a little? Selenity, I can hardly feel that I'm holding you up!" She flinched a little at the anger in his voice, and the fact that he had not used her pet name.

"Why did you come here? I thought that by now you would be busy with…other things," she asked, not being able to bring herself to mention Aminiha directly.

Kino stared at her. "I'm never to busy to come and see you Tenshi," he said, more gently than before. "Aren't you glad to see me?"

She felt a small stab in her heart for being so cold. "No, I am happy to see you. It's been over a month since I saw you last. How is your father doing?" she asked with a smile on her face.

Kino shrugged. "He has a lot of political issues to deal with at the moment. His health is fine though."

"That's good. Do you still have many visitors?"

"Yes and no. Queen Aminiha and her daughter are still there, and father's brother arrived on the evening before I left. Other then that, it's been pretty quiet since you left." She felt him take in a deep breath. "I also came here because I wanted to know why you left form your visit so sad." He felt her stiffen in his arms.

"What makes you think that I was sad?" she asked, a little formally.

"I can tell when you're upset Tenshi."

"I told you that I was not upset with you when I left," she said, a little more sharply than she had intended. She pulled away from him a little, and walked to the edge of the balcony, leaning on the railing. "If that is all that you came to talk about Kino, then there is nothing further to say," she said quietly. He stared at her form, so weak and thin. He wanted to do nothing more than wrap her in his arms and not let her go until she felt better, until she was her old self again.

He took a step toward her. "Tenshi, don't lie to me-"

"No!" she snapped cutting him off. "Kino, I said if that's all you came to talk about then there is nothing. More. To. Say." She said, annunciating every word. He stopped moving toward her. Why is she acting like this.

"Tenshi, please tell me…" he pleaded, but stopped when she spun around to look at him. He drew in his breath sharply. Her form was aglow form the stars above them, every detail of her silvered with their soft light. Her eyes had unshed tears in them, and her face looked solemn and quiet, concealing hidden pain and deep emotions.

"Stop it. Don't do this to me Kino." She whispered.

"What do you mean?" he whispered back, hardly daring to breath. A tear slipped down her face, but she made no move to wipe it away. He stepped to her to wipe it off her face, but she flinched away. "Tenshi please tell me what I've done to you." he pleaded with her in a whisper she barley heard. Another tear slipped down her face, and her jaw clenched.

"You have not done anything Kino, don't you understand that? I am not angry with you. How many times do I have to say that I am not angry with you?" she said, her voice getting higher and shriller with each word. She felt her legs giving way again, but Kino's arms were on her shoulders right away steadying her.

"Tenshi…" he said, worry and fear in his voice like she had never heard. That was the last straw, and she felt herself crack. Her mind blurred and she no longer knew what was real and what was not. The voice of her heart took over her at that moment, and there was nothing that she could do about it.

"Kino," she whispered, staring strait ahead at his chest, "I'm not angry or upset. The reason that I may have looked and look upset is because I am in pain." She couldn't bring herself to look at him. "I want you to go back home, back to Aminiha, and be happy with her. I know that you don't love me, and that doesn't bother me, as long as you are happy. That's all I need Kino, for you to tell me that you will be happy, and then I'll be fine," tears were streaming down her face as Kino placed his hand beneath her chin and tilted her face up to look at him. Even with her eyes being rimmed in dark circles and her whole body frail, she looked stunning. "Please Kino, tell me that you will be happy. I need to know that. I can't bear it if you're not happy. I love you too much to let that happen. My heart is breaking because I can't have you, but that pain is nothing in comparison to the thought that you will be miserable. Please, please tell me that you will happy," this time her voice grew quieter and quieter until it was an urgent whisper.

Kino stared down at the woman. He could feel her trembling, and slowly brought his arms around her so that she was leaning against his chest, still looking up at him. He brought one hand around to brush some hair out of her face, and traced the little golden crescent moon on her forehead. He felt her shiver under his touch, and it wasn't until his gaze reached her eyes again that he realized that he was trembling too.

"Why do you think that I don't love you?" he whispered hoarsely. Her eyes seemed to get even more glossy at the comment.

"I-I heard your father and Aminiha talking…she said that you loved her and-and that you were to marry her….I though…that…." a new wave of tears slid down her face. He gazed at her with such tenderness and passion that it made her shudder.

Her eyes widened as he leaned over, and gently pressed his lips to hers. Right away they closed though, and she stood there, letting him support her whole weight, willing her heart to keep beating a few more moments at least so that she could be this close to the man she loved. He didn't try to push it further, nor did he try to break it. Tears continued to slip down Selenity's face as he brought his hand to the back of her head. She felt his warmth envelop her, his strength help her, his passion giver her the will to live….They slowly pulled apart reluctantly. Kino's lips still hovered only millimetres from hers, and she could feel his breath on her face.

"Tenshi…." he whispered, and she nearly collapsed at how thick his voice was with passion and desire. "I will be happy. I promise you that. But only…" he paused, and swallowed hard. "But only if I can be with you, and know that you are happy. If you think that I don't love you, then you must be delirious with that illness of yours."

She stared up at him, the sparkle of the stars dancing in her eyes. "You love me….." she whispered, her voice edged with disbelief. He smiled down at her and nodded, kissing her gently on the forehead.

"Yes. Ever since I came back…I can't imagine myself without you." She pressed the side of her face to his chest listening to his heart beat. He stroked her hair gently, inhaling her feminine smell.

"I love you too Kino." He heard her whisper. He smiled against her hair, and pressed her tighter. She tightened her grip on his waist, but suddenly it slackened, and he felt her go limp in his arms.

"Tenshi!" He cried out as he breced himself to stop her from falling. There came no response though, and he knew she had passed out. He quickly scooped her up into his arms, making sure her head was leaning against his shoulders. He was almost tempted to stay outside with her in his arms, but his worry was too great. He quickly stepped to the door and using his elbow pressed down on the handle, opening the door. Venus, Paris and Helen were sitting in the little adjoining room with sofas, the door between the two rooms open. They saw Kino walk in with Selenity in his arms and quickly rushed over to him. He lay Selenity down in her bed. Venus reached her side and placed her hand on the girls forehead.

"She collapsed outside." Kino said, panic in his voice. Venus smiled as she took her hand from Selenity's forehead.

"Don't worry. She'll be fine now. Just fine." Everyone looked at Venus, and an air of calm filled the room. They watched Selenity sleep for a while, then Paris and Helen left.

Venus and Kino sat on the bed on either side of Selenity, watching her sleep. Venus looked up at Kino. He didn't take his gaze off Selenity, but he did smirk.

"Please Venus, you don't have to say 'I told you so,' you really don't."

Venus smiled at him. "I won't. But I did say it." She said cheekily. He looked up at her and smiled, and she was surprised to see tears in his eyes.

"I know you did. I'm glad you were right."

She smiled and then looked back down at Selenity. "Me too."

……………………………………………………………………………………...

_A/N: Ok, not as long as the previous two, but…well………eeee! I had so much fun writing that! I hope you all liked it. I know that it seems like the climax of the story, but there is still much more to come. There's still the Aminiha issue, Selenity's engagement to Mars, birth of the Senshi…... Hey, we're only on chapter 12! And I promised you a minimum of 33 chapters, so there is still much to come! More fluff, serious stuff, hopes, war, love…..ahahaha, I have so much planned! Anyway, you guys are great, I got many reviews for the last chapter, and I thank you for that! Anja._

_Next Chapter : _**Chapter 13 Threats of Greed **


	13. Threats of Greed

_A/N:…Pull out your umbrellas for this chapter, 'cause it's going to be raining fluff and sappy romance. Enjoy the weather! Anja._

**Chapter 13 Threats of Greed **

Selenity sat up in bed and stretched her arms above her head. Sunlight was streaming in through the window, warming the room up. She smiled as she swung her legs over the edge of the bed. She felt much better than she had the day before, when Kino had….she paused. Everything that had happened the night before came flooding back to her. A broad grin spread across her face as she started to get up, but immediately fell back onto the bed. Granted, she felt 100 better, but her body didn't seem to agree just yet. She sighed as she sat there, staring out the window. She tried getting up more slowly, and this time managed to do so without collapsing.

She walked over to the balcony and stepped outside into the fresh air. She felt like the sunlight was bathing her in its warmth. She leaned on the railing and looked down into the gardens surrounding her. A sweet smell wafted by her nose, causing her to smile. She heard the door to her room open inside, so she turned around to go back in.

"Selenity?" came a worried voice from inside. Selenity stepped through the balcony doors into the room. Venus and Helen stood there, trying to see where she was, along with two maids. The maids were already preparing to draw her a bath, and there was a platter of food on the table .

Venus noticed her first. "There you are! How are you feeling?" she asked and walked over to Selenity.

Selenity smiled at Venus. "I'm feeling much better Venus."

Helen walked over to them too. "You look a lot better. You have your spark back in your eyes," she said, and then looked at Venus. "It seems that Kino's visit was really just what the doctor ordered." Venus smiled, and both women turned their gazes back at the now blushing Selenity.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She murmured gently, causing the two women to laugh. Selenity laughed with them. They then insisted that she sit down and have something to eat, and Helen was very pleased to see her eating heartily.

"I don't think you've eaten a full meal since Paris and I came," she said with a hint of laughter in her voice. Selenity shrugged her shoulders, but kept eating. Once finished, she walked into the small bathroom to the bath the maids had prepared. The warm water welcomed her as she lay down in it, bubbles covering her so that only her head was sticking out. Helen and Venus came in as well and sat in two of the padded chairs.

"So Selenity, what did you and Kino talk about last night? I've been dying with curiosity!" Helen said as she giggled.

Selenity smiled at her friend who sounded like a young teenager again. "I don't know what to tell you really. We talked about his father, how things were going at his home, that we were happy to see each other…you know, the usual."

Helen half frowned at her. "Mmmhmm…please expand on the part about how you were happy to see each other," she commanded. All the women laughed.

Venus glanced from Helen to Selenity. "Selenity, can I speak freely in front of Helen?" she asked sweetly.

Selenity didn't even consider what exactly Venus was asking, and absentmindedly said. "Yes," without hesitation. It wasn't until she caught the mischievous look in her friends eye did she realize that she had just given Venus permission to spill her whole heart out to Helen.

"She's head over heels in love with the man." Venus said bluntly, laughter in her voice.

"Venus!" Selenity gasped.

Helen laughed. "I figured that much out myself since last night," she said. Selenity stared at them, her mouth hanging open. "You may be in the water Selenity, but you're not a fish. You can close your mouth." Selenity's mouth snapped shut.

Venus giggled. "You'll be good as new in no time Selenity. Just give your body a little time to recuperate. Other then that, you can start planning the wedding no problem!"

Selenity's gaze snapped over to Venus. "What? There is no wedding!" She cried out. Venus and Helen both smirked.

"Yes, not yet." Helen said.

"It's only a matter of a short time now!" Venus added in.

Helen looked at Venus. "I can see them having a fairly large wedding. They know so many people, and the moon is close with all of the planets."

Venus nodded her head. "I know. Mama will be thrilled. I'm sure that Queen Diana and Lord Takahashi will have no problem with this either. Who is going to give Selenity away though?" The two women chattered away, with Selenity staring at them open-mouthed again.

"Hey!" she exclaimed, "don't Kino and I have any say in this?" Venus and Helen barley paused to register her comment before the continued chattering about wedding plans. Selenity sighed and sank deeper into the water, her smile hidden by the bubbles.

……………………………………………………..

The small group trotted at a comfortable pace through the trees. It had been two days since Kino and Venus had come back to the moon, and Selenity was feeling well enough finally to go for a horseback ride. Diana had been thrilled at her daughters sudden rapid recovery, and had not minded in the least when the group had requested horses to go for a ride in the afternoon.

They rode through the silver forest. It was the side of the moon that was never visible to the earth. The tree's were grey and white, the leaves having a silver sheen to them. Helen and Paris rode out front, followed by Helen and Venus, with Kino at the rear. The path led them along a river, the rushing water creating a calm, serene atmosphere.

Selenity was surprised when Kino rode up next to her and gripped her reins, causing her horse to slow down and match his horses pace. Venus glanced at the two but said nothing, and kept riding. Kino slowed Selenity's horse down to a stop, then dismounted and helped her do the same. She didn't know what he was up to, but was happy to be alone with him finally. They had seen each other a lot in the past few days, but had never been able to have a real conversation together, since there were always so many people around.

They continued down the path, walking next to each other, leading the horses slowly by the reigns. They were content with each others quiet company. Finally, Kino looked at her.

"You look a lot better than when I came," he said, and she nodded.

"I feel a lot better." she glanced up at him. "I want to thank you for coming."

He smiled at her. "I'm happy I came. You don't need to thank me." he gazed at her for a few moments as they walked, watched how the filtered sunlight played on her hair, causing it to shimmer. She was still thin, but her movements were more confident, and she looked strong again, not frail. He swallowed, feeling his heart beat faster in his chest, as he reached out quickly and clasped her hand in his. He heard her suck in her breath, but she didn't pull back. Instead, she rotated her hand so that her fingers intertwined his. He smiled, and gripped her hand a little tighter, a gesture which was returned. They walked like this for a few minutes, before, Selenity stopped walking. He felt the tug on his hand, and stopped walking as well. He gazed down at the woman next to him, feeling his heart and thoughts racing.

She gazed up at him with innocence and trust. _She looks so beautiful…I never thought that I could love someone like this. _He dropped the reigns he was holding, allowing the horse to graze on a crop of nearby grass. With his now free hand, he reached out and cupped her face. Her eyes fluttered shut as she leaned into his hand a little, and dropped her own horses reigns, brining her hand up and placing it on top of his.

He stepped closer to her, letting go of her hand and brining it around to circle her waist. His heart was hammering inside his chest faster than he thought it could. She placed her free hand on his chest, feeling his muscles tense beneath her touch. Her mouth felt dry as she opened her eyes, and looked up to meet his unwavering gaze. His turquoise eyes seemed to swim with emotion, as well as fear. "What is it?" he whispered gently, slowly caressing her cheek. She smiled.

"I'm happy right now," she whispered back, and turned her face to kiss the palm of his hand. He pulled her a little closer, causing her to grip tighter at his shirt. "I'm so afraid that I might lose you though." The words were so quiet that he almost couldn't hear them. He brought his face to hers so that his forehead was resting against hers.

"You won't lose me. Everything is fine now. You'll see, nothing can tear us apart," she smiled, and nodded her head gently. He brought his hand under her chin and tilted her head up so that he could see her whole face. She brought her hand that was not on his chest up to his face, and ran it down his cheek. He understood now how she had felt as his own eyes fluttered shut, and then fluttered open. She brought her hand up to his hair, and ran it through the silky locks. He let his hand leave her chin, and brought it to the back of her neck, gently stroking the soft skin there.

"I'm just worried that something will happen to keep us apart," she said, bringing him out of his trance.

"Tenshi…" he said, his voice filled with warmth and comfort, "nothing will keep us apart, I promise you that. I love you, and I will face any force in the universe and defeat it if it threatens to keep us apart." He felt her shiver a little despite the heat.

"Kino, I…." her voice cracked, and he noticed a trace of tears in her eyes. His grip tightened on her, reassuring her that he was there to hear her out and to protect her. He brought his hand from her neck back to her face, stroking her face with the back of his fingers. She smiled up at him, and pressed her body closer to his. He felt a warmth envelope him, one that promised contentment of just being next to the woman he loved. He felt her fingers trembling as she ran them down his face again. He took the hand in his, and kissed it gently.

She didn't know how to find her voice again. All of her emotions and thoughts, her very essence of existence, were focused on him. He was her lifeline, and if he left now, she knew she would die. She tried to find her voice again, but instead of uttering words, she let out a small whimper. His eyes darted to hers right away, and she felt her heart leap at the concern and worry that filled them. She wanted him to never let her go, to stay in that moment for her.

A small smile crept across his face. "I'll even fight your mother if I have to," he said teasingly, causing her to laugh. Her whole body trembled at the sudden change in emotions, and he chuckled too. She didn't pause long enough to consider the fact that along with trying to make her laugh, Kino was being dead serious. "Selenity," he whispered gently, causing her whole body to shiver, "you are my Tenshi, my angel. Nothing can change that, not even death. You will always be everything to me, everything that I have ever wanted, and everything that I will ever need. How can I ever stop loving you, when standing here next to you, you're giving me your heart, and taking mine as well?" he paused as he brought his hand back under her chin, tilting her face up a little more. "You are everything, nothing else matters. If you don't exist, I don't have a reason to live. I will fight for you, my Tenshi, and I won't let anything ever harm you, even if it means my life. I want you. God, how I want you. I want you to be with me forever, I want to see you everyday for the rest of my life. Can you understand that, and not doubt me?"

She nodded slowly, as a tear slipped down her face. Neither of them moved to stop it. Instead, Kino leaned over slowly, and placed his lips on top of hers. He felt her melt into him, as he wrapped both of his arms around him. He felt her arms go around his neck, her fingers slip into his hair at the nape of his neck. He pulled her in tighter, crushing her lips with his. He felt her pull his head in, and responded by deepening their kiss. She didn't stop him, but tilted her head a little so as to give him the opportunity to increase their passion. He complied, slipping his tongue forward to meet hers. He felt her whole body shudder in his grip, and it only fuelled the intensity of his need for her.

As they pulled apart, Selenity brought her hand up, and wiped a tear away from his face, one that he had not even noticed had escaped his eyes. He grabbed her hand and kissed it roughly, but not so rough as to hurt her. "I love you Tenshi." He rasped. He was rather shocked, although pleasantly so, when she leaned up and claimed his lips with hers. He brought his hand to the back of her head, cradling it in his palm. She let out a soft sigh. That single sound made him feel like he could protect her against anything, as long as she was safe in the end. He poured all the love from his heart into the kiss, wanting her to know every corner of his soul, to see every thought he had of her, to taste his need for her.

She felt all that and more, and responded by gripping his shoulders tightly, wanting him to know that she would rely on him if he wanted her to, but also protect him as well, the way that he would protect her.

They pulled apart again, both of their eyes misty with love and devotion. She leaned her head against his chest, and he held her with his arms wrapped around her shoulders, her hands resting on his chest, clutching his shirt. He buried his face in her hair, and kissed the top of her head. "I love you so much." He murmured.

It wasn't until minutes later that they resumed their stroll, hand in hand, through the forest with their horses, lost in their own little world of bliss for as long as time allowed it.

……………………………………………………………..

Two days later, Kino had to go back home. The couple was able to steal a few minutes alone together again, this time with the help of Helen and Paris. They came to their room, and the two left the couple out on the balcony alone.

"I promise that I'll send word as soon as I talk to father." He told her, as she looked at him with tear filled eyes.

"I'll be waiting, although I can't promise it will be patiently."

Kino chuckled. "I wasn't expecting it." He took her hand in his, and Selenity was intrigued to notice the fact that he was blushing. "I guess I should do this properly, shouldn't I?" he asked gently. She looked at him, confused.

"Do what?" she asked, expecting him to give her a 'proper' kiss goodbye, since he could not very well do it in front of everybody just before he boarded his ship to leave.

"This…" he said, and suddenly fell to one knee. Her eyes widened in surprise. "I-I want to know if once everything is straitened out and in the open, if you would do the honour of being my wife…" he paused as Selenity fell to her knees and wrapped her arms around his neck, "…as soon as possible." He added with a chuckle. He felt her arms tighten around his neck.

"You don't even have to ask," she murmured in his ear. He leaned back a little and kissed her softly. She returned the kiss eagerly. He stood up, picking her up with him so they were both standing. He held up a ring between his thumb and pointer finger. It was made of a white metal, more white than white gold, with his family crest engraved in a pale blue stone that was found only on his planet on it It was looped through a long, spider-web thin chain.

"I don't have a proper ring to give you, since I wasn't exactly counting on doing this when I came," he said, a little embarrassed, "so this will have to do for now. I hope you don't mind that I've been wearing it for a few years already." She smiled up at him.

"I don't mind at all. I don't want another," she said, and he brought the chain over her head and let it lay on her neck. The ring hung down to just above where her breastbone ended, and it was easy for her to slip it down her dress, unseen to everyone else. "Thank you," she said, and leaned up to plant a kiss on his lips. He smiled into the kiss, and picked her up, swinging her around, causing her to laugh. There was a small knock on the balcony door, and they pulled apart. Paris poked his head out.

"We've been summoned for lunch," he said, a huge grin on his face. The two blushed as they followed him into the room. Helen was waiting for them at the door, the same grin on her face. The four walked down the hallways to the dining hall.

Later that evening, Kino left.

…………………………………………………………………………..

"Prince Kinotsu, it is so nice to have you back. Is all will with the Princess?" Lord Takahashi had organized a small welcome for his son, and Aminiha was eager to speak with him. People walked around the parlour, chatting and eating some of the finger food. Kino smiled at her.

"Princess Selenity is fine. She was ill, but recovered soon after my arrival."

Aminiha gave a smile of 'relief.' "That is wonderful news." She glanced around the room, and noticed Lord Takahashi walk up to them. He smiled at his son.

"It's good to have you home again," he said. Kino had briefed him a little in Selenity's condition when he had arrived. The two had spent a little less than an hour alone in the library, having a rather intimate 'father-son' chat. Kino had told him, omitting some of the more intimate details, about his feeling to Selenity and hers in return to him, and their encounters. His father had no objections to the princess, but warned his son that it would be up to him to break it to Aminiha, something that Kino swore was not fair.

"Did you hear that both King Uranus and King Neptune form that same solar system had daughters only days apart?" Kino asked. Lord Takahashi nodded.

"Yes, we got the message about a week after you left. It's wonderful. I know that Uranus named his girl Haruka, but what about Neptune?"

Kino shrugged his shoulders. "I'm not too sure." The evening drew on, and Kino finally needed to go out for a breath of fresh air on the balcony. It was completely deserted. He walked over to the railing and leaned on it, looking out into the vast darkness, dotted with billions of shining lights. He heard the swish of a gown, and straitened up. He turned, a saw Aminiha approaching him. She came right next to him, and leaned on the railing. Her eyes roamed the night sky, watching the stars.

"Beautiful, aren't they," she said, more as a statement than a question. Kino nodded, and leaned on the railing again as well. "I like it here," she added, and looked at Kino. He nodded, but remained silent, trying to gather his thoughts so that he could tell her the truth…"Kino," he was brought back to his situation by her voice. It was the first time she had addressed him so informally as 'Kino.' "I know that before you left, you were rather shocked by your father's announcement. I-I hope that you feel more welcoming of the situation now, since you have had time to think about it."

He gazed at her, his eyes not leaving her face once. "My Lady," he began, " when my father made that announcement, I was shocked because he had not told me anything before hand. I was not appalled by it, please don't think that. I have grown very fond of you since I met you," Aminiha smiled at him, "…as a good friend," he finished. Her smile dropped a little. He sighed and looked back out at the stars. "Please do not let my words offend you. I have no ill feelings to you. However, my heart already belongs to another." He looked at her again, her smiled completely gone. "My father did not know this when he made any arrangements with you."

Aminiha stared at him, anger welling up in her heart. "I will not hold that against you," she said coolly, "I'm sure that you will forget about her with time though once we start ruling together."

Kino stared at her, amazed that she had not accepted his rejection. "My Lady…" he said gently. "I have no desire to marry a lady I do not love, even when she is a lovely and kind as she is." He said, more bluntly than before.

"You can love me in time," she said back, just as bluntly.

"Please…I have already promised myself to another. I am very sorry, but things will not work out between us." He said as softly and gently as he could.

"Weigh your words carefully Kino," Aminiha said calmly, surprising Kino with the venom and bitterness her voice carried. "You could very well be bargaining away the lives of all your people."

"Excuse me?" He said as he straitened up.

"I will not back down, My Lord," she said icily. "I will not let a small Moon Princess take away something that I want."

Kino stared at her, dumbfounded. "Are you saying that if I do not accept you, you will declare war?"

Aminiha's mouth twisted into a smirk. "No, my dear. I am saying if you reject me, everyone will suffer, and die."

"Don't try to threaten those I love," he hissed.

Aminiha glared at him. "I will give you six weeks to think things over, Prince. At least you can't say that I'm not fair." With those words, she turned with a swish of her skirt, and left. Kino stood outside a few minutes, letting the cold night air cool him off. He finally came back in. Aminiha was no longer there, having probably retired to her room.

Kino walked up to his father, and the two men retired to the library again. Kino told him all that had been said. "Dad, if she's this serious about it-"

Lord Takahashi cut his son off. "Do you love your princess?" He asked.

Kino nodded his head. "With my life."

"Then," Lord Takahashi said, and winked at his son, "we better prepare for a small battle."

Kino beamed at his dad, and hugged him. "Thanks dad." He said. The older man gripped his son back. They cam back to the gathering, plans already forming in their heads.

But of course, life is never easy, and unexpected twists always occur.

…………………………………………………………..

_A/N: So? What did you think? Speak, I'm listening! Anyway, clear skies predicted for the next chapter in regards to fluff. I hope that this chapter had a better expansion on the romance, as one reader pointed out was needed. If not, hey, you can tell me that too! I don't mind, it gives me something to work on. If at first you don't succeed….well, you know how it goes. Until later……..Anja._

_Next Chapter : _**Chapter 14 Threats of Love **


	14. Threats of Love

_A/N: This is a short, sad-ish chapter, just to provide the next twist. Anja._

**Chapter 14 Threats of Love **

"Alright Selenity, take a break." Diana said, and placed a hand on her daughters shoulder as she sat down, sweat glistening on her forehead. In the week since Kino left, Diana had resumed Selenity's training. Since she turned 17, Selenity had been going through training sessions with her mother, learning to use the Silver Crystal. Both women were frustrated beyond belief however, because Selenity could not get a connection between herself and the crystal. She had been trying for months now, but at best of times she could only get it to glow. Nothing more.

Selenity drank from the glass on the table. Her whole body ached, and her mind was one big headache. She had not practiced since she had been sick, and also fro three weeks prior to that since she had been visiting Kino. Now her training was taking more energy out of her, but she was getting nowhere. After a few moments, she got up and walked to the center of the room, and held the crystal in her hands.

Diana came and walked around here. "Focus your thoughts," she instructed. Selenity closed her eyes, and focused all her thoughts and energy on the crystal. The entire universe seemed ot be centered on the gem in her hands at that moment, and it began to rise from her hands until I was about five centimeters above her palms. "Good," Diana said, watching her daughter concentrating. "Now make it glow."

Selenity cleared her mind completely of everything, and pictured a soft, glowing light. She felt her muscles cramp and her brain scream at her to stop, but she pushed it all away, and focused on the light.

"Push the pain away Selenity, you're letting it crowd your mind again," she heard her mothers voice say. She gritted her teeth and made herself feel numb, so that all pain went away, and brought her focus on the crystal again. She felt a thudding in the pit of her stomach, and blood rising to her face, but she refused to let that dominate her. She felt a warmth seep from her core and down to her arms. "Yes, that's right…." her mother said gently, watching the crystal start to take on a glow. However, just as quickly as the glow started, it disappeared, and Selenity felt her legs shake. "Keep it up, you almost had it!" Her mother encouraged.

Selenity felt a stream of sweat running down her back, tickling her skin, but she refused to allow it to take her mind away. Her muscles all felt like coiled springs. She turned her mind into herself so that she was no longer aware of the outside world, and shed silent tears of pain in her mind. _Kino, I wish you were here_, she let her mind think, but quickly brought her mind back to the task she was working on. She sifted her hands a little so it looked like they were cupping the crystal more securely, cradling it in invisible power. A jolt ran through her mind, and she felt the crystal drop to her hands.

She opened her eyes, and looked down at the dormant stone in her hands. She sighed and looked up at her mother. She felt her bangs plastered to her forehead with sweat, so she moved to wipe them away. Diana motioned for her daughter to sit again. "I think that's enough for today," Diana said. Selenity nodded. Diana had a smile on her face. "You were concentrating very hard today. You didn't even hear me talking just now, did you?"

Selenity looked at her and blinked. "No I didn't. What were you saying?"

Diana smiled. "Nothing too important. You made the crystal glow with a bright light for about three seconds, so I was encouraging you," Selenity blinked in surprise. "You must feel tired now though."

Selenity nodded her head. "Yes, I am." She drank again from the water sitting on the table in a glass. Diana handed her a wet cloth so Selenity could wipe her face off. Selenity accepted this happily, and flopped it onto her head. Diana chuckled.

"I'm so happy to see you well again," she commented. Selenity smiled from behind the cloth, and slowly took it off her head. "There is something that I need to talk to you about though my dear." Selenity nodded her head, her interest aroused. Diana sighed, and looked at her daughter softly and lovingly. "Have you given any thought to marriage?" She asked bluntly.

Selenity's eyebrows rose at the suddeness of the question. She felt the wight of the ring Kino had given her on her body beneath her dress. "Yes, somewhat. Why?" she asked.

Diana smiled gently. "There has been an offer made for your hand Selenity, a match that I very much approve of and have accepted." Selenity felt her heart leap into her throat. An offer?

"You do?" she asked a little hesitantly.

Diana nodded her head. "Yes, very much so. He is a good man, and I think that he can make you happy. I have already discussed things with his father. I should tell you that we have been planning this match since you were born, but we thought it best not to tell you when you were young since you were only children, and might have been repulsed by each other."

Selenity stared at her mother, surprised. "I-I don't know what to say to that," she said, a small grin on her face.

She noticed her mother chuckle. "You seem like you know who I am talking about already."

Selenity felt herself blush. "Well, he brought the subject up with me already, just before he left."

Diana looked at her a little shocked. "He did? That is odd, we had agreed that we would not bring it up until you were feeling better."

Selenity shrugged. "I was feeling a little better."

"Well, I'm happy to see that you are taking this better than he did when he first learned of the arranged marriage." Diana said, relaxing a little in her chair.

Selenity looked at her, a little confused. "Better than he did? What do you mean?"

Diana shook her head. "Oh nothing. He was just upset that his father had not told him sooner, but don't worry, he is very happy with the match."

Selenity looked at her mother. "I know he is," she then blushed. "I'm happy about it too."

Diana beamed at her daughter. "I'm glad to hear that. We will have the wedding shortly after you turn eighteen. It's good that our planets are so close together."

Selenity blinked. "Mama, what are you takling about? Kino's planet is very far away."

Diana's mouth froze and dropped. "Why would I be talking about Kino's planet? I'm talking about Mars." Both women sat in silnce, staring at each other, a flurry of thoughts going through their minds. "Selenity…why are you talking about Kino." Diana finally said calmly.

"I-I thought that was the offer you were talking about. He…he wants to marry me mama."

"You can't marry him!" Diana said. "You are promised to Mars!"

"What! No, I-I can't be. How could you not tell me this? I can't marry Mars, I love Kino!" Selenity felt herself close to tears. Diana stared at her daughter, her back completely strait.

"Selenity, you will marry Mars. If Kino has made any offers to you, and you have god forbid accepted, you can put those notions out of your mind."

"Why? Why can't I be with Kino? What is wrong with him?" Selenity shrieked, panic rising in her heart.

"There is nothing wrong with him. But think of your responsibilities Selenity."

"I know my resposibilities mother, to marry, produce children, and protect out people against any harm!" Selenity snapped.

Diana's mouth tightened. "Exactly. That's why you can't marry Kino. Think about it. He is the only son of Lord Takahashi. If you were to marry him, where do you think that you would live? Kino has to rule his kingdom, and you have to rule yours. You can't leave. If you are not here, the crystal would die, and thus the moon will die with it."

"We could live here!"

"Selenity are you listening to me? Kino can't leave his people either. There is no one to take his fathers throne except him. You have to stay here. Mars is close by and-"

"I will NOT marry Mars!" Selenity snapped, cutting her mother off.

Diana stiffened. "Watch your tongue Selenity, remember who you speak to," she snapped back. "You will marry Mars, and stay here. He is close enough that he can live here on the moon and rule his planet effectively, but still travel there and back easily if needs be."

"But mama-"

"No, I have heard enough. You will marry Mars. Or do you wish the moon to die off, because you know it will if the crystal dies."

"No, I don't."

"Then you have no choice. I don't want another war on my hands, and believe me my dear, Ares is under too much stress right now to accept a rejection without retaliation. It might not be severe, but his son needs a wife, and an heir. You need a husband and child as well, and you need that bond with someone in order to be able to use the Silver Crystal to its fullest strength, which you will need to do if our moon is ever in danger." Selenity stared at her mothers, tears forming in her eyes. Diana softened a little. "I know what it's like to be in love my dear, but you have to consider, is it worth the lives of all the people on the moon? We also have an obligation to help protect earth. Is it worth all those lives, lives of people who love each other just as much as you love him?"

Selenity shook her head. "No. It's not," she said sullenly, her voice monotone. Diana stood up.

"Go and get yourself cleaned up, and have a good nights sleep. Ares and Mars are going to arrive tomorrow to discuss this marriage further, and I want you to be pleasant and well rested." Selenity nodded her head, although her gaze was on the floor before her. She slowly got up, and went to her room, although how she got there she had no idea. A bath was already waiting for her, one that she sank into without even taking her clothes off. She stared silently at the wall before her, her eyes glazed over with pain. She could no longer feel her body, but her heart was pulsating.

I_ can't believe that mama would do something like this. Why didn't she tell me? Perhaps I would have kept myself from falling in love with another man if I had known I was already promised to someone. No, I don't think I could have stopped myself from falling in love with him. But at least I would not have gotten my hopes up. Now I have to break his heart. Can I survive it? _

She felt her heart starting to break again, but then her mothers voice echoed through her head. _If you are not here, the crystal would die, and thus the moon will die with it._

_I can't let myself die. My people rely on me. I'm sorry Kino, I can't let them die. _She brought her hands up to her face, and began to sob. "I'm so sorry!" She cried out, her voice echoing on the walls of the room.

……………………………………………………..

_A/N: I know, that was sad. Next chapter will be sad too, but hopefully longer. Anja_.

Next Chapter : **Chapter 15 More Letters**


	15. More Letters

_A/N: "….The fearless hero looked at the sky where the dragon had just escaped with the love of his life. "I will rescue you fair maiden, even if it should cost me my very life. Thy beauty far surpasses that of the sun, he who hangs as a golden globe of gas in yonder sky! Fear not, the dragon will soon be no more, no more I say, and thy life shall be forever bound unto my own"…."_

**Chapter 15 More Letters**

"Princess Selenity, if is so good to see you again, and feeling so well. You are the very picture of health and beauty." Ares bowed over Selenity's hand.

She smiled at him, although it was a smile that she had practiced all night, trying to make sure it would not look sarcastic or not genuine. "It is nice to see you again Lord Ares. It has been a while. I thank you for your concern, my physical health is much better." Well, at least she had not lied and told him that her overall health was better.

He grinned at her and then looked at Diana. "And you, My Lady, grow lovelier each day. It is such a pleasure to be in your presence again, " he took her hand in his and bowed over it. Selenity felt like she was drowning in formality, even though this was not an overly formal occasion.

Diana inclined her head to him. "The pleasure is ours to have you here yet again. We were happy that you accepted our invitation."

Ares chuckled. "I fear, my Lady, if you had not sent an invitation, then we would have, or else we would have come uninvited."

Diana laughed, a very diplomatic laugh. "We would not have minded at all." _Yes we would have, _Selenity thought to herself. "You are most welcome here at any time Lord Ares. But come now, let us retire to the library. I believe there are some refreshments waiting in there for us." She led them into a small library, where a table was set with food and drink, and a cheerful fire crackled in the fireplace. Diana sat in a chair next to Ares, and the two fell instantly into a quiet conversation. Mars sat himself in a chair next to Selenity. It was a moment that she had been dreading all day.

"I'm happy to see that you are feeling well," he said to her. She wanted to move away from him and sit on the other side of the room, but she knew she couldn't. Besides, despite everything, he was still her friend, she did not hate him. She thought that maybe she could reason with him.

She nodded. "Thank you. I'm sorry that I could not see you much last time that you were here," _Fortunately I was sick_, she thought.

He smiled. "Think nothing of it," he said. "At least we can talk now. It's been a while since we have, with you being ill. I don't think we've really talked since we left Kino's kingdom." She nodded her head.

"Well, we'll see each other more in the coming weeks. We have Venus' wedding to look forward to with my brother." She said, trying to stall the imminent. She hoped that he would hook onto the topic and they could turn the conversation to Venus.

However, he looked at her intently. "Selenity, speaking of weddings...Your mother already told you everything, didn't she?"

Selenity nodded, feeling her heart freeze over. "Yes she did. She told me yesterday," she replied.

"I know it probably shocked you. It shocked me when I found out. But-" he paused, "-but I don't think that this is a completely bad thing. We've known each other since we were born. I have respect for you, and affection. I hope that you don't feel like this could not work." He looked at her pleadingly, as though he wanted to jump into his arms and tell him that she thought it would work out. Selenity almost felt bad fro wanting to reject him. It was true that they had been friends a long time, and so she felt like she could be open with him.

Selenity wanted to keep a stony face, emotionless, so that she would not break down and cry, even if she was about to tell him the very emotional truth. "Mars, please don't take this the wrong way. I do like you, I have always seen you as one of my closest friends, and I always felt like you were a brother to me. I do not love you though." She winced a little for being so blunt, but she was not about to pretend to be in love with the man. She had left out the fact that she was in love with Kino for the time being, since it might arise some jealousy in Mars' heart, since he and Kino were always in competition. Granted it had always been friendly competition, but she did not want to test the bounds of that at the moment.

Mars nodded his head in understanding. "I didn't expect for you to love me right away," he replied, "I just want to know if you think that we can give it a fighting chance. Like I said, I have strong affection for you Selenity. I think that you are beautiful, and will be a good mother one day. You are a very good person, so you will also make a good Queen, something that I need."

She looked at him, pleading with her eyes. "Mars, please, is there no way that we can get out of this? I want your friendship very much, but I don't want to marry you."

This time it was he who winced a little at her bluntness, but remembered his own feelings when he had first found out. "I don't think we really have a choice," he said, wanting to give her some time to adjust to the idea instead of cancelling the entire engagement. Even though he knew that she did not love him, or at least not yet, he didn't want to give her up without a fight. He had been watching her for some time now, and he knew that she would make a good wife.

She gave a sigh. "Maybe if you talked to your father…" she said wistfully.

"No Selenity. I'm sorry," he replied, just as bluntly as she had told him she did not want to marry him. "I…It would really mean a lot to me if we tried this. I know that father is keen on me having a good wife, and I'm sure that your mother would like to see you well looked after. I promise you that I would never allow any harm to come to you. I will also do anything to have you satisfied and content." She stared at her hands, fighting the urge to start crying. He sighed, and he tried to move the conversation elsewhere, at least for the time being.

…………………………………………………………

"My daughter did not take the news very well at all." Diana said to Ares as they strolled along the paths in the garden in the dark. Everything was illuminated with torches that had been set up along the path for the two. She knew that it would take a while for Selenity to adjust to the idea, and she hoped that her daughter would find love in Ares' son.

"I was hoping she would take it well, but I suppose I cannot complain, since my son was not happy at first either. However, as long as she accepts it…" Ares was not one to take no for an answer. He was determined to have the moon princess as a wife for his son, especially since she had been promised so many years ago.

"Yes, she does. She has accepted her responsibility," Diana said, glad that she could be truthful about that.

"Good, I am happy to hear that. We will arrange the wedding then to occur soon after she turns eighteen, correct?" Ares asked cheerfully.

Diana nodded her head slowly. "Yes, I suppose," she said, and then looked up at the war lord. "Let's not set an exact date yet though. I do not know when Selenity will fully accept this, and I don't want to push her too much. Mars has, after all, had much more time than she has to The two should also spend some time together in their new situation so that they can get to know each other better in a more….intimate sense, not just as friends."

Ares nodded thoughtfully. "That sounds fair. I have no objections to that," he then turned his eyes to his companion. "Who knows, perhaps soon they will be eager to marry as quickly as possible."

Diana smiled. "I'm not putting my hopes on that too highly, but it would be nice." In fact, Diana was almost certain that they had no need to expect that.

Ares chuckled. "Have no fear, My Queen, I do not put high hopes on it either."

They smiled at each other and continued their stroll. Diana glanced over to the palace, glowing in the light of the stars. Selenity had retired soon after their meeting in the library, looking rather fatigued. _She will be happy, _Diana thought to herself. _I won't be able to have peace until she is._

………………………………………………………..

Selenity paced back and forth, unable to think of what to do. It had been nearly an hour since their meeting with Ares and Mars had ended, and she had escaped to her room as soon as she could. She had been racking her brain trying to figure out a way to let Kino know without breaking his heart. Everything she thought of though, would not accomplish that.

_No matter what, he is going to be hurt. He is going to try and stop me from doing it, I know he is. He is going to come here, cause a scene, and make this harder than it already is. It's not that I care if he makes a scene, but it will be completely pointless, and he will only end up with more pain at being defeated. I have to think of a way to keep him from doing that, but how? If I tell him strait out that I am marrying Mars, he will want to know why. As soon as I tell him it's an arranged marriage, he'll come here and try to find a way to break it off. I can't tell him I'm doing it because I want to, he would not believe me. He knows that I love him too much. But what else can I do? I can't just wait around until the day before I marry Mars to tell him the truth. He would hate me after that, and probably murder Mars on the spot. _

She gave an agitated sigh as she sank down onto her bed and rubber her temples. Her mind felt like it was numb, and she could not bring it to think strait. She knew she had to figure out something, but what?

_I could plead with him not to come. I could tell him that things are better this way. No, he wouldn't take that. He would come anyway. No matter how much I begged, he would see if has his obligation to come and try to straiten things out. Even if I made him promise…but how could I do that? I can't go and see him, and I can't argue with him if I just send him a letter. He would read it, and come right away. I can't send someone for me, he would not listen, but come right away. Is there now way to keep him from coming? _

She hit the pillow in frustration.

_I wish that I had never told him that I loved him. Then maybe I would not be in this mess. He would find someone else to love, and forget about me. Perhaps even Aminiha, although I doubt that he would want to marry her. Who knows, maybe he would have married her eventually if I had not told him how I felt about him. Why did I have to get so sick and heartbroken? He should have never come. But now, he can't have closure if he knows that I still love him. He won't be able to forget about me, and he'll waste his life wanting something that he cannot have. If only he didn't believe that I loved him….._

She paused at the thought.

_If only he believed that I didn't love him….._

Selenity jumped off her bed and walked over to her writing table. She finally had a clear thought, and although her heart was beating so hard it felt like it was going to leap out of her chest, she knew what she could and had to do. After getting out a piece of paper, she began to write the hardest letter of her life.

_I can't do anything that won't break his heart. At least I can prevent him from coming and making things harder. At least I can allow him to have closure and move on._

………………………..…………………………..

Venus knew something was wrong. As soon as she had set foot on the moon, she could sense that something was just not the way it was supposed to be. When she saw Selenity, her feelings were confirmed. One look at the princess, and she could already see that her heart was once again shattered, although not to the point where it should kill her. The two had not been able to talk freely until they were alone in Selenity's room some time later.

"Selenity, what is going on?" she asked as soon as she was sure no one was listening in on them.

Selenity sank to the bed, and looked up at her friend sadly. "I'm not going to marry Kino," she said, not bothering to delay it.

Venus looked at her with pure shock on her face as she sank down onto the bed beside Selenity. "What? Why not? You love each other!" She could not think of a reason why the two should not be together.

Selenity felt tears prickling her eyes. "I know that. But I never knew that I was already promised to someone else. I was promised to Mars soon after I was born, and this has been brought to my attention in the past couple of days."

Venus stared at her friend who was trying to hold back tears. "That is rediculous, surly they can't force you to marry him!"

"Yes they can, and they are."

"But….what does Mars have to say about all this?"

Selenity looked at her hands as a tear slid down her face. "He-he agrees with it. He wants to give it a chance," she paused and brought her gaze back up. "He doesn't want to break the arrangement. I already asked him about that, and I think that even if he did, we are powerless to stop it."

Venus shook her head. "There must be something that can be done. They can't just tear you and Kino apart like that. It's not fair."

"It doesn't matter if it is fair or not. It's too late for anything," Selenity wailed.

"No, no it's not. First we have to let Kino know what is going on. Perhaps if he came we could straiten everything out!" Venus wanted to help Selenity badly, but even she did not have very many ideas.

Selenity shook her head miserably. "It's no use Venus. It can't be done." She then went on to recount what her mother had told her two days before.

Venus sat there shaking her head. "It can't be as complicated as that. I'm sure that Kino would be more than happy to live here on the moon with you if you can't leave."

"I know that, but what would happen if something awful should happen to his father? He would have to take his father's crown, and then what? You know it would tear us to be so far apart all the time if we were used to spending all of your time together."

Venus sighed. "It just isn't right. I still think that you should let Kino know about this, and talk to him about it. Maybe you two can work it out still." She was surprised to hear a sob come form Selenity's lips. She looked at her, and wrapped the girl in her arms.

"Veuns, I-I can't. He would come and fight for me, y-you know he (sob) would." Venus stroked Selenity's hair. "I-I-ve already made sure that won't happen."

Venus pulled Selenity away from her so that she could look in her eyes. "What do you mean? What did you do?"

Selenity looked ashamed almost. "I did something awful."

Venus felt a pang of horror in her stomach. "What did you do Selenity?" She asked a little urgently. Selenity averted her gaze from Venus'.

"I wrote him a letter two nights ago, and sent it off right away. "

"What's so bad about that?" the confused Venus asked. Selenity choked back a sob, and told Venus everything that had been in the letter. Venus put her hand to her mouth. "Oh gosh, you didn't. Selenity, please tell me you didn't."

Selenity shook her head sullenly. "I did," then she looked at Venus, a fierce look in her eyes. "Don't you dare go to him again to talk to him!" she snapped, making Venus flinch a little. She nodded her head though.

"I won't go to see him. I can't anyway. I'm heading to see Mercury right now to handle some issues going on between his parents. Mama sent me, so I can't back out."_ But that sure as hell isn't going to stop me from writing my own letter_, she thought.

Selenity nodded her head. "Good." Venus felt bad for her friend, as she felt her heart crack more. She pulled Selenity to her in a tight embrace again. Selenity hugged her back, her whole world drifting around her as though in a dream. She was exhausted, and before she knew it, she had fallen asleep in the comforting arms of her friend. Venus sighed. _I need to talk to Mercury. It's been too long since I've seen him. I'm glad that mama sent me there. Although I have my wedding to worry about…._.Venus sighed, and lay the sleeping princess on her bed. _Sweet dreams Selenity. Things will work out, you'll see._

……………………………………………………..

"Very well, we can do that. Now, about this are over here….." Lord Takahashi and Kino were pouring over maps laid out on the table, all of them concerning the areas that they controlled and the ones directly surrounding them. It had been a week and a half since Kino had returned from the moon, and a week and a half since he had told Aminiha that he would not marry her. She was no longer on the planed, having left a couple of days after he had returned. Kino was somewhat relieved, although he was not happy that it meant a war was on the way. His father seemed calm about it though, and supported Kino's decision. It helped put Kino at ease at least a little.

"But dad, what if she attacks this area first? If we move our forces from the north here to block her, she could easily come in from behind and wipe out this entire camp." Lord Takahashi nodded.

"I see what you mean, but if we move a few men from here, then that should be enough to counteract most damage." They had been in the room for hours, and had dismissed many of the general an hour before to go and survey all of the troops so that they could have a full report by sunset.

Kino pointed to a spot on the map. "So if we bring half of Genera Sumataki's men here…." he was interrupted by a knock on the door.

Lord Takahashi turned to the door. "Enter," he called. The door opened and Artemis walked in.

"Your majesty, your lord brother is here now. Shall I send him here or would you meet him in the army hall?"

Lord Takahashi glanced at the maps. "I think the hall. We have better maps in there." He looked up at Kino. "I hope that brother of mine has enough of an army still to help us."

Kino smiled. "I'm sure he does." The two men walked ever to Artemis.

Artemis cleared his throat. "Prince, a letter arrived for you a few moments ago as well, from the Moon Kingdom." He handed a sealed envelope to Kino.

Kino quickly looked at the seal. "It's from Selenity," he said, a little surprised to have a letter form her already.

Lord Takahashi chuckled. "Read your letter form your Lady, then join us in the army hall." Kino nodded and walked over to one of the window seats. The door closed behind his father and Artemis, and he broke the seal of the letter, allowing the little remaining sunlight to fall on the page.

_Dear Kinotsu,_

_It has been a week since you left, and I know that it is time that I made a confession to you. When you came here, I was very ill, and I was not myself. Although nobody realized it, I was delusional. Soon after you left, mama used the Silver Crystal to heal me, and I started to get better. Many people were telling me that I did and said many things that I do not recall._

_I found it very troubling when Venus and Helen told me how you and I had spent our time together. I fear that I may have said some things that were misleading, or outright lies. I didn't believe what they told me, until I saw the new chain that I was wearing around my neck, with the ring that you always wear. Even then I did not want to believe that it was true, but I see now that it is. Venus said that I told you I loved you, and that I had promised myself in marriage to you. I fear that I cannot marry without love, and I cannot therefore marry you._

_You have always been like a brother to me, so any feelings of love that I bear toward you are purely on a brotherly level. I do not remember what conversations passed between us while you were here, but I was horrified to discover that I had told you I was in love with you, on a different level than that of a brother. I was even more shocked when Venus and Helen told me I had accepted a proposal of marriage form you, although I have already mentioned that. Please forgive me, but I was not in my right mind when I accepted that offer. _

_I hope that you will find it in your heart to forgive me. It pains me to say that I do not love you in the way that you have feelings for me, but I thought it best that I tell you now before you get your hopes up too high, and things get out of hand. I wish to put the matter behind us. It would be best probably if we did not see each other for a while. I will be getting married soon, to Mars. It is a match that was arranged soon after I was born, so perhaps it would be best if we did not see each other until then. Please believe I am not trying to cause you pain, and I hope that you can find the will to love someone else, and forget about me._

_Goodbye, my friend, _

_Sincerely, _

_Selenity._

Kino stared at the letter in his hands, speechless. He didn't believe it. He couldn't believe it. Yet he had seen how sick she was when he had arrived. The signature on the paper was hers, and the seal on the letter too. But he could not bring himself to believe it. He re-read the letter, hoping that he had misread it the first time, but the words and meanings were the same on the second time through, as well as the third and fourth. His hand was trembling by the time he laid the paper in his lap, and gazed out the window, tears glistening in his eyes. He knew she would not try to hurt him on purpose. He searched his mind trying to find a reason why she could have sent this, but every time he came to the same conclusion. The words had to be true. He felt his heart slowly cracking and shattering, and odd coldness seeping form the shards to his entire body.

_I guess Aminiha wins, _he thought to himself.

_Selenity does not want me. Why cause a war over something that I cannot have? Aminiha is just like any other woman. None of them matter to me except Selenity. It does not matter which on it is._

He got up and walked to the door, clutching the letter in his hand. He knew that his father would not be happy about this. He had nothing to lose now though. He felt his entire body trembling, and leaned on the door for a few moments, trying to collect himself. He had been so happy only moments before, even with the prospect of war. He should be happy now that there would not be a war, but it pained him instead.

He brought his hand up to his eyes, trying to hold back the tears that were threatening to spill over. He was not one to cry easily, but this…..the first tear slipped down his face, landing soundlessly on the carpet. She had now made him cry twice, the first time when she had promised to be his wife, and now when she had broken that promise. _This can't be happening, I-I love her…._a sob came out of his lips, something that he could not stop. His whole body was shaking with raw emotion.

_Why? This can't be happening. We were supposed to be happy together. Is it really possible that everything was a mistake? Could she really have said all those things to me without realizing it, and without wanting to? _

Kino paused. _There has to be something more to it, but what? _He glanced down at the paper, and his shoulders slumped. _No, the truth is staring me in the face, and I just don't want to accept it. She wouldn't lie to me._

He stopped the outflow of tears, and took a couple of deep breaths. He tried to clear his mind, but her smiling face kept taking any space he freed. Finally, after an hour, he walked down the hallways to the army hall, not really knowing that he was. His whole body moved of its own accord, and it wasn't until he was reaching for the door handle did he realize where he was. Just before he touched the handle, he heard his name called out.

"Prince Kinotsu!" He turned around to see a rather breathless Artemis come running to him.

"What is it Artemis, I really don't have the time right now." He said coldly, his own voice surprising him.

Artemis paused only for a brief second to catch his breath. "A (gasp) messenger form (wheeze) Venus just arrived (deep breath) says he needs to talk to you (swallow) very urgent…." Artemis trailed off as his prince glared down at him.

Kino sighed. "Very well, lead me to him." He followed Artemis until they reached the small parlour near the main doors. A man sat in a chair, drinking water. As soon as Kino and Artemis entered, the man stood and offered the prince a bow. Kino could see that he had been travelling long and hard, without rest. There were dark circles under his eyes, his hair was un-kept, and he looked like he had not bathed in a week. Kino waved for him to straiten up. "Artemis tells me you have urgent news. I have no time to waste, so if it is urgent, please deliver your message."

"My Lord, a thousand apologies for inconveniencing you. My lady gave me instructions to get here as fast as I could to give you this," the man said as he handed Kino a letter, his hand shaking from fatigue. Kino looked at the man apprehensively, but took the letter and broke the seal._ Please Venus, you've done it before, please help me again. Tell me this is good news_. He looked over the letter, and a lopsided grin spread across his face. The coldness that had enveloped his body melted away, replaced with a warmth that one feels in the first real days of spring after a winter with no sun.

He slapped Artemis on the back, making the advisor nearly lose his balance. "Make sure this man has everything he needs and wants. He is a guest now, and I want him treated as such," Kino ordered as he turned to the man. "You have server your mistress well, and I thank you for your speedy delivery of this." The man gave a quick bow, and Kino turned to leave, followed closely by Artemis. A few of the servants were already rushing around to make sure their Princes orders were carried out.

Artemis caught up to Kino. "My Lord, may I ask?..." Although Artemis was his fathers advisor, he was the closest friend Kino had on the planet. He handed Artemis the letter.

"Read for yourself. Venus just saved me from making the biggest mistake of my life." Kino replied, his whole body loosing the look of a man defeated, and taking on an appearance of a man who was not about to give up, who could conquer the whole world. Artemis took the letter and read it as they walked.

_Dear Kino,_

_I hope that my letter reaches you before you do something rash that you will regret. I know that you must have received Selenity's letter by now, although I pray that my messenger was able to overtake the messenger Selenity sent. I do not know the exact contents of her letter to you, but I tell you she was not in her right mind when she wrote it, but rather was overcome with grief and shock._

_I know that she told you of her engagement to Mars, which is true. However, it is not something she is going to of her own free will. It is a marriage which was planned soon after she was born, and she did not find out about it until a few days ago, so therefore she is being forced into this without her consent. She wanted to refuse because of her feelings to you, but her mother stopped her._

Venus then put in an explanation as to what Diana had explained about Selenity's connection to the crystal and moon.

_Please don't be angry with her Kino. She only had you in mind when she wrote the letter. She wanted for you to forget about her, to hurt as little as possible, and to not try and get her back. I know she loves you, despite what she told you. She has told me many times her feelings to you, even when she was not sick. I beg of you, don't hate her for this and forgive her. I know that it is unlikely that things can be fixed, but I think there is still hope. You need to come here, if possible, and I will do everything in my power to help the two of you. I can't do anything unless you're here though. Please don't doubt her love to you, no matter what she said. You know that I can't tell you what is in her heart, but would I be writing this letter if I knew that things could not be? _

_Please come to my planet Kino, and we can plan then. I wait eagerly for a reply, or for you to show up. Hurry!_

_Your friend, Venus._

Artemis looked up at Kino just as they reached the doors of Kino's room. Kino went strait away to his table and wrote a quick letter. He then went back downstairs to the Army room, where his father and uncle were pouring over maps.

"Kino, what took you?" his father asked, not annoyed though. Kino explained all that had happened.

"I need to go to her. Please let me." Kino said to his father.

Lord Takahashi smiled at his son. "Very well, you have my leave. We can handle things here without you for now. Just make sure you come back here as soon as things are straitened out. Wait, if you are gone longer than five weeks, what do you wish me to tell Aminiha?"

Kino handed his father the letter he had just written. "You can give this to her. Read it over if you like." Lord Takahashi nodded, and waved to the door.

"Go now, pack and leave. Don't keep your lady waiting. Take Artemis with you too." Kino smiled at him, and left, followed closely by Artemis. Lord Takahashi smiled, and looked over to his brother. The two men shared an understanding glance, and then Lord Takahashi's brother chuckled. "What?" Takahashi asked, an amused look on his face.

"Oh nothing. I'm just remembering what you went through with Kino's mother." Lord Takahashi laughed at his brother, a little sorrow in his eyes for his lost love.

"I know. That's why I'm not stopping him." Both men then returned to their maps.

……………………………………………………………..

_A/N: "…..And the dashing handsome fearless Hero slayed the dragon, winning himself a kiss from the fair beautiful princess. The two married, and they lived happily ever after……" Yeah right, if that's what you thought was going to happen, think again. I have much more planned for this story! Mw a ahahahahaha! Anja._

_Next chapter: _**Chapter 16 Torn Apart**


	16. Torn Apart

_A/N: Sorry for the delay, I had a tough time putting this chapter together. I don't know why, but the relationship between Venus and Mercury was a very delicte matter, and well…you'll see. Read on! Anja._

**Chapter 16 Torn Apart**

She sealed the envelope, and headed to the door where the messenger was waiting. He bowed to her when she came out. As he straitened up, she handed him the envelope.

"You are to give this to one but Prince Kinotsu. I have already given you the funds. Go as fast as you can with as few stops as you can handle. Understand?"

"Yes my Lady," the man said, and with that he left. She sighed as she turned around and headed back into the room. The door closed softly behind her with a gentle click. As soon as she sank down onto the bed, there was a soft knock on the door. She groaned and got up, ready to welcome any visitor.

"Come in," she said. The door opened, and Mercury poked his head in. She smiled, and motioned that the coast was clear. He slipped in the door and closed it behind him, turning the key in the lock. She smiled as she came over to him, and slipped her arms around his neck. He smiled down at her as his arms snaked around her waist.

"It's so good to see you again," he murmured to her. She smiled up at him and placed a gentle kiss on his lips.

"It's wonderful to see you," she murmured back. He pulled her in closer and wrapped his arms around her tightly. She sighed, breathing in his clean smell. It reminded her of clean rain on the earth, mixed with cold ice. She sighed, and slowly pulled away.

"You're tense," he said to her, and pulled her over to the bed, and she didn't protest. She lay down and he started to massage her back, slowly, but with strong hands. She gave a deep sigh, enjoying the attention. "So, what's the latest on the Kino/Selenity issue?" he asked.

She turned her face a little to the side so that she could talk. "Selenity sent Kino a letter telling him that she didn't love him."

"What, why?" he asked, a little shocked. He moved his hands to her neck and shoulders.

"Her mother isn't allowing her to marry him. So Selenity wanted to soften the blow by making it easy for him to find someone else," she replied. He hit a spot between her shoulder blades, causing her to moan. He smiled, but that smile quickly turned into a frown.

"She can't do something like that. It would hurt Kino anyway."

Venus nodded her head slightly. "I know. It just doesn't work that way, those two need to be together. I sent Kino a letter today as well, trying to straiten everything out." She sucked her breath in sharply when he hit a nerve just below her left shoulder blade.

"What did you tell him?" he asked. She told him exactly what she had written. He sighed. "So Selenity is promised to Mars…Knowing him, he 's not going to let her go without a fight, even if just to spite Kino."

"Why do you think so?" she asked, raising her head a little. He pushed her head down again and kept on going.

"Well, he in Kino have always been in competition. It's never been serious, but you know how much Mars hates to lose. He won't give up something that he believes should be his."

Venus sighed. "You think so? Do you think that he would try to fight for her just to spite Kino?"

She felt his hands pause their massaging before he resumed and spoke. "I don't know. I suppose not. It's too big of an issue. But maybe because of that he would not step down easily."

Venus sighed, and arched her back up into his strong hands. "I hope that you're wrong about that. It won't help if Mars is also against Kino and Selenity. We're going to need his help to make this work."

Mercury nodded his head as his hands glided over her hips. "I hope I'm wrong too," he said. Venus turned onto her side so that she was facing him and propped herself up on her elbow. He stared down into her eyes, her features etched with worry.

"For now all we can do is hope that things will turn out for the better. Otherwise, it's Kino's move now, and we have to wait for him to reply."

Mercury nodded. "So we can't really expect an answer in less than three weeks," he concluded.

"Perhaps a little sooner than that. I sent my messenger just minutes before you came, and I told him to go without stopping if possible. I'm hoping that his letter will arrive at the same time or soon after Selenity's. She sent hers about four days ago. I would have written it yesterday when I was still on the moon in the morning, but she would have found out. The rest of yesterday and most of today was spent travelling, so there was not much I could do until now."

Mercury kissed her gently on the forehead. "You're a good friend to her. You've done all that you can up to this point."

Venus chuckled. "I just hope that Selenity does not murder me for sending a letter to counteract hers. She specifically ordered me not to go and speak with Kino about the matter. She never said that I could not write him a letter, but it was implied."

Mercury chuckled too. "I don't think that you have to worry. Your strength is in dealing with love, remember? You usually have good judgment on these things."

She smiled at him. "Thank you. But if I'm so good-" she leaned up and pecked him on the lips, "-then why are you not 'loving' me yet?"

Mercury gave her a lopsided grin as he leaned over and captured her lips in his. When he pulled away, he gazed down at her. "Because," he said, "I thought that women liked it if we men listen to them. Besides," he nibbled at her ear lobe, "do you think that the massage was not my way of starting to seduce you?"

Venus giggled and blushed. "Oh really?" she asked teasingly.

He smirked at her. "Well, I got you to be impatient for me, didn't I?"

Venus blushed, and brought her hand to the back of his head. "You're not allowed learning from me anymore," she whispered as she pulled his head down for another kiss. He growled deep in his throat as he straitened his back and leaned over her more, causing her to fall onto her back. He pulled back from the kiss and gazed down at her. Her hair fanned out around her head like a golden glow, shimmering in the candlelight. Her lips curled into a smile that said she knew what was coming, and he couldn't resist taking them into a kiss again.

She still had one hand on the back of his head, and the other lay limply on the bed. He brought his hand up from her waist to her arm to her shoulder, and started to slip the yellow dress from her. His fingers glided over her smooth skin, teasing and caressing. She felt him tremble a little, and smirked against the kiss, satisfied that she still had such an effect on him.

………………………………………………………………..

They lay together, entwined in each others arms. She rested her back against his chest, and his arms were wrapped around her slender waist. She held his hands in hers, studying them. He shifted a little and pulled her in closer, and then he heard her sigh.

"What is it?" he murmured in her ear gently, kissing at as he did so.

She smiled as she gave his hands a gentle squeeze. "It's nothing, forget about it," she replied, planting soft kisses on his hands. He pulled one free and caressed her cheek.

"I can't just forget about it, you know that," he replied, then paused. "How long are you here for?"

He didn't see the pained look on her face. "Four days at most, and then I have to go back home," she told him. Now it was his turn to sigh as she pulled her to his chest still closer.

"I wish you didn't have to go." he murmured against her neck, causing her to shiver.

"I know, I don't want to go either," she whispered back, feeling a tear slide down her face. She moved to wipe it away, but he was faster. He grazed her cheek with the back of his hand, removing the stream of salty water. He pulled away and turned her so that she was laying flat on her back, and then he propped himself up on his elbow so he could look down at her.

"Don't cry," he whispered, brushing her hair from her face. "We both knew that this day would come."

Venus nodded a little. "I know. That doesn't mean that it isn't hard."

Mercury leaned over and laid his lips on top of hers, and let them stay there for some time. She brought her arms around his neck and brought him down to her so that he was laying on her chest, his own arms wrapped around her petite form. She wanted to stay like that forever, safe in his embrace, but she knew it was not to be.

When their lips finally parted, Mercury lay his head on her chest just below her collarbone. "I love you, and you know I will always love you," he said, causing a new wave of tears to well up in her eyes.

"I know," she whispered, afraid that her tears would start to flow again. She ran her fingers through his hair, stroking him, causing him to completely relax against her. She stared up at the canopy of her bed, lost now in her thoughts.

I love you too, Mercury. You know I don't want to leave. But I have to. Selenity's brother is to be _my husband within a fortnight. We both knew this was coming from the day we started to see each other. We both knew…so why is this not any easier? This isn't a surprise, we have been preparing ourselves for it now for years._ She hugged his head closer to her. _It's going to be so hard to let go._

He responded by tightening his grip around her waist. Venus could still hear her mothers words two and a half years back, when she had first caught Venus and Mercury kissing. _"Venus, you are being very unfair to me. You know that I am not one to stand in the way of love, but you know that you are already promised to Selenity's brother. That is a match I can't break for you and Mercury, and you know that." _Venus had cried then, but her mother kept talking. _"Look, I can make a deal with you though. If you are discreet, I will close my eyes upon you and Mercury, but when the time comes for you to be wed, you will stop any contact with Mercury that is not solely on the friendship level, and you will go and join your intended husband. Otherwise I will be forced to take drastic measures to keep you and Mercury apart at all times from now on"._

Both Venus and Mercury had agreed to this, happy that they could at least enjoy each others company until then. Now that the time had come, they were both finding it difficult to let go. In a few days they would part as lovers, and after that meet only as friends.

Mercury lifted his head and looked up at Venus. "You know what Venus?" he asked, and she looked down at him. "You're not really all that beautiful.

Her mouth dropped open, and Mercury chuckled. "What? Why would you say something like that now?" she gasped out.

He lifted himself up so that he was supporting his weight on his elbows, and looked down at her. "Because I was hoping that I could lie to myself and feel a little better," he kissed her on the tip of her nose. "It didn't really work. You are too beautiful for words."

She traced a finger along his jaw. "Love me," she whispered, and he was more than happy to comply with the request.

…………………………………………………………..

The next three days flew by much too quickly for both Venus and Mercury's taste. It was the night before she was to leave, and Mercury was in his room, preparing to go to her. He had just finished blowing out the candles, and the only light left in the room was the still cheerfully cracking fire. He was about to leave when there was a loud knock on his door. He cursed a little under his breath for the upcoming delay.

"Enter," he called, and was rather surprised when Venus opened the door, entered the room, and closed the door behind her. "Venus, I was just coming to-" he was cut off as she threw herself into his arms, sobbing. His arms wrapped around her right away protectively, and he held the shaking form to him. He stroked her hair, and listened to her cry, not wanting to ask why, since he already knew the answer.

"I don't want to leave you," she sobbed into his shirt. "I love you, I can't let you go, please don't make me!"

Mercury sucked in his breath sharply. She had been so strong about it, until now. He felt an odd prickling at the back of his own eyes, but he refused to give in to tears. One of them had to keep their head clear, or else they would do something that they would both regret later. He brought her over to the fire and sat himself down on the ground, leaning against the sofa. He pulled her down to him so that she was sitting between his legs, her body resting against his chest, his arms wrapped around her shoulders.

She leaned her head back so that it was resting on his shoulder, tears still streaming down her face. He lifted his hand and wiped them all away. The fire crackled as she buried her face in the crook of his elbow, trying to get herself to stop crying. He ended up shifting her so that she was half sitting on her side, half leaning against his chest. She grasped his shirt in her hand as she cried into his chest. He kept stroking her hair, a stabbing pain in his heart.

"It's ok," he murmured into her hair, bringing a new flood of tears from the woman he held in his arms, "it's ok, we'll get through this." She snaked her arm around him and clung to him, afraid that he would dissolve before her eyes if she let go. She froze when she felt a tear land on her hand, one that was not hers. She lifted her head a little so that she could look up at Mercury, and right away saw the glistening of tears in his eyes. She reached up and wiped his face dry, but started to blink wildly when he started to chuckle, although it was a sorrow filled chuckle.

"What's funny?" she asked, a little bewildered. He kissed her softly, making her heart melt into his.

"Nothing. All I had to do to make you stop crying was to allow myself to shed a few tears." Venus smiled at him, although both knew it was not a smile of sheer joy. "I'm sorry," he said quietly as he brushed a few strands of hair from her face, "I know I shouldn't be making jokes at a time like this."

Venus shook her head and ran on of her hands up his chest to his face. "I don't mind. One of us has to lighten the mood somehow." Mercury smiled and turned his head to kiss the delicate hand caressing his face.

It was the last time the two would spend the night in each others arms, bathed in the warm glow of the fire, for many years to come.

……………………………………………………

The champagne-satin gown swished as Venus paced back and forth in the room. It was less than half an hour before she had to go, half an hour before she became the wife of the Prince of the Moon. She sighed as she flopped back into the chair for the tenth time in the past hour. Her heart was thudding in her chest, and nothing she did could stop it.

_After today I will be a wife, with a husband, and no Mercury. At least the wedding is happening here and not on the moon, since it means less travelling back and forth. I'm glad that we will be living here and not on the moon, at least not everything will be new._ She sighed, and gazed down at her hands._ I hope that he likes it here..._

She was jerked from her thoughts by a knock on the door. "Enter," she called. Selenity opened the door and walked in. "Thank goodness it's you. I'm going crazy here with the tension."

Selenity smiled and came to sit next to her friend. "You're nervous, aren't you," she said, placing her hand gently on Venus' shoulder. Selenity saw a flash of pain run through the blondes eyes.

"Yes and no," replied Venus, looking at the door wistfully.

"Just be glad that Mercury's not here," Selenity said gently. The wedding was only family members of the bride and groom, no one else. Venus had made that arrangement with her mother so that Mercury would not have to go through the pain of either watching the love of his life bind herself to another man, or the discomfort of rejecting the invitation. That did also mean, however, that Paris, Helen, Jupiter, Hera, and Kino had also not been invited.

Venus nodded her head absentmindedly. "Yes it is good…." then Selenity's words registered in her mind and she snapped her head around to look at her now grinning friend. "Why should it matter to me if Mercury is here or not?" she asked defensively, her heart fluttering just at the thought of him.

Selenity looked at her friend compassionately. "I may not be able to read hearts like you Venus, but I have not missed how….close you and Mercury have gotten."

Venus stared at Selenity wide-eyed. "No one was supposed to know. That was one of mama's conditions…."

"Don't worry," Selenity said as she gently stroked Venus' hand, "I don't think anyone else noticed, you two were very discreet. Not even my mother and brother suspect anything, and I'm not about to tell. We've known each other too long though, and with a few clues, I figured it out. You're very brave for still going through with this."

Venus nodded her head, a little relieved that someone knew and she could talk to them about it. She felt tears stinging her eyes again, but she refused to let them go. Selenity saw the glossiness in Venus' eyes though, and pulled the girl in for a tight hug. Even though she didn't want them to, Venus' tears fell from her eyes, screaming in silent agony as they fell down her face, and the only real sound filling the room was Venus' gentle whimpering. It was several minutes before she finally calmed down, and the two women pulled apart. They looked in each other's eyes, a deep understanding running through their veins. They each knew the pain the other was experiencing, and each pitied the other more than herself.

Finally it was time to go. Within a short time, Venus was no longer a free woman, although she did not lead an unhappy life after that without her first love. She grew to love Selenity's brother, and he loved her back more than anything else, perhaps even more than Mercury had loved her. Perhaps.

……………………………………………...

_A/N: Yes I know that there was no Kino/Selenity stuff in this chapter, it was meant as a teaser chapter (please don't hurt me) but I also needed it to resolve the Venus/Mercury issue. Anyway, next chapter we're back to Kino and Selenity, so until then bye! Anja._

_Next Chapter _: **Chapter 17 Love and War**


	17. Love and War

_A/N: Hi everyone! Yes, I did die, that is why I did not update so long. One of the readers came and resurrected me though, so now I can update. It's kind of hard to type when your fingers are six feet below. How long was I gone for, a week? Two? A month? I don't know. Anyway, I am alive again. This chapter is important to the next one…….Anja._

**Chapter 17 Love and War**

The cool breeze ran it's fingers through the Queen's hair as she stared at the letter in her hands, her face giving no clue to the turmoil that was raging inside her. The sun was setting, thus causing the words on the page to be difficult to read.

_My Lady Aminiha,_

_It has been some time since I have been able to enjoy your company, and I must apologize now that I cannot deliver this message on my own. However, circumstances beyond my control have forced me to leave. As much as I was flattered by your proposal for marriage, I fear that I will must decline your kind offer. As much as it pains me to do so, it would be unfair of me to step into such a union with you without the same feelings that you have toward my own person. _

_I still recall the choice that you placed before me, that if it was not a wedding, it would be a war. I ask you to please reconsider the latter, since a war would only cause deeper pain between us than there already is. I feel deep remorse fro bringing this pain upon you, but I assure you that a war is not something I wish to start. Therefore I would ask that you reconsider your desire for war, and allow there to be peace between our two nations._

_Kinotsu._

She lowered the letter and gazed at the setting sun. If this is the way things are to be, Prince, then let it be war on you and your people. Her thoughts were interrupted by the soft padding of feet.

"Mama! Look!" Beryl came running out, her hair whipping around her face. She held out her hands, a small ball of dark energy in her palms, not big, but full of power. Aminiha dropped down to one knee and looked at her daughter.

"That's very good sweetheart. Very good." Beryl beamed at her mother. "You're going to be able to do this on a larger scale very soon."

Beryl looked at her mother quizzically. "Why?"

Aminiha looked into her daughters eyes, and picked up the ball of dark energy, twirling it in her fingers. "We have to go and punish some people who have hurt mommy," she said coldly. Beryl stared at her mother, and slowly nodded her head. She knew what her mother meant.

…………………………………………………..

Lord Takahashi stood on the balcony, watching the sky. His brother stood next to him. "Prepare yourself," Lord Takahashi said, "the war is about to start. I fear it is going to be long and hard."

His brother nodded his head, and stared at the sky as well.

The door to the balcony swung open. "My Lord," the man said as he rushed out, "It has begun. Our eastern villages have just been attacked."

Lord Takahashi sighed, as he turned to his brother. "Well, it is time. I just hope that Kino doesn't miss all the fun."

With that the two men left the balcony.

…………………………………………………..

Kino paced nervously. He had come strait to Venus' kingdom, and was now waiting for her to come and greet him. The door swung open, and Venus rushed in, followed closely by a few servants ready to take his things, as well as Aphrodite.

She came up to him and gave him a quick hug. "Thank goodness you've arrived. My messenger must have gotten to you quickly if you're already here."

Kino nodded his head. "I have a feeling that he went from you to me without stopping once. He looked like he had not slept in over a week, and smelled as if he had not bathed in the same amount of time."

Venus laughed at the jest. "I told him to go as fast as he could, so at least I see my orders were followed."

"Your letter arrived on the same day as Serenity's, and based on the dates of the two letters, you sent yours about four days after her. He must have really not slept." Kino pointed out. Venus nodded her head, and then motioned for Kino to follow her and her mother. They reached a small library, and all of them took seats.

"I should give you my congratulations on your marriage, Venus. You will make him happy," Kino said as soon as they had settled down and servants began pouring them wine.

Venus smiled. "He is a very good man, and a good ruler as I have observed over the years. I am honoured to be his wife."

"Will he not be joining us?" Kino asked, noticing his absence.

Aphrodite was the one to answer him with a shake of her head. "No Kinotsu, he will not. This is a private matter, and he knew before he married my daughter that there were going to be meetings he would not be able to attend due to their….delicate nature."

Kino nodded his head, but chuckled in his mind. He could already hear Venus' voice inside his head, 'You know I cannot discuss the matters of the heart with another without their direct permission….' it was a line everyone knew too well. "Very well." Kino finally said.

As soon as the servants had left, he turned to Venus in his chair. "Now, please, give me the details of what is going on!" His voice was urgent and both Venus and Aphrodite could feel his tension.

Venus sighed. "Mostly everything that is going on was in the letter that I sent you. Selenity is being pressured into the marriage with Mars, and she can't call the wedding off just like that. I explained everything about the crystal."

Kino gave a somewhat frustrated sigh. "It would have been nice if they had talked to me. I would be more than happy to stay with Selenity on the moon."

Venus gave him a puzzled look. "But what if something were to happen to your father and you had to return to rule?" She asked.

Kino shrugged his shoulders. "Easy. I would simply abdicate the throne." He almost chuckled at the surprised looks of Venus and Aphrodite. "Father would not mind too much I don't think. He likes his brother very much, and since he is next in line after me, he would get the throne. He already has two sons, one of them a little older and the other a little younger than I, so he has heirs secured. It would not be a very big problem. Father has no quarrels with his brother, so it would not matter to him that he got the throne, as long as I gave it willingly."

Venus nodded her head thoughtfully. "That's good to know. Perhaps we can bargain with that," she then shifted her gaze up to Kino. "Are you very angry with her that she sent you her letter?"

Kino stared at the floor for a moment, and then shook his head. "No, not angry. Not even really hurt. Just a little frustrated. It's not even her that I am frustrated with, but rather the whole situation frustrates me." Venus and Aphrodite nodded in understanding, since they were finding the situation rather annoying themselves.

Kino then looked at them thoughtfully. "Does Mars want to go through with this, or is he being pressured just as she?"

"As far as I know, he agrees with the arrangement of his own free will." Venus replied.

"Does he love her though?" He asked, a hint of irritation in his voice at the very thought of another man loving Selenity.

Venus shrugged her shoulders, a small smile tugging at the corners of her lips. "Kino, you know that I can't discuss the issues of the heart with another-" Kino cut her off, holding up his hands in defeat.

'I know, I know, '…without their direct permission.'" He finished for her, giving a sigh.

Venus giggled. "That's why mom is here. Don't forget that she is Queen."

Kino's face lit up as he looked at the Queen. She smiled. "I don't like doing it, but I can, and this is a situation where I think it won't hurt. Mars does not love Selenity in the way that you do Kinotsu. He has….affection for her, and… … lust-" Aphrodite paused as she watched Kino visibly tense at her last word, "-although on a minor scale. But not love. Do not fear that he will try to claim her on that basis. I fear however that his other feelings are strong enough that he will not let her go easily."

Kino nodded. The three lapsed into their own thoughts for a while. They would be going to the moon the next day, as would Jupiter and his wife, Mercury, Mars, Helen and Paris. Of course, Diana had 'forgotten' to invite Kino as well, but he would come with Venus and her husband. Tomorrow he would see Selenity, and go and talk to Diana.

…………………………………………………..

The mood was calm and quiet in the room. Selenity smiled at Helen, whom she was having a conversation with. Helen was beaming, her hand resting on her stomach. Hera was sitting next to Helen, her own posture now much smaller since the birth of her and Jupiter's second son.

"You should be making the prediction Helen. Men can't guess what the child will be very well." Hera said, laughing.

Jupiter caught the comment and looked over to his wife. "That's not fair Hera. I was making an educated guess, and with regards to probability, there was a better chance it would be a girl than a boy."

Hera laughed, and Helen glanced over to Paris. "Well, Paris seems to think it will be a boy, and I tend to agree with him, although I would love a little girl."

Selenity smiled, and then glanced over to mars. He was sitting, talking to Paris and Mercury. Jupiter was sitting with them too, but his attention was on the three women. She gave a sigh._ I wonder if Mars will want me to start producing children strait away or not. I'm not sure if I want a child too soon_. The room was filled with laughter that made everyone feel happy, except for Selenity. Her heart was still wallowing in pain.

The door opened, and Selenity was glad to see her brother and Venus walk in. She stood up and walked over to them. Her brother enveloped her in a hug, before going and joining the other men. Venus linked arms with Selenity as they walked to the seating area where all the women were.

"It's good to see you again. How are you feeling?" Venus asked.

Selenity shrugged her shoulders, but kept her fake smiled on her face. "You can read my heart Venus. You don't even need to ask."

Venus chuckled, and leaned over slightly so that she could whisper in Selenity's ear. "Well, we brought along something that might cheer you up," she said. Selenity raised her eyebrow.

"Oh really, and what would that be?" she asked.

Venus shrugged her shoulders. "You'll see. It's a surprise. You're mother is…..evaluating it right now."

Selenity looked at Venus curiously. "Evaluating it?" she asked, feeling rather confused. Venus nodded, but said no more, as they reached the women.

"Helen, congratulations!" Venus said, focusing her attention on Helen now, who was once again beaming.

"Thank you Venus. We're really excited about this….." Venus nodded, and sat down, leaving all of Selenity's questions unanswered.

………………………………………

Diana sat in her chair, and motioned for Kino to take a seat across the table from her. He inclined his head in thanks, and sat down after she had. Diana had been rather surprised when she had gone to greet her son and his new wife to find the young Prince with them as well. She had not wanted him to come, since she now knew the bond he had with Selenity. However now that he was here, there was not much that she could do. She had expected him to go with her son and Venus to the room where Selenity and everyone else was, but was rather surprised when he had asked if he could speak with her in private.

She had led him to her small study just off from the throne room, and then had dismissed the servants. Now the man was sitting across from her, a rather serious expression on his face. "Well Prince, what did you wish to discuss with me," she asked, already knowing what the subject was going to be.

"I wish to speak with you about your daughter," he said, more bluntly than she had expected.

"My daughter is doing fine, thank you for your concern. She is to be wed soon," she said, feeling no need to try and be gentle with him, so she repaid bluntness with bluntness. She noticed him clench his jaw a little, but he remained calm.

"Yes, I have heard about that. That is why I am here. I am worried about the Princess," he said, and clasped his hand in his lap. "My Queen, I do not know how much Selenity has told you, but I will tell you now that I have deep feelings for your daughter, and I know she reciprocates those feelings. I was rather shocked to hear that she was to marry another man."

Diana raised her eyebrows, once again surprised by his bluntness. _Well, at least I won't have to spend an hour just trying to get on the subject through formalities, _she thought to herself. "I am aware of the feelings that you and my daughter share. However, Mars has feelings for her as well, and she has been promised to him since her birth. Surely you must understand that I cannot break such an arrangement."

"I do not understand why you cannot break such an arrangement if it means she will be unhappy," he replied coolly.

Diana studied him. "I believe that Selenity can be happy with Mars, if she gives him a chance."

"He does not love her. She does not love him. If you do not believe me, you can ask Aphrodite. She is not going to be happy with a man she does not love when she loves another. You know her well enough to know this," Kino said, not breaking his gaze with her, a look of stubbornness on him.

Diana was about to snap at him, but something in his eyes stopped her. Was it possible that Kino, the young Prince who's was the epitome of calmness and mellowness, had a hint of tears in his eyes? She watched him. She knew that he did not lust for her daughter, and she could sense his love for her. She sighed. "Kinotsu, I want my daughter to be happy. But I can't let her marry you. She needs to stay here, for the sake of the Crystal and her people, and you are the only heir to your fathers throne. Without her, the crystal and our people will die."

Kino nodded his head slightly. "I know, Venus already filled me in on the details regarding that issue. That is why I came here, because I feel like you have misjudged me somewhat. If it is a matter of Selenity staying here, I would be more than willing to stay here, and live here. I know that you think that I need to take my fathers throne if anything should happen to him, but it is not so. If it came down to that, I would abdicate, and my uncle would take the throne."

"A throne is not something that should be thrown away so rashly Kinotsu," Diana pointed out.

Kino nodded. "True, but neither should love," he replied without hesitation. There was a moment of silence. Then Kino continued. "My Lady, if I knew for certain that Selenity would be happy with Mars, I would not be sitting here. I would be back home, and I would leave Selenity to be happy with Mars. But I know that she will not be happy, and that is something that I can't allow to continue. Just like you, I want her to be happy. If it meant me leaving right now, I would. However, I know that her life with Mars will only bring her pain and sorrow, and longing for something that she cannot have."

Diana sighed. "Kinotsu, I know you love my daughter. Nevertheless, I cannot break the agreement with Ares easily, at least not without war. He wants a wife for his son, and you know how he is when something is promised to him. I am a woman of my word, and I will not go back on a promise that I have given. I am sorry."

Kino nodded, although it was more of an acknowledgment of the statement rather than agreement. "Is there nothing that I can do to change your mind?" He asked. Diana nodded her head sadly.

"I'm afraid not. As long as Serenity is alive and able to marry Mars, she will marry him." There was silence again. Diana finally stood up. "Do not let it get you depressed Kino. Selenity will manage, and she will be happy. Please feel free to stay with everyone else. I know you and Selenity are good friends, so after today I will leave it up to her as to how much time she wishes to spend with you. All I ask of you is that you do not do anything that both of you will regret." There was a waning tone in her last statement, but Kino knew she was being sincere. He got up to, and after bowing to the Queen, he left the room, and headed to where he knew everyone else would be.

Diana stood for a moment, before she walked over to the windown and gazed out. She honestly felt bad for the two, and if it were not for Mars and Ares, she would have been more than happy to allow Kino to take Selenity as his wife, if he were to stay and abdicate his throne as he said he would. However, as she had told him, she was a woman of her word, and would not break a promise. As long as Selenity could, she would marry Mars.

Little did she know that Kino had really taken those words to heart.

………………………………………………..

_A/N: I know that wasn't too long, but the next chapter will be. I didn't want to combine the two chapters to make one super long one. Anyway, I think you will all like the next chapter, it is going to be VERY fluffy and romantic. Those of you who do not like mushy romance, have no fear, there is going to be action soon. Anyway, now that I'm alive again, I have some catching up on life to do…..uhhh, that is, after I write the next chapter of course sweatdrop. Anja._

_Next Chapter : _**Chapter 18 My Hero**


	18. My Hero

_A/N: Ok, this chapter took forever to write since I kept re-reading it and making sure it flowed. This one was hard to write since I was trying to make it tender and emotional. Hopefully it worked, and you all will let me know how it is. Anja._

**Chapter 18 My Hero**

Selenity was growing more and more curious about what Venus and her brother had brought along to cheer her up. Venus refused to even give her a hint, and her brother was far too busy talking to Paris and Mars. So, she had to contend herself with guessing at what it could possible be, which was not going very well. The only thing that she felt could cheer her up at the moment was Kino, but Venus had promised her that she would not go and talk to him.

Selenity noted that the sun was already setting outside. Everything was bathed in a warm glow, and the whole planet seemed to be relaxing in preparation for the night. She heard her brother's voice above everyone else's.

"Why don't we go for a walk in the gardens? They are beautiful at night time when they are lit by torches. We could take a small stroll, if no one has any objections." No one seemed to have any, so Selenity sent servants out ahead of them to light the torches. They walked outside, the night air still warm. Selenity walked with Venus and her brother at the back of the group, while Paris occupied Mars along with Jupiter and Mercury at the front. Helen and Hera walked together between them, their arms linked, their topic of conversation still on children.

Selenity looked to Venus just as they were walking out of the doors of the palace. "Please tell me what it is," she pleaded quietly, since it was obvious that Venus did not want the others to know what it was.

Venus glanced ahead of them and smiled. "There's your answer," she said with a chuckle. Selenity followed her gaze, and was suddenly aware that the group had stopped, and they were all welcoming someone.

_Kino!_

Selenity felt her heart leap into her throat, and her whole chest tightened when he looked up from Helen and his eyes met with hers. The whole universe seemed to freeze as they gazed at one another, but just as quickly as the feeling began, it stopped. The rest of the men claimed Kino and he walked with them, with Helen and Hera falling into step behind them again. Selenity snapped her head around to look at Venus and her brother. "What is he doing here?" she whispered urgently.

Venus smiled, and nodded to her husband. He gave a quick nod and went to join to rest of the men. Venus then turned her attention back to Selenity. "I think I will leave that up to him to explain," she said, the smile melting from her face.

"But why is he here? You promised you would not go and talk to him!" Selenity hissed. She felt like her entire face was one big flame, her cheeks burning with a crimson color.

Venus shrugged her shoulders. "I didn't go and talk to him," she replied, not quite ready to sign her death contract by telling Selenity about the letter she had sent. All the while Selenity was hissing at Venus, she failed to notice her brother walk up to Kino and tap him on the shoulder. Nor did she notice the fact that Kino had slowed his pace and was now almost right next to her. Venus glanced up at him, and then back to Selenity. "I think I'll leave you two alone," she murmured as she quickened her pace to catch up with her husband, and that was about the time that Selenity noticed that Kino was walking right next to her, his gaze fixed on the rest of the group ahead of them.

She felt her face heat up even more, and her heart increase it's wild dance inside her chest. He was standing next to her, the man that she had betrayed and had hoped she would not see until her wedding day, the man she loved more than anything but was leaving him for another. She didn't even notice the fact that he was staring down at her as well as they walked. She blinked when she finally did notice, and felt suddenly very aware of just how close they were to one another.

She was glad that she managed to find her voice at last. "What are you doing here?" she managed to ask, her voice a little flat, emotionless. He shrugged.

"I went to visit Venus and she told me that she and your brother were coming here, and asked if I wanted to join them, since you and your mother would not mind," he replied, his voice void of any emotion. Granted, inside he was not feeling so calm. His heart was beating so hard he was sure that she was able to hear it, as well as half the moon.

Selenity felt like her head was spinning from all of the emotions swirling around inside her at that moment. "Did you not receive my letter yet?" she squeaked out, panic rising inside her that he had not yet received it. If he had not, she would now either have to tell him to his face, that she did not love him. or play out the charade of love and have him hurt even more once he got back home and read the letter. Neither seemed possible to her, so she was half relieved when he nodded his head.

"Yes, I received it on the day that I left to see Venus," he replied.

Her mouth, which had been hanging open, snapped shut. She tightened her jaw. "Then why are you here? I thought I made it clear that it would be best if we did not see each other until the day of our wedding," she said, referring to her and Mars' wedding. He smirked. _As you wished_, he thought to himself,_ I am not seeing you until our wedding day. _His plans completely unimaginable to her at the moment.

"I came here to ask you why you felt you had the need to lie to me," he said softly. They were a few meters behind everyone else, so no one could hear their conversation.

She turned her gaze to the path in front of them, her jaw tense. "I didn't lie to you," she replied.

"Well you either lied to me when you said you loved me, or you lied when you denied that," he said matter-of-factly, " So you did lie to me."

"I thought I explained that. I was delusional when you were here. I didn't know what I was saying." Even though she remained calm, she could already feel the pain seeping into her veins and flowing through her whole body at the words she was speaking.

He smiled. "I don't believe that. Did you really think that you would hurt me less if you told me you did not love me, rather than telling me the truth that you were being forced into a marriage against your will?" he asked.

"I didn't want you coming after me and-" she snapped, but cut herself off, aware that she had just more or less agreed with his statement, and thus revealed the truth. "-and that's why I told you the truth," she finished lamely. "I didn't think that you would believe me, but I had to say it."

He turned his head so that he was looking at her. "Selenity, please, I beg of you, don't lie to me," he said. She felt a shiver run up and down her spine. She didn't want to lie to him. More than anything she wanted to wrap her arms around him and cry, and apologize a dozen times over for the letter and tell him the whole truth. Instead though, she gritted her teeth.

"I'm not lying," she replied, her voice quivering ever so slightly. Kino stopped walking and touched her gently on the shoulder, motioning her to stop walking. He waited until the rest of the group had walked some distance and turned a corner. Then Kino took Selenity's hand and more or less dragged her from the path, leading her to a small grove of trees out of earshot of the path and out of the torchlight.

"Where are you taking me? We shouldn't be alone like this," she remarked, but he paid her no heed. Once they were in the small grove of trees, Kino finally stopped. He spun around and face Selenity, looking down into her eyes. Light from the stars and planets filtered through the thin canopy of leaves, illuminating them just enough so that they could see each other's facial expressions, once their eyes adjusted to the dark. Anyone looking from the path would not have seen them at all though.

He could see that tears were already dancing in her eyes, but she refused to let them flow. Her legs felt weak and she was afraid that her knees might buckle and give out at the closeness she was feeling to him.

He stared down at her, and then reached out and gripped her shoulders. "I want you to tell me to my face, right now, that you do not love me," he said, his voice raspy. She stared at him, and then looked down at his chest.

"I don't love you," she said, her voice monotone, but still cascading with deep emotion that only the two of them could feel. She knew that he could sense the untruth of those words.

"Look me in the eyes when you say that," he whispered. She slowly brought her gaze up to meet his, and felt herself tremble at the deep ocean of emotions which was in his eyes. Her lips trembled as she started to speak.

"How many times do I have to say it Kino? I told you in the letter, and I just told you now. What more do you want from me?" She was glad that he was still gripping her shoulders and thus somewhat supporting her, otherwise she would have already fallen

His gaze on her did not falter, and it almost seemed like he had expected her to answer in the way that she did. "I want you to look me in the eyes when you say it Selenity. That shouldn't be too hard to do if it is the truth," he replied.

There was a determination and stubbornness in her eyes. "I don't have to Kino. I already said it. Just because you say something isn't true doesn't mean that it isn't. Words can't change reality that easily," she replied, her eyes narrowed, her words clipped.

He stared at her with the same determination and stubbornness however. "I know. So what makes you think that you can stop loving my by just saying so?"

"Kino, please, stop it! Just accept the truth! Don't make me hurt you more than I already have!" she cried out, as the torrent of tears she had been trying to hold back let go.

Kino stared at her, and nodded his head, as his hand darted to her neck. "I'm doing just that," he said as he drew her to him, his head dipping down so that his lips came to hers, separated by a small cushion of air only. She gasped a little, and he felt her breath against his lips. "I accepted the truth when you told me you loved me, and I won't let you hurt me any more, by making sure you keep your promise," he whispered, his voice husky and thick. She trembled in his arms, wanting so badly just to close the space between them, but not having the strength to do so. Her eyes fluttered closed, but opened right away.

"Kino, I can't…." her voice was muted by her own sob. Her tears flowed down her face freely, but neither of them made any move to stop them.

"Why not?" he asked, tightening his grip on her.

Her heart skipped a beat, and she flinched a little. _How can he have such an effect on me? _"I'm engaged to Mars…." she said, but wasn't able to go on.

"Do you want to marry him?" Kino asked, still not allowing the space between their lips to change. Her eyes sparkled with her tears, as she slowly, almost un-noticeably, shook her head. "Then don't." He whispered.

"I have to," she replied.

"No you don't. Marry me instead."

Another sob came from her. "I-I can't."

"Why?" he demanded, his voice gruff.

"I already told you-"

"Then tell me again." He snapped. Her face was so close, her eyes staring into his, and she couldn't pull away, she couldn't tear her gaze from his.

"I can't," she repeated, her voice such a soft whisper he almost couldn't hear her words.

"Why?" he persisted. He saw her swallow hard.

"Because I-I……." her whole body convulsed, and she knew she could not support the lie any longer, not with him staring at her the way that he was. "Because I love you!" her voice was so hushed, but she couldn't stand it any longer. She closed the space between them, throwing her arms around his neck. her lips landing firmly on his….and he made no move to stop her. One of his hands went to the back of her neck, pulling her in closer, deepening their kiss. His other arm was wrapped around her waist, supporting her so that she would not fall.

She clung to him as though he was her lifeline to the world of the living, her only anchor to everything that she knew and believed. He could feel her shaking, her emotions coming off her in waves that made him feel weak as well, but he refused to abandon his strength, since she was relying on it too. Her tiny body pressed against his as though she wanted to join the two together, and he would have let her if it meant being with her for the rest of his days. He tried to pull away, but she didn't let him. Her grip tightened as her tongue sought entry to his mouth, which he granted.

Her passion was fierce and demanding, and he was afraid of letting her go. Her tongue battled his, but he was fighting a battle he could never win. As the war drew to an end, her side was victorious. She pulled back so that her lips were once again only a cushion-of-air away from his. Their breathing was deep from the heated moment.

"I think," he said, his voice shaky and raspy, "that you're reasoning is a little misplaced then, don't you think?" he asked, and swallowed hard. Her tears were still flowing, her pain evident on her features.

"Huh?" was her only reply. He would have chuckled if they had been in any other situation.

"If you love me, then shouldn't that be a reason to marry me, rather than not to?"

She drew in her breath shakily. "Kino, I have to marry Mars. I am promised to him, and I don't want to start a war over me. It will be easier this way. If I come with you now, there will always be a war between you and him."

He sighed as he leaned his forehead against hers. "That is a price I am willing to pay. You can't always take the easy way out, and I know I can't be without you. Besides, your mother said that you only had to marry Mars if you were alive and able to, when the day of your wedding came."

She looked at him, a look of shock on her face. "Are you saying that I should die then?"

He shook his head, a sincere look of worry on his face. "No, of course not! I would never think of doing anything, or letting you do anything, that could harm you in any way!" He replied. She nodded. He pulled away a little so that he still had his arms around her waist but she was no longer leaning on him. Her hands rested on his chest.

He wanted to look at her as he spoke, but before he had a chance to continue and explain himself, she began to talk. "How did you know?" she asked. At first he didn't know what she was asking, his mind still a little hazy from her kiss and focused on telling her what plans he had. Then it registered.

"How did I know the letter wasn't true?" he asked, and she nodded. He shrugged his shoulders a little. "I didn't," he replied.

She tilted her head in confusion. "You didn't? Then how……." Her words were lost as another voice interrupted them.

"I told him," came the answer. Kino wanted to chuckle at how fast Selenity jumped away from him at the sound of someone else voice, but he knew who it was. Venus stepped under the cover of the trees, followed by Paris and Helen.

Selenity finally recognized who it was, and snapper her mouth shut. "You told him? But I….you said you didn't go to him? You promised you wouldn't!"

Venus smiled sheepishly. "True, but I never promised that I wouldn't write him a letter explaining everything."

Selenity stared at her friend, speechless. One part of her wanted to strangle Venus on the spot for finding a loophole, but another part was so relieved that she had found it. Her gaze fell to Helen and Pairs. Helen smiled at her.

"We know the whole story. We came along with Venus so that when we return it doesn't look odd that the two of you are coming back alone. No one noticed us slip away, but when they do realize we're gone, your brother will tell them that we went for another tour of the gardens, and he'll make sure they don't come after us," she said, hoping to sooth Selenity's nerves somewhat.

Selenity considered this for a moment, and then nodded her head. "We should be getting back then before someone does come to find us."

Paris smiled at her. "That's why we're here, in these trees. No one will be able to see or hear us from the path. That's why your brother suggested the walk after it was dark."

Selenity looked to Kino. "Kino," she said gently, "this doesn't change anything. I still have to marry Mars."

Kino stepped up to her and took her hand in his. "Tenshi, I told you that your mother said you had to marry Mars if you were alive and able. Well, you are alive, and we can't change that…..but perhaps we could change the other part."

Selenity felt her heart pound and her stomach flutter. "What do you mean? How?"

Kino gave her a lopsided grin. "Allow me to fulfill your wish, to not have seen you until your wedding day," he replied simply.

Selenity looked completely baffled. "How is it going to help if I don't see you until Mars' and my weddi-" Kino cut her off.

"No Tenshi. Not Mars' wedding day. YOUR wedding day……with me."

If she had thought her heart had been beating hard and her stomach fluttering before, it was nothing compared to what she was feeling now. Her mouth opened, but no words came out. He chuckled as he tugged on her hand, pulling her closer. "Marry me," he said softly, "Now, tonight."

Selenity stared up into his eyes. Her heart was screaming at her to say yes, to do it, but her mind was telling her to be rational, to think of the consequences. Even if they married in secret, they would eventually have to tell her mother, as well as Mars and Ares, and she doubted they would take the news well. Her mother would probably castrated Kino on the spot and then send him back to his home planet and spend every waking moment finding a way to destroy the marriage so the Mars Match could be carried through. There was also the issue of where they would live, but she had a feeling that Kino had already been informed of the issues by both Venus and her mother, and probably had a plan. Besides, how could they find someone to marry them, and not run the risk of being caught?

"We can't, I mean who would….and…" she stopped as Kino glanced to Venus, Paris, and Helen. She followed his gaze.

"That's why they're here. Venus has the power to marry, and Paris and Helen can be witnesses." The three nodded their heads in agreement with Kino's statement, huge grins plastered to their faces.

Selenity snapped her head back to look at Kino. He didn't have a grin on his face. His eyes were pleading with her to accept his, to say yes. It was all she wanted, but something was holding her back. She could feel the warmth of his hand on hers, his gentle, imploring gaze bringing her to the breaking point. He made her happy, and she knew this. "You make me happy, and I want to do the same to you…" he murmured, as thought he had been reading her thoughts, and placed his lips gently on hers. The kiss was very tender, and too brief for Selenity's liking, but she knew they had an audience. As the warmth of his lips left hers, she felt cold, and alone. At that moment, she knew what she was going to do. To hell with the consequences…..

"Alright," came her soft voice, "I'll marry you, tonight." A smile broke out on his face. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her again, this time hard. He then turned to Venus, Paris, and Helen, all of whom were beaming.

"You heard her," he said, unable to mask his joy. They all nodded, and stepped closer to the couple. Venus stepped in front of them. Helen stood next to Selenity and Paris next to Kino. Kino and Selenity held their hands together and looked at Venus.

She smiled at them. "The love that is between the two of you is pure and clean, and therefore I am compelled to help you two. Since you are two of my closest friends, I do so willingly. The unity that you two share already rivals any other that I have ever seen or heard of, something that neither of you can break even if you try, as we have already seen," everyone chuckled, and Selenity blushed. She looked at Kino.

"Are you sure you still want to do this after the hell that I've put you through?" she asked timidly. He smiled at her, and reached out to touch her face.

"I would go to hell and back a dozen more times over if it meant going through with this," he replied. Selenity brought her gaze back to Venus and nodded for her to continue.

Venus inclined her head gently. "You two will now be bound forever. You will be expected to go through life together now. Love has already brought the two of you together, and now it is simply my job to make it official. Kino, it is going to be up to you to protect her from now on, to make sure that she is safe. Make sure that she is always cherished, and that she always knows that you love her. It is up to you to pledge yourself to Selenity."

Kino nodded, and looked at Selenity. "When we were younger, I always thought that I had to look out for you, to make sure that you were always smiling. It resulted in me dancing with you at all those balls, even though I hated dancing back then, but I don't regret it. Over the five years we did not see each other, your letters always kept me wondering, wondering how my feelings for you could grow through words on paper. When I saw you for the first time after, I understood. The woman you grew into captured my heart without me even knowing it, and I fell in love with you. I never want to be separated from you again, not even for a day. I never thought I could love you the way that I do, but each day my love grows stronger. Even when I thought there was no hope for us, the only thing that kept me alive was the hope that you would be happy at least. You're my whole existence Tenshi, you make me live. The life that you give me, I want to spend with you, so that I can use that time to make sure you are safe and happy. I pledge my undying love to you, my very life is yours. I won't ever allow anything to harm you. I love you, and that is all that matters to me." With those words, he squeezed her hand. There was a glimmer of tears in her eyes.

Venus smiled at him, and then looked to Selenity. "It's your job, just as his, to make sure he knows how much you love him always. Although it is up to him to protect you, you need to make sure you protect him as well, even if it is not in the same way. Protect him emotionally, and help him with anything he needs. Be by his side and support him. It is up to you to pledge yourself to Kino."

Selenity looked up at the man beside her, her eyes brimming with tears. "I fell in love with you through those words on the paper that kept you wondering. Perhaps that is why it was so easy to fall for you completely when I saw you, at that ball. My mind told me that I could never be worthy of you, that you would see me always as a young child, and that you needed a real woman. When you told me you loved me, I only dared hope that it was true. Your quiet confidence and support gave me the will and strength to live again, so you gave me my life. I owe my life to you more so than you do to me, and nothing would make me happier than to spend every waking day by your side. Give me the air to breath, which is your very being, and I will never need for anything more. I pledge my entire being to you, along with my love, and I only hope that I can be worthy of you." She did as he had, gripping his hand tighter.

Kino stared at her. "You're wrong you know," he said, his voice cracking, "I'm the one not worthy of you."

Venus smiled at the two as she placed her hand over theirs, which were still joined. A soft golden glow seeped from between her fingers, a warmth that enveloped both Kino and Selenity. The glow faded, and Venus beamed at them as she removed her hand from theirs. They each had a small gold band on their fingers, with a faint crest of Kino's family engraved on it. "You may kiss your wife Kino," Venus said as she took a step back.

Kino smiled as he leaned over and kissed his new wife. Paris put his arm around Helen as she sighed in bliss.

Selenity was certain that with that kiss, Kino had found a way to still time. He poured his entire heart out to her, and she accepted it willingly, doing the same in return. His hands gently caressed her hips, and slowly they pulled apart.

"Congratulations you two!" Helen cried, and hugged Selenity.

Paris clapped Kino on his back. "Welcome to the rest of your life," he said, and the two men smiled at each other.

Venus glanced to the path. "We should be heading back," she said. Everyone nodded, and after making sure once more that there was no one around, quickly went to the path. They decided to head back from the way that they had originally come, since it was a shorter walk. When they reached the palace to door opened allowing Mars and Jupiter out, along with Selenity's brother.

"We were wondering if you were still alive," Jupiter commented.

Selenity saw her brother roll his eyes. "I tried to convince them that we have enough guards around to make sure nothing happens, but they wouldn't listen to me, so I suggested we go search for you in the rose gardens, since that was Helen's favourite area." Selenity smiled at her brother. The rose gardens were on the opposite side of the garden from where they were, so she knew that they would have still had plenty of time had they stayed longer.

"Did you have a nice walk?" Mars asked as he fell into step next to Selenity. She nodded, but she felt Kino tense up, even though there were two people between them. They reached the corridor where they started to split up to go to their individual chambers.

"I'll walk you to your room," Mars offered to Selenity. She wanted to cry. Then she noticed Paris nudge Mars in the shoulder.

"You promised you would show me that book you brought along tonight, and I think we should go now, before my wife bites my head off for being gone so late at night." Mars gave him a funny look.

"I thought we were going to do that in the morn-" Paris cut him off as he grabbed his arm and started to drag him.

"Oh I can't wait to see that chapter about….." his voice trailed off as the two men got further away. Helen glanced at Jupiter, and put on a pout.

"I can't believe that he just left me like that. The hallways are so quiet and dark, he knows I get antsy walking around alone."

Jupiter took on a look of concern. "I can walk you back to your room if you want," he offered. Her face lit in a smile as she accepted his extended arm.

"Goodnight everyone!" she called over her shoulder, giving Selenity a wink.

Selenity waited until they were well out of earshot before she turned to Venus and her brother. She smiled and gave her brother a hug. "Thank you," she murmured. He hugged her tenderly.

"No problem," he replied, and smiled at her affectionately as they pulled apart. "I had to apologize somehow for all those times I hid your dolls on you and teased you and pulled your hair and…well, you get the picture."

Selenity laughed. She then turned to Kino. "Well, I guess this is where we say goodnight."

Kino nodded, taking her hand and placing a gentle kiss on it. "Goodnight, my lady," he murmured, his voice low and husky. She shivered, a slight sadness creeping over her that they had to part now.

Selenity turned to Venus when she heard the woman chuckling. "What?" she asked.

Venus handed her a slip of paper with a number of characters written on it. "Put that on your door tonight," she said. Selenity gave her a curious look. Venus grinned. "It will make sure that no one disturbs you, and no one hears anything, until you yourself open the door." Selenity still had a perplexed look on her face. Kino's face had the same look.

Venus turned to Kino, and after making sure that no one was near, she held out her hand. He took hers, and closed his eyes as a warm glow surrounded him and Venus. When he opened his eyes, he heard a startled gasp from Selenity, and was rather surprised to see….himself looking at him. He took a step back, and realized that his body felt odd. He looked down and let out a gasp himself, although he sounded rather feminine to him. To add to that, he was wearing what Venus had been only moments before. His head shot up to look at Venus…..himself……..

"What just happened!" he hissed, his hand flying to his thought at the sound of Venus' voice coming from his lips.

He….uhh, she….smiled at him. "Think of this as my wedding present to you," she said in Kino's voice. At the dumbfounded faces, she chuckled. "Don't worry, the disguise will melt as soon as Selenity sticks that paper on the door, and will re-appear as soon as she opens the door. Just come and find me in the morning, and I'll remove the illusion. This is just so that you can get to her room without any suspicion."

Kino and Selenity looked at each other and smiled. The two couples parted ways, and headed to their own rooms. Selenity was very relieved that Kino had the disguise, since they did meet up with a couple of guards and maids along the way, all of whom bowed or curtsied to the 'two women.' Granted, Selenity was even more relieved when the disguise did actually melt away as soon as she had pinned the paper to the door. She turned around, and found herself wrapped in the arms of the man she had just given her life to. "You're my hero," she whispered.

He kissed her, his kiss filled with the promise of everything she could ever want or need . That was enough, more than enough, as he scooped her up in his arms, and carried her to the bed. It was a night that neither of them was soon to forget.

……………………………………………………….

_A/N: Reviews have been kind of slow hint hint even though I know that more of you read than review, since the stats for hits show over a hundred people per chapter minimum within the first 72 hours, so it would be nice if some of you took the time to review, especially since you expect me to take the time to write. My gratitude to all of you who do review, this chapter was for you, I worked really hard on it. Anyway, there are still many more chapters to write, so I'll get back to work. Anja._

_Next chapter : _**Chapter 19 Troubles of War**


	19. Troubles of War

**Chapter 19 Troubles of War**

The morning came too early for the two lovers. Sometime halfway through the night, clouds had rolled in and a storm had started up. Selenity had never been afraid of storms, but that night she was glad to have Kino by her. Granted, each time they heard thunder she though it was someone opening the door, but true to Venus' promise, no one disturbed them all night.

"You should wear this on the chain with the other one," Kino said at one point in the night, twirling Selenity's wedding band. He was laying behind her, his arms wrapped around her shoulders.

She nodded at his comment. "I will. As soon as we get up in the morning." He accepted the statement with a kiss. She sighed with contentment as his hands wandered down her body again. Neither of them slept at all that night.

When morning did finally come and the two managed to drag themselves out of bed, they could not have been in better moods. They took their time getting dressed, and once they were dressed they still lingered in the room, happy in each others company. Kino undid the chain on which hung the ring he had given Selenity when she had promised to marry him, and allowed her to slip her wedding band onto it as well. He promised he would do the same as soon as he could find a chain, but for now he slipped it into his pocket.

When Selenity finally removed the seal from the door, Kino once again looked like Venus. He had been about to lean over and kiss his wife, but she had stopped him. "No. It-it would feel too weird with you looking like that," she said, and he had agreed in his new feminine voice. Selenity was relieved that Venus had provided the disguise, for no sooner had they gone five steps from the door when Diana had walked around the corner. They exchanged a few words, Diana commenting on how nice it was that the two girls could still find time to spend with each other. Selenity could see the whole time that Kino was trying very hard not to laugh.

By the time that they reached Venus' room, they were both giggling. Each time Kino giggled, it made it worse, since he could not get over how he sounded. Selenity's brother opened the door to allow them entry, looking rather amused. Venus was sitting at the table, looking like Kino still. She smiled when she saw them. "So, how was your evening?" she asked slyly.

Both of them blushed. Venus laughed, that being all the answer she needed. "Do you think I could get my voice back now?" Kino asked, making Venus laugh again. She came over and held out her hand. As the same glow disappeared, Kino and Venus had their proper forms again.

Serenity's brother placed his hand on Kino's shoulder. "Come. Mother sent word a little while ago saying that a messenger from Pluto just arrived, and wanted to see as many of us men as possible since he knows we're visiting." Kino nodded, and after pecking Selenity on the cheek quickly, left.

Selenity turned to Venus and hugged her. "Thank you so much, for everything," she said.

Venus smiled at her friend. "No problem. I'm just glad that you don't want to murder me for having sent the letter I did."

Selenity looked at Venus accusingly. "So what exactly did you say to him in your letter?" she asked.

Venus shrugged her shoulders and motioned for Selenity to take a seat next to her on the overstuffed sofa. "I only told him the truth, that you were being forced to marry Mars against your will, and you thought it would be easier on him if he thought that you did not love him to let go," she replied, and then smiled. "I also might have mentioned that you were out of your mind when you wrote your letter to him," she added.

Selenity smiled. "I should be angry with you, but you know I can't be. I'm just glad that he's here. I thought of something last night that started to worry me though. I'm worried that since Kino and I spent the night together, that well…..I could, I mean, there's the possibility that…." Selenity trailed off.

Venus placed her hand gently on Selenity's. "Don't worry, you won't be with child. That was part of the seal that you put in your room last night," she said, knowing exactly what Selenity was thinking.

Selenity smiled. "That's a relief. I don't think we'll be able to spend such nights together for a while though, since I don't want to be with child any time soon, and I can't expect you to whip up a seal for me each time I ask."

Venus reached to the table that was beside the sofa and grabbed a small envelope, and handed it to Selenity. "I can't give you seals that ensure no one will disturb or hear you, and ones that provide the disguise for Kino. Those drain me, so as I said, that was my wedding gift to you. It is good for three uses, so you still can use it two more times. However, ones that prevent you from getting a child I can do no problem, I make them for myself as well as others of my planet. Here, there should be enough in here to last you a while, and see me if you need more. It's up to you when and where and how you conceal it, but at least you won't have to worry about any…..unwanted side effects." Selenity accepted the envelope with a blush and a quick thank you.

The two women then decided to go for a walk. They walked out into the hallway, and were right away met with Helen. Helen gave Selenity a broad grin, which caused the girl to blush furiously. They walked through the gardens, and came back around noon. They were surprised to see that all the men were still in conference with Diana and the messenger from Pluto. They ended up eating lunch along with Hera, and it wasn't until late afternoon, early evening that the doors to the conference hall finally opened.

The three girls were sitting in one of the small libraries when the doors opened to permit the weary royals. Right away they were flooded with a dozen questions at once. Once the girls had finally let them all sit, Jupiter began to explain.

"There have been some odd attacks on Pluto, and some on Uranus and Neptune, although there they have been very few and infrequent. Pluto however is getting attacks every few days, not big ones though. It's always a small legion that comes in quickly, destroys as much as it can, then leaves before anyone has a chance to retaliate. They disappear so fast that no one really knows who they are or why they are attacking. They need help, since the attakcs are getting stronger each time."

Hera looked at her husband as he stopped talking. "Will you be going there then?" she asked.

Jupiter nodded, as did Paris, Mars, and Kino. "We'll all be going," Paris said. Helen looked worried as she leaned on Paris' shoulder. "It might just be a vagabond group, or some anarchists, but we're still going to go there to see what is going on."

Kino sighed. "From what the messenger said, it all seems too well planned and precise to just be a group of vagabonds or anarchists. The way that they attack, and how they always know just when to leave, is all too well laid out. There has to be more to it than that."

Mars nodded. "I agree. It sounded almost as though someone was subtly declaring war on Pluto, not just creating mischief."

Selenity looked from Mars to Kino. "When do you leave?" she asked, directing the question at all of them.

Kino shrugged. "The messenger seemed pretty eager to leave. I think he wants to be gone already by this time tomorrow."

Jupiter looked to his wife. "You'll be staying here until I return," he said gently. Paris nodded to Helen, showing that she would be staying too.

"Will my mother be going as well?" Selenity asked.

Mars shook his head. "No, she's sending one of her generals, Yokiro." Selenity nodded, knowing which man he was talking about. Yokiro was a master swordsman, no one better than him on the entire planet. He was also a very good diplomat, so she understood her mothers choice. She turned her eyes sadly to Kino, knowing that he would be leaving by the next evening, most likely the very next morning.

He was sitting right across from her on a sofa beside Jupiter. Jupiter had his arm around Hera, and Selenity wished desperately that Kino could be sitting next to her in the same way, but there were certain people in the room who might not like them being so close. His eyes caught hers, and she felt her heart flutter. The feel of his hands on her skin was still fresh in her memory, which caused her to blush.

That night she got her wish. Kino once again slipped into her room beneath the disguise of Venus. They cuddled together on Selenity's bed, Kino resting his head in her lap while laying down. Selenity stroked her fingers through his soft hair. His eyes were closed as they talked, his voice quiet.

"When do you think you'll come back?" Selenity asked, hoping they would not be gone too long.

"I don't know. I don't think we'll be gone too long. Hopefully this is an issue that we can resolve quickly," he chuckled, "I don't think that your mother will want me coming back anytime soon."

Selenity smiled. "I still have to think of how I'm going to tell her. She is going to be so mad. I should do it well before any wedding is actually arranged, since I don't think it would be a good idea to tell mama that I'm already married just before I go to walk down the isle to another man."

Kino smiled. "No, I don't suppose that would be too good," he replied.

Selenity felt a pang in her heart as she looked down at his calm face. He looked so peaceful, quite content to have her just running her fingers through his hair. She didn't want him to go, but she knew he would have to go eventually anyhow, otherwise her mother might think it odd that he was staying too long. Still, she had hoped that everyone would be staying at least a week or two.

Kino opened his eyes. Selenity had a far off look on her face as she sat there, stoking his hair. He smiled a little to himself, thinking of the beautiful woman whom he could call his own. He felt a sort of pride in his chest, not in a negative way, but just looking at her made him happy, knowing that she would not be any other mans, that he could call her his own, and that she willingly called him hers.

Her eyes scanned over his face and she noticed that he was watching her. The corners of her lips curved up slightly. "What?" she asked.

Kino chuckled. "I was just watching you. I should be asking that too, you were staring at me longer."

Selenity leaned over a little and placed her lips on top of his. She felt his hand reach up and cup the back of her head. The pang in her heart got stronger, as she thought about having to part with him, but for the moment was glad just to be with him as long as she could. She pulled back and looked in his eyes again. They seemed glazed over with passion.

"So tell me about how you're going to tell your father about us that we're actually married," she said teasingly. She was rather surprised when she suddenly found herself on her back, pinned below Kino's strong form. He kissed the skin directly beneath her ear, causing her to shiver.

"Later," he growled, and she didn't protest to this.

…………………………………………..

"Mama, I just can't anymore," Selenity gasped out as she sank to the floor, sweating and gulping for air. Diana nodded and handed her a glass of water, which Selenity gulped down greedily. Diana was worried_. It shouldn't be taking so long for her to learn to slowly unlock the power of the crystal. She's been training for nearly a year now, and she can barley make it glow. She should have had that down pat in the first month of training, and by now she should at least be able to levitate large objects and send out energy bolts._

"Let's try one more time, and then we can call it a day," Diana said, wanting her daughter to push herself to the limits and find what she needed to be able to use the crystal.

Selenity sighed but nodded, and stood up on her trembling legs. She held her hands out and focused on the crystal. Right away sweat appeared on her forehead again, and her arms began to shake. Still, she got it glowing, although not very much.

"There, now hold on to it for as long as you can!" Diana urged. Selenity gritted her teeth and stood her ground, allowing the crystal to levitate. She could normally hold it about five to ten minutes, depending on how tired she was. The past two weeks, however, since all the men had left, she had a hard time concentrating on anything.

There was a knock on the door. Selenity heard her mother walking to the door and opening it. She could hear her talking to whoever was there, and then the door shut, followed by two sets of feet walking to the table.

"I'm glad to see you. What news from Pluto?" Selenity heard her mother ask.

"There's trouble my lady. War has now been declared on both Pluto and Neptune, and Saturn is getting attacks now too," the newcomer said, and Selenity recognized the voice to be Yokiro, the General her mother had sent to see what was going on. He continued to speak. "Lord Jupiter and Lord Mercury have returned to their planets to prepare their armies, and Lord Mars is still on Pluto, while Lord Kinotsu has returned to his home planet where a full out war is raging…" he was cut off by a cry from Selenity, who was still keeping the crystal levitating and glowing.

The room was filled with a blinding light, and all the furniture shook. Diana and Yokiro stumbled a little, but as quickly as the light came with the shaking, both disappeared. Diana spun around too look at her daughter. Selenity stumbled over to them, clutching the crystal in her hands. "War?" she asked quietly, tears in her eyes. Yokiro nodded his head slowly. Diana place her hand on Selenity's shoulder, but gave a small cry as Selenity collapsed. Yokiro was there to catch her before she hit the ground.

"Quick, put her here," Diana motioned to the sofa at the other end of the room. Yokiro brought her over and lay her down. Diana took her daughters hands, which were still clutching the crystal and slowly opened them. The crystal was sitting in her palms, warm and still glowing slightly. Diana shook her head. _Something that Yokiro said made her unlock some power, but what? She asked if there was she be so afraid of war coming here?_ Diana pondered this as she smoothed the hair from her daughters face.

"Will the princess be alright?" Yokiro asked, his voice filled with worry.

Diana nodded. "She'll be fine. She's just exhausted. She's never used the crystal like that." Yokiro nodded. Diana straitened up. "Allow me to get someone to tend to her and then we'll be able to talk." Yokiro nodded, and stepped out of the way so the Queen could walk to the door. _Or could it be that it was the fact he mentioned Kinotsu has gone to fight…._Diana thought to herself, her expression darkening._ At least that will mean he won't be coming here anytime soon, and Selenity can start to mend her heart in preparation for her marriage with Mars_.

As Diana called for a few servants and watched them tend to her daughter, her expression softened again. I wish you to be happy Selenity. I almost wish I had never made the Mars union. Kinotsu seems to love my daughter very much, and the way that she just unleashed all that power….I can only imagine how she feels about him in return. She turned around and walked over to Yokiro.

"Come, let us go and talk here," she said motioning to a pair of doors leading into the adjoining library. He followed her, and waited until she took a seat. Once she had, and motioned for him to do the same, he sat down. "Now tell me, do you think the war will come as far as the Moon?" she asked.

Yokiro shrugged. "It is difficult to say for sure. I was surpised at how much damage was already done on Pluto, and the attacks are getting stronger. I guess it depends on how quickly we can stop them."

Diana nodded. " I wanted to send troops out there regardless, but I wanted to see how many you think I should keep behind, in case the attacks reach us."

"We'll have to look closer at our resources and reserves before I can say for sure," Yokiro said, "But I would suggest sending as much help as we can, at least for the time being. The faster that we can defeat the enemy, the smaller the chance that the war will touch our planet."

Diana nodded. "Who are we dealing with? If war has actually been declared, then you must know who is declaring it."

Yokiro nodded. "It is not someone I am very familiar with. The attacker is a Queen from a very distant solar system, Queen Aminiha. From the reports that have been received so far, she first attacked Prince Kinotsu's kingdom, and then moved closer and closer to us. She already had many planets under her control, and that count must have doubled from the time she started her rampage," he paused. "I think that Kinotsu's kingdom can stand it's ground against her. The last report that we received was that they were under heavy attack. Saturn and Neptune sent troops out there as soon as they heard that there was a war, but could spare no more once the attacks started to appear on their own planets. They seem to be holding out for a long time now, so they should be fine."

Diana frowned, not liking the whole situation. "You think that Lord Takahashi can't defeat her, or at least protect his own planet?" she asked.

"I think so, Lord Takahashi has a strong army. I think that they can defend themselves, although I don't think they can actually defeat her. Many of the neighbouring planets have offered their help as well, so they may be able to defend themselves. Queen Aminiha is strong though, and I fear it will take all the combined power of our solar systems planets to defeat her."

"So it is going to have to be all out war against the Queen to ensure that she does not get as far as our planet, correct?" Diana asked. Yokiro nodded, his silence all the answer Diana needed. "Very well. Go and survey the troops and reserves, and bring me back a full report by tomorrow evening." Yokiro nodded and stood up, bowing to Queen Diana before exiting the room.

Diana stood and walked back into the room where her daughter had been training. She must have woken up, or the servants must have carried her to her own room, since there was no one there anymore. Diana absentmindedly touched her hand to the Silver crystal, mentally preparing herself for the upcoming fighting she would have to do, and the hard training she would have to put Selenity through.

…………………………………..

_A/N: And thus the stage is set for war. War always means tears and pain…..so what happens next? Anja._

_Next Chapter : _**Chapter 20 Tied loose Ends**


	20. Tied Loose Ends

_A/N: As of last chapter, this story is longer than "Decided Bride," which was about 60 000 words long. Ah well, there's still plenty more to come, I already have it planned out to chapter 38, and there's still going to be more after that, although I have not planned it all out yet. Anyway, read, and I hope you like it. Anja._

**Chapter 20 Tied Loose Ends**

"It's sad to see you go, but have safe trip," Selenity said as she hugged Helen.

Helen squeezed back. "I wish we didn't have to leave yet either, it was so nice being here with you," she said, and then slowly pulled away. "We have some good memories of this trip."

Selenity smiled, knowing what she meant. Paris bowed to her. "Thank you for being so hospitable. You will have to come and visit us sometime soon, along with….everyone else." He had arrived on the moon that morning, along with Selenity's brother, just in time to take Helen back with him to the earth.

Selenity chuckled at his well placed pause in his sentence. "I'm sure that…we will come soon. As soon as the fighting is over."

The three smiled at each other. Hera had left the previous evening to go home to Jupiter, and Venus along with Selenity's brother had departed only minutes before. Everyone was preparing for war now, so their visits had to be cut short. Mercury had stopped by on the way home and given them more news as to what was going on, and now everyone was on edge and eager to join in the war to finish it as quickly as possible.

Helen and Paris boarded their ship, and Selenity waited a few more minutes before she turned and went back inside the palace. She had a little time before her training resumed, so she went for a quick walk in the gardens.

She still could not fully remember what had happened in her previous training session. According to her mother, she had managed to unlock some of the crystals power, but she didn't even know she had done it, never mind knowing how. The only thing she did remember was a feeling of some sort of dread. Yokiro told her later what he had told her mother, so she assumed it was the information that Kino was going to war that had worried her. Still, she did not know how she had gotten the crystal to glow as brightly as it had, or so her mother had told her.

She stared up at the sky in the direction of Kino's kingdom. Her face was set in a frown. She didn't like the fact that he had gone off to fight, and she also didn't like the fact that it was Aminiha that he was going to fight. She knew that she had offered marriage to Kino, that was something he had told her. She knew that this war had to have something to do with the fact that he had rejected her, so now she would be coming against him with a vengeance. _Please be safe Kino, and come back to me_, she begged silently. _Don't let her take you away from me_.

…………………………………………..

The warmth in her hands was weak, and she knew it. Without opening her eyes, she knew that the glow was not as strong as it should have been. Still, she concentrated and brought the crystal a little higher.

"Good. Now increase the light," Selenity gritted her teeth at her mother's voice, forcing her whole body to give energy to the crystal to grow brighter. "Brighter Selenity," Diana urged, sensing that Selenity was reaching her limit physically.

Diana was frustrated. It had been three days since everyone had left, three days that she had pushed Selenity. Granted, the glow was getting brighter, but it was nowhere near the flash of energy that Selenity had displayed a few days before. So now, she wanted to try a few things out. She had gotten into a habit of talking to Selenity while she was training, teaching Selenity how to keep her concentration on the crystal while also paying attention to things around her.

"Mars and Ares will be coming here soon to discuss the war," she commented, and watched as the glow dimmed ever so slightly, almost not noticeably. She sighed. "And also to discuss the plans for the wedding." The light dimmed again. Diana tapped her chin. "I received news today that Venus is under attack now as well. I am worried about your brother and Venus, they were nearly completely wiped out by the attack," Diana smiled with satisfaction as the glow increased noticeably, but not as dramatically as before. Diana decided to use drastic measures. "My dear, along with the message came the news that….Lord Takahashi could not withstand the attacks, and the entire planet, along with everyone, perished."

"What!" same Selenity's desperate voice, and the room was engulfed in light. Nothing shook this time, but the light was intense.

"Keep focused!" Diana snapped. The glow did not diminish, and for the first time Selenity's eyes were fully open as she watched her mother. She was focusing on her mother, while not losing her concentration on the crystal.

"What do you mean? He…the planet can't be gone. It's not possible!" Selenity silently cursed herself for the slip.

"Aminiha destroyed them," Diana replied calmly, and watched as the crystal rose a little, and little waves of energy appeared around it.

"That's can't be true," Selenity said, but there were already tears in her eyes. Diana noticed that she was shaking from the effort of keeping the crystal so heavily powered, since she was not used to it. Reluctantly she put her hands up.

"Bring down the crystal Selenity, and then we'll talk," she said. Selenity brought the crystal down, and the glow diminished. Her whole body was shaking and her clothing was plastered to her body with sweat. "Come and sit. And don't worry, no one was destroyed. Neither was Venus attacked."

Selenity came and sat down next to her mother, breathing heavily. "Why did you say that then?" she asked, an edge of annoyance on her words.

Diana handed her some water. "Because when Yokiro came a few days ago and we were talking, something that he said triggered you, and you were able to unlock more of the crystals powers. I didn't know for sure what it was, but I had to try."

Selenity nodded a little, embarrassed now for having shown her emotions so strongly. "That's a relief, that no one is hurt," she said.

Diana studied Selenity. "I want to ask you something, or rather, point something out to you. When I mentioned Mars and Ares coming to visit, the light from the crystal dimmed slightly. When I mentioned Venus being under attack, it got noticeably brighter. When I mentioned that Kinotsu could be dead, you unleashed power," Diana paused, watching Selenity's face. Selenity was looking down at her hands in which she held the Silver Crystal. "Why is that?" Diana asked.

Selenity felt like all the walls were closing in around her. She had figured out that thoughts about Kino made her feel stronger, whether they were good or bad. How could she explain that to her mother though? Something made her want to fight for Kino and protect him, and when she was thinking of that, powering the crystal was so much easier and she didn't have to concentrate as much. But explaining that….."I-I don't know," she mumbled.

Diana knew that it was hard for Selenity to say what was on her mind. "Selenity, your thoughts of Kino make you power the crystal in a way you have not been able to do in a year of training. You turn eighteen next week, and you should know how to control the crystal by then, even if only for short periods of time since your powers are still growing. However, at the rate it's going, I can't see you advancing to that point anytime soon," Diana said and stood up. "Stand in the center again," she directed, pointing to the place Selenity stood while training. Selenity did so, unsure of what her mother was going to do now.

She held the crystal out in preparation. Diana motioned for her to start levitating it. Selenity did so, closing her eyes in concentration. "Selenity, I want you to think about Kinotsu," she commanded, surprising Selenity a little. She did as she was told however. She pictured his face, his gentle smile when he was happy. She pictured his laugh when he heard something amusing, and that look in his eyes when he glanced at her when he knew no one else was looking. She felt the warmth of his skin against hers, and the reassurance that he would always be there for her.

"Think of your love for him," she heard her mother say, and she nearly dropped the crystal from shock. She didn't however, but instead did as her mother told her.

Kino….the only man had loved her, and the only man she knew she would ever love. Her heart began to beat as she was surrounded by a warmth, the same kind of warmth that she felt when he embraced her. She felt as though she was in a soft haze, and as she glanced around her fog covered world, a figure emerged from the mist. The light pouring out from behind the figure caused it to be a silhouette, but she knew that it was him. He stepped closer to his, his arms crossed over his chest, a grin on his face. The light surrounding him was almost blinding, but he didn't seem affected by it. His eyes twinkled with desire, a bright fire burning with passion. He moved closer to her and started to walk around her, watching her.

She felt his eyes on her, as though he was reading all her thoughts. Still, she did not care. He spoke to her even though his lips did not move, and she could hear his voice, gentle and reassuring, comforting. The whole planet seemed to have disappeared as she stopped in front of her, his arms hanging by his sides now. He reached out as if to tough her with one of his hands, but as soon as he came within an inch of her skin, she heard her mothers voice again.

"Imagine him disappearing." the words were almost a whisper, but they shook the whole world. Selenity saw the smile on his face grow smaller a little and he closed his eyes, lowering his head at the same time. His body slowly dissolved into the mist. She wanted to cry, but she knew that it was only a vision. She wanted to reach out for him, but didn't, even though it was breaking her apart inside.

"Open your eyes Selenity," Diana instructed gently. Selenity didn't want to, since the vision of Kino still lingered. He opened his eyes again and tilted his face up and looked at her, his grin broadening. The light grew so intense that she could no longer see him, and so she opened her eyes. The room itself was filled with light, and swirling, glowing mist. It took her a moment to realize that her feet were no longer touching the ground.

"Imagine him coming back," Diana whispered. Selenity's head snapped back, her eyes wide, and the room exploded in light, causing the very walls to shake. As the glow faded, Diana stood before Selenity, her hands on her daughters shoulders. Selenity was breathing heavily, and there was sweat streaming down her face. All of her muscles were quivering, and there were tears running down her face.

Diana pulled Selenity to her and hugged her tight. "You now have the key to unlock the power, and it's up to you to learn to use it," Diana said as she held her daughter.

Selenity wrapped her arms around her mothers waist, burying her face in the crook of her neck. "Mama please…." she begged, her words stopped by her choked sobs. _Please cancel the wedding now_.

Diana sighed and squeezed her eyes shut. "You know that I can't," she replied. Selenity kept crying. It wasn't a sadness that she would not be able to be with Kino, but rather she knew that it would hut her mother that she had hidden her marriage from her, and that she had lied to her.

………………………………………………………….

That night at dinner, Diana looked grim. "Prepare yourself for a trip Selenity, we're leaving for Venus," she said at dessert.

Selenity looked at her mother curiously. "To Venus? Why? They were just here."

Diana nodded. " I know. We're going there for a coronation though. Venus and your brother will be crowned as King and Queen within the week."

Selenity gasped. "What? King and Queen? But Aphrodite….what happened?" Selenity felt the all-too familiar prickle of tears in her eyes. She knew that Aphrodite would not step down from the throne in favour of her daughter, since she had no need to, and Venus did not desire to be Queen so strongly to ask it of her mother.

"Aphrodite is no longer lives. A few days after Venus and your brother got back home, there was an odd raid on the castle. Both Venus and her mother were trageted. Venus was lucky enough to have your brother by her side, since he saved her. Her mother, however, was not as fortunate."

Selenity felt a shiver run up her spine. Venus attacked. So her mother had been telling the truth earlier that day, even though she had not known it. Even Diana had tears in her eyes. She and Aphrodite had been friends, and she mourned her death. "No one knows how the attackers got into the castle unnoticed. It was carried out the same way as the attacks on the other planets though, so they expect Queen Aminiha had something to do with it. None of the attackers escaped, but none of them remained alive either to give any information."

Selenity stared at her plate, soaking in everything that her mother was telling her. She wanted to be there to give Venus a hug right now, and comfort her. At least they would be leaving the next day to go and see them. It would take them less than two days to arrive.

…………………………………………………………….

"How do you feel?" Selenity asked as Venus sank down onto the bed, rubbing her neck.

"No different really. In a way I feel more free, but in other ways more restricted. I can do anything I want now, but I have so much more responsibility now that there is so much I can't do," she sighed. "It's something I was hoping to avoid for quite a number of years yet."

Selenity sat down next to her friend and placed a hand on her shoulder. The day had been a long one. A special service had been held the day before for Venus' mother, and now Venus was crowned as Queen, and Selenity's brother as King. Venus had been sad the day before, and shed many tears. She and her mother had been incredibly close. Her whole demeanour had changed, although granted it was still not long after her mothers death so she was still grieving.

The door opened and Selenity's brother walked in. "Oh, I didn't know you two would be in here," he said as he shut the door behind him, his left arm hanging limply at his side.

Venus looked at him. "We just got here. You don't have to leave, we weren't talking about anything private," she said. He nodded his head and walked over to the walk-in closet, closing the door behind him. Venus turned her attention back to Selenity, her eyes bright with tears again.

"Oh Venus," Selenity said as she wrapped her arms around her. After a few moments, Venus pulled away, her eyes dry again. "I'll be fine. I'm starting to feel better about it. I'm just glad that I wasn't alone. I feel awful though that he got so hurt….." her voice trailed off, and Selenity nodded in understanding. Her brother's left arm had been severely injured at the shoulder, meaning that he would never be able to use it again.

The door to the closet opened and the new king stepped out. He had changed into some more casual clothing, and came and sat down n the bed next to Selenity, nudging her playfully. "It's not going to be often that I get to do this," he said cheerfully, although his voice didn't lose it's serious edge.

Selenity smiled at him. "I suppose that you'll be pretty busy from now on," she commented. Both of them nodded their heads. "Well, you know where to come if you ever need a vacation. Mama would be more than happy to accommodate the King and Queen of such a beautiful planet."

Venus smiled, the first smile that Selenity had seen since she had arrived. "I think it will be a little while before we can visit together, unless it is on business. You can come and visit any time though. You know we'll be happy to have you."

Selenity nodded and smiled at Venus. "I know," then she paused. "Although now I suppose I have to show you more respect than I used to, now that you're a Queen and all."

Venus raised her eyebrow. "You used to show me respect?" she asked teasingly. Selenity giggled.

"You know, come to think of it, she never really showed me much respect either, the little brat," Selenity's brother joked. She and Venus laughed. Selenity was happy to see that Venus did still have the ability to laugh.

…………………………………………………..

"Remember what I said, you are always welcome here. Please come and visit soon." Venus stood before Selenity and Diana, bidding them farewell. They were still waiting for things to be ready.

Diana inclined her head. "We will come and visit again soon, once things have calmed down here and you are comfortable in your new lifestyle."

Selenity's brother chose that moment to come up to them, followed closely by Mercury and a petite woman with flowing light blue hair. "My Ladies, I thought that you would be happy that I found someone," he said, and motioned for Mercury to step forward.

Mercury grinned at them. "It's good to see you again," he said, and then turned to the woman beside him. "I would like you to meet my wife." Selenity could sense Venus stiffen a little, but the new Queen smiled warmly at the woman and clasped her hand.

"It is so nice to finally meet you. Mercury spoke so much about you on his visit to the moon, and it is an honour to finally meet the woman who seems to surpass all the gods, according to him."

The petite woman blushed. Her cheeks were very round, almost plump. "Thank you for your kind words, although I can assure you, I am nowhere near as perfect as he may paint me." Her voice was gentle and soft, having a very soothing tone to it.

Selenity's brother smiled at her. "I think that Mercury is a fairly good judge of character, so I do not think he is far off." The woman blushed again. Selenity noticed that she was short too. She had to be just under five feet tall. Beside the tall, lanky Mercury, she looked even shorter.

Mercury placed his hand gently on his wife's shoulder. "Come, I think that our ship is ready," he said, and then looked to the rest of them. "I regret that we could not spend more time together. You will have to come and visit us shortly. We would be more than delighted to have you," he said, and only Selenity noticed the secret, sorrow filled look that he and Venus exchanged. Again, everyone accepted the kind offer, saying they would come as soon as they could. Following that, they all said their good-byes. Selenity hugged her brother, and then quickly hugged Venus as her mother was saying good-bye to her son.

Venus leaned her head a little so that she could whisper in Selenity's ear. "NOW I can discuss the matters of the heart without direct permission," she whispered, "and I'm telling you now, Kino loves you more than a sane man should love a woman. Don't ever let him go Selenity, no matter what, and let him know that you love him just as much too. Protect him with your life."

Selenity smiled at Venus, her heart going faster than it had. "I know. Thank you though." With those words, they parted, Selenity and Diana boarding their ship, and leaving soon after.

Selenity sat at one of the windows, gazing out into the starry expanse._ I wish there was something I could do to help Venus. I know how much she must be hurting now. I'm just glad that she has my brother. I can see that he loves her, and she has some love for him in return. I'm just glad that she and Mercury can be in the same room and still be friends, without hurt feeling ruining the mood of the room. _Selenity sighed.

"What are you thinking about?" Selenity's head snapped up as she looked at her mother who came and sat next to her,

"I-I was just thinking about Venus. I'm so happy that she didn't get hurt."

Diana nodded. They discussed Venus for some time, then Diana switched the subject. "Selenity, I told you before that Ares and Mars are going to be coming to visit us soon. I think that we need to start discussing wedding plans."

Selenity stared down at her hands. "Mama, please, do we have to do that now?" She didn't feel ready to tell her mother.

Diana sighed. "There's no point to putting it off my dear."

"What if there was no wedding?" she asked.

"Selenity, we've been though this before, there is nothing that I can do without causing more war, and we have enough fighting on our hands as it is," Diana said, looking at her daughter sympathetically.

"Mama please…"

"Selenity…."

Selenity stood up, her hands clenched at her sides. "I'm going to go and lay down for a while. I have a headache," she said, and walked out of the room. Diana stared at her daughters retreating form, until the door closed behind her. She then sighed, and looked out the window. This was going to be a long trip, and an even longer few months until the wedding.

…………………………………………………….

_A/N: So Selenity still has not told her mother, and Venus is now Queen. Kino is at war…..and one of Diana's statements from before came true……hmmm, could that mean that……..well, you ponder that while I go and write the next chapter. Anja. _

_Next Chapter : _**Chapter 21 Gone**


	21. Gone

_A/N: In this chapter, you'll see how Mars feels about Selenity, that he does care for her. He wants her to be safe, but I guess you'll see that from your reading. It's a short chapter, but I didn't feel it needed to be longer. I have a feeling that I might be getting some angry messages at the end of this chapter though. Anja._

**Chapter 21 Gone**

Kino stepped down the ramp, annoyed, tired, cranky, still partially covered in dry blood, and ready to snap off anyone's head. Jupiter saw his friend and was almost afraid to come near him.

"You look like you could use a bath," he commented, receiving only a grunt as a reply. Jupiter led Kino to a room, and ordered hot water to be brought for the tub. Kino sat in one of the chairs, slumped over, his elbows resting on his knees. Jupiter sat down next to him. "Is it really that bad?"

Kino kept his stare fixed on the carpet. "I don't understand why father sent me. He could have sent any other messenger. He knows that I want to stay back and help fight. I was gone long enough when the war started."

Jupiter looked at his friend sadly. One of the maids came to announce the bath was ready. Jupiter led Kino to the tub. "We can talk once you clean up and calm down a bit." Kino nodded, and took off his shirt. Jupiter left him, closing the door softly behind him as he left. He knew that he wanted answers, ones he would not get from Kino at the moment. So he went to the next best information source which Kino brought along, Artemis.

Artemis was himself freshening up when he came to his room. "My Lord, what an unexpected honour. I would have thought that you would be talking to Kinotsu."

Jupiter shrugged his shoulders as he closed the door behind him, and Artemis went to put a shirt on. "This is an informal visit," he said, allowing Artemis to relax a little. He then continued. "I wanted to talk to him, but he does not seem to be in a talking mood," he replied as Artemis started to button the shirt up.

"He's been like that since we left," Artemis commented. He motioned for Jupiter to take a seat, which Jupiter did. Artemis went to get some papers from one of the bags that he had with him.

"He seems upset that his father sent him here to talk to me as a messenger, since he wanted to stay back and help fight," Jupiter said.

Artemis nodded. "Yes, I know. Kinotsu is one of our best fighters, so he feels like he could be doing more good back home than here."

Jupiter inclined his head a little to the side. "So why did Lord Takahashi send Kino here instead of just you or some other messenger."

Artemis sat down and put some papers and envelopes on the table. "Lord Takahashi heard about what happened on Venus, and he is pretty sure that Queen Aminiha is behind it. He knows that Kinotsu is a much larger target for Queen Aminiha than Queen Aphrodite and Princess Venus were, so he wants to keep him moving around as much as possible, not staying in one place too long."

Jupiter nodded. "That is a good idea, although I'm pretty sure that Kino does not see it as such."

Artemis chuckled. "You're right, he doesn't see it like that. He thinks that if Queen Aminiha had wanted to strike out against him directly, she would have already done so. However, Lord Takahashi fears for his sons safety, so he sent him here."

Jupiter nodded. "That sounds reasonable. Besides, I wanted to send a messenger to you anyhow, to update on what is going on here. This way you can take the message back to your king."

Artemis nodded, and started to unfold some of the papers. "Yes. I also have brought along some reports as to how things were looking when we left." The two men then proceeded to pour over the papers that Artemis had brought out.

……………..……………..……………..……………..

Kino soaked in the tub, letting the long journey in the cramped ship soak away from him. Getting to Jupiter had been difficult, since there were so many legions of Aminiha's soldiers all over the place. He leaned his head back, enjoying the feel of the warm water as it relaxed his weary muscles.

He wanted to go back, and help, as soon as possible. Every day that he spent away he felt was wasted, since he could be back home helping out. However, his father had been very stubborn about him going, and he couldn't really defy him since he was the cause of the war, more or less. Granted, it wasn't his fault that Aminiha had taken such drastic measures and over dramatized his refusal, but he could have accepted since he knew the results of his refusal.

It didn't matter now though. He brought his head back and looked at his hands. He brought them out of the water to the chain that hung around his neck. He had found it as soon as he had gotten home, and put his wedding band on it. It glistened as he ran his fingers along it, feeling the smoothness of the metal, like the smoothness of her skin._ I wish I could go and see you since I'm here, but I have to get back. Please forgive me_, he thought, and then slowly and reluctantly got out of the tub.

It had been a little over two months since he had seen her. He longed for her each day he was gone, especially when he went to catch a few precious hours of sleep in-between battles. His dreams were filled with her laughter, her soft feminine smell, the silkiness of her skin. He couldn't go there now though. It would be a while yet before he saw her, but there was nothing he could do about it. He felt an odd pang in his heart as he wrapped the towel around his waist. A strange sense of foreboding filled his heart. He shook his head to get rid of the feeling, and continued drying.

As soon as he had dried off and gotten dressed, he headed to Artemis' room. He knocked, and heard Artemis' voice calling to come in. He opened the door, and wasn't really surprised to see Artemis and Jupiter already pouring over papers on the table. Artemis stood up to bring another chair to the table. "I see you two have started without me," Kino commented with a small smile.

Jupiter nodded. "I didn't know how long you would be. We've only started going over these reports though, so you can still explain much of this to me."

Kino nodded and sat down in the chair Artemis had brought. "It seems as though Aminiha is holding back somewhat," Kino began as he slipped one of the papers to Jupiter, and started to point out some of the statistics. The men stayed in Artemis' room for some hours, long into the night.

……………..……………..……………..……………..

"Are you sure that you want to leave so soon?" Jupiter asked as Kino prepared to board the ship.

Kino nodded. "I have to. Father said he wanted me moving around, so that's what I'm doing. It will take me three weeks to get back, so I'll be moving around a lot." It was two days after Kino had arrived on the planet, but already he was eager to get back. Jupiter couldn't stop him. Kino carried with him new reports to take back to his father, as well as a promise of some help from Jupiter.

Kino stared down at his friend. The sense of foreboding he had gotten the day he arrived refused to leave him, and he had been tempted to go to the moon to make sure that Selenity was alright. He didn't though.

"Very well then," Jupiter said. "I wish you a safe journey. Let me know if anything new happens." Kino nodded, and stepped on board. Jupiter watched as the ship rose, and didn't stop watching until it was well out of sight. He then returned to the palace to join Artemis, who had stayed behind. They would go over more plans and send some messages to Pluto and Neptune. This was going to be a long day.

……………..……………..……………..……………..

The woman that was standing before them was no stranger. Mars couldn't help but shiver a little at the sight of her.

"My Lady, it is an honour to be in your presence," Ares said.

The lady smiled and inclined her head. "The honour is all mine, My Lord," she replied, her voice high and sweet. Mars inclined his head to her as well, and she returned the gesture. They were on one of the outlaying planets of the solar system, one that Ares had conquered many years before.

"Your messenger said that you wished to discuss terms of a truce, or alliance," Ares said, and gestured for the lady to take a seat. She did, and he pushed the chair in for her.

"Indeed, that is why I am here. You are a strong leader, Lord Ares, and a wise ruler. I do not ally myself with many, because I do not wish to depend upon anyone. However, I do believe that we could form a formidable alliance."

Ares sat down, as did Mars. "You flatter me my Lady, but I do not step into alliances easily, since I too do not wish to rely upon anyone either."

She smiled. "I do not wish for you to rely upon me, My Lord. I only wish to not have you as an enemy."

Ares nodded. "Nor I, my Lady, I assure you. However, with the war that is impending, I'm not sure it would be in the best interest of my planet to do so."

Aminiha smiled, a chilling smile. "I know that it would not be a popular move in regards to the other planets of your solar system. I am not asking for you to ally yourself with me against them. I only want a truce. I do not attack you, and you do not send out armies against me."

Mars decided now was the time to join in. "We are already strongly allied with some of the kingdoms in this solar system, My Lady, and they are alliances that we cannot break. If they were to be attacked, we would have no choice but to retaliate." Ares nodded his head in agreement.

Aminiha nodded. "I am well aware of your alliance with the Moon Kingdom, and so I know that it would be futile to propose a treaty with you if I intended on coming up against Queen Diana. However, that is part of the treaty that I propose. I will not set foot, or any of my army, on the Moon. I know of the upcoming marriage of Princess Selenity and you, Lord Mars, and I congratulate you on your choice of wife," she said, and Mars inclined his head in acceptance of the statement.

"Thank you, My Lady. I feel honoured that she is to be my wife, and I am greatly looking forward to the next few months in which she will become my wife," he replied. Aminiha nodded, the same chilling smile on her face.

"I remember her well. She is a beautiful creature, very kind and thoughtful. She seems to be loved by many," Aminiha said. Mars, of course, did not know about the double meaning in her words, loved by many.

Ares pondered her words for a while. "Please allow us time to think this over. You will have our answer by dinner tonight."

Aminiha inclined her head. "Very well, I will be content to wait until then." They all stood then. Mars wasn't sure what to make of the whole situation. He didn't want to ally with Aminiha, but the prospect that it would mean the moon not getting attacked was very tempting. It was the ticket for Selenity's safety, and that was something that he did not want to pass up. _I would give anything for her not to have to go through the troubles of war. It's nothing but pain, and she is too innocent to be put through that. Besides, I can't be with her always to protect her yet, so until I can be, this is the best thing to do for her._

His father was thinking along the same lines. Therefore, the announcement was made that night, at a banquet in honour of Aminiha, that Ares and Aminiha had entered a truce.

After dinner, the Queen and King sat in one of the small parlours. They drank wine together, and discussed their alliance. The papers had been signed directly after dinner, so it was official.

No one knew the real story of what happened that night in the parlour except for Aminiha and Ares. However, Ares did not live to tell the tale. The guards heard a scream and came rushing in, to find Aminiha weeping on the floor beside Ares. After many tears, she managed to say they had been drinking when he had started choking, wheezing, and had been at a loss for air.

One of the maids she had brought along consoled her Queen as a doctor was brought in and the room swarmed with guards.

"I-I don't know what happened, one moment he was laughing, and th-the next…." the Queen broke down into sobs yet again.

The doctor looked up, and held the goblet Ares had been drinking from in his hand. He put a drop of the liquid still in the bottom of the goblet on his tongue, and then spit it out. "Poison," he said. "The King has been poisoned." At those words, Queen Aminiha fell to the floor in a faint. Mars, who was kneeling next to the corpse of his father, ordered for her to be taken to her room and properly taken care of. He shed no tears, although his face told the tale of immense pain and grief.

_Father…who could have done this? I will not rest until I find out, and avenge you. _

Soon after she was brought to her room, left alone with only her maid and daughter, Aminiha awoke. She dismissed the maid, and then looked at her daughter. Beryl came over to her, and in her hand, held out a small vial. Aminiha took the empty container, and in a wisp of dark energy, it disappeared. "You made sure that no one saw you?" she asked.

Beryl nodded. "No one at all mama. I was disguised as a maid."

"Good girl," Aminiha murmured as she pulled her daughter in for a hug. _The young Prince Mars will be easy enough to manipulate now, _she thought, _and then I can have my revenge on that Moon Princess_. She smiled._ After all, now that her precious Kino and all that is his is gone, she will be easy to break._

……………..……………..……………..……………..

_Four weeks have passed since Kino left,_ Jupiter thought, his hands shaking as he read the letter again, the letter being from one of Lord Takahashi's allies. The messenger had arrived only minutes before, bloody and near death himself.

_My Lord Jupiter,_

_It is with great difficulty and haste that I write this letter. Lord Takahashi has been defeated, his entire planet is gone. The Dark Queen has acquired some sort of evil power, and managed to destroy the entire planet in one blow. It was unexpected, and no one could have survived. My people searched as best they could without being attacked, but there were not survivors. _

_Those of us still holding out are desperately in need of help. Although it seems like the Dark Queen has eased off somewhat, we cannot be sure if she will not attack us with renewed vigor. We therefore humbly ask for your help, be it in the form of military aid or the offer of sanctuary for our people. We know that your own solar system is being attacked, but as far as we know not all the planets are in danger. Please send a response. We grieve with you for the loss of a close ally and friend._

Jupiter shook his head sadly. Lord Takahashi had been unable to hold off Queen Aminiha. The entire planet, all of it's armies, and all the inhabitants, was gone, nothing more now than stardust. No one had survived. The attack had been so unexpected, no one had survived. No one at all.

_Four weeks have passed since Kino left,_ Jupiter thought again. _To get to his planet takes three_.

He sank down into the closest chair, the letter falling to the ground._ That would explain why Aminiha has officially declared war on our planets, _he thought. He placed his face in his hands. _But now, who is going to tell Selenity?_

…………………………………………………………….

_A/N:………There isn't really much for me to say. Don't forget, we still have all the years up to Serenity's wedding to go…but this war is not over yet……..Anja._

_Next Chapter : _**Chapter 22 Luna**


	22. Luna

**Chapter 22 Luna**

_Two weeks earlier:_

Kino stared out the window of the small tavern they were staying in. It had been a rough trip up until then, avoiding Aminiha's spies and armies. Kino knew that if they found him and found out who he was, he would have pretty much no chance of getting back home. The small crew of five had desperately needed a break though, so they landed on a small planet that had surrendered to Aminiha soon after she began her attacks. The people could not defend themselves, so they submitted, although there was a wave of discontent among the citizens.

Kino had decided that they would land there since there was little chance Aminiha's men would be keeping an eye out for him here, especially since no one even knew he had left his planet. Still, there was a small chance that he would be seen and recognized here. He knew the son of the owner of the tavern they were staying at, so he knew they would be welcome, and their arrival kept a secret. The boy was more than happy to see them and offer them rooms. After dinner, Kino and two of the men with him decided to go and arrange for supplies for their ship. They knew of a small shop where once again, their arrival would be kept a secret, as would their purchases. Their capes swirled around them in the gentle breeze that was blowing, but they were careful to keep their faces concealed. They arrived at the small shop at dusk, and knocked on the back door. An old man with a long white beard opened the door.

"Eh? Who's there?" he asked.

"We are travelers in need of supplies for tomorrow morning," one of the men said.

The Old Man scratched his head. "Well now, uhh, lets see….oh yes, the shop is closed for the night. You'll have to come back in a few days, since we're closed tomorrow too."

Kino stepped forward. "We need to leave tomorrow, and we need supplies as quietly as possible," he said. As he spoke, he drew back the hood a little from his face so the man could see him.

The Old Man's face broke into a grin as he recognized who he was talking to, and he stepped aside to allow them entry. "Well why didn't you say so, please, come in, come in!" Kino gave him a quick nod of thanks and stepped into the small building, followed by the other two men. The Old Man quickly rushed to close the curtains on the windows and to lock the front door, after which he locked the door they had just entered. All the men pulled their hoods off their heads in the safety of the mans home.

"It is good to see you again, Master Kinotsu," the Old Man said as he shuffled into the room again.

Kino smiled at him. "It is good to see you again as well. It's been too long."

The Old Man nodded and offered them seats at the table. He then went to pour them all some wine. "Please tell me, what brings you to our small planet? You must know that the Dark Queen already has control of it."

Kino nodded. "Yes, we know. However, her men will not be on the lookout for me since she does not know that I left my planet. Besides, no one would expect me to come here, so it's a safe place. We are coming home from Jupiter, and we needed to get some supplies."

The Old Man nodded. "I will be happy to provide you with anything my humble shop carries." Kino nodded, and started going over the supplies they would need. "I will have them delivered first thing in the morning to the tavern you are staying at."

Kino smiled and nodded his head in thanks. "Thank you. I just hope that we can get home without being stopped along the way. I'm actually somewhat happy that this planet is no longer in danger, and that you and your family are safe."

The Old Man looked at Kino sadly. "Aye, I am grateful too. My daughter, may her spirit rest, died six years ago not too long after your last visit. Now it's just myself and my granddaughter."

"I'm very sorry to hear that," Kino said gently. "She was a beautiful woman. It's a pity she is no longer here, I would have liked to see her again."

"Yes, well, she would have liked to see you as well. You can still see my little Kitten though, she should be here soon. She just went over to the neighbours to pick up a package, but she'll be back soon." He sighed then. "I worry about her walking around at this time of day alone, even if she did just go a few doors down."

One of the men with Kino leaned forward. "Why is that? Are not Aminiha's men here to keep order?"

The Old Man stroked his beard. "Yes and no. They do keep order, but since their arrival our girls have not been…safe when they are alone. Too many of them come home, crying, and more than just a few are starting to be swollen with child."

Kino frowned at this, not happy about the new bit of information. "I don't like to hear that. Maybe you should not let your granddaughter out alone at all, at least until things are more stable here."

The Old Man smiled. "You remember bow stubborn my Kitten was when you last saw here. She still is. I don't mind it if she goes just a few doors down and back. I would not allow it if she was going further away."

Kino nodded. "That's good."

The other man with Kino spoke now. "We should be returning. We told the others that if we were not back within an hour that they should come looking for us."

Kino rose from the table. "Yes, we should," he said, and then he turned to the Old Man. "Thank you once again for your hospitality and help. I wish I could wait for her to get back, but I really must go."

The Old Man stood too. "That's alright. It will simply give you an excuse to visit again. She will be happy to see you."

Kino smiled. "Please send her my greetings."

"I will," the Old Man replied. After they had paid him, they left.

As they walked down the street, Kino paused. "Did any of you hear that?" he asked. The other two men shook their heads, but listened intently. After a moment, Kino took off in a sprint down the alley they had just passed, the other two men following. They could hear it now too, the distinct sound of struggle and someone crying. They rounded the corner and froze.

Before them, at the dead end of the alley, were four men, and by the look of their uniforms, they were Aminiha's soldiers. Two of them were on the ground, holding a girl down, while the other two stood by, jeering them on. The girl had tears streaming down her face, and was kicking wildly. Her skirt was hiked up to her hips almost. Kino drew his sword, and the sound of sliding steel caused the men to snap their heads around to look at him. "Let her go," Kino said as his comrades drew their swords as well. The men looked them up and down as if they were crazy.

"You'll do well to turn around, and walk away, like you saw nothing," one of the standing men said. The others snickered. The girl tried to scream, but her mouth was covered by the hand of one of her assailants.

Kino took a step forward. "Let the girl go. You should be protecting these people, not raping their women."

The man who had spoken earlier took a step to Kino. "You seem rather pushy for a man who I could-" he was cut off as he got too close, and found himself in a rather uncomfortable situation with Kino's sword placed across his throat, his arm locked behind his back. The man tried to gargled something, but the cold metal made him stop. He dropped his sword at a not too gentle nudge from Kino. Kino then looked back to the others and at the girl.

"I'll say it one last time. Let. Her. Go." On the word 'go' he slid the blade across the mans throat just enough to cause a trickle of blood to run down his skin. The feel of broken skin was enough to make him gasp out a command to let the girl go. The men did, and she quickly scrambled to her feet, adjusting her skirt and running behind her saviours.

Kino leaned a little so he could whisper into the man's ear, "Wise choice, my friend. Now you will let us leave, and you will not try to touch another woman on this planet again." The man nodded and Kino let him go. As soon as the man was out of his grasp, he leaned over with lightning fast reflexes and retrieved his fallen blade. The others, taking their cue, drew their blades as well.

"You will pay for this you son of a-"

"Tsk tsk tsk, please don't swear in front of the lady," one of Kino's men said, grinning.

"This will cost you your lives!" the man yelled, and, followed by his companions, attacked.

Kino parried the sword of his first attacker, and turned his head to look at the girl. "Get out of here!" he yelled at her. She nodded, and dashed in the direction Kino and his men had come from. Kino then turned his attention back to the man he had blocked, who was now getting back up and stumbling towards him. One of Kino's companions was fast, and the man who had attacked him fell, no scream coming from his lips as he fell to the ground. Now it was three against three at least.

Kino attacked the stumbling man, bringing his blade down hard and twisting it, trying to wrench the mans sword from his hand. He didn't succeed, and the failed attempt cost him. The man swung his blade out in a wide arc, and Kino just managed to jump aside before being sliced in two. The tip of the mans sword didn't miss it's mark completely though, and the steel left a gash on Kino's stomach.

Kino winced at the sudden pain, but pushed it aside as he attacked again. The man had not been able to recover from his arc yet, and Kino used the opportunity to his fullest advantage. Another body fell lifelessly to the ground. Kino's comrades were still not wounded, but the sword dance they were performing was very intricate. Kino went to help one, and together, made another man fell. The last one, seeing that his companions were dead, turned on his heel and ran down the alley. Kino and his men followed, but could not keep up. Kino stumbled at the end of the alley, clutching his stomach. His men stopped too, and by the time Kino yelled at them to keep following the runaway, he was gone.

Kino kneeled on the ground and tried to examine his wound, when two small hands came out of nowhere and started to unbutton his shirt. He looked up, and found himself staring at the girl they had just rescued. She looked oddly familiar.

Kino's men kneeled next to him and the girl. "What is your name lass," one of the men asked. The girl pushed a loose curl behind her ear, not once taking her eyes off her task at hand.

"My name is Luna, and I owe you gentlemen much gratitude," she said, and then finally looked up into Kino's eyes. "Please, follow me to my grandfathers home. I can get you cleaned up there."

Kino stared at the girls eyes. She reminded him of a cat, her eyes big and slanted. "I know you. We just visited your grandfather, I have known him for years. You're his...Kitten."

Luna looked shocked. "How do you know him?" she asked.

One of the men put his hand on her shoulder. "This is not a good place to explain. Come, let us go back to your grandfathers home, and we will discuss things there." Luna nodded, and stood up. Kino stood with the help of his companions, and they quickly made their way back to the small building. The Old Man was rather surprised to see them, and even more so when he saw that they had Luna with them, and that Kino was injured.

"Almighty Spirits! What happened!" he gasped as he ushered them into the home once again. Luna brought Kino to the small couch and instructed him to take off his cloak and shirt. Kino complied as she dashed out of the room to the kitchen. One of his crew came and sat next to him and helped him undress, while the other tried to sooth the shaking Old Man.

"We just left when Kino heard some sort of struggle down an alley. We followed the sound and found four of Aminiha's men with Luna," he said as he helped the man sit down. "We were able to fight the men and kill three of them. The forth, however, got away."

"He's going to be back soon, and with more men," Luna said as she strode into the room, carrying a bowl of steaming water and a cloth flung over her arm. She reached Kino and sat next to him. Kino flinched as she started to clean the wound. "You should get out of here as fast as you can," she murmured as she scrubbed the blood away.

Kino stared at her. "What about you? The man will be able to identify you, and you could be in a whole lot of trouble as well."

Luna shrugged her shoulders, bringing her eyes up to meet his. "Where would you suggest I go? There is nowhere on this planet where I can hide, and I don't think I would be any safer coming with you to your planet, Prince Kinotsu," she said.

Kino smiled. "You do remember me," he said softly. She smiled, then resumed her work. Kino glanced over to the Old Man and took pity on him. He knew, as well as everyone in the room, that they were all in big trouble if they were found now by Aminiha's men. His shoulders were sagged, and his face looked ten years older then it had earlier.

"My Lord, do you think that there is a place we could take the girl to be safe?" one of the men asked.

Kino looked at him. "Aye, we could send her to Jupiter."

Luna's eyes shot up to his. "That is very kind of you, but I cannot leave my grandfather."

Kino gave her a sad look. "I know how difficult it would be for you, but you are not safe here anymore. If you are found, which I can almost guarantee you will be, you will be punished, if not put to death," he said, and then paused. He gave a sigh. "I could arrange for you to go to Jupiter, at least until things cool off here, then you could come back. I would hate to see you hurt, and your grandfather would be punished as well."

Luna looked back down to the wound and continued cleaning. "I cannot leave my grandfather he need me and-"

"No Kitten, you must go," came the Old Mans voice. Luna's head snapped up to look at him, a look of shock on her face. The Old Man looked at his hands sadly. "What Master Kinotsu says is true, if they find you, you will be killed, as will I. I have lived a long life, but you are still young," he paused and looked up at her, a sad twinkle in his eyes. "Besides, you would not be leaving me forever. You can come back soon enough. You can't help me though, if you yourself are not alive."

Luna stared at her grandfather, then looked back to Kino, not knowing what to say. One of the other men who was standing by the window looking out, turned to them. "Either way, we need to leave soon. We can't wait until morning to leave anymore, we have to leave tonight." Kino nodded, and then brought his gaze back to Luna, who was busily dressing his wound.

"Luna, I would hate to leave you here. Please come, and I will make sure you get to Jupiter safely. You can come back, but for your safety, as well as your grandfathers, it would be best if you could disappear for a little while."

Luna looked like she was blinking back tears. Finally, she looked up to her grandfather, then nodded her head. "Very well. I'll just go and grab a few things." She then stood and ran to the stairs, disappearing up them. The Old Man sighed, bringing his hands up to his face.

Kino stood and put on his bloodied shirt, making sure to hide it with his cloak. He walked over to the Old Man and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Please take care of her for me," he whispered. Kino nodded, and tightened his hold on the mans shoulder. The old man stood, and shuffled towards one of the back rooms. "If you are leaving tonight, I will give you some supplies to take with you right away, whatever you can carry without looking suspicious."

Kino nodded, and motioned for the other two to follow him. They came back into the small living room soon after, loaded down with packages hidden by the folds of their cloaks. Luna was just coming down the stairs, a cloak wrapped tightly around her, carrying a small bag. After a tearful goodbye, they left. It was the last time that Luna would ever see her grandfather.

Along the way, they met up with their other companions, who had come looking for them. They could give no detailed explanation as to why they were late or as to why they had a woman with them, but by the time that they reached the inn, they knew enough to go strait to action. Kino took Luna's hand as he barked a few instructions to the crew, and headed to see the owner of the inn.

The owner greeted them, but upon seeing the grave looks on their faces, ushered them into a little private room. Kino quickly explained what had happened. "Can you rent me a ship, as well as a small crew that can get Luna to Lord Jupiter safely?"

The innkeeper nodded. "I will be more than happy to oblige, even though it is a considerable risk…" Kino untied the purse at his side and threw it onto the table. "But of course, that should cover the cost of any risk," the innkeeper finished.

Kino placed his hands on the table. "I need for her to leave within the hour. My men and I will also be leaving in that time."

The innkeeper nodded. "That can be arranged. Please be in the loading dock within the hour, and I will have a crew and ship ready to take the young lady to Jupiter."

Kino led Luna to his room where he grabbed the things they had left there, then led her to the loading docks. His own crew was busy readying the ship already.

"We are almost ready my Lord," one of the men said, coming up to his Princes.

Kino nodded in approval. "Good. Now I would like you to go along with Lady Luna to Jupiter. I know the innkeeper is a good man, but I would feel better if someone I trusted was on that ship with her. Take one of the others with you as well."

The man nodded, and quickly went back onto the small ship to carry out orders. Kino then turned to Luna, who was starring at the ship. She brought her gaze over to his. "Don't be frightened," he said gently upon seeing her quivering lip, "You will get there safely, and Jupiter is a good man, he will take care of you. My friend and advisor Artemis is there as well, and he will be happy to oblige you with whatever you might need."

Luna nodded, and attempted to smile. "I thank you for your kindness to me my Lord. I only hope that I will be able to repay you some day."

Kino smiled. "Think nothing of it," he said. Two of his men descended the ladder from the ship along with their belongings. Kino led the three of them to the area where he knew the innkeeper would be waiting for them. He was, standing before a small, creaky ship. He turned when he heard them approaching.

"It's the best I can do on such short notice, but the crew is good and will get the girl to her destination within three weeks. She's a slow ship, but sturdy enough." He glanced at the two men flanking Luna. "I assume these two will be accompanying her?" Kino nodded. The innkeeper gave no protest. Kino looked at one of the men as the innkeeper went to shout a few orders.

"Please explain everything to Jupiter and Artemis, and make sure nothing happens to her," he said.

The man nodded. "Have no fear my Lord, we will protect her with our lives." Kino nodded, and after saying his farewells, turned around and left. Both ships left within the hour, as predicted.

Kino and his crew worked hard to navigate their ship. "We should be there in a little over a week at most," one of his men commented. Kino nodded, and they sailed on. He winced and touched his stomach gingerly. He would be happy to get home, and he wanted to get there as fast as he could. Again, the odd sense of foreboding loomed in his heart, but he pushed it aside. He would be home soon, and hopefully not too long after that he could see Selenity again. His heart leaped into his through just at the thought of her, and he absentmindedly brought his hand up to rest on the ring hidden below his shirt. He smiled as he navigated the small vessel, his mind thousands of miles away in the arms of the woman he loved.

………………………………………………..

_A/N: Well, now you know how Luna is introduced. Next chapter we'll go back to Selenity and more of the gang. Also the question of whether or not kIno is dead will be answered._

Next Chapter : **Chapter 23 A Daughters Confessions**


	23. A Daughters Confessions

**Chapter 23 A Daughters Confessions**

"Oh my goodness," Selenity whispered, tears forming in her eyes. Her heart was beating rapidly, and her breathing was deep. She walked over to the bed and sank down onto it, clutching her hands to her chest, "I-I can't believe it."

Helen's eyes were misted with tears too as she gazed at Selenity. "I know…." she said as she brought her eyes back down.

Selenity took a shaky breath. "He's….he's……."

Helen nodded her head. "I know," she said softly. Both women turned their heads at the sound of the door opening. Paris peeked his head in, a broad grin on his face.

"How's my son?" he asked quietly as he entered the room, closing the door behind him. Helen smiled at her husband as he walked over to the bed. He leaned over and kissed his wife on the forehead, before gently running his fingers down the baby's face. "Is there anything you need?" he asked.

Helen nodded. "I'm feeling rather thirsty, and I'm sure that Selenity wouldn't mind something to drink as well." Paris nodded, and bounded out of the room like a little puppy. Selenity giggled, and then looked back at the bundle Helen was holding in her arms.

Helen was laying in bed, an army of pillows behind her, and oceans of blankets covering her, all at the insistences of Paris. In her arms she held a small child, only two days old. Endymion.

"Helen, he really is beautiful," Selenity said, as she reached out. She stroked his hand with her finger, which he latched onto right away. He squeezed tight, and gave a big yawn. Both women giggled. The little boy stared at them with his blue eyes, and gave a high pitched laugh. Helen cuddled him.

"I don't think that I could be happier right now," she said. Selenity smiled and nodded her head.

"Well, I think that Paris couldn't be happier right now either," she said. "He was absolutely beaming when he came in here."

Helen laughed. "Just think of what he's going to be like in a month, after the coronation." Selenity nodded. Paris' father had passed away the previous winter, and his mother had ruled since then. However, when Helen got pregnant, she had announced that she would be handing the throne over to Paris and Helen. That would take place in just over three weeks.

"I think that you won't be able to live with him for a while, since he's just going to be overly cheerful and hyper," Selenity said with a chuckle.

Helen smiled. "I don't doubt it, but I have a feeling that he's going to be more calm than you think, with a child under his care now. He has much more responsibility."

Selenity nodded, and then held out her hands. "Can I hold him?" she asked, gesturing towards the little Prince. Helen nodded and carefully handed the small bundle to Selenity. Selenity held him and cooed to him. Slowly, the child's eyes fell shut, and he was soon fast asleep. The two women stared at the sleeping form, for the moment completely content.

* * *

"How was the trip?" Diana asked, hugging her daughter. Selenity beamed.

"They are so happy. You should see their son mama, he is beautiful. He has the biggest blue eyes, and he's very healthy."

Diana smiled. "That's good to hear. They must be very pleased. Are you still planning on going back for the coronation as well?" she asked.

Selenity nodded her head. "Yes. They also said that they would like it if you could be there as well. Paris' mother said she would very much like to see you again as well, since it's been so long since she or you have visited. Not since the death of her husband."

"Very well, I will come with you then. But come, until then, we must go back to training. Aminiha is getting closer and closer, and I need you to know how to use the crystal."

Selenity followed her mother to the training room. She had arrived well rested from the trip, so she didn't mind going strait to training. Diana handed her the crystal, and Selenity went to stand in the middle of the room. Ever since her mother had found the key to unlocking her power, she had been trying to use it again and again, but it no longer worked. It seemed to have only worked when Selenity believed what her mother told her as being the truth. Now, however, she knew it was just the way her mother was using to get her to unleash power.

Selenity closed her eyes and focused on the crystal. She could get it levitating and glowing without a problem now, but anything more drained her. The crystal floated in the air, and Selenity waited for further instructions from Diana.

"We're going to try something new today," she could hear her mother say. " I know that you concentrate better with your eyes closed, but today, you must have them open for the exercise." Selenity was a little surprised by the change in routine, but nevertheless complied. She opened her eyes and looked down at the crystal in her hands. She felt it harder to concentrate right away, since now she was paying attention to things that she was seeing as well. Diana stood right in front of Selenity and gazed down at the crystal as well. She put her hands beneath Selenity's, and Selenity could immediately feel some of the strain lift from her. She felt her mothers power swirling around her own.

As she watched the crystal, she noticed tiny wisps of glimmering mist form around the crystal. The mist formed strands, and circled the crystal. Selenity could feel the shifts in her mothers power as she controlled the hovering orb. The wisps started to circle around one another as well, twisting to form simple patterns, that eventually grew more complex ones.

Selenity watched in awe. The patters slowly dissipated, and the crystal remained glowing and hovering. Diana took her hands away, and Selenity felt the strain coming back. "That was beautiful," she said, still staring at the crystal.

Diana smiled. "I want you to do that now. Not on such a large scale, but start out small. You know what the power shifts feel like now, so try doing it yourself."

Selenity nodded, and concentrated. Nothing happened. Granted, the crystal did glow brighter, but no glimmering mist appeared. Diana came over, and stood before Selenity again. "This is why you need your eyes open. Don't imagine it there, _see _it there." Selenity stared at the crystal, and tried to see the mist there. She gritted her teeth and started to draw out the wisps with her eyes. Slowly, little glimmers started to appear from the crystal, slowly circling it. Selenity nearly squeaked with excitement, but kept her focus. Even though the wisps were oddly sized, all different lengths, not forming any shapes at all, Selenity was pleased. She didn't even seem to notice the fatigue in her body as she kept going. It wasn't until her mother laid a hand on her shoulder and told her to stop did she allow the mist and glow to dissipate.

She looked up at her mother and grinned. "That was amazing. I actually did it!" she said, unable to keep the excitement from her voice. Diana smiled, and handed Selenity some water, and took the crystal from her.

"I enjoyed that too when my mother taught it to me. She taught me when I was much more advanced in training, and only allowed me to do that after training sessions were completed. It took me many years to master the skill. It's not really useful , but it does help boost your confidence, and allows you to become stronger while enjoying the experience."

"Was that the best that you could do mama, what you showed me?" Selenity asked, causing Diana to chuckle.

"No, not at all. It is difficult to do though when you still had a certain amount of control over the crystal," she replied. Diana then went and stood in the center of the room and held the crystal out, causing it to hover and glow effortlessly. The swirling mist appeared again, and patterns started to form. Soon, the entire room was filled with the swirling patterns, all combining to form one large one. The very walls seemed to glimmer. Slowly the entire room seemed to disappeared, and Selenity could see some of the patters swirling to form trees, and flowers. She felt like she was in a white sparkling garden, where everything was made of the smallest diamonds, with the sun shining on everything. A butterfly flew by her, leaving a shimmering trail dust behind itself, it's wings constantly swirling into different patterns.

The scene was interrupted by a knock on the door. Diana sighed, sorry that she had to make the illusion disappear already, when she was just getting started. Selenity was rather disappointed as well, since she had been enjoying the display. Diana brought the crystal back down, and looked to the door. "Enter," she called. The doors opened, and Yokiro, her mothers General entered. Selenity smiled at him, but her smile dropped when she saw a familiar person walk in behind him. Artemis. Following Artemis was a young woman Selenity had never seen before, with long dark, curly hair.

"Yokiro, what do you….Oh, Artemis! What brings you here?" Diana asked as Artemis and Yokiro bowed, and the woman curtsied.

"My Lady, Artemis brings urgent news from Jupiter," Yokiro said. Artemis glanced at Selenity, and then looked at the Queen.

"Very well. Please speak Artemis," Diana said.

Artemis looked at her sadly. "My Lady, I came here as soon as the message reached Jupiter, where I was staying. I fear, and it is with great difficulty that I deliver this message….Lord Takahashi has been defeated."

Selenity gasped, her hand flying to the chain around her neck. Diana looked shocked. "Did he surrender to the Queen, or was he captured?" she asked.

Artemis looked like he was in great emotional pain, but he kept his composure. "I fear, my Lady, that neither. The entire planet was destroyed, along with everyone on it." Diana shook her head sadly, and looked to the ground.

"My Lady, should I…." Yokiro started, and Diana nodded her head.

"Yes. You know what to do," she said, then looked back up at Artemis as Yokiro exited the room. "I am truly sad to hear this. Did no one survive?"

Artemis shook his head. "No one my Lady, save for myself and two others. They were going home with Prince Kinotsu, but he sent them back to Jupiter, to escort Lady Luna here," he said, gesturing to the woman with him, "but no one else."

"What about the Prince?" Diana asked, noticing her daughter staring at them in shocked silence.

Artemis looked at the Princess sadly, then at the Queen. "He was traveling form Lady Luna's planet home, and the trip should have taken about a week. It was two weeks after he left her planet that his was destroyed. We have thus far received no other news, but as far as we know, no one survived."'

Diana nodded. "Thank you for delivering this message. It must have been difficult for you. If it so pleases you, stay here for now. The chambers you usually have when visiting are empty, you may use them for the time being. We will talk after dinner." Artemis nodded, and after giving a quick bow, left, followed by Luna.

Selenity was staring at the window, her entire body numb. He couldn't be dead, she would have known. Her eyes were bright with unshed tears, and she felt her mother walk up to her and sit next to her. Selenity's entire body was rigid, her mind refusing to accept what Artemis had just said. Diana placed a hand on her daughters shoulder. "Selenity," she said gently, "Luv….I am so sorry."

Selenity didn't know what to say. It didn't seem real. He couldn't be gone just like that. It wasn't possible. "He's not dead…" she said, her voice emotionless and empty.

"Sweetheart…he……"Diana paused, not really sure what to say.

"I should have stopped him from going," Selenity said in the same cold, monotone voice.

Diana looked at her tenderly. "There is nothing that you cold have done. You could not have stopped him from going home."

Selenity shook her head. "I could have. If I had asked, he would not have gone. I wanted him to stay, but I didn't say anything." Her voice went an octave higher, but remained void of emotion.

"My dear, as a friend, you don't have a right to restrain him from doing something he sees as right and necessary. He needed to go and help his father…" Her eye caught a glimmer in her daughters hand, and glanced down. Selenity was toying with a chain, two circles hanging from it.

"No. But as a wife, I have a right to demand the safety of my husband," Selenity spat out, as her fist enclosed the two rings, her voice dripping with iciness and frustration, a pain that sliced right through Diana's heart before she even registered the words Selenity had spoken.

"Your what?" she asked as the words hit her. It was too late though, her heart was already bleeding with pity for her daughter, and she could not be angry at the moment. Selenity turned her eyes to look at her mother for the first time since Artemis had left, her eyes glossy and brimming with tears.

"Mama…." she squeaked, her voice cracking. She held out her hand, in her palm resting the two rings. Diana stared at the two bands, each bearing Kino's crest. "That's why I can't marry Mars," Selenity whispered.

Diana knew she should be furious. Here her daughter was telling her that she was already married in secret, that she had thrown the marriage treaty between her and Mars out the window, that she was about to cause another possible war. Yet, when Diana looked back up into her daughters eyes, the pain and sorrow in their depths, tears raining from them now, she remembered her own love, the one she lost the day she married another…she had not defied the arranged marriage. She thought of the man she left behind, and it erased all anger she could have had. Instead of yelling, she wrapped her arms around her daughter. Selenity buried her face in her mothers chest and started to sob uncontrollably. Diana smoothed her hair, and held her close, tears forming in her own eyes. She would aske questions later.

* * *

After dinner, Diana took Artemis and Yokiro to a small library. They had discussed many things over the hours that followed, and now she had reached some conclusions.

Diana sighed as she looked at Artemis. "You may stay here, and remain as part of the court. I will sign the papers tomorrow."

Artemis nodded his head and bowed. "Thank you my Lady. It means a lot to me." It had been a rough day. Selenity had refused to come to dinner, and had been sulking in her room. It was now nearly midnight, and Diana was tired. Only a half an hour earlier, another ship had arrived in the port with more news, and now Diana was in a chamber with the occupants of the ship, Artemis, and Yokiro. There had been much to discuss, and yet there was still more to do. However, Diana could see the weariness of everyone's faces, and decided to call it a night.

"I think it would be best if we all went to sleep for tonight, and continued this on in the morning." All of the men nodded, and started putting papers away. Diana turned to the crew of the ship which had just arrived.

"You know the way to your quarters. I wish to speak with you directly after breakfast however," the men nodded, and after bowing, left the room.

Yokiro looked to Diana. "Tomorrow is going to be a long day."

Diana nodded. "I know. And it's going to be a long war too probably." Both Yokiro and Artemis nodded, then after excusing themselves, left.

Diana sat in her seat for a few moments, contemplating all of the new information she had received in the last half hour. She placed her hands on the armrests and stood up. She was pretty sure Selenity would still be awake, and she doubted her daughter would sleep much at all that night. She gave a soft sigh as she walked to her own room, looking forward to falling asleep as quickly as possible.

* * *

Selenity was sitting at her window, gazing out at the star studded sky. The tears on her face were cold and almost dry now, but she knew that new ones would replace them soon. Her lip trembled, but she bit her tongue to keep from crying again. She tasted blood, and stopped biting down so hard, but then the tears came, sliding down her cheeks. They reached the corners of her mouth and mixed with the blood. She lay her head on her knees that she was hugging, and let the salty streams flow.

_I can't believe that he's gone. It shouldn't be like this. He was good….no one should have to die when they're good. He didn't deserve to die, all he wanted was peace and the happiness of others. There is no reason why he should have sacrificed his life the way he did. Doesn't he know that I can't live without him?_

"I could just end it all," she murmured to herself.

She felt her whole body tremble as she slid from the window and walked over to her desk. She had made the trip well over a dozen times already, each time being the same. She gazed at the ornate knife, the one she used to open her letters. The blade was sharp, and would easily slice her own skin….but she walked away again and sat in the window. She had never felt this sad before, she felt like the pain was eating away at her soul. She felt alone, and cold. She felt there was nothing that could bring her joy. She thought of the knife again.

_He would be so upset if he knew I was thinking of hurting myself. I want to die, I don't want to live, but that is not something he would have wanted. I know I would go crazy if he hurt himself because of me. It would be so easy to take the blade and end it all….but I can't. It would hurt him too much if he knew…if he was alive….._

"I can't bring myself to hurt him…" she said.

She blew on the glass of the window and drew a heart with her trembling finger. The fog she created, faded, and she allowed her fingers to slide down the smooth pane.

_It faded, just like his life. _

She could feel her heart being shattered even more than it already was as she stared at the window. Her vision blurred with more tears. All of her muscles quivered with the raw emotion her heart was pouring out.

There was a knock on the door. Selenity sighed. "I asked not to be disturbed," she called out, her voice cracking. There wasn't a second knock. Selenity stared at the spot where the heart had been.

_I can make the heart come back so easily, all I have to do is blow on the glass again. There, see, it's back now. Just like that. I didn't even need to draw it again._

"I only wish blowing on glass could bring him back," she said out loud to herself.

"I guess you could say it did," a voice from beside her said. Selenity's eyes grew wide and her heart leapt into her throat as she snapped her head around to look at the person. He stood there, about two meters from her, his hair messy, his clothing crumpled, his arms hanging limply at his sides. He looked like he had not slept in days, and there was stubble on his face….yet Selenity thought she had never seen anything so magnificent in her life.

Her legs shook as she swung them onto the floor and stood, clasping her hands to her chest. Her eyes glittered with tears, her mouth open in shock. Her entire body was paralyzed as she stared at the man before her. Never in her life had her heart danced so wildly in her chest, and she was finding breathing difficult. Her palms were sweating, and her whole body shook with an uncontrollable desire to believe what she was seeing.

"Kino…." she whispered.

He smiled a little. "Yeah," he said weakly, and that was all it took to make Selenity run into his arms. She slammed into him, but he stood his ground, wrapping his arms protectively around her shoulders. She wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her face into his chest, allowing herself to sob. He squeezed her tight, letting her cry. His own eyes were clouded with tears. "Yeah, it's me," he said, this time his voice cracking. He held her as close as he could "And I'm never leaving you again," he said fiercely. Selenity buried her face even deeper into his chest, and kept sobbing. Nothing could have torn them apart at the moment. Finally, he scooped her up and carried her to the bed, kissing away all of her tears. She asked no questions, gave no protests, as he lay her down, and once again, made her his.

* * *

_A/N: Well, I hope that chapter was worth the wait. I have been sick, and my mind was toast for the past while, so I got no writing done. Anyway, hope you liked that, and any questions regarding why he is alive, all the details will be in the next chapter. Anja._

_Next Chapter : _**Chapter 24 So You're my Son in Law**


	24. So You're My Son in Law

**Chapter 24 So You're my Son in Law**

Selenity ran her hand down the wound. It wasn't fresh, but still not just a scar. Her face rested on his shoulder as they lay in bed.

"Tell me what happened. We all thought you were dead," she murmured as he stroked her arm.

He gave a sigh, and she felt him tense up. "I never arrived on my planet," he said, then gave a long pause. Selenity started to think that he would say no more, but then he started to speak again. "Father sent me to visit Jupiter, to drop off and pick up new reports. I stayed there only a short while, and then I had to return to help my father. Along the way, after two weeks of travelling, we were running out of supplies, so we stopped at a small planet that was already under Aminiha's control, since we knew we would go unnoticed. She never knew I left my planet."

Selenity snuggled her head to his shoulder. "So she thinks you're dead."

Kino nodded a little. "Yes. Anyway, that's where we met Luna, the woman that came with Artemis. I knew her years ago when she was a little girl. She lives alone with her grandfather, whom we went to visit in order to get supplies. After we left his home, we found Luna being attacked by four of Aminiha's soldiers. We managed to save her, but I got this," he said as he placed his and over his wound. "After sending Luna back to Jupiter with two of my men, the rest of us continued on home. My wound got infected halfway there though, so we were forced to stop on another planet. This one was not inhabited by Aminiha yet. We found a few good people there willing to help us, and we stayed there for nearly a week. After we left…" Kino paused again, his voice giving out a little. "…after we left it took us almost a week to get home. However, we never reached the planet. We were about half a days journey away yet, and we could see my fathers kingdom…..but then the whole planet disappeared. In a flash of light….it was gone." Kino stopped talking, and Selenity could feel him shaking ever so slightly.

Selenity propped herself up onto her elbow so that she could look at him. He was laying with his eyes closed. She ran her hand down his face and he opened his eyes. They were shining with unshed tears, but he did not allow them to flow. "I watched all those people die…all because of me."

"No, don't talk like that!" Selenity exclaimed, laying her head on his chest and holding him tight. "It's not your fault. You could not have known Aminiha has some sort of dark power that could destroy your planet like that."

Kino snorted. "I could have married her," he said, and felt Selenity stiffen. He sighed. "No, I'm sorry, I didn't mean that. I'm glad that I didn't, that I married you."

Selenity nodded. She knew he meant it. The pain was still fresh for him though, the pain of losing his father, his uncle and cousins, all of his people, his home….Selenity shot up all of a sudden. "Wait…does mama know that you're here?" she asked, suddenly aware that she had forgotten to put the seal on the door, and painfully aware of what that could mean.

"Your mother knows I'm here. My men and I reported to her as soon as we arrived. We didn't talk long, since everyone was tired. She wants to speak with me though after breakfast."

Selenity sighed as she slipped her head off his chest back to his shoulder. "I told her about us," she said.

Kino smiled a little. "I figured as much, seeing as she told me to come here once we were dismissed," he paused, "She didn't seem too upset to see me, which surprised me somewhat."

Selenity nodded, already falling asleep. "Mmm-hmm…Mama can be odd sometimes." Kino chuckled as he pulled her closer to him, and allowed her to drift off to sleep. Slumber did not come easily for him though. He lay there, wide awake, for about another hour, thinking. He couldn't get the image out of his head, of his planet disappearing. He was determined to fight the Queen, and avenge his father and people.

* * *

Morning came, and everyone went for breakfast. Artemis looked like he was in a wonderful mood, seeing as his best friend was not dead. Kino explained everything to all present at the table, namely Diana, Artemis, Luna, and Yokiro. His crew and Selenity were there as well, but they already knew the story. Once breakfast was over, Diana asked to speak with Kino. He followed her into her study. Selenity sat in the adjacent library, waiting to be called in as well.

The situation was all too familiar to Kino. Diana sat down, and motioned for him to do the same on the opposite side of the table. There was no one else in the room except for the two of them. Diana clasped her hands together. "So," she said. "You're my son in law."

Kino felt like he was about to blush, but slowly nodded his head. "Yes, my Lady. I am."

Diana nodded slowly. "I must say, I was rather…shocked, to say the least, when my daughter informed me that she had a husband and that it was you. I can't say that I was too angry with her, seeing as she told me when we found out that you were dead…well, so we thought. But I must admit now that I am rather un-amused by the whole situation, especially after the discussion that you and I had the last time you arrived here."

Kino nodded his head. "I did not expect your highness to receive the news with joy, and myself with open arms," he said.

Diana nodded, and had to keep from smiling. "True, you assumed well. Whatever gave you the idea to go against me like that Kinotsu?" she asked a little sharply.

Kino didn't flinch. "I listened to what your highness said," he replied, a smile tugging at the corners of his lips. "You said as long as Serenity was alive and able to marry Mars, she would marry him. I wasn't about to kill her, so I simply made it so she was not able to marry him."

Diana raised her eyebrow. "I also told you not to do anything that the two of you would later regret."

Kino nodded. "I could never regret making Selenity my wife, my Lady. No matter what the consequences."

Diana studied him. He had an air of determination around him, and an odd confidence, not an arrogant one, but one that was calm, subtle. "As much as I don't like it, there really isn't anything I can do now. You've put me in a situation I don't like being in, a situation I am forced into. However," she smiled a little, "I can't say that I am completely angry. Since there is nothing I can do to rectify the situation, I suppose I have to accept it."

Kino smiled a little. "That would make the situation a whole lot easier and comfortable," he said, then paused. "Would your highness mind if I asked a question though?" he asked.

Diana nodded. "Go ahead and ask."

"Your higness seems to be taking this rather well. Even though you have every right to be furious and wanting to…if you'll pardon the terms…castrate me, why is it that you are not?"

Diana sat, silent for a moment. She was gazing down at her clasped hands on the table. "I suppose it is because I know what you and Selenity are going through. When I was her age, I also fell in love with a man, even though I was betrothed to another," she brought her eyes up to look at Kino. "I didn't marry for love though. I married the man I was promised to. I admit, I never really regretted it, since I grew to love Selenity's father very much. But when I look at her, I see what could have been for me. I see her love for you, and your love for her. I wanted her to be happy the way I was in my marriage, but I see that she needs to take a different path than I did."

Kino sat there, soaking it all in. "I understand."

Diana sighed. "Kinotsu, there are some important issues we need to discuss. As much as I hate to bring it up, you are without a home now. What do you plan on doing now?"

Kino grew serious. "I'm not too sure. When I saw that everything was gone, my first thought was to come here, to Selenity, to convince myself that at least she, the only thing left that I love, was safe. I didn't thin of anything beyond that until today."

"You know that she cannot leave the moon, Kinotsu. Her people depend on her."

Kino nodded. "I know. Therefore, I would humbly ask that I be allowed to stay here, with her. I can't bring myself to leave her, and since she cannot leave, I want to stay with her."

Diana smiled. "I don't think I could stop you from staying even if I wanted to. I think we should call Selenity in now. This is an issue I need to talk to you both about." Kino nodded and stood. He went to the door and exited, returning with Selenity only moments later. They both sat before the Queen. Diana looked at them. Selenity seemed nervous, but Kino was calm and cool.

"Kinotsu brought up a rather important issue. He requested to be allowed to stay here, with you. Kino, I am not prepared to refuse the request. However, there is still the issue of Mars. Therefore, Selenity, I require that you and Kino explain to Mars what is going on."

Selenity nodded. "I'll explain it all to him as soon as I can. I'm sure that he will understand. He is our friend."

Diana sighed. "I hope, for your sake, that you're right, He's become a lot more serious since the death of his father, and more determined to stabilize his kingdom."

Selenity sighed. "I know. I hope he will take it well too."

"I do not wish for your union to be known until you tell him though, so if Kino is to stay here, you two will have to be careful. Mars needs to hear this from you, not from rumours that servants pass around."

Selenity nodded. "I understand."

Diana looked at Kino. "Is there anyone who already knows about your union, besides Venus, Helen, and Paris? That was all the information I could get out of Selenity."

Kino nodded. "My father knew, but other then him, only Artemis knew. I have not told any one else."

Diana nodded. "Very well. Until you speak with Mars, no one else is to know of this. There are a few arrangements I need to make to accommodate the new situation." Both Selenity and Kino nodded. Diana sighed. "You two may go now. I have a few more things, but they can be addressed later." The two nodded, and left Diana.

As they walked down the hallway, they both breathed a sigh of relief.

* * *

It was two weeks later, and the situation was not getting any better. Aminiha moved her armies close to their solar system, and was now starting to attack the outer planets. Yokiro, Artemis, Kino, Diana, and Selenity were all together, reviewing the latest reports.

"This worries me," Diana said as she read the letter form Mars over again. "It's odd that Mars seems so certain that Aminiha will not attack us. Even if she does not however, I won't be able to stand by and watch her attacking everyone else and not do anything about it."

Yokiro pointed to the earth. "If she attacks the earth, we won't be able to not get involved. Besides, we have treaties in place with all the planes, and that is something that we cannot set aside."

Artemis looked at the maps thoughtfully. "Is it possible that Mars has set up an alliance with the Dark Queen?"

Diana shook her head. "I doubt it. It would be an extremely unpopular move on his part with all of the other planets."

Kino sighed. "What if Ares set up the alliance before he died? Mars would not break a promise his father made."

"It would still be an unpopular move, and I don'

t think Ares would have risked it any more than his son," Diana said. There was a knock on the door, and a mail carrier stepped inside once called in. After making his delivery he left. The small group had been left with a pile of new letters and reports. Diana plucked one of the letters from the pile.

"It's a letter form Uranus," she said. "They have not been attacked strongly yet, but they request that we come to their planet to discuss help. Uranus believes we could crush Aminiha with combined forces, and is calling all rulers together," she said as she quickly skimmed the letter. She brought her eyes to look at the rest of the people in the room. "I suppose it would be best for all of you to pack. We will leave in the morning. All of us."

No one argued, but continued pouring over the new reports.

* * *

_A/N:This was a short chapter, just to get a few things out of the way. Next chapter will be short-ish too probably, but after that things should get better. _

_Next Chapter : _**Chapter 25 Combined Forces**


	25. Earth in Trouble

**Chapter 25 Earth in Trouble**

"It is decided then. We attack at dawn." Uranus was standing at the table, all the other rulers sitting around it. Everyone nodded, already dreading the following morning. They had been on Uranus for a week, then all the rulers started transferring their armies to Neptune. In the morning they would move everything to Pluto, where the major part of the battle was already raging. Aminiha sent legions to the other planets as well for attacks, but most of her army was stationed near Pluto.

Their plan was a difficult one, and Diana knew she would be put out of commission for a few weeks afterwards, if they succeeded. Aminiha kept her armies well concealed, only bringing out as many fighters as were needed. They hoped that they could draw out as much of her army as possible if they all attacked with combined forces, drawing them out so that Diana could use the Imperium Silver Crystal to wipe them out. It would be a very intricate manoeuvre though, since all of the allied armies would have to retreat just in time not to be taken out as well, but not so soon that Aminiha would have time to retreat her own army.

Diana sighed, rubbing her forehead as the council dissolved. Selenity was sitting next to her, and she saw her mothers anxiety. Even she knew how much this was going to drain Diana, and she wrapped a comforting arm around her mothers shoulder.

Diana looked up into the eyes of her daughter, and silently thanked her for the reassurance. Kino sat on the opposite side of the table, concealing the fact that he and Selenity were united. Everyone had been rather surprised when Mars had not shown up to the council, even though word had gotten around already that he had some sort of truce with Queen Aminiha. No one liked it, but they hoped he would put it aside at their plea to put an end to the Queen. No such luck though.

Venus and her husband walked over to Selenity and the Moon Queen. Selenity's brother put his hand gently on Diana's shoulder, feeling the tension in his mother. She placed a cool hand over top of his, and the five of them waited until everyone else had left the council chamber. Only then did Kino stand and walk over to the small group across form him, although he did not dare touch Selenity, in case someone walked back into the room.

Diana sighed deeply, and looked up at her son and Venus. "Would the two of you mind if Selenity stayed in your room tonight? I need to meditate alone, and I don't want to go to Neptune to request another room, since he has enough to do as it is."

Venus nodded. "We won't mind at all."

Selenity looked to Venus gratefully, and then at Kino longingly. He smiled at her a little. She smiled back, then turned her gaze back to her mother. "Rest well mama," she said as she stood, quickly giving her mother a hug. Diana accepted the gesture, and then the four left Diana alone in the chamber.

Kino walked with them to their room. After a few moments a servant came to the door with some of Selenity's bags. She thanked him as he put the baggage down after which he left. Venus then locked the door, grabbed her husbands hand, and dragged him in the direction of the balcony. "We'll give the two of you a few minutes," she said, knowing they had not been alone at all since leaving the moon. As soon as the balcony door shut behind them, Selenity sank down into the comfy sofa. Kino followed suit, and wrapped his arms around her. She leaned against his chest, comforted by the sound of his steady heartbeat.

"I feel so bad for mama. Using the crystal to wipe out such a huge army…it's so much power! She has good control of he crystal, but still…." she let her sentence drift as Kino hugged her tighter.

"Don't worry, she knows what she's doing, and she knows her limits."

Selenity nodded, but frowned. "I know. I'm still worried about her though."

Kino smiled as he kissed the top of her head. "I know. You have every right to be worried." His gentle voice soothed Selenity, and all she wanted to do at that moment was drift off to sleep in the safety of his arms.

"I don't want to be alone tonight," she whispered, causing Kino to chuckle.

"You won't be," he said with laughter in his voice, "You'll be with your brother and with Venus."

Selenity smiled. "I know. But I'll still feel alone. I want to be with you."

Kino stoked her arm. "I do too," he said softly, then paused his stroking. "You know, we never used that seal Venus gave us three times yet. We've only used it twice."

Selenity brought her head up, a grin plastered to her face. "I have it with me," she said brightly, then her grin dropped. "Wait, even if you transform into Venus, it will still look odd if we walk to your room."

Kino pondered this. "Maybe you could change to look like your brother, and then there would be no problem. If anyone asked, I could just tell them that you and Venus wanted an evening to yourselves, and that your brother and I were planning on sharing a room."

Selenity nodded. "We can ask Venus when she comes back inside."

Kino nodded as he nuzzled her neck. "Sounds good to me," he said.

Venus didn't take long to come back in. Upon hearing Selenity and Kino's question, she smiled broadly. "That should be no problem. Selenity, just take his hand while holding the seal," Venus said brightly. Selenity did as instructed. As she held her brothers hand, an odd tingly sensation crept from their joined hands up her arm to her heart, and from there spread like fire through her entire body. There was a flash of light that caused her to close her eyes, and when she opened them, she felt like she was looking in a mirror. Her brother looked down at himself and grimaced.

"This is too odd," he said as he turned slowly, trying to look at himself. He stopped at the sound of his voice, and started to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Selenity asked, but upon hearing her brothers voice coming form her own mouth, she began laughing as well. He was right, it was rather odd.

"Don't worry too much. As soon as Selenity puts the seal on Kino's door, the spell will be stopped," Venus comforted her pouting husband. He sighed and smiled, then looked at his…sister.

"Just make sure you come back here early. I would hate to have someone else come here to talk to me, and have me transform into you just as I open the door." Selenity nodded, and then looked at Kino. He was trying hard to hide a smirk that was creeping onto his face. She gave him a playful punch on the arm, and was rather surprised that she threw him off balance a little.

"Sorry!" she exclaimed. "I guess my brother really is stronger than me," she said, winning herself a proud smirk from her brother. She and Kino finally took their leave. Selenity found it odd that she could not mover her left arm at all, since that was the one which had been injured when Venus had been attacked. Her brother had taken the disability incredibly well, she now realized.

They reached Kino's room, and as soon as she placed the seal on the door, her brother's appearance dissolved from her. Kino wrapped his arms around his waist and kissed her. She sighed blissfully as she leaned into his embrace, savouring the closeness. The next few days would be very difficult, and Selenity was dearing every minute of them, knowing that there would only be bloodshed and tears.

Kino seemed to sense her worry. He pulled back and looked down in her eyes as he gave her a reassuring smile. "Don't worry. Everything will be fine."

Selenity sighed as she leaned her cheek on his shoulder again. "We can't really know that for sure. Aminiha is strong, too strong for my liking." She felt Kino stiffen a little as he pulled her closer. She sighed deeply, which seemed to motivate him to pick her up and carry her to the bed, where he lay her down. She quickly kicked off her shoes, and waited for him to take off his. As soon as he was done he stretched out beside her and took her into his arms again, enveloping her in his warm embrace.

"I know that she's strong," he said. "It worries me too. She took away my first home, and I will not let her take away my second." Selenity felt tears prickling in her eyes as she snuggled closer to him, pressing her face to his shoulder. She knew full well the pain Kino was going through. It scared her that he would have to go and fight in the battle, and risk being killed.

Slumber soon overtook the tired girl, but Kino did not find sleep easily. He stared at the canopy of the bed, his mind making him agitated.

_I can't let her hurt Selenity. She's all I have left, and there is no way in hell that the Dark Queen is getting her. I will have my revenge on her, she killed my family and people! I will not allow her to harm Selenity, and I won't rest until she is dead_. With these thoughts in mind he shifted himself and Selenity so that he could pull the blankets over top of them, fully clothed as they were. The motion woke Selenity, and she rubbed her eyes.

"Have you fallen asleep yet at all?" she asked groggily.

"No, I haven't. Sorry for waking you Tenshi. Go back to sleep," he murmured.

Selenity seemed much more awake as she sat up and leaned over him, a mischievous smile on her face. "Later," she said as she claimed his lips with her own, and he gave no protests, since she obviously seemed unwilling to let the seal go to waste.

-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-

Diana stood there, motionless, her eyes closed, the Silver Crystal resting in the palms of her hands. A cool breeze blew, causing her hair to swirl about her, the only motion visible form her. Selenity sat in a chair near her mother in the courtyard. They were just waiting for the signal now. High above them, a battle raged. None of Aminiha's ships had been allowed anywhere near the planet, but they were reeking havoc on the Allied Armies. Selenity only prayed that Kino was still alright.

Venus stood on the edge of the courtyard with her husband's arm around her shoulders, along with Neptune and Uranus. As soon as the message came, they would act. Diana was ready, she had been preparing, focusing all her energy on the crystal.

Selenity watched her mother. The Moon Queen seemed so calm and focused. She had been standing in the same spot for nearly three hours now, and yet showed not signs of fatigue. It seemed as though she was dead, since there was almost no movement from her chest to show that she was breathing.

The faint sound of approaching footsteps was deafening to the group, and all of them, save for Diana, turned their heads to the source of the sound. A man, one of Pluto's soldiers, was running toward them. Everyone watching him tensed. He arrived, panting for air.

"It's time," he managed to get out. After a few deep breaths, he found the ability to speak. "Our armies, have pulled out of range, now is the time." Neptune nodded his head as Uranus looked to Diana. She was still standing motionless.

Uranus walked up to her and placed his hand on Diana's shoulder. "My Lady," he murmured, "it is time." Diana gave a slight nod, and Uranus walked back to Neptune, since they had to stay away from the Queen. As soon as he reached Neptune, all eyes turned to Diana. Selenity watched her mother intently. Venus and Selenity's brother had walked over to her, and she felt the warmth of her brothers hand on her shoulder.

Diana's eyes snapped open, and a glow surrounded the crystal. She held her hands out and allowed the crystal to levitate above them. The air around her seemed to crackle with energy, and her whole being seemed to radiate with power. Selenity watched in awe as her mother displayed just how powerful she truly was. Her gaze was focused on the crystal, completely unwavering. Her body seemed to glow with an inward light, and the crystal's glow intensified to the point where it was almost painful to look at.

A beam of light shot up into the sky as Diana closed her eyes, and the entire sky seemed to light up with the white light. Selenity needed to shield her eyes, but she didn't dare take her eyes off her mother. If anything were to happen, she would have to go and rescue the crystal.

The entire planet seemed to quake as more and more light energy poured out of the crystal. Diana's eyes remained closed, as if she was scanning the sky for enemies, as the light surrounding her body continued to pulse. Selenity noticed a sheen of sweat on her mothers forehead, and she only hoped her mother was not pushing herself too far. The light continued on for a full five minutes, before it started to fade and the beam grew thinner. It faded and disappeared, and the tired Queen dropped to their knees, cradling the crystal to her chest. Selenity was on her feet and at her mothers side in an instant, with Venus and her brother right behind her. Neptune and Uranus ran over to.

Selenity supported her mothers body, cradling it against her chest. Diana found Selenity's hands and thrust the crystal into them. "It is done," she whispered, and then passed out. Uranus crouched down and slipped his arms around the Queen so that he could pick her up. He stood up and began walking toward the palace, with Selenity walking next to him, still clutching her mothers hand. She glanced at her mother over so often as they walked, feeling a strong sense of awe. It wasn't until Uranus had laid Diana in her bed did Selenity finally release her mothers hand.

It would be a while yet before they got a message of how successful the plan was. Selenity hoped desperately that they had not injured any of their own armies. In the meantime, Selenity took care of her exhausted mother, along with Venus and her brother. She washed the sweat off her mothers face as her brother started a fire in the room. Selenity wanted as few people in the room as possible, so no servants were called to assist. Venus and Selenity then changed Diana's clothing, since her dress was plastered to her body with sweat. They washed her as best they could with cloths and sponges, while her brother kept his back turned to them. Once she was in a clean, dry nightgown, then tucked her under the covers and allowed her to sleep. Diana did not stir once, and Selenity had to check her pulse a few times to convince herself that she was still alive.

It wasn't until an hour later that there was a knock on the door. Selenity nodded to her brother to open the door. He walked over and turned the handle, allowing Artemis, Yokiro, and Kino to enter the room. Selenity looked up at Venus, who sat down next to Diana in Selenity's place. "I'll call you if she wakes up," Venus said, giving the worried princess a reassuring smile. Selenity smiled back and then went to her brother and the three men. They went into the small adjoining receiving room. Selenity closed the doors to the bedroom to giver her mother some peace, and then turned to the men. She was relieved that Kino was there, unharmed.

"Her armies are gone," Yokiro said, but the tone of his voice was not as joyful as it should have been.

"But…?" Selenity asked, knowing there was more.

Yokiro's shoulders slumped slightly. "But we don't think that it was her entire army."

Selenity wasn't sure if she should be upset about this news or not. "How much do you think was there?" she asked a little hesitantly.

Kino looked at her sullenly. "Only about a third," he said.

Now Selenity was upset. They had been hoping to get at least 85 of her army, but only a third? It was too little. "We had enough forces out there to draw out her entire army though!" she exclaimed, unable to understand why their plan had not worked. "There is no way she could have known about our plan."

Artemis nodded. "Yes, we know. It was very strange, it was as thought they were not even trying. We scanned the area, but we could find no trace of her remaining forces."

Selenity sighed in frustration. What was the Dark Queen planning? It just didn't make sense.

-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-

Aminiha stared out the window of the ship she was on. "My Lady," her General said, "What would you like us to do about it?"

The Dark Queen pursed her lips, a look of annoyance on her face. "Nothing at the moment. We continue on with our own mission," she replied. She had been rather angered when her General had brought her news that the army she had stationed out by Pluto had been completely wiped out by some sort of secret energy the Allied Armies possessed. Still, she had something she needed to do. "You may go now," she said to her General, her words clipped.

He bowed to her back and left the room. Aminiha stared out into the cast starry sky. A smile slowly crept onto her lips._ I have much more important things to worry about now, she thought. With assurance that Mars will not be attacking me, I can go ahead and attack the Moon Princess._

A small chuckle escaped her throat._ Even though I can't attack the moon itself, I can go for the earth. The Moon Queen and Princess will not hold back from going to help. If they just so happen to be on the earth when I attack, it will be no fault of mine that they die. Even if Lord Mars decided to attack me for it, by that time I will be done and he will be no threat to me. I can put him aside easily._

Aminiha was a little worried about the fact that the Allied Armies possesed such power that they could wipe out such a large army in one strike with no damage to their own allies, but even if they could put on such a display, that much power could not be summoned twice in such a short while.

The Dark Queen turned away from the window, and walked to where she knew her daughter would be.

-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-

"Mama, you can't!" Selenity cried. Her mother was making sure that everything was packed in her trunks.

Diana sighed. "Selenity, I have to. It is a responsibility that I have to earth which I must fulfill." They had been arguing for nearly an hour now, since Diana had decided that they would be going to the earth.

"But mama, you're not strong enough! It's only been two days since you used the crystal." Selenity was getting frustrated. In the same day that Diana had wiped out Aminiha's army, news had reached them that Aminiha had been found, and was heading toward the earth. Diana had right away decided that they would go and see what was going on, and help out.

Selenity was just as worried about the earth as her mother, but her mother could not take the strain of using the crystal again in such a measure, especially since this time the army would be much larger than before. Her mother had woken up about six hours after she had used the crystal, and she still looked weak and flustered. She had been exhausted, and had slept a lot. Selenity wished that she could take her mothers place, but she herself did not have the power of control of the crystal to do the manoeuvre herself.

Diana paused from her inspecting and looked at her daughter. "Selenity, I won't use the crystal unless I absolutely have to. Besides, all of the armies of Neptune, Jupiter, Uranus, Venus, Pluto, Mercury, as well as our own will be going with us as well. They will do any battling when we get there. Only if it looks like Aminiha has the upper hand will I step in." She knew that Selenity was worried. She felt bad for making her worry so much.

Selenity didn't like it still, but there was nothing that she could do to changer her mother's mind. It hurt her inside that her mother might be putting her life on the line, but even she had to admit she would do the same to save the earth. She sighed, and wrapped her arms around her mother in an embrace. Diana hugged her daughter back and stroked her hair. The two women stood in silence like this for several minutes. Nothing needed to be said, they each knew how the other was feeling.

"I love you mama," Selenity whispered, causing Diana to smile.

"I love you too sweetheart," she murmured into Selenity's hair as she kissed her forehead. Mother and daughter broke apart, and Selenity went to pack her own things as well. They left two hours later, with the armies not far behind.

-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-

_A/N: Ok, I've been working on this chapter in bits and pieces over the past few weeks, so I am posting it. However, like I mentioned, I don't know if I can get another one out by the end of April. Sorry for that, but please be patient! I promise a shower of chapters from May-September (as in a minimum of two chapters a week.) Anja_

_Next Chapter : _**Chapter 26Sacrifice**


	26. Sacrifice

_A/N: It's not the end of April yet I still have two exams to go, but I managed to piece together a chapter for you. I hope you like it. Anja_

**Chapter 26 Sacrifice**

Helen held the precious bundle in her arms as she stared out the window at the dark sky. The Dark Queen had decided to target the earth, her armies had been seen coming closer and closer. The small child in her arms stirred and gave out a small whine.

Helen focused her attention on her son and cooed softly to him. "There there, it's alright. Your daddy won't let anything happen to you."

The tiny prince calmed in his mothers arms and snuggled closer to his mothers chest.

Helen sighed as she looked back out at the stars. She was worried. She couldn't help but be worried. The fact that the Dark Queen was coming meant that Diana had not been able to stop her, that her power had not been strong enough. What hope did they stand against Aminiha now?

Helen walked over to the rocking chair she had insisted upon being put into the room. She settled herself down and pressed the child against her chest, rubbing his back softly. His tiny hands grabbed fistfuls of her hair as she turned to give his head a kiss. His smell overpowered her, the smell that all babies have. Her heart throbbed at the thought that the Dark Queen might hurt him in some way. "Darien…" she whispered. It was his pet name, since Endymion was so formal. Paris had chosen the name, but they both used Darien.

Helen rocked back and forth as she brought her child around and held him in her arms. He fell asleep with the motion of the rocking chair, knowing he was safe in his mothers arms. She was glad that at least one person still felt safe.

"I don't see anything," Selenity commented for the tenth time since the earth had come into view. There were no armies, no destruction, nothing. It was as though Aminiha had passed by the planet without so much as glancing at it.

Diana stood beside her daughter and gazed at the planet as well. It seemed odd to her that there was no sign of Aminiha anywhere. "This is very strange, but perhaps a good thing. I want to go closer and land, and see if everything is alright down on the earth."

Selenity nodded. Having seen that earth was safe, she was now eager to talk to Paris and Helen and see if they knew what was going on, why Aminiha had not attacked.

Kino walked up to the two women from behind. Diana turned her head and gave him a small smile. She had grown accustomed to the young prince being around all the time, and the idea of him being married to her daughter didn't bother her as much. She was still a little worried about Selenity confronting Mars with the issue, but once that was resolved, she would be happy.

Kino smiled back at her as he came to stand right behind the two women, placing a hand on Selenity's shoulder. She placed her hand over top of his, and leaned back slightly so her back was against his chest. Kino glanced at Diana, relieved that the queen seemed comfortable with the fact that they were so close together. She didn't seem to mind anymore, as long as there was no one else around. It didn't strike anyone as odd that he was always with them, since the news of his planets destruction was already well known. For that he was somewhat grateful, since he didn't have to stay away from his Tenshi.

"I need to go and talk to Artemis," Diana said as she gazed at the couple, a tender smile on her face. "I'll be back in a while."

Both Kino and Selenity nodded and watched the Queen leave.

As soon as the door shut behind her, Kino wrapped both of his arms around Selenity's waist.

She leaned into his embrace as he ran his lips across her neck. Her entire body shivered at the action. "Kino," she whispered with a sigh.

"Mmm-hmm?" he murmured against her skin. He received no answer. Selenity was content just to be held by the man she loved…for the time being.

They landed on the earth a few hours later. The armies which had been following them had not yet caught up, and were still well behind them. Still, Diana wanted to get information as quickly as possible so that they could decided what to do next.

They were greeted by Paris and Helen. Paris looked very tired and serious as he led the entourage to the War Hall of earth. They had refused refreshments for the time being since they had enough while on the ship, and everyone was eager to share information and plans.

Paris motioned for everyone to take a seat. Helen sat next to him, along with a three men dressed as earths Generals, and a silvered haired man. Diana sat between Selenity and Yokiro, while Selenity was flanked by her mother and Kino. Artemis was present as well.

"It's good to see you all safe and sound," Paris said once they were all seated. "My Queen and I were in fear of your safety when we saw the approaching armies of Queen Aminiha."

Diana nodded her head. "Thank you for your concern, Lord Paris. That is the reason why we are here. As you can probably guess, the plan of attack did not go as expected, since you saw the Queen's armies coming here yourself. Our plan would have worked had she been near Pluto at the time of the attack, but she had moved the majority of her armies already. Only later did we hear that she was heading toward the earth."

Paris nodded. "She was heading here. Her armies even came within sight of earth, but eight hours ago they seemed to disappeared, as though they were never coming here in the first place."

Yokiro looked very puzzled. "It does not make sense that she would be coming this way and not attack anything. It is known that she has a truce with Lord Mars, and we have learned very recently that the alliance includes a deal that she will not attack the Moon. I don't understand why she would try and attack the earth."

One of the Generals nodded. "Well, she never did attack."

Yokiro nodded. "Yes, but if she did attack earth, the Moon would come to aid earth right away, and then she would be breaking her treaty with Mars by going against the moon."

The silver haired man cleared his throat. "With all due respect, she would have known that the moon's armies, as well as a good portion of our own, were out by Pluto. The Earth would be an easy target for her, and since the Moon's armies are not near the earth to assist, she would not have to worry about attacking them. Therefore, her treaty with Mars would still be in tact."

Helen looked at the man. "You're right about that, but I don't think that she knew that all of the Moon's armies were out by Pluto. That was a well guarded secret, that there would be an attack on her."

The man bowed his head a little. "Begging your pardon your Majesty, but she has spies who could have found out for her."

Helen sighed and nodded her head. Paris looked apologetic all of a sudden as he looked from the man to Diana. "I beg your forgiveness, I did not introduce our new commander. You know our Generals, but Malachite here has only recently been promoted to a higher rank." The silver haired man stood and offered the visitors a bow.

Diana and Selenity inclined their head. "It is a pleasure to meet you Commander," Diana said.

"The pleasure is all mine, your Majesty," he replied before he sat.

Paris chuckled. "Malachite has shown many superb qualities in a short while. He is our youngest commander to date, only twenty-three. I believe he is looking to relieve one of our current Generals of their position."

The oldest General chuckled as well. "I would be happy to give my position soon. My bones can't handle the stress of the army much longer. Whoever said there cannot be four Generals though?"

Malachite bowed his head humbly. "I only strive to please my King and Queen," he said.

Paris nodded his head in acceptance of the statement, then turned his attention back to the table. "Now, with my mistake fixed, we need to return to the matter at hand," he looked at the map on the table. "I don't know where Aminiha disappeared to. Our scouts lost sight of her suddenly, and we have not been able to pick up her armies at all."

Diana frowned. "That is rather peculiar. The Dark Queen's armies are very large, and they could not just disappear from sight without a single trace."

Kino tapped the table with his finger as he stared at the map. "There's something that we're not thinking of, something obvious, but I can't put my finger on what it is…"

They were silent for a few moment. "Is it possible that it only seemed that she was coming to the earth, but was heading somewhere completely different?" one of the other Earth Generals asked.

It was Artemis who spoke this time. "No, we're certain that she was coming to the earth. Her course was far too specific."

"What I want to know is how she managed to disappear so effectively, and why," the third General said, sounding a little frustrated with the whole situation.

Selenity had been sitting silently the whole time, staring at the map. How and why, those were the two important questions.

_It's just like out by the other planets, her armies would appear and disappear as she needed, _Selenity thought. _There's little chance that she transferred them unseen so fast. She has to have some sort of cloaking ability, or…wait! _Selenity's head snapped up. "She has to have some sort of cloaking ability!" she exclaimed.

Everyone turned to look at her, the wheels in their heads visibly turning. Selenity stood a little and pointed to the map of the solar system as she spoke. "You see, she has been attacking the outer planets mainly, right? We know that Venus was attacked though, as well as Jupiter. For her to get any legions of soldiers from here, by Pluto, to here, by Venus, would be nearly impossible to do without being seen, since there are so many patrols going on," she paused as everyone stared at the map where she was pointing.

Malachite looked up. "That would explain why we have not been able to find her armies out around Pluto, and how it seemed that she always had just enough men present in battles to defeat the armies we sent. It would have meant that all of her armies were always there, but we just could not see them."

Artemis frowned. "It just seems to obvious of a solution. It still would not explain why she disappeared form sight now, since I'm fairly confident that she knows that she was seen approaching earth."

"She must be waiting for something," Malachite said, "but what? Now would be the opportune time to attack since most of our armies are not here."

No one was given the opportunity to reply. A sudden tremor caused everyone present to freeze mid-thought, as the sound of an explosion hit their ears. Everyone was up in an instant. Paris headed to a set of doors, and everyone followed. The doors led them out onto a large balcony. The sight that greeted them nearly caused their hearts to stop. Only a few kilometers from the palace a fire blazed in the forest, right next to the city, in a crater that had never been there before. More frightening though were the dark shapes hovering above the earth.

Those shapes were Aminiha's ships.

"What the hell is going on…" Paris whispered as Helen clung to his arm. Paris turned to look at his Generals. "Go and find out what is happening," he barked at them, an order which they followed without hesitation. Then Paris looked to the rest of the group. "I suggest we all get back inside, and not make ourselves easy targ-" he was cut off by another tremor, this one closer than that last.

"INSIDE NOW!" Paris barked. He could feel dread, a painful fear for his family, friends, and people. Everyone rushed inside, and as soon as the doors had shut behind them, another tremor shook the palace, this time nearly throwing everyone to the ground. Kino cradled Selenity in his arms to keep her form falling to the ground, and Artemis steadied the Moon Queen.

Helen looked into Paris' eyes. "Endymion…." she whispered. He nodded to her and shot a look at the guards just entering the doors.

"My Lord…" one of the men said, but was cut off by a sharp gesture from his King. "I want three of your men to escort the Queen to the Prince," he snapped. Three of the guards detached themselves from the others and came over to Helen. She left the room with them, and then Paris turned to the guard who had spoken. "Well?" he asked, his eyes glowing with anger.

Malachite entered the door. "My Lord," he said, "Queen Aminiha is attacking. There is no doubt it is her."

Paris looked angry, but spoke in a deadly calm voice. "We gathered as much when we saw her ships outside. I want to know what we can do-" he was cut off by another tremor, this time throwing them all to the ground. Kino held Selenity to his chest to cushion her fall.

All the men were on their feet in an instant. Kino helped Selenity up, and Artemis helped Diana to her feet. All eyes turned to Malachite, who looked helplessly at his King. "My Lord I-I don't know. The allied armies are still too far away to aid us, and the lord Generals are going to dispatch the men we have left as we speak. I don't think that will be enough though."

The smell of smoke wafted by everyone's noses. The last blast must have hit the palace itself. Paris rushed to the balcony again and ran out, followed by Malachite, some of the guards, and Kino. One of the far wings of the palace was burning, the black smoke billowing up to the sky. Aminiha was striking much too close for comfort, and all the men knew it. As they watched, they could see ships leaving the docks. Hope that they could at least hold the Dark Queen away until the Allied Armies arrived bubbled up in them.

Their hopes were shattered though. A beam of energy came crashing down on the ships, mercilessly killing all within them.

Paris rushed back into the War Hall. "We have to find a way for you to leave now," he said to Diana and Selenity, as he stated to usher them to the doors on the opposite side of the room.

Diana stopped dead in her tracks. "She is going to destroy everything," she murmured.

Paris looked at her, a pleading look in his eyes. "We were blind and sent out all of our armies. We could not have known she would come and attack us."

Diana turned to look at the balcony. "All hope is not lost," she said, as she ran to the balcony.

Selenity watched her mother, confused, then understood what the Queen was about to do. "Mama, NO!" she screamed as she ran after the Moon Queen. Everyone stood watching, then ran to follow. Judging from the Princess' behavior, something was obviously not right.

Diana stood in the center of the balcony, the Silver Crystal in the palms of her hands. Selenity reached her and wrapped her arms around her mother to keep her form using it's power. "Mama you cant! You haven't rested enough, it could kill you!"

Diana did not take her eyes off the ships above her. "It is a risk I have to take Selenity. Let go of me."

Selenity shook her head, tears in her eyes. "No, I can't let you. You'll die!"

Diana turned her head and looked down at her daughter. Another tremor hit the plant, and everyone fell to the floor. They started to pick themselves up again. "PARIS!" came a cry from inside as Helen came rushing into the hall, and out onto the balcony. In her arms she carried her son, their child. She stopped at her husbands side, fear streaking her face. "Half the palace is gone," she whispered. "And nearly all of the city."

Diana and Selenity were still on the ground. Selenity looked at her mother, terror on her face. Diana gave her daughter a soft smile. "Child, I have to do this," she whispered. "Otherwise we all die. This way I give you a chance to live. Besides," she kissed the frightened princess on the forehead, "I feel strong and rested. I'll be fine." The Moon Queen ran a gentle hand down her daughters face. "I love you," she whispered.

Selenity didn't know what to do. She stared at her mother, tears shining in her eyes. Diana stood slowly, and Selenity felt arms wrap around her and pick her up. Kino cradled her to him as he led her to the edge of the balcony to where everyone else was standing. Diana stood in the center of the balcony. Her arms didn't tremble at all as she held them out, and willed the crystal to levitate. It began to glow as the next tremor hit, but Diana didn't even flinch as the power of the crystal encircled her.

Selenity trembled in Kino's arms on the ground, forcing back tears that were building up in her eyes. She brought her head up and saw her mother start to glow, her entire body radiating with a white light. There was a bright flash and everyone was forced to close their eyes. They could feel the tingling of power in the air, as the crystal poured energy into the sky above.

The glow faded. There was nothing but silence. The only sound heard was the Queen collapsing, exhausted. Those on the balcony stood slowly and looked up to the sky above them. Only about a dozen ships remained, scattered over the sky. They seemed lost and confused as they regrouped, and flew away. No sound was heard except that of the crackling fires around them.

Selenity stared at her mother, too afraid to move to see if she was alright. Artemis rushed to Diana's side and placed a hand on her neck, seeking a pulse.

Everyone stared in anticipation.

Artemis looked up from where he was crouching, tears glistening in his eyes.

"The Queen is dead," he whispered, then looked at Selenity. "Long live the Queen."

_A/N: Please be kind, no death threats…._


	27. Peace?

**Chapter 27 Peace?**

Echoing through he hallways, Aminiha's footsteps fell lightly upon the well polished stone. Her pace was brisk, as it had been for some weeks now. She always seemed to be in a hurry, always seemed angry. None of her people blamed her. Her loss to the Moon Queen had shaken her badly. Nearly all of her forces had been wiped out, only about three hundred men had managed to survive. A pale shadow of her formerly illustrious army.

The tapping of footsteps stopped as Aminiha paused at a window to gaze out at her courtyard, a small smile creeping onto her lips. Down below, her daughter played with some of the daughters of women who worked in the castle. This didn't bother the Queen, she enjoyed seeing her daughter smiling and happy. Aminiha's smile turned into a frown as she resumed her pacing.

The Moon Queen would not get away with what she did. Aminiha had no army to speak of anymore though, so it would be some time before she could go and attack. Even if she did, she feared that the power she had seen before would be repeated, and that she would suffer an even worse defeat.

_I could turn to the dark powers of the Negaverse_, she considered. She shook herself mentaly at her thoughts._ No, I promised myself I would not…not unless I am faced with the most extreme circumstances. The Dark powers are too dangerous. Still, it would make a victory much easier…_

Aminiha sighed as she came to a stop at the window again. For now she would wait. She would send spies, gather new armies, and wait. That was all she could do.

-------------------------------------------------

Selenity was nervous. No, she was more than nervous, and lacked the words to describe her state of mind. Paranoid was perhaps a good word. Her mind whirled frantically as she paced, much like her evil counterpart.

Kino watched his wife with a look of amusement on his face. She was pacing back and forth in the airy tea room, wringing her hands nervously in front of her. A small smirk lit his face. He was nervous too, but watching her pace made him feel calmer.

It had been three weeks since the battle which killed Diana. Selenity had up to this point refused to go through with her coronation. True, she was Queen from the moment of her mother's death, but the coronation made it official. She had refused to go through it alone. Almost everyone on the moon now knew that their Lady was already married to Kino, and no one dared raise any objections, although very few had any to begin with. Now all that was left was for Selenity to tell Mars about the marriage.

That was why she was so nervous. Mars had sent her a letter, one which had moved her to invite him to the moon. He had seen her not too long after her mothers death, and he had been very angry with the fact that Aminiha had attacked the earth, and even more enraged once he had found out that Selenity and Diana had been there during the attack.

Of course, Selenity thought, that won't compare to the anger he will feel once he finds out that I am already married.

Kino caught Selenity's hand as she walked by him for the thirtieth time. She stopped mid-step and looked down at him. He smiled up at her. "Calm yourself," he said gently, "I'm sure it won't be as bad as you think."

Selenity rolled her eyes and resumed pacing. "You know how Mars can be. His temper is legendary, and well, he doesn't handle losing something very well."

Kino sighed as he leaned his elbows on his knees. "I know. I think he'll get past this though. He may be temperamental, but he's logical, just like his father."

Selenity nodded, but did not stop pacing.

A knock on the door caused Selenity to jump a little. She glanced at Kino as he stood up. "Enter," she called.

The door opened and Luna stepped in. She had adapted to living on the moon quite well, and had become a friend of Selenity. "My Lady, Lord Mars is here to speak with you as you requested," she said as Mars stepped into the room.

Selenity inclined her head. "Thank you Luna. That will be all."

Luna curtsied and left the room. Mars smiled at his two friends as he came over to them. No formalities were needed.

"I'm happy to see you," Mars said, glancing at Kino then gluing his gaze to Selenity.

She smiled as she gestured to the table. "Would you like some tea?" she asked.

Mars shook his head. "No thank you, I'm quite hydrated."

Selenity smiled and motioned for him to take a seat. He sat down in a chair, and then Selenity sat as well in another seat. Kino sat on a small sofa. They were in a triangle, so they could all look at each other.

Selenity clutched a cup of tea in her hands, to keep them from fidgeting, and she hoped that she didn't look as high strung as she really was. "I trust that your trip was uneventful," she said, not knowing where to begin.

Mars nodded. "It was boring, as usual."

Kino smiled. "It's good to see you again."

Mars nodded. "It has been a while. I have not yet had the opportunity to express my condolences Kino, for the loss of your planet. I am truly sorry about that."

"Thank you," Kino replied. "You don't need to be sorry though. No one saw it coming, not even my father. Even before I left he was confident that we could hold off the Dark Queen."

"I was surprised at her forces myself," Mars said, staying off the issue of his alliance with the Dark Queen. "Where do you plan on staying now?"

Kino glanced at Selenity, then back to Mars. "The late Queen was kind enough to offer me residence here on the Moon, and Selenity has been good enough to allow me to stay as well," he said.

Mars didn't seem to be suspicious of his words in any way. "The women of this Moon are truly as gracious as they are beautiful."

Selenity felt herself blush, but she didn't say anything.

Mars turned his attention to Selenity. "I was happy when you asked me to come," he said, glancing to Kino once in a while. "I was hoping that we could resolve some…issues, from before the war."

Selenity nodded, knowing exactly which issues he was talking about. In a way she was relieved that he had brought the subject up himself, and that she would not have to find a way to touch on it. On the other hand, however, she had now arrived at the moment she had been dreading. "Yes, we do need to discuss some things," she said quietly.

"Perhaps when we have some time later," Mars said, indicating the fact that no one else would be present.

Selenity felt heat rising to her face as she shook her head. "No, I think that it is best if we discuss them now."

Mars had a puzzled look on his face as he glanced at Kino again. "I don't mind waiting, I was just letting you know that I am open for discussion at your convenience."

Selenity shook her head. "Mars, please, we need to discuss it now, with Kino here."

Mars looked even more puzzled than before. "With Kino? Are we thinking of the same issues Selenity?"

"I think we are," she said, staring at the cup in her hands. "You were referring to the marriage treaty which my mother made with your father, correct?" She brought her gaze up to Mars.

Mars nodded, still looking a little confused. "Yes, I was. I don't understand why you wish to discuss this with Kino here, no offence to you Kino, I don't mind you knowing."

Kino nodded. "No offence taken. I think that is important that I am here though, if you don't mind."

"No, I suppose I don't," Mars said, then looked to Selenity again, a small smile on his face.

Selenity wished that the ground would swallow her up at that moment. "Mars, I know that the arrangement my mother made with your father was that you and I were to marry. However, this is not an arrangement which I was aware of, until shortly after our return from Kino's planet last year."

Mars nodded. "I only knew about it for a short while before. I found out about three months before Kino returned."

"Yes, well, my mother did ask me for my consent on the issue, although I didn't really have a choice in the matter," Selenity wanted to die. She didn't know how to present her stand.

"I know, but Selenity," Mars said, "I believe that we can still make this work though. I-I have deep affection for you, and as Kino here as my witness, I promise to do everything in my power to make you happy."

Selenity wanted to laugh at the irony of that statement, but at the same time cry at Mars' genuine sentiment. She didn't want to break his heart, so she hoped she would be gentle enough not to hurt him. "I thank you for that, I really do. However, if you want to make me happy, then…then call the wedding off."

Mars looked like he had been hit in the head with a rock. He was shocked, and not sure what to make of the words Selenity had just spoken. "Call of the wedding?" he finally managed to say, "But-but why? I thought that you had agreed to the match in the end."

Selenity nodded. "I know, but that was before certain…situations changed and arose." She glanced at Kino, and Mars followed her gaze. They could both see the wheels in his head turning as he was trying to put two and two together. "You see," Selenity rushed on, hoping to smooth things as quickly as possible. "I see you as one of my closest friends, and I love you dearly…as a brother. I am grateful to you for trying to protect my mother and I from Queen Aminiha, and I treasure the bond that you and I have. However, I-I fear that despite all the feelings that I have for you, it would not be possible for me to marry you."

Mars was silent, staring at the woman before him as though she was speaking in a different language. "I don't understand," he said, a little hesitantly, almost suspiciously.

Selenity gripped the cup harder to stop her hands from shaking, and she hoped it would not crack. "Mars, I…I don't love you in the same way you do me. I ask you, please, to not grow angry with me, and find it in your heart to put this marriage behind us."

Mars looked at Kino, then back at Selenity. "Selenity, don't do this. I truly believe that we could make a marriage work, if you would give me a chance. Besides, now with a planet to take care of, you'll need someone to help you and to look after you."

Selenity could feel her hands trembling despite the death-grip she had on the little teacup. "Mars, please understand…I do have someone who can help me and look after me," she said, and glanced at Kino.

Mars looked from Selenity to Kino, back to Selenity. "I don't think I'm following you," he said, his voice dangerously on the edge of anger.

Selenity took in a shaky breath. "Mars, the truth is, well, what I need to tell you first…" she trailed off and looked at Kino helplessly.

Kino looked at Mars. "Mars, you are a good friend," he said, causing Mars to look at him, "and you need to know that, well, Selenity cannot marry you because she is already married."

There was complete silence in the small tea room. No one moved, no one made a sound, no one reacted.

"Married," Mars finally said, breaking the silence. "To whom?"

The way that he was looking at him, Kino already knew that Mars didn't need the answer to that question. He already had it. "To me," he said anyway, knowing it was what the Lord of War wanted to hear.

Mars' face was calm, too calm. He nodded slowly. "I see," he said. "Did Diana know about this?"

Selenity nodded her head meekly. "Yes, she did. She didn't know about it though until after if had happened."

"Did you know that Selenity was already promised to me?" Mars asked Kino.

Kino sighed. "Mars, it's not about-"

"DID you know she was already promised to me?" Mars asked, his voice sharp and loud. Selenity flinched, not liking his tone.

Kino remained calm. "Yes, I did, but Mars, that isn't the point. I started to fall in love with Selenity before I knew she was promised to you, and she fell in love with me before she knew as well."

"You did know though, and yet you took her from me anyway," Mars snapped.

"He didn't take me away," Selenity said calmly, "I chose him. Mars I am sor-"

"You always thought you were better than me," Mars said, still staring at Kino, "and you couldn't even let me have the woman that I am in love with, could you?" His anger vibrated off every word.

Kino looked surprised by Mars' accusations. "What? No, I have never thought that I was better than you. We are equal Mars."

"No, you have always looked down on me. When we were little you bested me with the sword, then in wits, and now you want to prove yourself by taking what is rightfully mine!" Mars stood up, his hand flying to his sword hilt. Kino placed his hand defensively over his own, but made no move to get up.

Selenity didn't like the escalating emotions. "Mars, please, calm down. Kino did not steal me away from you, I went with him willingly. I am sorry."

Mars turned his attention to Selenity, still very angry. "You…you didn't even give me a chance, to show you how I feel for you, how I could have given you whatever you wanted, protected you, loved you. You didn't even give me a chance, just as you never have."

Selenity could feel emotions bubbling up inside of her, but she refused to allow them to surface. "It's not like that, you're taking this the wrong way. I never meant to hurt you, and I have also never looked down on you. Please understand-"

"All I see," Mars said, cutting her off again, "is two people who have lied to me and stolen from me. I see no trust here, nor am I inclined to give any."

Kino stood. "Listen, please, let us explain. You're taking all of this the wrong way. We did not do any of this to make you look bad. It kind of just, happened."

Mars looked ready to kill something. "I don't believe you. Even if I did, that still would not remove the fact that you took something that was rightfully mine. I am a much calmer man than my father was, more understanding, but this is too much. You two have lied to me, stolen from me, and snuck around behind my back. Selenity was not my wife, but she was betrothed to me, and you took her anyway. I can't forgive you this Kino, nor you Selenity. The contract that we had, I refuse to abolish, and since you have broken it, you will pay the consequences eventually. I have nothing more to say to you." Without saying anything more, Mars stormed off to the doors.

Selenity shot to her feet. "Mars, please, wait!" she called out, but her only reply was the sound of slamming doors. She sank back down into her seat, her knees trembling. Kino came and stood behind her, wrapping his arms around her shoulders. She hugged his arms and gave a deep sigh. This was not the way she had wanted things to go, and she feared that it would be difficult to make Mars forgive and forget.

She only hoped it was not impossible.

---------------------------------------------

_A/N: Hmm, I do believe that today is April 30th…the end of the month….hmm, does that mean……….no more school? No more exams! OH YEAH! Hi everyone, I'm back, and I'm bubbling with ideas and creative energy. Hold on to your hats, it's going to be one busy summer! There is tons of action awaiting our group, many surprises, and the beginning of the third story of this series. Don't worry though, this one is going to be a minimum of 45 chapters long, then I'll move onto the last story of the trilogy. Anyway, there is still much to come, so stay tuned, and once again, don't you dare touch those remotes. All's Fair in Love and War will return after this break. Anja._

_Next chapter :_** Chapter 28 M'Lord and Lady**


	28. M'Lord and Lady

**Chapter 28 M'Lord and Lady**

They sat there in silence, their feet aching, their faces soar from smiling. It was almost bliss.

Kino chuckled as he placed his hand on Selenity's. She smiled at him, warmth radiating from her grin. They were happy, despite all the underlying problems around them, and they were content just sitting there on the sofa in their bedroom. They had been crowned as King and Queen of the Moon that day, and nothing could spoil their good mood. Well, to be more politically correct, almost nothing. Artemis had not yet entered the room with his news.

Selenity lay her head on Kino's shoulder. "I can't believe that Hera is pregnant again," she said. Everyone, except for Mars, had come to their coronation. Many people had been surprised when they had found out Kino and she were already married, but they had been told in advance of the coronation. The people of the Moon accepted the fact quite easily. It had come as no surprise for Helen, Paris, and Venus, since they had been at the wedding after all.

Kino smiled. "Who knows, maybe this time if won't be a son," he said.

Selenity giggled. "I managed to speak with Hera for a few moments, and she seems to think it will be a girl this time. She has two sons already, I think she deserves a daughter as well to keep her sane."

"Are you saying that sons will drive a woman insane?" he asked teasingly.

"Perhaps," Selenity said, just as teasingly. Kino smiled as he kissed her on the head.

It had been three months since their encounter with Mars, and they had not heard from him since. No news came from him, so they really didn't know what to do. They had sent messages to him, but had up to that point received no replies. Of course, once again, Artemis had not yet entered the room with his news.

Kino sighed as he pulled Selenity into his arms so that she was leaning on his chest. "So, when do you think we'll get started on our son or daughter?" he asked, quiet effectively causing Selenity to blush.

"Our son or daughter? You're already thinking about that?" she asked.

Kino loved how adorable she sounded when she was surprised. "Of course," he said, "aren't you?"

Selenity cuddled closer to his chest. "Well, yes, but I would have thought you would want to wait a while."

"Don't forget that I'm older than you, and I've had more time to think about this."

"True. We should probably wait a while though. Being rulers of a planet is going to take some getting used to, even though my mother kept things in order and everything is in place already."

Kino nodded as he reached up to stroke her hair. He loved how the silky strands slipped through is fingers. He wanted to scoop her up and carry her to their bed, but they were expecting Artemis to come at any moment. Kino started to think that Artemis could wait until the morning, that anything he had to say could wait. Of course, Artemis had not yet entered the room with his news.

Selenity gave a deep sigh. "I wish that mama could have been here to see this. Although I suppose if she was still here, there would have been no 'this' to see."

Kino pulled Selenity closer to him. "I'm sure that she would be happy for you. You miss her, don't you."

Selentiy nodded. "I miss her desperately. Did you feel this way when your father died?"

Kino nodded, feeling a familiar lump form in his throat. He was still feeling the pain, as was Selenity, of the Dark Queen's deeds. "Yes," he finally managed to say. "I still miss him deeply. At first I was in such shock that I was numb to the whole situation, but eventually the pain came." He heard Selenity sniffle a little.

"I miss her so much Kino. Sh-she shouldn't have had to die to save us. Aminiha is gone now, defeated, but so is my mother." The new Queen wasn't crying, but she was on a verge of tears.

A knock on the door made Selenity straiten up slowly. Kino stood and walked to the door. He opened it and Artemis bowed to his new King and Queen. "M'Lord and Lady," he said, "I have news of Mars."

Kino and Selenity were instantly alert. "Come in Artemis," Kino said, gesturing for the newly appointed member of the royal court to enter. Artemis did, and came over to the table, at which Selenity was just sitting down. He waited for Kino to take a seat next to his wife before sitting down himself.

Selenity was curious what kind of news had come from Mars. "Has Mars sent any messages?" she asked anxiously. She hoped that they could talk to him soon so that they could re-establish their friendship and terms of peace.

Artemis gazed at his Queen. "Not from him directly, My Lady, but just of him. He has taken a wife just last week."

Selenity looked at Kino. Both of them looked shocked at the unexpected news. "A wife?" Kino asked, disbelief in his voice. "Already? Who is she?"

"A Princess named Nerio," Artemis said, "I believe she was present at the ball your father gave in honour of our guests when My Lady as well as all your other friends were visiting the last time."

Kino nodded, but he could not put a face to the name. Selenity still had a shocked look on her face. "Does that mean that he feels better, that he does not feel as much animosity towards us?" she asked.

Artemis looked down at the table, then back up to Selenity. "I have heard reports, although nothing official, that he is still bitter. I fear that he will soon send delegates to completely sever any treaties that he has with the Moon, and perhaps even declare war. However, there is more. There are rumours that the new Lady of Mars is already expecting a child, which may be the reason Mars had to marry her so suddenly."

Selenit's eyes went wide. "With child already! My goodness, it's only been three months since we saw him!"

Kino nodded his head, completely surprised as well. "I honestly thought he had more sense in him."

Artemis looked at Kino apologetically. "I fear I know nothing more."

Kino rubbed his forehead. "I doubt that he would declare war. He risks losing since many of the other planets would stand behind us."

Artemis nodded. "As I said, they are only rumours my Lord. Although, I am pretty confident that the ones about severing ties with the Moon were true."

Selenity sighed. "I was hoping that it would not come to that. I don't like having Mars as an enemy, he has always been such a good friend."

"I'm sure that we can settle things with him," Kino said softly, trying to reassure Selenity. She nodded, but her face did not look too hopeful.

There was a soft knock on the door, and all heads turned to look at it. Artemis got to his feet and walked to the doors, opening them to see who was there. He was only a little surprised to find Luna standing there, a tray with tea in her hands. "I thought my Lord and Lady could use some evening tea after the long day," she said as Artemis allowed her to walk in.

Selenity smiled. "That would be wonderful, thank you Luna." Luna smiled, happy that her Queen was pleased. The tray had a pot of tea as well as a bowl with sugar and a pitcher with milk. Selenity walked over to one of the bookcases in the room. In it were teacups, since everyone knew that she was fond of tea. She always kept teacups on hand, as well as assorted teas.

She brought over four cups. "You will join us," Selenity said to Luna. Luna smiled shyly and followed her Queen to the table. Selenity waved Luna's hands away from the teapot and poured the steaming liquid herself.

Once they were all settled in, Kino looked at Artemis. "I want you to keep your ears open for any news of Mars. He is worrying me more and more, and his taking a wife so quickly puzzles me, although if the rumour that she is with child is true, it would not be so puzzling."

"We will have to wait for more information until we can make any conclusions," Selenity said gently.

Kino nodded, then he looked to Luna. "I should ask, how do you like it here so far?"

Luna smiled and glanced at Selenity. "I enjoy life here on the moon. The people are all very kind, and I have heard that there are very just and gracious rulers."

Selenity chuckled. "That's nice to hear. "

Luna beamed. "I have found good friends here," she said.

"I would hope that you consider me as one of them," Selenity said.

Luna nodded a little. "Yes my Lady," she said.

"Good," Selenity said. "Then no more of this 'My Lady,' business. Just Selenity. I want neither of you to be formal with me when we are in private. Granted, when we are in public is it expected, but here, you are free to be informal."

Kino smiled. "Likewise for me. You two are good friends. Although you, Artemis, already know this."

Artemis grinned. "Of course, we grew up together."

Kino turned his attention back to Luna. "I wanted to know when you want to go home. It has been a long time since you have seen your grandfather, and now that Aminiha is gone, you can go back if you wish, to stay or just to visit."

Luna looked a little forlorn. "I would like to go and see him, but I don't think I could just leave the moon. I would like to return, but I don't know if that will be possible. My grandfather needs help, so I think I will have to stay with him once I return."

Selenity put her hand on Luna's. "If you don't want to leave here, then bring your grandfather to the moon to live here with you."

Luna's eyes brightened. "Would that be possible?" she asked hopefully.

Selenity nodded. "I don't see why not."

Luna beamed as she nodded her head. "Thank you. That would be wonderful."

As hard as he tried to suppress it, a yawn escaped Kino's lips. He looked at everyone apologetically.

Artemis chuckled. "It looks like Kinotsu has had a rough first day as King. We should let him get some sleep."

Kino had an embarrassed smile on his face. "I apologize, your conversation really wasn't boring."

Artemis and Luna were already getting up. "It's late, we should be going anyway," Artemis said as he grabbed the tea tray before Luna could. "Please, allow me," he said gallantly.

Luna rolled her eyes. "As you wish," she said, and held the door open for him. He smiled at Selenity and Kino before exiting. "Goodnight," Luna called back before she too left, closing the door soundlessly behind her.

Selenity stretched as Kino stood form his chair. "It's been a long day," she said as she pushed the chair back.

Kino chuckled as he walked over to the bed. He stretched out on it and patted the spot next to him. "Aren't you going to join me?" he asked slyly.

Selenity arched her eyebrows as she walked over to the bed. "I thought you said you were tired," she pointed out as she sat down beside him.

He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her down. "I never said that. Artemis did. Besides, a yawn is usually the best way to get people to leave."

Selenity smiled as she turned onto her side to face him. "Ahh, so that was a fake yawn. Tsk tsk, your first day as king and you're already deceiving your subjects."

"Well, I wouldn't call it deceiving," he said as he began slipping her dress form her shoulders, kissing the soft skin in-between words. "It was more of a non-verbal dismissal."

"Oh sure, a non-verbal dismissal. Alright, if you want to call it that…" any further words she had to say were swallowed in his kiss. Not feeling in the mood to argue, she gave up, and allowed him to continue his sweet torture.

---------------------------------------

A full week passed before Kino and Selenity finally managed to relax for an evening with their visitors. Hera, Helen, Venus, Selenity, and Mercury's wife started chattering about babies as soon as the managed to detach themselves from their husbands. The room was cheerful. Hera and Jupiter's two sons played together with a set of blocks, the younger of the two always knocking down their structures.

Hera smiled at them lovingly as she caressed her stomach. Helen, who was sitting beside her and holding Endymion, chuckled. "So you think it will be a girl this time?" she asked teasingly. "What made you change your opinion that it will be a boy?"

Hera smiled. "I don't know. I'm just guessing on this."

Venus glowed with all the love she was feeling in the room. "When are you expecting the child?" she asked.

Hera shrugged her shoulders a little. "According to the doctor, I have about six more months."

Lady Mercury sighed a little to herself and smiled. "What kind of feeling do you get, the feeling where you think it's a boy or girl?" she asked timidly.

"I don't know. Honestly, I'm guessing. I base my guess on what Jupiter does not guess," Hera replied.

Lady Mercury blushed. "Oh. I was just wondering." The women laughed, which drew the attention of all the men.

"What, pray tell, are you ladies laughing about?" Paris asked.

Venus laughed. "We're talking about our husbands, but don't tell them that."

Mercury put on a mock look of shock. "My Lady, are you saying that you are gossiping about your spouses behind their backs?"

Selenity grinned. "Of course not. What makes you think that?"

Selenity's brother chuckled. "Oh, just a nagging feeling, that's all."

Everyone went back to their conversations after this. Jupiter leaned over to Kino. "Do you mind if I talk with you in private? Away form the ladies" he asked. Kino nodded his head, and the men stood and went to walk in the gardens.

"What did you want to talk about?" Kino asked as soon as they were strolling down the well manicured paths.

Paris sighed. "It's about Mars," he said.

They all waited until they reached a small seating area in the gardens before resuming their conversation. They sat on the chairs and benches below the roof of the spacious gazebo. "Tell me, what about Mars?" Kino asked once they were all comfortable.

Jupiter sighed. "It's actually about Mars and Selenity. Kino, we have received letters from Mars, and he has been asking us to side with him against an injustice, and he wants us to meet with him to discuss this problem. What troubles me is that he referred to that injustice as coming form the moon, and he was not at your coronation. Do you think you could shed some light on this for us?"

Kino sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "I think I can, although, some of you may not like what you hear. I know exactly what 'injustice' Mars was speaking of in the letters he sent you." All them men listened to hear what the King of the Moon had to say.

"It came as a surprise to most of you that Selenity and I were married in secret, except for you two," he began, nodding toward Selenity's brother and Paris.

Paris nodded his head and looked to the others. "We knew about the wedding, and I was present at it," he said.

Kino continued. "We did not tell anyone else about it because we were in an odd situation, one which is rather complex. You see, I started to fall in love with Selenity…" he went on to detail how he and his Lady had fallen in love, how they thought they could not marry due to the fact that Selenity thought Kino was infatuated with Aminiha, and that Selenity was betrothed to Mars. He told them what Diana had said to him, and finally how Venus had married them. He ended his tale by explaining the confrontation he and Selenity had with Mars three months before.

"So Mars is angry that you and Selenity were married when she was supposed to marry him, correct?" Mercury asked.

Kino nodded sullenly. "I'm afraid so. He refuses to look at the situation in any other way other than that he was cheated out of a wife and that she never even gave him a chance to show he could be a good husband."

"You realize that what you did was wrong," Jupiter said, his cool gaze resting on Kino.

Kino sighed. "I understand why Mars is upset, but I wish that he would see that what I did was for Selenity's happiness."

"How do you know that she would not have been happy with Mars?" Jupiter asked, his tone still cool.

"I know because of how she reacted to the thought that I was in love with Aminiha, the way she nearly died from the thought of not being with me, from what she has told me, and form the way she is. I'm not disputing that Mars can make her happy, as a friend, but as a husband…I don't know. She chose me though, and there was no way I was going to stand in the way of her getting what she wanted."

"I agree with Kino," the ruler of Venus said, "If Selenity chose him, and is happy, we should leave it at that, as should Mars."

Mercury looked like he was mulling over things in his head. "I don't know. We can't really say for sure if she would or would not have been happy with Mars, but there is no point in forcing her to marry him."

Jupiter was still staring at Kino. "You do of course realize that you have put all of us in a very, very awkward situation."

Kino nodded his head humbly. "I know, and I am very sorry for that. However, what was I supposed to do? Give up on the woman that I love and let her marry someone that she didn't not want to marry?"

"To prevent war, perhaps yes!" Jupiter snapped. All eyes turned to him. Jupiter, the wise one of the group who never lost his temper, looked angry. "Kino, just because you want something doesn't mean you can just go and take it. Selenity was promised to Mars, and as such should have gone to him first, broken off the engagement, then gone to you. The way you went about this could very lead to another war, and I for one don't want to see more bloodshed for a very long time."

Everyone was shocked at the outburst. Selenity's brother cleared his throat. "I know that I am her brother, but I think that she deserves to be happy. If being with Kino is what makes her happy, why should someone stand in the way of that."

Mercury looked at him with a pained look on his face, but no one noticed. "Sometimes it is better to part with something you love if it is for the greater good," he said quietly.

Kino sighed. "Jupiter, look at it this way. How do you know that Hera loves you?" Jupiter was silent. "If right now you had to fight a war for her, just to make her happy, would you?"

Jupiter gave a frustrated sigh. "Yes, but that is a different situation Kino, Hera is my wife. I would give my life for her."

"Right," said Kino, "and Selenity is my wife. I would fight a dozen wars for her if I had to."

"But Kino, it still isn't the same. She wasn't your wife when the started, so you didn't have a right to fight wars for her," Jupiter said, as though he were pleading with Kino to understand.

Kino sighed. "Would you have not fought for Hera, if you knew she wanted to be with you?"

Jupiter stared at Kino. "I don't suppose I can argue that, but I still don't think you are in the right in this situation completely. I will stay out of this dispute. Therefore, if Mars comes up against you, I will not side with either you or him. You need not fear my armies, but don't expect their help either."

Kino nodded, feeling a little saddened that one of his best friends was reacting like this. "Very well, that is, after all, your decision to make."

The men fell silent. Eventually they all got up and strolled back to their wives who were still chattering away. When they reached the women, Helen put Endymion into his fathers arms right away. "It's your turn for a while," she said with a smile and planted a kiss on Paris' cheek. Paris rolled his eyes, but he held onto the child.

Kino smiled. "He's growing so fast," he said. Paris nodded, and suddenly, Kino found himself with the child in his arms.

Paris smiled cheekily. "Just for a few moments. I need to get some water."

Kino chuckled as Paris fled the scene in search of something to drink. He looked down that the small boy he was holding. "Well Endymion, I sure hope you don't have to go through such troubles to get your wife," he said to the tiny prince. Endymion stared up at Kino with his blue eyes, and gave a big yawn. Kino grinned. "I'm sure you'll find a good woman," he said quietly.

Endymion smiled and gave a squeal of joy. Kino picked him up and carried him to the grass, where he played with him until Paris returned.

------------------------------------------------

_A/N: Well this is setting up the scene for future chapters. Anyway, that's all I really have to say right now._

_Next Chapter_: **Chapter 29Mars Fire, Jupiter Thunder **


	29. Mars Fire, Jupiter Thunder

**Chapter 29Mars Fire, Jupiter Thunder **

"I need to get out of here!" Kino cried as he ran for the door, laughter coming from him as he ran.

Selenity rolled her eyes, but couldn't blame him for wanting to run. He had been alone in a room with four women, two of whom were pregnant, and they had just received news that Hera had given birth.

Helen beamed with excitement. "Oh, I'm so happy for Hera. She finally has a daughter! At least she won't be surrounded only by men now!"

Lady Mercury grinned. "I'm excited about seeing the little princess."

Selenity was still scanning the letter the messenger had just dropped off. "Jupiter writes that Hera and the baby are both doing fine, and that they named the girl Lita," she looked up from the letter. "Lita, that's a pretty name."

Venus sighed. "I hope that I can have a daughter on the first try, rather than having to wait for the third child to be born." She placed her hands on her swollen stomach as she spoke.

Lady Mercury smiled as she looked at Venus. "I wouldn't mind having a girl either, but Mercury is so hoping for a boy."

Selenity sighed. "I can't believe that you're both pregnant."

Venus laughed. "Yes, but I'll have this over and done with three months earlier than this poor woman," she said as she put her arm around Lady Mercury.

Selenity giggled as she looked back down to the letter she was still holding. "Jupiter says that the child already looks more like Hera than him," she sighed. "If that's the case, they are going to have one beautiful daughter.

Helen chuckled as she cradled Endymion. "If that's true, then perhaps I have already found a wife for Endymion," she said jokingly.

Venus nodded. "Yes, and so she'll come and take him away as soon as they are able to marry, right?"

Helen hugged the child defensively. "Are you insane? My baby isn't leaving me until he's at least thirty five!"

All the women laughed at Helen, and Selenity went back to reading the letter silently to herself. _'You will have to come and visit soon so that you can see her. She is so beautiful that I can't even describe her. Well, actually I can, I have every feature on her beautiful face memorized.' _Selenity smiled to herself. Jupiter sounded absolutely taken with his daughter.

The door opened and Luna stepped in, bearing a tray of tea and teacups. "Am I in the right room?" she asked cheerfully, and she was greeted with warm smiles. Everyone eagerly took the tea that she had brought, and began drinking while they talked.

Luna stood beside Selenity. "I have news that you may not like," she quietly enough so only Selenity could hear.

"Oh?" Selenity asked, and motioned for Luna to follow her out onto the balcony. Once outside, she closed the door behind them so that they would have some privacy. They then went and stood in front of the railing and gazed at the setting sun. Selenity placed a hand on the cool stone of the railing and breathed in the fresh air.

Luna stood with her hands clasped before her, gazing at her mistress. "My Lady," she began, "I spoke with Artemis before I came with the tea, and we have received news of Mars."

Selenity kept her gaze fixed on the setting sun as it sank behind the earth. "What news?" she asked.

"Mars has just become a father. He has been blessed with a baby daughter," Luna replied. "Unfortunately, he no longer has a Queen."

Selenity's gaze didn't waver. "Lady Mars is….?" she asked, as her grip tightened on the railing, leaving the question unspoken.

Luna nodded solemnly. "Yes. During childbirth. The child is two months too early, and they are not sure if she will live. Her mother didn't last long after the little princess was born. This happened only a few days ago."

Selenity slowly turned her head to look at Luna. Tears glistened in her eyes. "Mars must be devastated," she said softly.

Luna nodded her head soberly. "He is apparently. We're trying to get as much information as we can, but that is all I have to tell you for now. The only other thing that is know is that he named the little girl Rei."

Selenity nodded and held back her tears. "She'll be his little ray of happiness," she said soberly. "Please, inform me as soon as you hear more." Having said this she turned her eyes back to the earth, behind which the sun had almost fully set already. Luna took this as her cue to leave, so after curtseying to her Queen, she left.

Selenity remained on the balcony a little while longer, lost in her thoughts. She was glad that Mars had a daughter, but she was saddened by the fact that his wife had died. From what she could recall, Nerio was a few years younger than Mars, so she died very young, too young. Selenity pitied the small princess, who would never know her mother. Selenity's thoughts drifted to her own mother, and a fresh wave of tears came to the new Queen's eyes.

_I miss you mom. I wish so badly that you could be here, to see how Kino and I are happy together, so that you could share in that happiness. I wish you could share in the joy that we will soon have_…Selenity placed her hands on her stomach and rubbed it gently. _I still can't use the crystal very well, I need your help and guidance. You were still training me, and I can't use the crystal's power to protect out people yet. What am I to do? _

The sound of the balcony door opening brought Selenity from her thoughts. She didn't turn to see who it was though.

"Tenshi?" asked Kino's gentle voice. Selenity quickly swallowed any tears that she had left and turned around, smiling at her husband. "Are you all right?" he asked.

Selenity nodded her head as he walked towards her. "I'm fine. Luna just told me about Mars."

Kino nodded. "Artemis informed me a few minutes ago as well," he said quietly as he enveloped Selenity in his strong arms and pulled her in tight to his chest.

She rested her cheek against his chest, and breathed in his fresh scent, savouring the closeness they had at that moment. "We need to find a way to make peace with Mars. There has to be some way!" Selenity's words were muffled, but Kino felt the passion with which they were spoken.

"I know, we've been trying our hardest. We'll keep trying though, and hopefully he will find a way to let the issue pass and allow us to be friends again," Kino murmured reassuringly as he stroked Selenity's hair.

Selenity nodded. "I hope you're right."

"Well, you two look awfully close!" exclaimed a voice from the direction of the balcony's doorway. Both Kino and Selenity turned their heads to see who it was. Venus stood there grinning, her hands resting on her swollen stomach. "I was almost afraid to disrupt the adorable scene," she said sweetly.

Selenity giggled as she took a step back away from Kino, who was blushing. "Don't worry Venus, we don't mind," Selenity said, and she could almost hear Kino's mental protest at the statement. Selenity gave him a quick wink, and then walked over to Venus. "So what did you want?"

Venus seemed a little hesitant, although Selenity didn't miss the mischievous look on her friends face. "Well, if you really don't mind…" Venus said.

Selenity shook her head. "No we don't."

"Well, I would min-" Kino tried to say, but was cut off by a look from Selenity. He swallowed the rest of his words and only smiled at the two women.

Venus laughed as she took Selenity by the arm and started to lead her inside again. "Well, I was wondering when you come visit, could you possibly…." The rest of what she said was lost to Kino as the two women melted into the room. Kino smiled a little to himself. It gave him a wonderful sensation to see his Tenshi happy and smiling. He was still unsure that she was really his wife, and had to remind himself each day that it was true. Two years…it would soon be two years since they had been married, although it didn't seem that long by any means.

Kino sighed as he thought back over everything that had happened over those two years. It had seemed to fly by so quickly that he had trouble keeping some events in order. His grief over his planets destruction, the death of his whole family and people, had weighed heavily upon him, but with his Tenshi the pain was bearable. He still seethed with anger when he thought of the Dark Queen who had caused so much pain and destruction, and he only hoped that Diana's sacrifice had stopped Aminiha once and for all.

The young King ran his hand through his wavy hair as he glanced out at the gardens, and then headed to the doors through which Selenity had entered the palace. He didn't like being alone.

-----------------------------------------------------------

On two separate planets, two fathers held their new baby daughters. One was sitting on a chair on his balcony as his wife slept peacefully inside, and the other paced the length of his library. The second's wife also slept, although it was a slumber from which she would not waken.

Mars stared down at the bundle in his arms. The girl's brown eyes gazed back up at him, and Mars felt his heart melt for the tiny being in his arms. Never did he believe that such a small girl could wrap him around her finger so easily. Yet, she had, and whether he knew it or not, he was ready to give her anything, no matter how hard he would have to fight for it.

The tine child gazed up at her father, oblivious to the pain in his heart, and to the way she was slowly easing that pain. Her eyes were like a balm to his wounds, but even her sweet gaze could not take away all of his anger. She could, however, make him forget, at least for a short while.

Mars stroked the child's black downy-like hair, and smiled as his daughter giggled. She brought her hands up and latched them onto his hand. Mars gazed at his daughter tenderly as she squeezed his finger. Tears nearly sprang into his eyes at her childish strength, the way she brought his finger to her mouth and started to suck on it.

The little princess was quite content in her father's arms. It was the only world she knew, the safety of someone's embrace. Mars knew as soon as he had seen his daughter that he could never let any harm come to her. From the way she had screamed when she had been born he knew that she would be a fighter. She had been born nearly two months too early, and there had been doubt that she would live. It had now been three weeks though, and she seemed fine. She was Rei, his Rei, and as he kissed her gently on the forehead, he knew she would be the one thing to always keep him going.

A few planets away, another new father sat with his baby girl on the balcony next to his and his wife's bedroom. Two pairs of green eyes met as Jupiter stared down at his daughter. Hera slept soundly inside, and Jupiter felt completely at peace. Disregarding the usual 'protocol,' Hera always insisted on having a crib in their bedroom for when their children were small. She didn't like the idea of her babies being in some other room with a nurse. She was their mother, and when they needed someone, she would be there.

In the early hours of the morning when Jupiter had been awakened by his first daughter's crying, he had taken her out of her crib and went to sit in a chair on the balcony. Sometime during the night his two sons had snuck into the bedroom, and each had curled up on either side of their mother. They knew where to come to escape nightmare and fears.

Jupiter gave a content sigh as he thought of his family. His two sons, Tory and Crin, were growing up, now being eight and five years old respectively. They were both strong for their ages. Tory was skilled with his hands, he could pick up any weapon and use it, or pick up a quill and write with beautiful calligraphy, or take a small knife and chunk of wood and whittle a toy for his younger brother. Not what a prince was expected to do, but neither Jupiter nor Hera minded.

Crin on the other hand was quiet and shy, always hiding behind his mothers skirts. His thumb seemed to always be either in his mouth, or bent to seem as though it were there. His eyes shone with intelligence though, and Jupiter had no doubts that he would be an avid learner once he was old enough. Now that he thought about it, Jupiter realized that Crin could start joining in on his brother's lessons. The tutor could handle two boys. Jupiter decided he would have to go and arrange that soon, within that week.

Jupiter stood from his seat and walked back into the bedroom, his baby Lita having fallen asleep in his arms. He gazed lovingly at his family, laying in bed fast asleep. He felt a sense of pride well up in his heart. He had a gorgeous wife, two handsome sons, and a daughter who was already a little beauty. Of course, she could have had a beak-like nose and drooping eyelids and he would have still considered her beautiful.

Both fathers were happy and content at the moment.

Mars handed Rei to her wet nurse, since she was crying from hunger. He left the two alone and wandered into his War Hall. It was empty, and his footsteps echoed on the walls of the chamber. Maps and various documents littered the octagon-shaped table at the center of the room. He placed his rough hands on the table, and gazed out at all the campaigns and reports, the work which consumed his life. There were projects that his father had begun there, and Mars had been hesitant to touch them for a long time. Now, though, he looked and pursued them freely. He knew that he would have less time to devote to them now, his heart was telling him to take care of his child.

He his fingers through his short hair and sighed loudly as he bent over the table. He wanted the best life for his daughter. If he could not giver her a mother, then at least he would give her everything else she could ever possibly want. He would giver her peace, happiness, security, and a purpose. He wanted her to have friends, and he had heard that Jupiter's wife had also born a daughter. Mars considered he should contact Jupiter, perhaps invite him and his wife and children for a visit. The two princesses could become friends, since they were both the same age. Yes, he would do it, he would send a messenger to Jupiter and arrange for him to come and visit.

Jupiter slid into bed beside his younger son. In his arms he cradled Lita, his new angel. His gaze wandered over to his wife, who was next to Crin. Tory slept on the other side of his mother. Jupiter stroked Crin's hair, and sighed. This was his family, and he was going to do everything in his power to protect them. No one would ever hurt any of them, he would make sure of that.

Of course, even the strongest men with the best intentions are sometimes unable to stop pain and suffering.

--------------------------------------------------------------

_A/N: This chapter was sooo hard to write! Over two weeks it took me to write it, edit it, and have it flow. I can't believe how hard it was, and it's STILL TOO SHORT! Ahh well, I hope you liked it at least. The next chapters shouldn't be as hard to write. Anja._


	30. Venus Crescent Beam, Mercury Bubbles

**Chapter 30Venus Crescent Beam, Mercury Bubbles**

"No really, I think you broke a few bones in here," Selenity chided teasingly as she flexed her hand. Venus was sitting up in her bed, her back protected from the headboard by dozens of pillows.

Venus gave Selenity yet another apologetic look. "I am so sorry Selenity! Honestly, I had no idea I was squeezing so hard."

Selenity smiled, but kept her chiding tone. "Hmmm, I don't know Venus. My hand may never be the same again."

Venus leaned forward a little, her hands clasped at her chest. "Please believe me, if I had known I would have stopped. I'm really sorry!"

Selenity laughed, which caused the small bundle in her arms to stir. She looked down at the newborn princess she was holding. Mina was what Venus had named her daughter, after eight hours of long, intense labour. She had finally given birth at two thirty in the morning the night before, and Selenity had been there with her the full eight hours, holding her hand. A few times Selenity had felt like Venus would actually crush her hand or tear it off, but all she was left with now were a few bruises.

Selenity rocked the bundle gently until Mina stopped squirming and fell asleep, then she looked back up at Venus. "Don't worry about it, Venus. I think she was worth the pain."

Venus beamed with a motherly glow. "I know she was," she said tenderly, keeping her gaze fixed on the tiny princess.

Selenity stroked the childes hand with her finger. "You know, I wonder how frustrating it will be for her not to speak of peoples hearts to others."

Venus chuckled. "Oh, it can be very difficult at times. She's going to go through much frustration."

"Was it really so frustrating?" Selenity asked, since she and Venus had never really discussed the subject since Venus became Queen.

Venus nodded. "Yes, very frustrating at times. I think that you and Kino were my most frustrating case so far."

Selenity laughed quietly. "Is that so?" she asked, feeling rather intrigued now.

"Yes, you two," she replied. "It started when Kino first came back after he had been gone for those five years. When you two began dancing together, I could feel the love tingling in the air, but it took you so long to notice it as well! Each time I went to talk to either one of you, you were always so convinced that the other had no interest. I couldn't say anything directly, and you would not take my hints."

"How did you convince Kino to come to me after I had written him that letter telling him I did not love him?"

Venus shrugged. "I dropped many clues when I wrote to him. I made sure he saw how urgently I wanted him to come to you, and I was hoping he would realize I was being urgent because there was something there I could not tell him."

Selenity nodded. "I suppose it worked," she said happily.

"Yes," Venus said, "now let me hold my daughter." Selenity chuckled as she handed Mina over to Venus. She couldn't help but sigh as she thought of the news she would tell Kino that evening.

Venus soon felt tired, and Selenity decided it would be a good time to leave --to give the new mother and daughter duo time to sleep. She left the room and wandered down to her own chamber.

That evening, Kino came to bed exhausted. Selenity had stayed up reading in bed, waiting for him. "I swear, if I thought Aminiha was a nuisance when she was here, she's almost more annoying now that she's gone," he complained with an exasperated sigh.

Selenity placed the book on her lap. "Why do you say that?" she inquired.

Kino sighed again as he sat on the bed. Selenity crawled over to him and began to rub his shoulders. "We're having trouble reopening many of our trade routes. Your brother and I spent all day with an ambassador from Seloquia," he said, leaning into her hands, "You know, that planet out by the one Ares conquered with Mars about six years ago."

Selenity nodded. "Yes, I know the one. I thought they weren't attacked by Aminiha."

Kino nodded as he closed his eyes. "They weren't. That's part of the problem. They are worried that if she ever returns to attack us, she might go after our allies and trading partners as well. The don't want to risk that kind of destruction."

Selenity paused her massaging. "There is not a very high probability that she will return though."

"I know," Kino replied. "Try explaining that to them though. Despite the fact that your mother wiped out nearly the entire army, they are still afraid. I don't know how we can convince them otherwise."

Selenity wrapped her arms around Kino's shoulders, resting her cheek against his back. "We'll think of something," she said gently. He nodded and brought his hand up to rest on her arm.

"I don't want to think about it anymore tonight," he finally said. He felt her smile against his back before she pulled away from him.

"I can take your mind off it," she said, her words filled with mystery, seduction, and promises he hoped to God she would fulfill. Kino couldn't help but grin as he turned around, bringing his legs up onto the bed in the process. He saw her there, kneeling before him, and his heart began to race. The left shoulder of her nightgown had already slipped down her arm, and she was twirling her hair around her finger coyly. How she managed to play his body so well without even touching him was beyond Kino, and he had no desire to try and figure it out at that point. He was quite content to allow Selenity to work her magic with him as he kissed her and brought her down onto the bed.

As they lay there afterwards, Kino felt completely at peace. He had his arms wrapped around his wife below her slender waist, and his head was resting on her body just above her stomach. A soft purr almost came from his throat as she ran her fingers through his hair. He had finally managed to get his heart and blood to calm down, since he could sense that Selenity was tired and thus he wanted to let her sleep.

"Kino?" he heard her whisper. "Are you asleep yet?"

"No," he mumbled, focussing on the rise and fall of her stomach as she breathed. He loved the feel of her skin against his face and beneath his hands, how soft and silky it was. "You're going to be a father," he heard her say. He loved the way her body fit so perfectly into his arms, the way she caressed his back now, the way she had just informed him that she was...

"What?" Kino exclaimed as his head shot up from it's resting place on her body. It was obvious to see that she was trying hard not to laugh, and that she was enjoying his shock. Kino had his elbows on either side of her, effectively pinning her where she was. "What did you just say?"

Selenity grinned. "You said you didn't want to think about politics anymore today, so I'm giving your mind something else to think about," she said sweetly, happy to see a lopsided grin forming on his face.

"You...you really are...but how..."

Selenity laughed. "Yes I am, and if you really want me to explain how... you started to kiss me, and then I slipped your shirt off you, after which we tumbled into bed and..." she let the sentence trail off as Kino's grin grew and he dropped his head onto her chest, kissing her between the breasts. He then brought his face back up, a smile dancing on his face. "If you would like me to continue..." she said sweetly.

Kino shook his head. "How about you show me instead," he said, and any thoughts of letting her sleep vanished from his mind.

* * *

"I still can't believe it," Kino murmured as they lay in bed together back on the Moon, some three months later. Selenity had her back pressed against his bare chest, and he was stroking her stomach. 

She sighed blissfully and pressed herself closer to him. "You've been saying that almost every night since I told you," she said teasingly.

Kino chuckled and nipped at her ear. "I know," he said playfully. "But it isn't any less true. Besides, with Mina already three months old now and little Ami being born only a few days ago, it just feels unbelievable."

Selenity smiled. He was right after all. Everyone in their small group had a child now, if not more than one, and Selenity felt like they were approaching a whole new way of life.

"You know," Kino said, interrupting her thoughts, "I will have to laugh if you and I have a daughter."

"Oh really? And why is that."

"Everyone else has had a daughter recently. We can't break the trend. But it would be comical, don't you think? All of us having daughters around the same time?"

Selenity giggled. "Now can you imagine if we had a son? One boy among so many Princesses?"

Kino chuckled as well. "He'd be one lucky man. Don't forget about Endymion though. He's still here as well."

Selenity nodded, and a yawn escaped from her lips. "True, true. He is. I suppose we will just have to wait and see what we have."

There was a moment of silence as the two just lay there, wrapped in each others arms. Kino leaned over and kissed Selenity's shoulder, and she could feel him smirk against her skin. "You know," he murmured. " I still can't believe it." Selenity laughed and grabbed the nearest pillow, after which she threw it over her shoulder hitting her still laughing husband again and again, before they both were too exhausted from laughter and fell asleep.

_--The room was dark and quiet, too quiet. Selenity walked around in the dark, calling soundlessly out to Kino. He never came though. She stumbled and fell to the ground. The cold, smooth ground felt like a knife everywhere it touched her. She wanted light, and absentmindedly reached for the Silver Crystal. However, even clutched in her hands, it lay dormant and cold. No light came from the life giving stone. _

_She felt alone. Then she head a voice in the distance calling her name. She looked up and tired desperately to find the source of the voice. Kino was calling out to her. She tried to get up and run to find him even in the dark, but something was weighing her down. She couldn't get up. She tried calling out his name in desperation, but no sound came from her lips. Only her short, quick breaths could be heard, filled with panic and anxiety. He had to find her, he just had to._

_His voice was getting closer and closer, she could almost feel him next to her. Tears of relief swam in her eyes as she anticipated his strong arms wrapping themselves around her, lifting her up, and carrying her to safety. _

_However, his voice stopped all of a sudden, and a deathly silence filled the air. Perspiration appeared on Selenity's forehead as she strained her ears to hear Kino's voice. There was nothing though, only darkness. It enveloped everything, clouded her mind. A cackle came from nowhere and seemed to choke out the air from Selenity's lungs. With one last effort she opened her mouth and gave a blood-curdling scream, and everything was wrapped in a painfully bright light. Even thought her closed eyes she could see the brilliance, and the warmth of the crystal in her hand indicated the source. The cackling stopped abruptly, and everything went dark again. The only sound now was a wail, a cry of a child.--_

Selenity shot up in bed, the sheets clutched to her sweat soaked body. Her heart was hammering and she could feel the pounding of blood in her ears. The dream had felt real, too real. She let her body collapse back onto the bed . Kino had not woken up, but he wrapped his arms around her as soon as she was laying down again.

The Queen of the Moon lay there, staring up at the ceiling. She listened to the slow, rhythmic breathing of the man beside her, and slowly she was lulled back into sleep. It was a restless sleep however, and the dream haunted her thoughts. Did it mean something? Or was it just a dream?


	31. Just Politics

**Chapter 31 **

**--Just Politics--**

Never had Kino felt this nervous and high strung. Sure, he had come close a few times, but never this bad. His feet fell upon the carpeted floor as he paced the room, back and forth, back and forth. The only sound echoing off the walls was the crackling of a cheerful fire in the hearth. Every so often he would stop in front of the door and look at it, expecting it to open at any moment, but it never did. Each time it remained motionless, and he would resume his pacing.

Down the hallway in their bedroom lay his wife. She had gone into labour four hours before, and Luna had kicked him out of the room, telling him to get some rest in the small lounge. He snorted as he thought of that. Rest…that was not happening, not while his wife was in pain and needed him. He was sure she needed him, he was absolutely convinced of it. He reached the door and was about to reach for the door handle, but paused. He had done this already twice, and each time Luna had chased him away from Selenity, saying that she needed peace, not a nervous husband worrying around her.

He clasped his hands behind his back again and resumed his pacing. A chuckle came from the sofa. "You were going to try again, weren't you?" Artemis had been with him in there the full four hours. Each time Kino had gone to Selenity Artemis had warned him Luna would not allow him into the room, but each time Kino had not listened.

Kino sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I want to be with her, Artemis. It's driving me crazy being here."

Artemis nodded, a teasing grin on his face. "I know, I've been watching you for a few hours now, remember? You really should try and rest a little though-" he was cut off by a knock on the door.

"Enter!" Kino called, all of his nerves on edge. The door opened and Luna stepped into the room. Kino could feel every single fibre in his body tense up.

"As much as I hate to do this," Luna said, a small smile on her face, "Selenity is asking for you. She won't listen to anything the doctor is saying, and she won't listen to me. Will yo-" she never got to finish her sentence as Kino ran by her and jogged down the hallway. He could hear her moans coming from the other side of the door and it nearly tore him apart. He swung open the door and rushed to Selenity's side. Her eyes were closed and there was a sheen of sweat on her forehead. He took her hand into his and wiped some of the hair from her forehead.

"Kino?" she whined and turned to face him, opening her eyes. They were glazed over with pain and unshed tears.

"Yeah, I'm here," he murmured, stroking her hand. She tightened her grip and sucked in a sharp breath. A small whimper came from her throat. He couldn't tear his eyes from her as he brought her hand to his lips, planting a rough kiss on it. For six more hours she lay there, sometimes resting, sometimes panting with pain. Kino was just relieved that he could be with her, and was no longer stick in the room down the hall. Luna had come back into the room soon after him. She had been busy giving Selenity water when she was thirsty and hot, extra covers when she was cold, and a cloth to wipe the sweat from her brow.

He could have stayed there forever, just trying to make her feel better. There was nothing that could have taken his attention away from her, nothing at all. At least that's what he believed, before he heard the cry of his child for the first time. Selenity's cry was drowned out by the infants wail, and Kino snapped his head in the direction of the sound. He couldn't see it, and Selenity's whimpers brought his gaze back down to her, but his attention was on the small life which he could not yet see.

"Tenshi," he whispered as she lay there, breathing deeply, lines of pain etched on her face. He didn't know what to do for a moment, whether to keep watching Selenity or try and see his child. The crying of both mother and child had stopped, and it seemed to Kino like no other sound filled the room.

"You have a daughter," he heard Luna whisper from behind him.

"Where is she?" he managed to ask hoarsely. Selenity was looking up now, not at him but at a point behind him. Kino heard the soft rustle of fabric and out of the corner of his eye saw Luna lowering a bundle to the tired Queen. The wad of pink blankets was nestled against Selenity's chest, but Kino couldn't bring himself to let go of her hand. Not yet. Selenity cradled the bundle in one arm, unable to move, think, or look away from the blankets. From the soft cloth could be seen a face, a tiny, heart shaped face. Soft downy locks of golden hair curled around the child's head, still slightly damp from the water Luna had used to clean her off.

Her. She was their daughter. Her eyes blinked open but closed right away, and Kino caught site of blue, pale blue, sky blue, the blue of topaz stones glittering in the sun; his blue. Refusing still to let go of Selenity, he brought one hand up to stroke his daughter's face while grasping Selenity's free hand firmly with the other.

"She looks so calm and peaceful," Selenity murmured, stroking Kino's hand with her thumb.

Kino nodded, not capable of tearing his eyes away from the treasure in his Tenshi's arms. "Calm and peaceful…. No Tenshi, she is much more," he said, and swallowed hard. "She's the very personification of serenity."

"Serenity," the fatigued Queen whispered. "You're right."

Kino finally tore his eyes from the tiny bundle and planted a kiss on his wife's temple. Neither of them were paying any attention to Luna or the Doctor who were still cleaning up. They were in their own little world of bliss, and nothing that could destroy it at that moment.

* * *

"So it's a daughter," the Dark Queen muttered, trying not to look too displeased with the news. Mars strolled next to her through the galleries of her planet, admiring the artwork.

"Yes," he replied, "I received news of it just before I left to come here."

Aminiha nodded. When she had heard they had a child together she had been angry, angry that they had a new source of happiness. The anger subsided when she considered that now she had something new to hurt them with, but the question was how. The Moon Queen possessed some sort of power that her army could not stand against, and she didn't want to risk turning to the dark powers of the Negaverse without being sure that they would help her defeat Kinotsu and Selenity. She had invited Mars for a visit in hopes of finding out what that power was at least, so that she could at least begin forming a plan.

"How is your own daughter, Rei, doing?" she asked for the sake of protocol.

The smallest smile tugged on Mars' lips. "She is fine. I brought her here with me, along with a nurse who is caring for her. I didn't want to leave her behind for so long." He chuckled then, "I hope I'm not appearing too sentimental and soft."

Aminiha chuckled as well. "No, not at all. Do not forget that I too have a daughter, so I know what it is like. Children are our most precious gifts."

Mars nodded as he studied a painting. "Yes, I agree with you completely."

An idea formed in Aminiha's mind. "I love my daughter dearly. I hate feeling so helpless to protect her though."

Mars looked at the Queen curiously. "Helpless to protect her? Why should you feel that way?"

She sighed. "I have no army to speak of, my Lord Mars. Everything was wiped out in the last battle I encountered," she avoided saying which one it was, although they both knew which battle she was speaking of. "Even if I was to rebuild my armies," she continued," I still would not stand a chance against the Moon people with the power that they possess."

Mars stared thoughtfully at the painting. "I don't think you have much to worry about, My Lady," he said slowly. "I highly doubt that they would attack you all the way out here."

Aminiha sighed again. "I would not be worried if they had not already indicated a want for…revenge, I suppose you could say."

"Revenge?" Mars inquired "Why would they want revenge?"

"Do not forget, Lord Mars, that Queen Diana is dead, and they blame me for her death."

Mars rubbed his chin. "I still do not think that they would attack you for that."

"Not even to protect their own daughter?"

The question hit a sensitive nerve in Mars, and Aminiha could see her words taking effect on him. "How would they be protecting her if they came up against you?" he asked.

Aminiha tried hard not to smile. "Because I am unpredictable in their eyes," she said. "They did not think I would attack Kinotsu's kingdom and destroy it, and they did not expect that I would then go after them and their whole solar system. They knew you had a treaty with me, so they were not expecting me to go after the Earth. To my enemies I am unpredictable, and they fear I will attack them again, as soon as I can."

She could see Mars digesting her words. "You have time enough to rebuild your armies sufficiently," he said finally. "And if they were ever to come here, you and I still have a treaty, and I would come to aid your Ladyship. Sele-The Queen of the Moon does not have the power to destroy you anytime soon."

"Oh?" Aminiha prodded. "I saw the power of the Moon with my own eyes."

Mars snorted. "Queen Diana had the power of the Moon," he said, his voice harsh and cold. "Selenity has not yet been able to harness the power of the Silver Crystal yet."

"You have lost me my Lord," Aminiha said cautiously. "The Silver Crystal?"

Mars nodded and looked at her. "Yes, the Imperium Silver Crystal. It is the key to the power of the Moon, the power that you witnessed before. Queen Diana was training Princess Selenity on how to use the power, but she has not yet found a way to use the crystal."

Aminiha once again had to restrain herself from smiling triumphantly. "I fear for my daughter's life," she whispered urgently, forcing some tears into her eyes. "If the young Queen were to learn how to use the power of the crystal, then they would come to destroy me. Not you nor I could stop her. They would not show mercy just because you were by my side as an ally. Don't you think?" Mars didn't reply to her words. "After all," she continued, "they already betrayed you once."

She knew she had him as he slowly nodded his head. "Yes," he answered, "they did." Aminiha bit back a laugh of pleasure, happy that things would finally start going her way.

"And what would happen to your daughter if they managed to defeat us? Do you really think they would show her compassion, you who sided with their greatest enemy? They know you are on the right side, they you are justly furious with them. But they are afraid, Mars. They fear you, as they fear me."

Mars glanced back at the painting before him. It was a field of flowers swaying in the wind, a small girl running in their midst. He wanted that for Rei. "What do you wish to do then, My Lady?" he asked.

She smiled a little finally. "I wish to put a stop to them before they can hurt anyone else. They have already hurt me, they have hurt you, and most of all they have hurt Rei."

"How have they hurt Rei?"

"Think about it," she cooed. "If Selenity had married you, you would have a child, and a mother for that child. Selenity denied your daughter the right of a mother."

Mars sighed. "I do not blame her for the death of Nerio," he said. "But I see your logic in everything else. I am at your services my Lady, whatever you wish to do.

The Dark Queen smiled. "Excellent," she said briskly. "I will need some time though to renew my forces though." Mars nodded, but said nothing. He felt like he had made a pact with the Devil, but he felt he was doing so justly. For Rei's sake. They would never harm her. No one would.

* * *

For the first time, cerulean eyes had met midnight eyes that day. Helen and Paris had come to visit and see the new child of the moon. Helen, of course, had gone into "awww" mode, meaning she couldn't help expressing how sweet and adorable the little Princess looked. Selenity was pleased that her friend had been able to come visit so quickly. It had been only two weeks since the birth, and Serenity was as healthy and happy as any child could be.

Selenity had lain Serenity in a crib in the library they were all sitting in. Endymion had been sitting at his mothers feet, playing with some blocks they had brought along for him.

"You and Kino really outdid yourselves," Helen teased. Both Kino and Selenity blushed.

"We tried our best," Kino replied with a somewhat silly grin on his face.

"Kino!" Selenity said sharply, but couldn't suppress the giggle that followed. " At least she has your eyes."

Paris chuckled. "It looks like Endy is going to verify that claim for himself," he said, nodding his head in the direction of the crib.

Endymion had abandoned his blocks and was slowly teetering towards the small crib. He reached it and placed his hands on the low frame, and leaned over the crib. His gaze remained locked on the sleeping Princess, then he turned his head slightly to look at his mother. "Mama," he said slowly. "Pri-cess?" he asked, softly.

Helen nodded her head. "Yes, that's the Princess," she said.

Endymion looked back down at the sleeping child. Before anyone knew what he was doing he stood up on his tip toes and leaned over, planting a simple, childish kiss on Serenity's forehead. He then pulled back, ignoring the gawking parents, innocence radiating off his young face. Serenity stirred and opened her eyes, and her gaze fell upon the boy leaning over her. No one moved, no one made a sound as the two stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity.

Suddenly Serenity's face scrunched up and a wail pierced the silent room. Endymion jumped back from the crib, a bewildered look on his face. He was so shocked that tears formed in his eyes, and he began to cry too.

The four parents stared at the scene before them for a brief moment, before they burst out laughing. Selenity and Helen got up and went to collect their crying children.

"Well,I suppose it is safe to say that romance is not blossoming early between those two," Paris said once he managed to stop laughing.

Kino was still chuckling. "I never thought my daughter would be so picky."

They all laughed again. "I think it's time we put the children to bed," Selenity suggested. "As well as ourselves."

Helen and Paris agreed. They said their goodnights, and the two mothers carried their sniffling young ones out of the room.

* * *

_A/N: WEll, I hope you enjoyed that chapter. Things are going to start getting interesting soon! _

_Next Chapter :_ **Chapter 32 Aminiha Returns**


	32. Aminiha Returns

**Chapter 32**

** Aminiha Returns **

The sun rose slowly, bathing the Moon Kingdom in its warm glow. Lying in bed, the King and Queen slept with their eleven-month-old daughter laying between them. The tiny princess had been crying in the night, and once Kino had picked her up from her crib, he didn't have the heart to put her back in, so instead her brought her back to bed with him. Now in the wee hours of the morning, Princess Serenity woke up and decided it was time to thank her daddy for his generous act. She managed to get herself up on her hands and knees and poked her father's cheek.

Kino groaned from his sleep. Serenity giggled and latched her hand onto Kino's ear and pulled. The action managed to wake Kino up quite effectively. He turned his head to see what the source of his new pain was, and grinned when he saw his daughter staring at him as she fell onto her stomach. He chuckled at her surprised expression and quickly picked her up before she could begin crying.

Kino brought Serenity onto his chest, where she stroked her tiny back as she lay there. He laid his head back onto his pillow and closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling of his daughter's heartbeat against his own. Her breathing became deeper and Kino smiled as she fell asleep. Fatigue soon overtook him as well, and with his hand resting on her back, he too fell asleep.

It was in this position Selenity found them when she woke up a couple of hours later. Propped up on her elbows, she gazed at her husband and daughter sleeping, seeming completely at peace. The love that radiated off Kino even as he slept nearly brought tears to Selenity's eyes as she leaned over and planted a soft kiss on his forehead. He stirred but did not wake up. The little girl on his chest did wake up however, and she opened her large blue eyes. She was pinned down by her father's hand, so all she could do was lift her head a little and gaze up at the Queen, her mother. She stretched out her hand, which Selenity kissed gently. She gently put the child's fingers between her lips, which made the princess giggle.

"Are the two of you against me?" came a sleepy comment from Kino. He cracked open one eye and stared up at Selenity who was trying not to laugh.

"No of course not," she replied sweetly. "Why would you think that?"

"Oh I don't know," he said as he propped himself up on one elbow, keeping his other hand on Serenity to prevent her from falling. "It may be the fact that you both have woken me from my sleep today already."

Selenity smiled. "Serenity was the one giggling," she defended herself.

Kino chuckled as he looked at Serenity, who's blue eyes were focused on him. "Can you believe that?" he asked her with a lopsided grin. "Your mommy is trying to blame you for waking me. That's not very nice now is it?" The little Princess simply grinned as she reached out and ran her tiny hands down Kino's nose. He smiled and kissed the small fingers as they came down to his mouth.

Selenity smiled as she leaned over and kissed Kino on his shoulder. He turned his head to look at her, as Serenity became intensely fascinated with his ear. Kino smiled at her as he endured his daughter tugging on his earlobe. "I love you," he murmured. Selenity couldn't help but lean over and plant a tender kiss on his lips, an action, which he did not protest to in the least.

oOooOooOooOooOo

It was hovering, she could feel it. That was pretty much all the crystal was doing though. Hovering. Selenity felt like crying with frustration, but she pushed herself to keep going.

She was standing in the same room her mother had always trained her in. There, in the center of the chamber, she was trying to continue on, alone, with no one to help her. The truth was no one could help her. Learning to use the powers of the crystal was a task that was completely left up to her now, with no guidance or help. Selenity searched her mind in a desperate attempt to remember all the hints, counsel, and tips her mother had given her, but she was finding it difficult to remember any of them.

The crystal dropped to her hands and Selenity let out the breath she was holding in. This was not going very well, and she knew that she needed to learn to use her power. It was only a matter of time before she would be called on to use them, but at the pace her training was going she doubted she would make much progress any time soon.

She slumped her shoulders and looked sadly down at the dormant stone. She knew there was a way she could unleash the power, there had to be. Why was it so difficult for her though? Why was she not making any progress?

Determination flashed through the Moon Queen's eyes as she straitened her back and held the crystal out once more. All of her thoughts went to the crystal, every ounce of her energy she gave up. She remembered that there had been times when she had caused the crystal to glow bright and levitate without a problem, so she would simply try to replicate that. Clearing her mind of any thoughts and emotions, she took a deep breath, and then allowed an image of Kino to come to her mind. That's what had worked before, so why not now?

She could feel the crystal lift from her hands and float up, higher than it had before. Keeping her emotions in check and a stone face, she pictured Kino's smile, the way that he caressed her when they were alone, the way he held Serenity...that thought brought the faintest smile to Selenity's lips, and the room was suddenly filled with an odd heat. Selenity opened her eyes, and was rather surprised to see the crystal directly in front of her face, glowing brightly and emitting heat through the room.

The excitement she started to feel popped the bubble of concentration she had though, and the crystal fell to her hands, and the light slowly faded from it. Giving an exasperated sigh, Selenity went to sit down and pour herself a glass of water.

Gulping down the water, she began to ponder on her progress. She had finally figured out that concentrating on the people that she loved helped her bring out more power, but only sometimes. She could still remember when her mother had been teaching her she had unleashed power just by allowing Kino to drift through her mind. The time that she thought Kino had been killed brought about the greatest surge of power she had ever had, but she couldn't replicate that now, no matter how hard she tried. There was something that she was missing.

Frustrated and tired beyond belief, Selenity had no strength left in her to even think. Slowly and awkwardly she stood up and walked out of the room, clutching the crystal in her hands. She had to figure it out soon. For now though, all she could do was pray that the 'soon' she was hoping for wouldn't come too late, at a time when lives were at stake.

oOooOooOooOooOo

"Are you sure?" Kino asked, wishing desperately that what Yokiro was telling him was not true.

"I'm afraid so," the Moon General said sullenly. Kino glanced at Selenity who was sitting next to him, and frowned at how the colour had drained from her face. Everyone in the room was deathly silent. Kino sighed rubbed his temple. "And Mars is siding with her?"

Yokiro nodded his head. "Yes my Lord."

General Malachite cleared his throat from his seat next to Paris. "Pardon my asking, but how could the Queen have gathered a large enough army in such a short time?"

Yokiro shrugged. "I do not know. Even with the support of Mars, I was surprised to hear that she was returning."

Mercury sighed. "She is coming back with vengeance in mind probably. Even though none of us can see how she could have the strength to attack, we should not underestimate her."

Venus sighed as her husband laid his hand on hers. "I suppose we will all have to rally against her then. I for one don't want to risk giving her an easy victory, so we should combine forces again."

Kino groaned quietly. "She is heading toward the Moon. It is clear who she is after, but with Mars with her...I'm almost afraid to guess who is initiating the war and who is the accompanying ally." Everyone went quiet in the room again. Everyone knew what Kino meant. Aminiha wanted revenge for the defeat she suffered at Diana's hands. Mars wanted revenge for losing Selenity to Kino. Just like Kino, no one dared guess who was the instigator of the new attack.

Jupiter sighed as he leaned his elbows on the table. "I do not like this, and this time around we need to take more precautionary action. Kino, as much as I hate to say this, I told you once I would not join you in a war against Mars. I do not wish to risk my families safety." Kino gave a small nod before Jupiter continued. "However, since Aminiha is tangled up in this, I think it's safe to say that she wants to finish what she started last time. Whether Mars is planning it or not, she is going to come against everyone, and Mars will be obliged to follow her."

Paris nodded. "Jupiter is right. Aminiha wouldn't come just to help Mars. She is planning something."

Malachite rubbed his chin. "I still don't see why she is coming, since there is no way she could have gathered sufficient forces to come against us.

Mercury shrugged his shoulders. "It's hard to say, but she must have done it somehow."

Hera had a worried expression on her face. "What are we going to do though? We weren't anticipating her return, and now there are all the children to worry about..." she let the sentence hang in the air, knowing she had made her point.

Selenity spoke up for the first time during the meeting. "We have to send them away."

"Away? Helen asked, sounding rather perplexed.

Jupiter slowly nodded his head. "Yes...away. As soon as possible, somewhere where they will be safe until this passes."

Mercury sighed. "That would actually be a good plan. Each child would need a parent to go along with them as well, which would be a good strategy on our part."

Selenity's brother nodded. "You're right. If anything were to happen to one of his, each planet would still have a leader. Aminiha can't take over a planet unless both rulers are dead or completely under her submission."

Lady Mercury looked a little hesitant. "Where would they go though?" she asked.

Kino had already been pondering that. He looked up at everyone. "They would go to the planet Luna came from. Aminiha has already been in that Galaxy, and she has no reason for going there now since her business there is complete." Selenity saw the flash of pain run over Kino's face as he remembered it was his planet that was Aminiha's finished business.

"They should go there as soon as possible," Paris said, worry clearly written on his face.

Jupiter nodded. "I agree. It will take a while for Aminiha to get here, but I want them away from here before she even gets close. Shall we say that three days from now the ship departs with the children?"

Everyone nodded to Jupiter's words. "The children should have their mothers," Mercury added, and no one tried to contest his statement. It was decided. Three days later the children would go to Luna's home planet with their mothers.

oOoOoOoOoOo

"I'm am still in shock that she is coming already," Venus exclaimed. She, Lady Mercury, Helen, Hera, and Selenity were out in the garden, sitting on a blanket on the lawn. Ami, Lita, Mina, and Serenity were crawling around a blanket beside their mothers, playing with miscellaneous toys. Tory and Crin were running around the lawn, chasing each other and shrieking with laughter.

Lady Mercury sighed. "Her 'visit' is only going to cause more pain and suffering," she said softly, laying her hand on her stomach. She and Mercury had announced the previous night that she was with child again, already two months into her pregnancy. It was no surprise that her emotions were swaying her left and right, and at the moment she looked ready to cry.

Helen placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "It will be alright, you'll see. Things will turn out fine, and hopefully your little one won't be born into a world of war." Selenity was surprised at how calm Helen looked. Since she and Paris had arrived on the Moon, she had been antsy and nervous, since Endymion was not with them. He had fallen ill only a few days before they were supposed to come to the Moon for the meeting that Kino had called, and the doctor had advised that the small child should not travel. It was the first time Helen had gone anywhere without him, and it was obviously distressing to her.

Hera sighed as she looked over at the baby girls and smiled. For the moment things did seem peaceful at least. All the mothers turned their eyes to their daughters. That peace that they all felt was suddenly disrupted. Two giggling boys fell onto the blanket amidst all the women, causing them all to jump.

"Tory, Crin!" Hera said sharply. Both boys quickly picked themselves up off the blanket, and while trying to hide their smiles, apologized to the ladies for scaring them. "Be more careful," Hera chided as the boys ran off to continue in whatever game they were playing.

Selenity's mind wandered to the men in the palace. They were composing letters to Pluto, Saturn, and Neptune, informing them of what was going on. They were then to start making arrangements for the departure of their queens and children.

Selenity sighed, hoping that Helen's words would be true, and that things would turn out fine.

Of course, there is always a high price to pay for peace.


	33. Wisps of Smoke

_A/N: This chapter is meant to show you some of the relationships of the more 'minor' characters with the major ones. I suggest pulling out a box of tissues before continuing…Anja_****

**Chapter 33 Wisps of Smoke**

The day was warm and held promise of an enjoyable afternoon. I sat at my vanity, brushing my hair. The black waves fell down to my shoulders, catching the morning sun streaming in through the window. Mercury was already awake and had just finished dressing. One thing he couldn't stand was people dressing him; it was something he insisted on doing himself. I sighed, thinking of the two ladies that I needed to help me dress.

He walked up behind me and placed his hands on my shoulders, leaning down to plant a tender kiss on my cheek. I smiled as I looked at his reflection. His dark blue hair framed his face so beautifully, and his misty blue eyes gleamed with knowledge and wisdom well beyond his years. He was only two years older than I, which suited me just fine. I had been happy when my father had announced the unexpected marriage to me, since my husband was still youthful and healthy, as well as handsome I must admit.

My quiet nature had not repelled him. In fact, he seemed to like it. There were many evening that we would spend in our private library back home, reading or gazing into the fire, were only a handful of words passed between us. The silence was comfortable, and we were simply happy to enjoy each others company.

"I have to go and meet up with Kinotsu and Paris sweet. I'll see you at breakfast," he said to me, gazing at my eyes in the mirror. I nodded and leaned my head back on his stomach for a brief second before pulling back and letting him go.

The door closed behind him and I stood from my vanity. Since I was still wearing only a robe and night gown I decided I could spend a few more minutes in bed. I stretched myself out over the white sheets, enjoying the feel of the silk against my skin. I lay there on my back, my hand resting gently on the swollen curve of my stomach. It wasn't noticeable yet, but eventually it would be. I now only hoped that it would be a son, a son that Mercury wanted. He never said so, but he needed an heir. After all, it had been drilled into me all my life that it was my duty as a wife to give a male heir to my husband. That was now my goal. Of course, Mercury had been overjoyed when Ami had been born, I could not have asked for a more favorable reaction. Still….

I gazed up at the canopy of the bed. Everything in the room was filled with the soft glow of the rising sun, warming everything. These moments were rare for me, since it gave me the chance to think completely alone. It wasn't that I didn't enjoy spending time with my husband, quiet the opposite. It was just that sometimes I got the feeling that he needed his time away from me. Sometimes he got this distant look in his eyes, as though he was thinking about someone or something that he couldn't have...to tell the truth, I knew what it was. It was another woman.

No one knew that I knew. I didn't know who it was, but I had learned to read my husband well enough to know. He never complained, never let his gaze stray to other beauties, never looked at me with scorn or disrespect. I touched my face gently with the back of my hand. It was true that I was no stunning beauty. My face was plain and my stature short. I leaned toward plumpness, although not so much that I was round. I had not been blessed with any exquisite features. Still, he did appreciate me.

I sat up. It was something my mind would dwell on every so often. I wanted to make him happy. Once I had tried to approach him on the subject, but he had dismissed it quickly, saying that I was worried about nothing. I let it go, but I knew better. He loved another. Don't get me wrong, he loved me too, only in a different way.

I stood and walked to the crib and picked up Ami from her crib. The nurse had brought her in shortly after dawn. I gazed down at her as she lay in my arms. She had her father's eyes and features, although she was still a little plump. Her hair was darker than his, still blue, but bordering on black. She had his eyes though. Those amazing, stunning, blue-blue eyes. Brushing her hair from her forehead I smiled at her. My smile faltered slightly as I noticed that her forehead was a little warmer than usual. I would have to make sure she saw the doctor to make sure she was all right.

Her smile dazzled me. She was my exquisite feature, and soon I would have another. I would make Mercury happy, whatever the cost.

In two days we would be leaving the Moon.

oOo

The sun was high in the sky, bathing the gardens in its glory. The laughter of Tory and Crin reached my ears as they played with their wooden swords.

"Have no fear, oh fair Princess Lita!" came Crin's voice. "I will save you from the evil Lord Tory the Terrible!"

"Ha, you will never escape," Tory cried as the two boys continued in their sword fight, their sister watching from the blanket she was sitting on. I smiled as I felt a hand on my shoulder. Taking my eyes from my children I turned my attention to my husband. Jupiter's eyes twinkled with laughter and contentment. Deep down I could see that the laughter and contentment was laced with worry, but I knew he was waiting for us to leave to let that worry consume him.

I sighed a little and leaned my head on his shoulder. He was my weakness. He was my god.

I felt the pressure of his lips pressing against my hair. "I love you," I heard him whisper, and almost melted on the spot. Even after so many years of marriage he could still cause my heart to skip a beat, my legs to tremble, and my knees to buckle. All he had to do was look at me a certain way, caress my skin, or say a few words as he just did.

I ran my fingers over his hand. He clasped them right away. His hands were large, and callused from years of training with the sword. There had never been a time when he had not been gentle with me though, nor with the children. Yes, with them he was firm, but never harsh. He could pick up Lita with the greatest of care, and he did so often. She was his baby girl after all. His princess.

I could already see her growing into a tomboy.

The thought brought a chuckle from me. "What is it?" Jupiter asked me.

I nestled my head more comfortably on his shoulder. "Nothing. I was just thinking what our children will be like when they grow up."

Jupiter now chuckled too. "I'm not going to comment on that." We both laughed and then turned our attention back to Tory, Crin, and Lita. Crin was in the process of defeating 'Lord Tory the Terrible,' and Lita could not have cared less that she was about to be rescued by a dashing young prince.

A cough sounded from her. My senses were suddenly on high alert. It was not a normal cough, but one that I had heard one too many times when the boys had come down with fevers. I stood from the blanket Jupiter and I were sitting on and went to pick up Lita.

"But mama," came Crin's anxious voice. "I was about to rescue her."

I smiled at him as I placed my hand on Lita's forehead. "I know, and you were very brave for fighting of Lord Tory the Terrible for her."

A frown was etched on my features as I noticed Lita's forehead was much too warm. I sat down next to Jupiter and reached for one of the blankets that we had brought along, and I wrapped Lita in it. Tory and Crin ran over to see what was going on. "Mama, is Lita all right?" Tory asked as he kneeled next to me and gazed at his sister with worry. Crin was standing behind Jupiter, his arms wrapped around his father's neck, peering at the bundle in my arms. Another cough came from her mouth, and this time she started to cry.

Jupiter sighed. "Come, let us go back and I'll find a doctor." With those words he stood and took Lita from my arms, returning her once I stood as well.

This of course had to happen two days before we were supposed to leave.

oOo

She rubbed her temple and I watched her hair fall around her fingers. She let out a sigh and I watched the rise and fall of her chest. She leaned down and ran her hand down our daughters face and I watched that motherly glow coming from her eyes.

Had it not been for the fact that Mina was sick I would have felt like I was once again in heaven.

Venus tore her eyes away from the crib and looked up at me. Worry was clearly showing on her beautiful face, but she managed to give me a weak smile. I placed my good arm gently around her shoulders and gave her a tight squeeze. She wrapped her arms around my waist and squeezed back. "She'll be fine," I murmured as I placed a kiss on her head, inhaling her sweet feminine smell. "The doctor said they would all be fine within a week."

I felt her nod her head. It had been strange, all of the children had gotten sick over the past few days. I should correct myself, not all the children, just the baby girls, Mina, Lita, Ami, and Serenity. Hera and Jupiter's boys were fine. It was some sort of fever, and the doctor said they would be fine. However, he did warn against them travelling in that period of time. It didn't help matters that we were all anxious to get out wives and children away from the Moon and to Luna's planet as quickly as possible. We had had a meeting earlier in the evening, and we decided that as many as could would still go the next day, and the rest would follow. Hera would go with her two boys, and Lady Mercury would accompany her. I would go along as well.

It had hurt my pride a little when Venus asked if I would mind going with Hera and Lady Mercury, and to allow her to stay behind. In a weeks time, Selenity, Helen, Endymion and the girls would come, since Endymion had been sick as well. Venus would stay. I wanted her to be safe, but truth was that she was a much better representative to stay behind for our planet. I frowned a little as I thought of my useless arm. That was one of the reasons I wasn't staying behind. War was sure to break out, and I would not be able to fight. Venus could not pick up the sword either, but at least she had some powers of healing.

So now I was to be the escort for Hera and Lady Mercury.

There was a soft knock on the door. I released Venus and walked over. I was a little surprised to see my sister standing there, holding a glass dish in her hand. "Selenity, what are you doing here so late?"

She offered me a small smile and the dish. "The doctor just came by again and gave me this cream. If Mina can't sleep, rub a little bit of this under her nose. It should relieve coughing and allow her to rest. I already delivered some to the others."

I took the small dish from her and placed it on the table next to the door. "Would you like to come in for a while?" I asked her, ignoring the fact that both Venus and I were already dressed for bed. Selenity wouldn't mind.

She shook her head. "Thank you, but I should be heading to bed too. Kino's waiting for me, and I want to make sure Serenity falls asleep." I nodded my head in understanding and closed the door. I took the dish and placed it next to Mina's crib so it was ready for when we would need it.

Venus was already lying in bed in the adjoining bedroom. I left the door between the two rooms open so that we could keep a close eye on Mina. I took off the robe that I was wearing and draped it across the back of a chair before slipping under the covers next to my wife. She snuggled in close to me right away, and I wrapped my arm around her shoulders. She traced the contours of my chest slowly, running her fingers up and down my stomach. I felt shivers racing up and down my spine. She began kissing my chest, making it feel like she was trying to ignite my skin.

My hand tugged at the string at the back of her nightgown, loosening the silky fabric. I felt her body press closer to mine and her legs rubbed against my own. A playful smile toyed with her lips as she leaned up on her elbow and crushed my lips with her own, her tongue flicking out against my lips. I gave out a low moan and ran my fingers along the shoulder strap of her nightgown, causing it to slip down her silky shoulder. She pulled back from the kiss slowly and I opened my eyes to gaze at the goddess before me. Her nightgown was already pooled around her waist, and the soft silvery glow from the window made her look like an immortal beauty.

She leaned forward and ran her lips across my neck, causing me to shiver. I took the opportunity to flip her onto her back, which caused a giggle to come from her throat. Her arms wrapped around my neck and she brought my head in for a deep kiss, an action I didn't mind in the least. I was leaning against my elbows, one of the few things I could do with my bad arm. I brought my good hand to her hip and slowly started to caress her stomach, each stroke coming higher and closer to the swell of her….

A scream pierced the air, and we both froze, lips locked, eyes open. I broke the kiss and sighed. "Be right back," I mumbled and got off the bed. Mina's crying tore at my heart, and not even the arms of my half-naked wife could have kept me in bed. Of course she didn't even try to hold me back.

oOo

They stood on the dock, the ship waiting for them all to board. Selenity rubbed her tired eyes. They were all tired. The girls had not been sleeping well, even with the cream the good doctor had provided. Of course, they didn't sleep at night. When they had gotten up that morning and put the girls together into one room under the careful eyes of two nurses, they had all fallen asleep. That was all right though, they needed it.

Selenity's eyes wandered over to Mercury and his wife. He had one arm around her shoulders and the hand of his other arm was placed gently on her stomach. He was murmuring something into her ear that was making her smile.

Kino tugged on her arm. "Are you sure you don't want to go with them, Tenshi?" he asked pleadingly.

Selenity brought her gaze up to meet his eyes and smiled. "I'm sure. I don't want to leave Serenity. Besides, I can't let Helen go by herself in a few days, now can I?"

Kino sighed. "I'd still feel better if you were going."

Paris nudged him in the ribs. "They'll be fine. They're only leaving in a few days. Aminiha will not be here by then."

Selenity nodded. "I need to stay, Kino. Paris is right, we can leave in a few days and we'll be fine." Kino nodded and she let her gaze wander again.

All around servants were making last minute preparations and the crew of the ship was waiting patiently for their passengers. Hera held each of her boy's hands, and Jupiter was down on one knee entrusting the two young princes with the responsibility of guarding their mother with their very lives. The two of course were taking their roles as protectors very seriously.

Selenity chuckled at the scene and glanced over to where Venus and her husband were standing. Venus stood on her tiptoes and placed a chaste kiss on his lips. Selenity sucked in her breath at the raw emotion in her brother's eyes as he gazed down at his wife once they broke the kiss. He loved her, and no one could dispute that.

Finally all the couples broke apart. Hera was escorted by her 'bodyguards' onto the ship, and everyone else followed. The door shut, and within minutes they were leaving.

Selenity, Kino, Jupiter, Mercury, Helen, Paris and Venus stayed on the dock, watching the ship leave. Servants still scurried about cleaning up.

"I'm going to miss them," they heard Jupiter murmur, and Venus and Mercury had to nod in agreement.

Helen glanced up at Paris. "You'll miss me and Endy too, right?" she asked with a teasing tone.

Paris chuckled. "Of course."

The stayed there another ten minutes, just watching the ship slowly move away from the moon. "Well, shall we head back inside?" Kino asked, and everyone agreed. They still had some planning to do, and Selenity was anxious to get back to the girls. They all turned and began their stroll to the doors leading back into the palace. The doors swung open, and Artemis came rushing out.

"Wait, stop..." he yelled, but then froze.

"Artemis? What's going on?" Kino asked. Atemis was pale, and his hands trembled as he held out a scroll, bearing a seal of the Dark Queen. Kino took the parchment, and everyone glanced at the words as he unroled it. At first they were confused. All it said was, 'Let this be War.'

Nothing could have prepared them for the sound of smashing glass and a shriek. They turned to see what it was, and they saw a servant girl standing there, shards of glass and water at her feet. The girl was staring into space, and when they looked to see why, a pin could have been heard dropping to the ground.

They had turned just in time to see a beam of energy zip across the sky, heading strait for the ship. Their blood froze, and terror like none other that they had known gripped their hearts.

Just like that, the ship was no more.

The flames were gone within seconds, and all that was left were wisps of smoke.


	34. Anything Goes, but This

**Chapter 34 Anything goes, but this...**

It had been seven months. Seven months of blood, tears, and sweat. Seven months of pain, agony, and fear. Seven months of wishes unheard and prayers unanswered. The war began only hours after Aminiha's message was read by those of us left over.

I sighed as I gazed out at the terrain below the balcony. The sun was setting and everything was bathed in shadows. Not that it really mattered. It always seemed to be night now. Even when the sun was shining, there was too much gloom and depression. I could still see the scene in my mind as clearly as though it had happened only yesterday. Paris' arm around me tightened as we heard the shattering of glass, and we all looked to see what had happened. I can still remember the feeling of terror I felt in the pit of my stomach as my eyes darted to the spot where the ship had been only seconds before. The wisps of smoke that clung to the black sky seemed to be taunting us, laughing at us and our pain. I don't think any of us could breathe for the period of a few seconds.

Jupiter had been the first to react. His cry had shattered the deathly….wait, I shouldn't use that word, it's too eerie….the deafening silence and he began to run to the edge of the dock. Kino had regained his senses as well and dashed after him, which was probably what had saved Jupiter's life. He ran in the direction of the smoke, and would have probably run right of the dock to his death in a vain attempt to reach his already dead wife and children. Kino grabbed his arm just in time and swung him back, causing them both to tumble to the ground, Jupiter a sobbing mess. It was the first time any of us had seen him cry.

Venus' face went pale, all colour draining from her face as she grasped my shoulder for support. Paris reached out to steady her as her gaze remained fixed on the empty hole of space. She licked her lips as her eyes began to glaze over with tears.

Mercury had walked a few steps ahead of us and sank down to his knees, tears streaming down his face. His wife had been on that ship, his wife and unborn child. He let out a strangled whimper.

Venus still held on to my shoulder, although it was Paris who was helping the two of us stand. I shot a look in Selenity's direction, the prickling of tears in my eyes growing steadily stronger. She was still staring up at the sky, but broke her gaze when another loud cry came from Jupiter. She quickly looked at Artemis, who was still in a daze beside her. I don't remember what orders she had barked at him before she ran over to Jupiter and Kino, wrapping her arms around Jupiter to stop him from getting up and trying to make another mad dash for the sky again.

A sob brought my attention back to Venus. Her unshed tears clung to her eyelashes as she buried her face in the crook of my neck, and let her emotions take over. Paris let us go since I could now stand on my own, and walked over to Mercury who was still staring up at the sky. He crouched down beside his friend and put a comforting hand on the weeping man's shoulder.

It was a hard day on all of us. I don't think anyone slept that night. I don't think Jupiter could sleep for at least a week. Venus fell asleep the next afternoon from sheer exhaustion, and Mercury the next night for the same reasons. Selenity was very shaken too, since her brother had been on that ship, as well as some of her dear friends. All of us were shaken up about our friends.

Aminiha's letter succeeded in bringing Jupiter into the war. Although he had not been planning to fight before the war began, he was now determined to bring an end to the Dark Queen. Everyone now had a stronger determination to bring her down.

We didn't dare to try and leave the solar system again. After the girl were well, we split them up, each going to her home planet. It was safest that way, since Aminiha could not strike them all down at once. Selenity moved down to the earth to be with me while Kino and Paris went to the moon to strategize. The moon actually became the central base for the generals and kings of the solar system.

As I allowed my mind to wander thus, a rare opportunity in my life now, I was brought from my thoughts by the sound of the door being opened. I turned around and saw Selenity entering the chamber. I had been expecting her, since this was, after all, her room. I could tell that she had been training hard, her once loose gown now clinging to her figure with sweat.

"Oh, Helen, I didn't expect you to be here," she said as soon as she saw me, her voice laced with fatigue and irritation. I knew she wasn't irritated with me, but with the crystal. Even with all her training and determination, she was still unable to get it to respond. Still, her duty dictated that she keep trying to learn to use its power, otherwise she may have already given up.

"I'm sorry to be here uninvited, but knew you'd be coming back here," I said gently as she walked over to the bath I had instructed the maids to prepare.

"You're never 'uninvited,' Helen," she murmured softly, a touch of teasing in her voice. "I don't mind. I just fear that I won't be a pleasant companion tonight."

I helped her undress and climb into the steaming water. Normally that was a maid's job, but tonight I didn't want any maids around, but just the two of us. It had been too long since we had a night together, alone. Her body slipped into the water and she gave a sigh of contentment as her whole body was enveloped by the hot water, easing the tension from her. The scent of lavender filled the air, creating a somewhat relaxing atmosphere.

I pulled up a chair close to the tub as Selenity's body disappeared beneath he mountain of bubbles on the water's surface. "Still no luck?" I asked, hoping that she had made at least some progress.

Selenity sighed deeply. "No, nothing new is happening. I feel like I'm just going around in circles." Her eyes were focused on the bubbles. "It's really beginning to irritate me that I can't progress at all. How am I to protect the moon?"

"You're not the only one in the war," I told her as she brought her gaze to me. "We're all in it. I'm sure that you won't need to use the crystal, so you'll have more time to figure it out."

"Mother had to use it," she pointed out.

"I know," I replied with a nod, "but that doesn't mean that you'll have to. We're more prepared this time, and we can bring her down. She could not have become too strong in such a short period of time."

Selenity nodded as she dipped her chin in the water. I knew she didn't believe me, but at least the words were a comfort for the time being. I knew that she missed Kino, in the same way that I missed Paris. We saw them so rarely now that they had taken residence up on the moon. They did come down to visit every so often, separately of course so that we would not all be together at once. Since "the incident," everyone was paranoid about giving Aminiha an opportunity to strike down so many at once. When they did visit, it was always in secret, we never knew when they were coming.

Selenity and I sat in silence for several minutes, each one of us lost in our own thoughts. Finally I broke the silence, telling her how Serenity and Endy had been playing before they went to sleep. Hearing about her daughter always made Selenity cheer up somewhat, so I was glad to be able to put a smile on her face. Selenity finally deemed it was time to emerge from her bath after she had lathered her hair and I had rinsed it for her. She stepped out of the steaming water as I held out a towel for her. She wrapped herself in the fluffy white cloth, her wet silver hair clinging to her shoulders and back.

A soft knock on the bedroom door caused us both to turn. "Who is it?" Selenity called out, tightening her grip on the towel.

"Luna, my Lady."

Selenity sighed and looked at me. "Come on in Luna. Don't leave the door open, I'm not decent." With those words she closed the door to the bathroom as I went to see what Luna wanted. The door to the bedroom opened and Luna walked in.

"Where is my Lady?" she asked me as she stood at the door.

I nodded my head in the direction of the bathroom. "She's just putting on a nightgown since she just got out of the bathtub," I told her, and I was a little surprised when the young woman smiled and blushed ever so slightly. Before I could ask her though, my question was answered when Kino stepped into the room from the hallway. Well, Selenity would certainly be pleased. She had not seen Kino in nearly four weeks, and even I could tell she was pining away for him.

"Well Luna, I think it would be best if we went to see how the children are doing before we go to sleep ourselves," I said with a chuckle, staring at Kino as I ushered Luna out of the door.

Kino grinned at me. "Thank you," he murmured, and I winked at him. I knew what it was like, and the two of them would certainly not want an audience to what they were about to do. I just felt a little sorry for them since Selenity was already exhausted from her training, and now I only hoped she wouldn't fall asleep as soon as she saw him.

oOo

I could hear Luna and Helen talking in hushed voices behind the door as I slipped my nightgown over my head. It clung to my still damp body and my hair was still handing loosely. No matter….I quickly grabbed a brush from the table and ran it through my hair. At least it wouldn't be tangled, and it was already drying fairly quickly after I had rubbed it down with my towel.

I glanced out the window up at the moon. That was where Kino was, that was where I wanted to--no--needed to be. It had been too long since he had come to see me.

He was my weakness.

The moon's glow was calling me, taunting me, beseeching me to come to him. I wanted to, but I knew I couldn't. I could feel the all too familiar prickling of tears at the back of my eyes. It was a sensation I had come to know very well in the past few months. Soon, soon he would come to me, I hoped, since he had been gone so long. Paris had already come to visit Helen three times since the last time I had seen Kino.

No matter though, I thought as I walked over to the door, running my fingers through my hair one last time. I would simply have to be patient. Patience was always rewarded.

I opened the door and froze as soon as my eyes landed on my bed and half naked husband waiting for me. I guess patience rewards quickly! A lump began to form in my throat as I started at him staring at he, the room completely dark except the light coming in from the window. His bare chest was bathed in silver moonlight, and a soft smile tugged at the corners of his lips.

"Kino…" I managed to whisper before squeal of excitement burst from me and I jumped on the bed, landing on top of him. He chuckled as he wrapped his strong arms around me, pulling me in for a kiss. This was a wonderful surprise, and as his hands started to wander up my thighs, I wondered if he could surprise me like this more often.

oOo

Three days I got to spend with her. Three days I spent on the Earth, and those days were wonderful. In the morning, after my first night there, I woke up early, and after kissing Tenshi gently on the forehead I started to get up to get dressed. I didn't know that my kiss had woken her up until her arm was snaked around my waist as I was in the process of slipping my legs into a pair of pants.

"Where are you going?" she murmured as she kissed my back. I shivered under her touch…god how was she able to still do this to me?

"Nowhere," I said with a smile as I stroked her arm. "I was just going to see Usagi."

"She'll still be asleep," I heard my wife mumbled as she pressed her cheek to my back and tightened her hold on my waist. I chuckled and slipped the pants back down from my knees and swung my legs back onto the bed. I pulled the sheets back up around us and wrapped Tenshi in my arms. She sighed with contentment as she snuggled in close to me. "I'm glad you came," she sighed out, and I pulled her in closer.

"Me too," I replied. I brought my hand to her chin and tilted her face up so I could kiss her. She readily accepted my lips and allowed her hands to wander over my body. I groaned into the kiss, and all thoughts of leaving the bed to see my daughter left my head.

oOo

The three days flew by way too fast, and soon I found myself kissing my wife and daughter goodbye. I held Usagi and tickled her stomach. She giggled as she tried to push my hands away, with little success. I finally had to hand her back to Tenshi. As soon as Usagi was in her arms, she stood on her tiptoes and planted a tender kiss on my lips. I found myself melting for the hundredth time in the past seventy two hours. AS she kissed me I suddenly felt an odd pressure on my earlobe, which suddenly transformed into a sharp bolt of pain. I pulled back with a small yelp, scaring both Tenshi and Usagi. Usagi pulled her hand away from my ear, which explianed where the painful sensation had been coming from.

"She pulled on my ear," I explained to Tenshi while rubbing my soar earlobe.

Tenshi giggled as she looked down at our angel. "Did you pull on daddy's ear?" she asked sweetly, making Usagi grin.

"Da-da," she squeaked out, making Tenshi nearly drop her. My heart leapt into my throat and I was sure that no force could tear me from the Earth now.

"She just said da-da," Tenshi said, a little pointlessly, but we were both caught up in the moment. It took five stern warnings from Artemis to finally get me to board the ship, and it only worked because he pointed out it wasn't safe for all three of us to be together. I walked up the plank and kept glancing back at my family. Luna stood behind Tenshi and Usagi, with Artemis at her side. It was obvious the two were interested in each other, it had been obvious for some time now. I smiled as I thought about a wedding we would probably be planning soon. Artemis had revealed that much to me.

I finally tore my gaze away and boarded. It was to be a long trip back to the Moon. There, Paris, Jupiter, and Mercury were already waiting for me. "It's good to have you back," Paris said at our first meeting as soon as we were all seated. General Malachite and General Yokiro were shuffling through papers, eager to fill me in on what I had missed in the past three days.

"Pluto is starting to get worried," Jupiter pointed out. "He's having a hard time keeping the raids on his planet under control. They are few and quick, but they are always so unexpected. He still hasn't recovered fully form the first war with Aminiha, and he's asking for our help."

Mercury sighed, rubbing his forehead. "What are we to do though? We're having a hard enough time keeping her forces at bay around here. The stream of men she's sending is more than enough to keep us busy."

I nodded my head along to all this. Mercury was right, and none of us could understand how she could have prepared herself in such a short period of time. It had been only just over three years since her first attack on our Kingdoms, and three years just simply was not enough time for her to strengthen herself as much as she did. Granted, it was common knowledge that Mars had allied himself with the Dark Queen, which could explain some of her increase in power. If Mars was supplying her with men and tactics, then we were up against a stronger foe than I would have liked. Still, even with Mars' help it was odd that she was so strong.

"Neptune has offered to send a legion of about thirty five hundred men here to help us," Yokiro said, bringing my attention back to the conversation at hand. "He can't guarantee them being here in less than three weeks though."

Paris sighed as he rubbed his forehead. "Then we will have to wait those three weeks out to receive those troops, won't we."

Inwardly I sighed. Too many men had already lost their lives, on both sides, and I hated to hear that more were coming to meet their doom. More than anything I wanted the war to be over, since everyone was suffering. The economy was very bad everywhere, and people had to scrounge to survive. There were no massive famines or starvation outbreaks as of yet, we did make sure everyone was still fed. To say things were prosperous, though, would have been a great exaggeration.

General Malachite stopped shuffling his papers. "By all accounts, both from the reports that we are getting from the front lines as well as the data we've been collection outside the battle field, Lord Mars and Lady Aminiha should be reaching an end point, unless they have some assistance from elsewhere."

"Really?" I asked, my interest piqued. Finally a shred of good news.

Jupiter rubbed his chin as he glanced at one of the papers before him. "Yes. The way that her men look on the battle field is getting worse by the day. Each new legion seems more tired out than the one before, as though they had just been through a rigorous training program with little to no sleep, and they still don't know how to hold up a sword very well."

"Those men are probably the ones being supplied by Mars," Paris commented. "He has a very tough and strict training program, but at the rate they are needing new warriors, even his program isn't sufficient anymore."

"She has to be up to something," Yokiro mumbled. "She can't hold out much longer, so she has to have some sort of plan. She is not the type of woman to give up easily."

"We should be making some headway though," Mercury murmured as he glanced at us all around the table. "There are so many of us and two of them. Yet, they still manage to hold their ground. By what power are they doing this? And what could the Dark Queen be possibly planning?"

An odd silence filled the room.

"What options do we have for ending this battle without losing many more lives?" I finally asked, noting how my words sliced through the silence in the room.

"It's hard to say," Malachite finally said. "Since we don't know how she's managing to keep her armies so well supplied, we don't know how extensive that supply is. She could have enough men to keep going for months or just a few more days. We also don't know to what extent Mars and his allies are contributing to this war. I think that Emperor Uranus would be able to send men if we needed them, although perhaps a little reluctantly. Lord Saturn has already sent as many men as he can spare, so until the legion from Neptune arrives, we have to hold out with what we have."

"In that case we'll have to-" Paris' words were cut off as the doors to the hall burst open. All eyes turned to the cause of the comotion, and I must admit that I was startled to see Artemis rush into the room, followed by four men from the Imperial guard.

"Artemis, what are you doing here? I could have sworn I left you back on the Earth," I started to joke, hoping to lighten the mood a little, but the grave look on Artemis' face stopped any desire I might have had for humour. "What is it?" I heard myself ask frantically as I stood from my chair.

Artemis came to a stop before me, a pained look on his face. "Kinotsu," he whispered. "Your Lady and Serenity are gone."

I could have sworn that Artemis had just hit him with a mountain. "What the hell do you mean gone?" I asked as I felt my heart skip a beat and start to pound furiously in my chest.

"They-" Artemis paused and took a claming breath. "They've been kidnapped."

If I thought his earlier words were a mountain, this was a whole planet. Gone...there was no way that could have been true. They had to be on the earth, safe and waiting for me.

It took all my willpower at that moment not to break down.


	35. Captive

**Chapter 35 Captive**

It was cold. Everything seemed cold. The air, the sheets, the mattress…there was no warmth in the room, which came as a surprise to Selenity as she woke from her slumber. She felt something in her arms, and realized right away that it was a child, her daughter, nestled against her body. Wait, when had she gone to sleep? The last thing that she remembered was walking through Helen's gardens with Serenity in her arms, followed closely by two guards, then…..nothing. She was drawing a complete blank. Her eyes snapped open and she let out a startled gasp. She was definitely not in her chambers on the Earth or on the Moon.

Careful as to not wake Serenity, Selenity sat up and surveyed her surroundings. The room was fairly small, though spacious enough to move around in. Everything was simple, though nothing was shabby. No rich decorations, but no dirt either. The room was clean, simple, and comfortable, even if it was very cold. Selenity tucked as much of the blanket on the bed around Serenity as she could before she stood and walked around the room. Upon glancing out the small windows she saw why it was so cold. Outside the unfamiliar landscape was covered in snow, the white substance blanketing everything. The land was bleak and barren, no signs of warmth anywhere. What planet would have snow?

Selenity walked away from the window. There was no chance of getting out there, since they were three floors up, and even if they could get out, Selenity knew they would freeze to death before they got far. She didn't even know who had brought her here, or why. She had a strong hunch that it was the Dark Queen, but how could she have gotten anyone onto the Earth unnoticed, and then managed to take her off the earth? It didn't make sense.

The worried Queen walked over to the door and tried the door handle. It was locked. Not that it surprised her, she had been expecting that it would be locked. She rapped her knuckles gently on the wood, quietly enough not to wake her daughter, strongly enough so that it would be heard by anyone outside.

There was nothing but silence.

Selenity walked back to the bed and sat down. The bundle of blankets began to move and Selenity looked down at her waking daughter. Even in the confused and worried state she was in, she smiled as Serenity opened her eyes.

"Good morning sunshine," Selenity whispered as she picked Serenity up, cuddling the tiny princess to her chest. Serenity gave a small whimper as her stomach growled, causing Selenity to laugh. "Hungry are you?" she asked. "You're always hungry." She brought Serenity down to her lap and wrapped the blanket around her shoulders. One thing that she had insisted upon after Serenity's birth was that she would feed her. She would not find a wet-nurse for her daughter.

As Serenity suckled greedily, Selenity shivered. It was a little from the chilly air hitting her newly exposed flesh, but more due to the fact that she was beginning to really worry about where they were. She had the Crystal with her still, but she couldn't use it to help them. She would have to rely on any form of kindness her captors had and Kino's determination to get her out of the predicament.

_Where are we, _she thought as she glanced towards the window. _And who can help us?._

oOo

"So you have her?" Mars inquired, wrapping the cloak tightly around his shoulders. The planet was too cold for his liking, and he would have been happier if they could have gone to his home planet where things were toasty warm.

The Dark Queen's lips rose into a smirk. "Of course," she replied, toying with the pendant hanging from her neck. "Her and the child."

Mars nodded. The two of them were sitting in a small library with a small fire crackling in the hearth. The wood was a luxury, but even it did little to provide the room with much warmth. _My husband was a fool to go after this planet for so long, _Aminiha thought to herself. It was a small thing, a toy her husband had won about three years before his death._ Although I must say it is a useful place to have now, _she admitted to herself. She had been living on the small plant from the time the War against the Moon began. It was close enough that she could keep an eye on things, but far enough away so that she was relatively safe, as well as undetected.

"So, shall I send for her if she has woken up yet?" Aminiha asked as Mars attempted to warm his hands by blowing on them. He nodded, and Aminiha sent two guard to go and escort the Moon Queen to them.

"We have agreed then? We keep her and the child for three weeks before letting Kinotsu know we have them, then wait another two weeks until we lure him?" Mars asked, although he knew the answer already.

Aminiha nodded, and clasped her hands on her lap. "Yes. We shall keep the two here, on this planet, until we are ready to lure the Moon King. I think that by that time he will be worried enough to do anything to get his wife and child back."

Mars nodded in agreement. "Once we have him vulnerable, I will challenge him. I don't think he will be able to best me with the sword, and I wish to win Selenity the honourable way. She and her daughter will not be harmed."

The Dark Queen smirked. "Of course not. Only Kino will be hurt."

"Good," Mars said as he gave up trying to warm his hands. It was simply no use. He would have to go back to his home planet to warm up.

oOo

"Damn it, where the hell is she!" Kino slammed his fist down on the table so hard it made everyone in the room jump. They had been searching for Selenity and Serenity for a week now, and there was no trace of them.

Paris placed his hand gently on Kino's shoulder. "Be patient Kino, we'll find them."

Kino glared at him. "It's difficult to be patient if you don't even know if your wife and child are alive," he remarked coldly.

Paris sighed and looked back down at the maps that they were scouring. It was very difficult to wage a war when one man was so intent on finding his family. It was next to impossible to get Kino to do anything but worry and search. Too difficult, and their side was suffering for it. Jupiter was doing a fairly good job of keeping an eye on Kino's forces, but even he could do only so much. Mercury had come a few days before with two of his generals to give a helping hand, which was very useful. Venus had come as well, only she had gone strait to the earth to comfort Helen, who was beside herself with worry and guilt.

Kino ran a hand through his hair and gave a frustrated sigh. "I'll be back in a while," he muttered as he turned and strode out of the room. Malachite and Jupiter exchanged worried glances as Mercury bowed his head to look at the table, resting his hands on the smooth surface.

"That man needs help," Mercury murmured. "He needs to find her alive."

Jupiter looked sadly at Mercury, then in the direction that Kino had left in. "I'm going to go talk to him," he said, and walked after his friend. He soon caught up with him and the two walked in silence until they reached a secluded balcony overlooking the gardens. Kino leaned his elbows on the marble railing and stared out into the flowers. There were still a few girls and elder gardeners looking after the area, but not nearly enough to keep it completely perfect.

Kino sighed. "I need to find her," he said in a choked voice. "She's my life."

Jupiter leaned on the railing next to Kino. "Then you should know that she is alive. If she's your life, you would be dead if she was."

Kino snorted. "That's not too comforting."

Jupiter's jaw clenched. "It's all the comfort I can give you right now, Kino. I followed you to beseech you to come back to the war. We can't afford to have anyone not paying attention to it. Your troops, as obedient as they are to me, need you to command them."

Kino snorted. "There's no point for me in it anymore, not if my wife and daughter are not safe."

"What about your people? What about our families, or what's left of them?" Jupiter snapped, his temper rising.

Kino glanced at him, then looked up at the sky. "I know you've lost much, Jupiter, and I do feel bad. But I just can't lose them."

"General Yokiro and General Malachite are doing everything in their power to find her," Jupiter said coolly, "and for now that will have to be enough for you. Or do you wish for others to lose what you have lost? Don't you think that Paris is in fear of his wife being taken as well, and his son? The rest of us may have lost husbands and wives," Jupiter paused slightly, his voice cracking, "as well as children. However, we don't want that to happen to anyone else. That's why we fight.

Kino brought his gaze back down to his hands. "I love them," he murmured, "I can't just give up on them."

Jupiter placed a hand on Kino's shoulder, causing the tired King to look at him. "Kino, I loved Hera more than my own life, more than the lives of my people…but I still fight. I thought my heart would burst with pride each time I saw my sons." His eyes glazed over with tears, but he refused to let them fall. "Now all I have left is Lita, and it's killing me just thinking about the fact that the Dark Queen could take her from me too. Kino, don't let her do that. Mercury still has Ami, Venus still has Mina, and Paris is lucky enough to still have Helen and Endymion. Think of all the lives that have already been sacrificed, and consider if you want to have all those sacrifices be in vain."

Kino let out a shaky breath. "I would do almost anything to get them back," he whispered.

"I would do almost anything to get Hera, Troy, and Crin back. I can't. You can though. You still have a chance of getting them back. I don't think any of us doubt that Queen Aminiha has them, but you have to fight her to get them back. Fight for what there still is. Don't do the impossible and try to search the entire universe for them, it's impossible to find them that way. Think about it, if they are still alive, then chances are Aminiha has something planned she'll try to use them against you somehow. Wait for that, then you'll know where they are."

Kino nodded slowly. "I guess…I still can't give up though. I'll come back to the War Hall, but I warn you that I won't give up my search either."

"I can't ask any more of you I suppose," Jupiter replied a little sullenly. "I beg you to not give up though. Malachite and Yokiro are good, you know that. They'll find her and Serenity if they are to be found. Believe me, I don't want you to go through what I did."

Kino looked up at Jupiter, understanding his pain fully now. Both men had their eyes glazed with tears, but neither let them fall. They had an understanding now, and Kino would try his best not to disappoint Jupiter. He had already lost too much. For now, though, they just contented themselves with looking out into the gardens, before returning to the rest of the men.

oOo

It had been a two weeks now. Two weeks she had spent pacing the tiny god forsaken room. It felt tiny now, since she and Serenity were almost never allowed out. It had been two week since she had met her captors, although in truth it had not surprised her in the least when she found out who they were. Who else would have gone through all the trouble in a time when it was knows she would be protected more than ever.

Still, it hadn't been very comforting to have her suspicions confirmed. Aminiha had looked so smug about the fact that she was in her grasp now, and Mars didn't look any more humble than the Dark Queen. Both were happy they had managed to capture her, and neither one of them was hiding that pleasure. Selenity knew that she had to get away though, she had to get herself and Serenity back to the Moon before Aminiha decided to use her against Kino.

Even though so many lived were at stake, the blasted Silver Crystal still wouldn't work for her. At first, Selenity had been a bit apprehensive at trying to use it, since she didn't know if Aminiha would be able to detect the power. Still, Selenity knew she had to try, but it was all for naught.

There had been one thing that had surprised her about the entire ordeal though. The day after she had met with Mars and Aminiha, Mars had to return to his own planet. That, of course, was not what had surprised Selenity. Rather, it was the fact that he had come to her room and offered to take Serenity with him to his home. At first Selenity felt like laughing, laughing at the thought that Mars would actually think she would hand her daughter over to him willingly.

"She'll be warm there," he had said before she cold respond though, "and I have a staff looking after Rei already. They would have no problem looking after Serenity as well." Selenity hadn't laughed, but she did give Mars a and-you-really-think-I-trust-you look. He had sighed and shrugged his shoulders. "I know that you have no reason to trust me, Selenity, but believe me when I tell you that no harm will come to you or your daughter. I have a child of my own, and I know what it's like to worry about her. If you let her come with me she will not be harmed, and neither will you."

Selenity was very much tempted on one hand to comply and allow Serenity to go with Mars. She had spent the better part of each day and night trying to keep the little princess warm, cuddling her and swamping her with every blanket and covering in the room, giving her most of her broth when she was brought soup…it was still too cold though. Aminiha and Mars had been humane enough to provide the two with clothing that would keep them warm, but it just wasn't enough.

In the end, she had decided not to hand Serenity over. No matter how good Mars' intentions were, she just didn't want to be parted from her daughter. It would turn against her, one way or another. Besides, if someone did find out that she was on this frozen planet and came to rescue her, she didn't want to have Serenity elsewhere, since it would probably mean she wouldn't get her back easily. No, Serenity was not going anywhere.

So, for two weeks they had remained together in the small room, braving the cold and wishing for rescue. Selenity made sure that when Serenity wasn't sleeping she was occupied, one way or another. Playing little games, singing songs, reciting rhymes…anything to make sure the princess felt safe. Selenity didn't feel safe though. When Mars had been there, she at least felt secure that nothing would happen to her or Serenity. Being stuck on the planet alone with Aminiha though was very brutal on her nerves. Mars would not hurt them, but there was no guarantee with Aminiha. Each day fear gripped Selenity's heart, that the Queen would come and do something to her, or worse yet, to Serenity.

She was worried, she would not deny that. Each night she lay awake as Serenity slept at her side, staring up at the ceiling. Her heart would start to hammer inside her chest for no apparent reason, other than anxiety. She would then hold Serenity closer, as though not doing so would cause them to be separated. _Oh Kino_, she thought each night, help us. _Please help us. _

And so it went, for two weeks.

oOo

"Any news?" Kino asked, but all he received was a sad shake of Artemis' head.

"Not yet," he replied sullenly, and watched as Kino ran his fingers through his already tousled hair. There was a weeks worth of beard on his face, and his hair was very unkempt, and Artemis was just glad that the King was at least still bathing.

Three weeks had passed since the Queen and Princess had been kidnapped from the earth, and each passing day only made things worse. Artemis knew that both Yokiro and Malachite were working tirelessly on finding Kino's wife and daughter, but they had been able to turn up very little. Thus far the only bit of information that they had been able to recover was that the kidnapper had been aided by some sort of dark power, and that caused great concern among all the planets. It was no secret that they all though the Dark Queen was behind the kidnapping, but the knowledge that she was using dark powers upset everyone. It meant she had a source, a very large, powerful, and dangerous source to tap into for energy.

Kino rubbed his tired eyes with the back of his hand. There were dark circles under them, telling Artemis tales of many sleepless nights. "I have a meeting I need to go to with Uranus. He arrived a few hours ago and Jupiter called a meeting," Kino mumbled. Artemis nodded and laid a hand on his Kings shoulder. Kino looked at him.

"We'll find her," he said gently, and received the slightest nod from Kino.

"I sure hope so, Artemis," the weary King replied, and with that he left the room he used to share with his wife and went to the war hall._ For her own sake, I hope Aminiha hasn't hurt or killed the Queen and Princess, _Artemis thought to himself as he returned to sorting the papers Kino had left on the desk.

A soft knock on the door caused his head to snap up. "Enter," he called, hoping that it would be Yokiro or Malachite with good news. It was neither of the two generals, but Artemis was nevertheless happy to see Luna walk through the door.

"Are you busy?" she asked as she stepped into the chamber. Artemis shook his head and motioned for her to close the door behind her. She did, and then walked over to him. "Any news yet?" she asked softly.

Artemis couldn't help but chuckle a little. "You're starting to sound like Kino," he murmured as he wrapped his arms around the woman. She sighed as she rested her head against his chest. Such tender moments were rare between them, and she wished to savour this one.

"I'm just worried," she replied. "It's been three weeks, I would have though that General Malachite and General Yokiro would have uncovered something by now."

Artemis rested his chin on her head. "Well, maybe it's a good sign that they haven't. If the Dark Queen wanted them to hurt them, she would have made sure Kino knew about it. She has something up her sleeve, I can feel it."

"I suppose you're right," Luna said as she pulled her head away from his chest. "I hope they do find something soon though. Kinotsu is going to kill himself otherwise."

Artemis nodded as he released Luna and went back to sorting. "I know. I'm worried about him. He needs some sleep, and he's not going to get that until-" Artemis' words were cut off by a banging on the door. Both he and Luna turned to look at the door. "Enter," Artemis called, his heart leaping into his throat when the doors swung open and both Malachite and Yokiro strode in.

"Where is King Kinotsu," Malachite asked, his words sharp and demanding fast answers.

oOo

"So you want me to position my men here? Wouldn't that still leave this area here too open?" Uranus, Kino, Jupiter, Paris, and Mercury were all leaning over a series of maps, moving soldiers from one end of the galaxy to the next, or so it seemed. Kino had a headache, and both Jupiter and Paris were not much better off.

Mercury looked at Uranus who had just spoken. "She wouldn't put any of her legions there because if we found out, we could surround her too quickly. She won't risk that."

Uranus rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "I suppose, but wouldn't it be more strategic to place them here? They could slowly inch around the next legion she sends in, and if they move fast enough they could trap them between themselves as well as Jupiter's armies located here." He pointed to a spot on the map where Jupiter had moved some recruits only the week before.

"I suppose that could work too, but what if she was to come from here?" Jupiter pointed to another section of the map, and Uranus nodded.

"You're right, but could Paris perhaps spare about, oh, twenty five hundred men to block off that area? That way she would be forced to come around here, and-"

Kino was not paying as much attention as he should have been. He knew his eyes looked glazed over, since he had not slept in nearly four nights. He caught perhaps and hour here and there, but that was it. He was still more or less following along with the conversation though, and nodded along every so often. He knew the doors had opened and someone had walked in, but his mind was on the map. If he could move eight hundred of his men here, and Mercury sent his fifth squadron there, then perhaps they could…"We've found them,"…move Jupiter's second legion around to that area and if Aminiha came from the south then…

"Kino?" Kino's thoughts were interrupted when Jupiter's hand shook his shoulder. He looked up from the map up into the concerned eyes of his friend. "Are you alright?" Jupiter asked, keeping his hand on Kino's shoulder.

"Huh, yes, I'm fine. I was just thinking that if we moved about eight hundred of my men…" his sentence trailed off as he noticed Yokiro, Malachite, and Artemis standing behind Jupiter.

"Did you hear what they said?" Jupiter asked, watching Kino's eyes dart form the newcomers behind him, then back to himself. Kino shook his head as his eyes finally stopped on Jupiter's face.

"My Lord," Malachite spoke, causing Kino's gaze to return to him. "I said we've found them."

oOo

_A/N: Oooo, so what happens next, now that they have found the Queen and Princess? Hmm, so many possibilities…..evil grin I suggest you have some tissues ready for the next few chapters. Hopefully I can make you need them. Anja._


	36. The Price of War

**Chapter 36 **

**I Agree**

"Kino, will you sit down already!"

Kino shot Paris an annoyed look but resumed his pacing. "It's been five days since her messenger came, Paris. Five damn days! He gave a frustrated growl. "It irks me that she's toying with me like this. It's bloody irritating."

Paris leaned back in his chair. "Have you considered that maybe she's trying to make you go insane so you're irrational and desperate when you speak with her?"

Kino snorted. "No, Paris, I hadn't thought of that," he snapped sarcastically.

A frown marred Paris' features. "It's working you know. I've never seen you out of your mind like this. It's not like you to cuss and be sarcastic."

Kino's steps faltered but didn't stop. "I'm not out of my mind," he stated, his tone more calm than before. "And I won't be irrational." His steps finally stopped as he looked at his friend. "I just want them back, both Tenshi and Usagi."

A chuckle came from Paris' throat. "You and your nicknames."

The briefest of smiles touched Kino's lips, but then quickly disappeared as the worried husband and father resumed his pacing.

It had been five days since Malachite and Yokiro had come bearing the news that Selenity and Serenity had been found. It was more a case of them being told where they were and that they were both safe and sound in the custody of Aminiha by a messenger that had been sent by the Dark Queen. Malachite and Yokiro, accompanied by Luna, had then traveled with that messenger to an unknown location to speak with the Queen and negotiate for the safe return of the Moon Queen and Princess. Kino had given them specific instructions to be as fast as they could with the negotiations. In his mind that meant that they should have spent a day traveling there, a day negotiating, and a day traveling back with his wife and daughter. That would have meant they would be gone a grand total of three days. In his mind, this meant that they were already two days late, which probably meant that the Dark Queen was prolonging negotiations on purpose.

Paris didn't like watching Kino pace a hole into the ground. "Kino-" he began, but was cut off by a knock at the door.

Kino's eyes snapped to the door immediately and his pacing stopped again. "Enter," he ordered, and the door opened to reveal a worried looking Artemis, followed by an equally worried looking Jupiter and Mercury. Behind them was the silver-haired general Kino had been waiting for. Unfortunately, the beautiful blondes Kino had been expecting as well were not with them.

"Where are they?" he asked, his voice on the edge of a growl. He was now starting to understand the worried expressions on the men's faces.

"My Lord," Malachite began as he stepped forward. "The Queen and Princess are on the planet Mars currently. However, the Dark Queen refused to negotiate for them. She allowed us to see them only to verify that they were alive and unharmed."

Kino clenched his fist. "On Mars? Is that where they have been this whole time?"

"No," Malachite replied, "From what we were told they had arrived on the planet only a couple of days before us."

Kino glanced around the room. "Where are General Yokiro and Luna?"

"They stayed on the planet. Once the Dark Queen had made it clear that we could not take your Lady or your daughter with us, Luna requested to stay, and General Yokiro and I decided it would be best if one of us stayed as well."

"And the Dark Queen allowed this?" Kino spat out as he started pacing again.

"No, my Lord," Malachite responded, "but Lord Mars did."

Kino stopped his pacing again. "Mars?" he asked and received a nod from Malachite. "I'm surprised he had such decency. What does the Dark Queen want though, if she wouldn't negotiate with you?"

"She and Lord Mars wish to negotiate with you in person, my Lord," Malachite replied quietly. "You are to come on one ship at your earliest convenience, without an army in tow. If they see any more ships accompanying you, they promise that you would never see your Lady or daughter again."

"I will leave in a few hours then," the Kino said with such finality that no one dare argue with him. A look of consideration suddenly filtered across his face and he glanced at Paris. "Since you live the closest, will you take the Moon under your protection until I return with my family?"

Paris shook his head. "I'm afraid I can't Kino."

"Why not?" Kino asked, feeling somewhat perplexed.

Paris grinned. "I can't if I'm planning on going with you."

"What?"

"You heard me," Paris said. "I'm going with you. You're going to need at least one witness to make sure that things go according to protocol. Besides, I'm sure that Helen and Venus can take care of the Moon and Earth while we're gone quite well."

"We're all going with you," came Jupiter's voice from behind Kino. Kino turned around to look at the small group of men. "I wish to go for the same reason as Paris does. I lost my own family to the Dark Queen, and I want to make sure that no more injustice is done."

"I too," added Mercury stubbornly. "I can't let you three go and have all the fun alone."

Kino glanced form one man to the next, and he saw a stubbornness in them that almost matched his own. Knowing that they were going to come with him, he looked to Artemis. "Artemis," he said, "I need you to-"

Artemis smiled and held up his hand. "I'll take care of everything. Just please," he paused, "bring all three of them back safely."

Kino would have laughed if the situation had not been so serious. Of course Artemis wished all three of them to return safe and sound. After all, Luna was with his wife and daughter.

"I will go as well, my Lord," Malachite added. "I have a desire to see the daughter of the Dark Queen again and study her if at all possible."

Kino raised an eyebrow. "Oh?"

"When we were there, I could sense a strange, dark energy coming from her. It held the same taint that all of Aminiha's men have had on the battle field. She is dangerous my Lord, almost more so than her mother if she is using the dark powers of the Negaverse."

"You think she is?" Kino asked, folding his arms across his chest.

"Yes," Malachite replied with certainty. "I am fairly sure. However, I do still want to examine her as much as I can just to be on the safe side. If she does have the dark powers of the Negaverse within her, then we must capture her or put an end to her. Otherwise, she could prove to be too powerful for us in the future, in such a way that would put the Dark Queen's efforts to defeat us to shame."

Paris paled. "The dark powers of the Negaverse? It can't be, they were supposed to be sealed up ages ago."

Malachite nodded in agreement. "Yes, they were said to have been sealed. However that does not mean that they could not have been unsealed." Malachite well knew the fascination of his king with oddities and powers that were unexplainable or strong. He was always studying various powers, not for his own use, but to know what they were, how they were conquerable, how to use them for good and bad, and how they could be stirred up or put to rest. He also knew that Paris understood the gravity of the situation if the young Dark Princess proved to be a user and holder of the dark powers of the Negaverse.

"Why is it so bad?" Mercury asked, puzzled as to why this particular power should cause such distress in Paris and Malachite.

Paris brought his gaze to Mercury, worry written all over his face. "The dark powers of the Negaverse cause much havoc about five hundred years ago. The weilders of these powers had control over people and energy. The energy that they had power over seemed limitless, and the one explanation that the literary minds of the time could come up with was that the Negaverse had somehow found a way to tap into the energy and matter sucked up by Black Holes. However, because some strange transfer, the energy becomes dark and evil."

Malachite nodded in agreement. "The problem with these powers is that they corrupt the person who wields them. Even if they wish to use them to do good, it never works out that way."

Paris sighed. "There has been some speculation that they powers are not energy alone, but part of one large being, so to speak. It has a mind of its own and lends of itself to people it knows it can corrupt and force to do its bidding. Actually, it can corrupt pretty much anybody, so anyone who is willing to accept its powers will fall under its command."

Jupiter frowned. "That doesn't sound good. If Princess Beryl has taken on the dark powers, then she must be stopped before she can fully unleash them, if I am understanding you correctly."

Malachite nodded. "Precisely. The danger she poses could be catastrophical. It is the first time that I have seen the taint of the dark powers in anyone, but I have been taught well enough to be able to detect them. My instructor had small samples of items contaminated by the dark powers preserved all these decades, and the power I felt was very similar."

"It is agreed then," Kino said. "We have to find out for sure if the Dark Queen and her daughter are using the dark powers of the Negaverse, and if yes we must do everything in our power to stop them."

A silence filled the air as Malachite and Paris nodded. This was going to be more difficult than they thought.

------------------------------------

"There has to be something that we can do against the Dark Queen," Selenity muttered in frustration as she, Luna, and Yokiro sat around the small table in the bedroom they had been provided with. Serenity had, thankfully, fallen asleep on the bed, which gave the three adults an opportunity to speak without interruption. For two days Yokiro and Luna had been with Selenity now, after they had come with General Malachite to see that she was in fact alive. She had been amazed when Mars had allowed Luna and General Yokiro to stay with her, and very grateful for it. Now at least she had someone to talk to.

Yokiro and Luna had been filling her in on the events of the past few weeks. Things looked very bleak form their side. Even with all the allied forces, Aminiha was still holding her ground strongly, and was starting to make the allies back away slowly. Even though he was hesitant to admit it, Yokiro voiced his concerns that they were beginning to lose the war.

"Have no fear, my Lady," Yokiro said gently. "Your husband should be arriving any day now, and I'm sure that he has formed a plan with the other kings and generals as to how to get you out of here."

"It is not myself I am worried about," Selenity said with a glance to her sleeping daughter. "It's the people of all the planets that I'm more concerned about. You know that the Dark Queen's price for my life and Serenity's is going to be high. I just hope that Kino can keep a cool head and not do anything rash. I would rather stay here than see any of our planets fall under the control of the Dark Queen."

"King Kinotsu is a good man," Luna added in. "He has a sharp mind and good wits about him. He won't do something that would be irrational, and he can't promise anything that is not his to give, so the only thing in danger is the Moon."

Selenity sighed. "I am worried about my own people too, Luna. I know that Kino can't promise any of the other planets, but what if they side with Kino and give the Dark Queen whatever she asks for? They know how hard it was on them to lose their own wives and husbands and children, so what if they have compassion for Kino and give in? If, as you say, things look bleak for us, then this would be a means to stop further bloodshed in their eyes."

"Do not forget, my Lady, that even though the other Kings and Queens know what it is like to lose loved ones, they still love their people and they know that the rule of the Dark Queen could be disastrous for their people….people who also have wives, husbands, and children." Yokiro's words had a visible affect on the Moon Queen.

"I see your point, and I suppose you're right. I just hope that Kino can keep those wits about him and not do something we will all regret."

"I'm sure he won't," Luna replied calmly, placing a comforting hand on her Queen's shoulder.

Yokiro, Luna," Selenity said quietly, "I want you both to promise me that no matter what happens, you will make sure Serenity gets away from here safely."

Yokiro fingered his sword gently. "I will shield her with my blade, your Grace, and with my very life."

A small smile touched Selenity's face. "If you can protect my daughter and make sure she gets away from here, I'll name you the Master of Sword when we get back to the Moon."

Yokiro chuckled. "No need, my Lady. I have not yet served our my time as a General, so I would not deserve such an honour."

"We'll see," Selenity murmured.

A knock on the door caused all of them to flinch in their seats. "Enter," Selenity called out. The three could hear the sound of keys clinking on a key ring, and then one of them being inserted into the lock. Yokiro and Luna both rose from their seats, but Selenity remained seated. A few quiet whimpers from the bed signalled that Serenity had woken up and Luna went to pick her up.

The door opened to reveal one of Aminiha's advisors flanked by six guards. "My Lady," he said smoothly, his voice silky and sweet. "Queen Aminiha and King Mars request your presence, along with your daughter and your companions. Immediately."

Selenity sat for a few moments before she finally stood. She walked over to Luna and after taking Serenity from her, she turned to look at the advisor. "Lead us to them then, my Lord," she ordered. He bowed low and extended his arm, indicating that they were to exit the room. Yokiro walked out first, his hand resting on his sword hilt. He was then followed by Selenity and finally Luna.

The advisor closed the door to the chamber and walked to the front of the small group. The guards formed a circle around Yokiro, Selenity, and Luna, and the small group started to follow the advisor down a series of hallways and corridors. Selenity knew the castle quite well since she had been there on a number of occasions as a child and teenager, so she knew that they were heading to the main hall. Selenity hugged the child in her arms closer to her, wondering what awaited them when they reached the Dark Queen and Mars.

----------------------

"Now we may enter into negotiations." Aminiha's voice filled the chamber and resonated off the walls, so that no one could claim they could not hear her. "I have sent for your wife and daughter so you may see for yourself that they are alive." The four Kings and General standing before her felt slightly intimidated by all the soldiers in the room. Each one had been allowed one body guard with them, but that was nothing in comparison to all the men in the room that could have massacred them in an instant had that been their goal.

Kino nodded. "Very well. I will be blunt about this my Lady, since my patience is very thing as of late. What do you want for the release of my Selenity and Serenity?"

Aminiha tapped her chin gently as Mars smirked next to her. He stepped forward, his hand resting on his sword hilt. "I only wish for this war to end and to re-establish my honour, as well as the honour of Queen Aminiha. You know that you turned down the Lady, thus damaging her pride and goodwill, and then you and Selenity betrayed me. However, both the Queen and I wish to end the war. Today."

Kino looked puzzled, as did his companions. "And how do you propose we end this war?"

"In a very simple manner," Mars replied. "I challenge you to a duel, Prin-King Kinotsu. The victor gets everything."

The silence in the room seemed deafening.

"You want me…to battle you…right now….here….and that would end this war?" Kino asked slowly. "All the lives lost were for nothing?"

"No, lives are always sacrificed in war. However, I did say everything. If you win, Queen Aminiha leaves, I stop the war and will establish a truce with you and I will no longer bare a grudge, since this shall be a battle for honour. If you win, Selenity is yours and I will have no hard feelings since you will have won her in an established battle. However, if I win, then you get nothing. Selenity will become mine, and the planets will become Queen Aminiha's." Mars replied as he crossed his arms over his chest.

No one knew what to say for a few moments. "Your price is high, my Lord," Kino finally said. "However, it is not fair that you ask for all the plants, since your battle is with me. I can promise you the Moon, but nothing else. These men are here only as witnesses to make sure that everything here goes according to protocol. You would have to battle each of them for their planets as well, if they agreed to a battle."

Mars looked at Aminiha thoughtfully. "What say you my Lady?" he asked.

Aminiha's cold eyes darted to the men before her. "If this is so, then you will each not battle Lord Mars, but another warrior that I assign."

"And who would that be, my Lady?" Jupiter asked, not liking how things were going already.

Aminiha's lips twitched. "Nothing that you can't handle, gentlemen, I'm sure. My daughter," she placed her hand on Beryl's shoulder, who was standing right next to her. "Shall be your opponent."

Malachite cleared his throat. "That would not be a wise decision, my Lords," he murmured quietly, and everyone knew right away what he meant. When they had been travelling to the planet, they had agreed that Malachite would warn them as soon as he had watched Beryl and determined if the dark powers of the Negaverse were truly within her, and if she was dangerous. This was his warning. The had also agreed that if she did prove to be dangerous, they would take all measures to ensure she was captured or killed.

"Those are the conditions," Aminiha announced. "Weigh your options wisely. Each of you can try to save your own planet. If you choose not to battle my daughter, my war against you shall continue. Each of you can make your own choice though."

"My Lady," Paris said, his voice clear and determined. "I beg that you allow us to think about this, since it is an important decision, one which we must weigh carefully. I ask that you give us until tomorrow morning to decide if we accept your offer or not."

Aminiha tilted her head to the side. "Very well, I will allow you to give me your answers tomorrow, since your battle doesn't involve Kinotsu and Mars, only you and me. However, Kinotsu, your deadline is today."

Kino glanced to his friends and then back to Mars and Aminiha. A knock on the large doors caused all of them to turn. Aminiha smiled. "Enter," she ordered, and the doors opened to allow her advisor to walk into the hall, followed by a ring of guards surrounding her prisoners.

Kino saw the two loves of his life right away. Selenity's eyes met with his and they locked together, the pain of the past few weeks shared in that one solitary look. Kino felt his heart skip a beat, and he knew he had to get them out of there. He turned to face Aminiha. "I accept your challenge," he said hoarsely, and then looked back to his Tenshi and Usagi. Selenity had frozen, and the look on her face shouted out 'what did you just agree to?'

Aminiha chuckled. "Agreed," she said.

Mars licked his lips. "Now," he said.

Kino nodded. "As you wish."

Both men shrugged off their capes. "Gentelmen," Aminiha boomed. "I suggest you stand off to the side and allow our two combatants have the floor."

Paris, Jupiter, Mercury, and Malachite were still stunned that things were happening so quickly and that Kino had accepted the challenge so quickly. All they could do was to stand to the side though, just as Aminiha had commanded.

_No_, thought Selenity. _What is going on?_

Her answer came right after her thoughts ended, and it was not an answer she liked.


	37. The Price of Love

_A/N: Here it is...I hope you like this chapter. This was by far the hardest chapter for me to write, and I only hope that it will touch one of you. The price of love is the highest one a person can pay. Thus, with those words, I give you chapter 37: The price of Love. Anja _

**Chapter 37 **

**The Price of Love**

"Would someone please tell me what is going on?" Despite her reserve to stay cool, calm, and collected, Selenity found herself already at a point where her blood was rushing through her veins and she felt antsy and nervous. Kino and Mars had just shrugged off their capes, and when the sound of the steel of their swords being drawn from their sheaths reached Selenity's ears, she panicked.

Kino would have answered her, but his attention was taken away when Mars lunged and slashed at him. Kino spun around in time to miss the blade, but now all of his attention had to be focused on his opponent, rather than his wife's questions.

Aminiha stood from the throne and slowly strolled over to the confused Queen of the Moon. "My dear," she drawled out, "you should be pleased that your husband is battling for your life as well as your daughters. He is very determined to have you set free."

"What!" Selenity cried out. "No!" A smirk took over Aminiha's features as she looked at the two combatants. Selenity couldn't help but follow the Dark Queen's gaze. She felt her hear pounding in her chest with unbelievable force, but she could not tear her gaze from Kino and Mars.

Kino watched Mars as the two of them circled the room, testing each other. Once in a while one of them would reach out with his sword tip and see how the other reacted, hoping that he would find some sort of flaw and move in for a strike. Kino wanted to look over to Selenity and Serenity and drink in the sight of them, but he couldn't afford to even cast a glance to them. He had to focus. There was a deadly glint in Mars' eyes that let Kino know that he was very serious and would kill.

Kino knew that Mars' patience was not limitless, and soon his waiting paid off when Mars lunged at him. Kino parried the move and swung out against Mars, only to have his own blade blocked. Mars' sword slid against Kino's, the sound of steel on steel filling the air. Mars suddenly slid his sword back up Kino's and aimed the tip at Kino's hand. Kino saw this and jerked his hand away, but he still managed to get a nick on his wrist. Blood welled out of the wound and Kino hissed in pain, but he didn't have time to think about it since Mars renewed his attacks right away.

Mars whipped his blade around and aimed for Kino's arm, hoping to seriously wound the appendage, thus taking away Kino's ability to fight. The Moon King did not allow this however, and dodged out of the way just in time, retaliating with his own thrust, one which Mars managed to block.

The tension in the room was sickening.

Malachite was keeping his eye on the Dark Princess who was standing next to the throne that her mother had occupied earlier, before she had gone to stand near Selenity. An evil aura seemed to radiate from the girl, a dark power that enveloped her and threatened anyone who dared try to touch her. Paris and Malachite exchanged looks every so often, and both of them knew they were thinking the same thing. The girl was filled with the powers of the Negaverse, and she was dangerous. Malachite watched as she stood there, unmoving, watching the battle before her. Her eyes held age that such a young girl should not have had, and that left him feeling very unsettled.

All of the men were uncomfortable with all of the soldiers in the room, as though Aminiha was expecting an ambush or planning one herself. Everything about the situation seemed odd, but no one could put their finger on what it was.

Selenity felt like she was going to have a heart attack at any moment. Kino, her Kino, the man she had not seen in weeks now and would give her life for, was in a very real battle against Mars, the very personification of war and battle skills, and he was fighting for her. Well, for her and Serenity, but nevertheless he was fighting against a man he had little chance of beating. That prospect did not make Selenity feel wonderfully comfortable. Each thrust, each slash, each parry from Mars made Selenity's heart leap into her throat, and soon found that it had taken permanent residence there. She really didn't like the fact that she could see red blood on both men now. Not much, but some. They were breathing hard, with sweat on their faces, and the sound of steel on steel was deafening.

The battle wore on. Kino and Mars were both panting and grunting as they struck at each other. Kino searched for an opportunity to bring the battle to an end without spilling unnecessary blood. He ducked to miss yet another swing from Mars, and was surprised to have another blow coming at him from up above. He brought his sword up to block the blade and yelped in pain as the clash of the swords sent a jarring shock down his arm to his shoulder. A grin formed on Mars' face as he realized he had discovered a weakness in his opponent. His next slash was one from above as well, as was the next one. Kino had to grit his teeth with every blow, each time finding it harder and harder to stop the sword. Every time the move was repeated, the blade came lower and lower towards him, and he feared if he couldn't get Mars to change his strategy, he would not last much longer. Thus, he began moving a bit faster, forcing Mars to increase his sideways slashes and blocks, and not rely as much on his downwards blows.

Selenity found that her own breathing was getting more and more laboured, especially when she saw the increased difficulty Kino was having in blocking Mars' blows. She heard Aminiha chuckle next to her, and this only fuelled her fear. Once a swing from Mars nearly got Kino on his shoulder, and Selenity let out a gasp, which made the Dark Queen chuckle again. "You should be worried," she heard the Dark Queen murmur, but before she could glance at her, a small whimper came from Serenity, and Selenity realized she had been squeezing her daughter too hard. She looked down at Serenity, and her blood ran cold as Serenity's eyes filled with tears.

"Hush, my little one," she quickly comforted her daughter, but it was to no avail. Serenity let out a piercing scream. Selenity wished with all her might that her daughter would stop crying, and pressed the child to her chest to muffle the noise. Please, she pleaded, don't cry! As she glanced up she found herself staring strait into Kino's eyes, and her heart skipped a beat. She tore her gaze from him quickly though and brought her attention back to Serenity. She felt an odd warmth on her chest followed by a momentary glow, and suddenly the child's crying stopped. Selenity looked down in time to see the glow dissipating from the crystal, but before she could consider what had happened, she heard a cry of pain.

Kino was dodging one strike after another, and every so often managed to lash out himself, but Mars always seemed to be one step ahead of him. Then he heard it, the cry of his daughter. Was she being hurt? Was she being taken away from Selenity by force? Was she scared? He didn't know, and he was determined to find out. With a quick twist he forced Mars to turn, and Kino quickly spared a glance toward Selenity and Serenity. He was relieved to see that Serenity was still in the safety of her mother's arms, and he felt a surge of exhilaration rush through him when Selenity brought her eyes up from the child she was trying to comfort. She glanced away though, and before Kino knew what was happening, a sharp burning sensation ran across his chest. He gave out a cry of pain.

Selenity's eyes shot back up. She saw Kino fall to one knee, clutching one arm across his chest. The white fabric of his sleeve was a deep crimson colour, with more blood soaking the shirt with each passing second. "Kino, no!" Her voice seemed distant to her, unreal. She wanted to dash out to him but she was stopped by the arms of the guards surrounding her. She was surprised to suddenly find herself detached from Luna and Yokiro, something which caused quite a stir up once Yokiro noticed this. He immediately started to force his way back to Selenity and Serenity, drawing his blade to show his was indeed serious. Unfortunately, three of the guards perished before he made his point clear, that he was not going to be separated from the two women he was sworn to protect. What surprised everyone was that Aminiha didn't even seem to notice the bloodshed, her attention focused on the battle before her.

Kino winced as he brought his blade up to block a blow from Mars. He clutched his shoulder and kept firm pressure with his arm on his wound. Selenity's voice reached his ears loud and clear, a plea for him to be careful and remain safe. A smile touched the corners of his lips as he stood and whipped his blade at the stunned Mars, and started up their dance of swords again. He could hear the sound of clashing swords behind him, in the direction of Selenity, but Yokiro's clear warnings not to try to separate him from Selenity again calmed Kino. He knew the General was keeping an eye on his lady and daughter.

Kino let go of his shoulder to allow himself greater mobility. The wound stung but he could feel that it wasn't deep. He lashed out against Mars with a renewed strength, a great determination filling him. He had to win. He had to rescue Selenity and Serenity. With that thought in mind he parried, thrust, slashed and spun faster and with greater strength than before. Mars suddenly had a hard time keeping up with his moves, and both Kino and Mars knew at that moment Kino was going to win. He had a strong drive backing him up, one that Mars lacked.

Unfortunately, they were not the only ones who had noticed the change in dominance in their battle. The Dark Queen frowned at the combatants, and her frown turned into a glare as she watched Kino advancing. She gave the slightest wave of her hand, a gesture that was seen by all the guards in the room as well as her daughter. Everyone tensed all of a sudden. Mercury, Paris, Malachite, and Jupiter did not like the sudden change in the atmosphere of the room, but before they could say anything, the very distinct sound of steel clattering to the ground reached their ears.

Kino stood there, victorious. All he had to do now was take the final step and draw the life blood of his opponent. The tip of his sword was pointed at Mars' throat, only centimetres away from it. The blade didn't waver at all as they stood there. Mars finally snarled. "Kill me already, King Kinotsu, and be done with me once and for all. Show that you are the best."

Kino kept his cool gaze fixed on his former friend. A softness filtered across his features, but he did not drop or lower his blade. "You still don't get it, do you?" he asked quietly, earning himself a slightly puzzled look from Mars. "I don't want to kill you. I don't want to show I'm stronger or faster than you. I never have, and I never will. You just don't get that I'm not trying to be better than you!"

"Well done, Kinotsu," Aminiha said, bringing everyone's attention to her. The tone of her voice caused the hairs on the back of Selenity's neck to stand. "However," the Dark Queen continued, "I suggest that you consider your next step wisely. If you kill my ally, I kill your wife. If you draw his blood, I draw the blood of your daughter as well." The guards suddenly sprang into action, cutting Selenity off from Yokiro once more, and dragging the Moon General away from her, causing him to drop his sword. All the men in the room went to dash for Selenity and Serenity to try and help them, but suddenly they were unable to move. Malachite glanced over to Beryl, and shivered when he saw a glow of darkness around her. The dark powers swirled around the room, immobilizing him as well as Paris, Jupiter, Mercury, Luna, and Yokiro.

"What the hell is going on!" Paris cried out. A bit of ruckus ensued as all the captives tried to move, but all their efforts were to no avail.

Selenity suddenly found herself dragged to the centre of the room by two guards, holding her daughter still, and they stopped only a few feet from Kino and Mars. "If you make a move towards her, I will kill you and her, Kinotsu. The choice is now up to you. Do you shed his blood or allow him to shed yours?" Aminiha's words rolled off her tongue smoothly and slowly, making her message clear.

"Kino, don't-" Selenity cried out, but her words were cut short when she was roughly nudged by one of the guards.

Kino watched as Selenity was dragged to the centre of the room. So close, yet so far…he brought his gaze back to Mars, and without hesitation dropped his sword, allowing his arm to fall to his side. "Seize him, my Lord," Aminiha commanded, and Kino could only watch as Mars drew a dagger from a hidden sheath, turned him around, twisted his arm behind his back, and lay the blade over his throat to prevent any escape.

Aminiha walked back over to the throne, motioning her daughter to step away. The Dark Princess stepped down the stairs leading to the elaborate chair, and waited.

"Aminiha," Jupiter barked out. "This is not a fair fight."

Aminiha smirked. "Whoever said I was going to play fair? I certainly never did."

"The terms were set out clearly," Mercury protested. "Whoever won the fight between Kino and Mars would win Selenity and the child. Kino won."

"Ahh, you are mistaken my Lord," Aminiha replied coyly. "As far as I can see, Lord Mars has won the battle. Is not Kinotsu at his mercy right now?" A chuckle came from her lips. "I believe he is, although my Lord Mars, I ask that you do not kill him, at least not yet."

"No, you can't kill him!" Selenity pleaded. "Please!"

Aminiha turned her attention to Selenity, her smirk replaced by a scowl. "It is your fault that he is in such a situation right now."

Selenity looked genuinely perplexed. "What do you mean?"

"Don't look so innocent and naïve, my dear," Aminiha snapped. "You took what rightfully belonged to me, and now I expect you as well as your husband to pay the consequences of your actions."

"What are you talking about?" Kino asked, but with Mars adding pressure onto the blade on his throat, he stopped speaking.

"My bargain with your father, my Lord," Aminiha replied, allowing the last word to drip with sarcasm. "You and I were to marry, but instead you went after your little princess here. I warned you of the consequences if you broke that bargain, and you broke it anyway. No woman shall have you in the end except for me. That was what the first war was about. This second war is for revenge, both for you rejecting me as well as for the defeat I suffered at the hands of the former Moon Queen."

"You are not playing by any rules though, my Lady," Kino snapped. "You are using trickery, lies, and deceit. What did you tell Mars to make him join up with you? I doubt it was by telling the truth. You are not being fair in the least."

Aminiha waved her hand through the air. "My dear Kinotsu, you must never forget that all's fair in love and war."

Kino felt a bolt of ice go down his back at that statement. "What happens now then?" he asked hoarsely, afraid of what the answer was going to be.

Aminiha chuckled. "I suppose the ball is in my court now, is it not? Well then, what shall we do?" her voice was too cheerful and filled with sarcasm. She turned and looked at Selenity and Serenity. "Since you are what is keeping me from getting what I want," she paused as she closed her eyes, bringing her hands to her chest where they began to glow with dark energy, "I will simply have to take you away from him."

"She's using Beryl as a channel for the dark powers!" Malachite gasped out, but the dark energy holding him in place tightened its grip on him, preventing him from saying anything else.

"Aminiha!" Mars barked out, "You promised me that Selenity and the child would not be hurt!" Kino felt his entire body shudder. If the Dark Queen was turning back on her promises to Mars, even on his planet, then that meant she was very confident of her strength and powers, and that meant trouble for them all.

Aminiha glanced at Mars. "I never said this was going to hurt," she said smoothly. "Kinotsu, watch as your wife and daughter disappear forever!" With those words uttered, Aminiha raised her hands.

At that moment, an understanding passed between Kino and Mars, one which had not occurred in years. That understanding was called fear. There was Kino's wife….and Kino's daughter. Mars could feel how tense Kino was, and he knew the Moon king was going to blot to try and save his wife and daughter, no matter what the cost was to his own personal welfare. He knew there was a blade against his throat that would slice through his skin if he tried to escape, but Mars knew Kino did not care. As Mars stared at Serenity, cradled safely in her mothers arms, he thought of Rei…he would do anything for Rei to make sure she was safe. He knew that that was what Kino was about to do. The King of War watched the woman he cared for deeply shaking with fear, not knowing if she was going to be able to protect her daughter. Mars suddenly understood how Aminiha had used him, and that she was about to kill Selenity and Serenity. He could not allow that. He was afraid for their lives, as was Kino, and that was what their understanding was.

Aminiha chuckled. "Selenity, no!" Kino cried out as Aminiha unleashed a strange beam of energy, sending it strait at Selenity and Serenity.

At that moment, Mars loosened his grip on Kino. "Go," he whispered, and he knew Kino had heard him, for right away he bolted and ran for his family.

Everyone could only watch in horror as the dark beam hurtled towards Selenity. She closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around her child, hoping, praying, that by some miracle she would be able to protect her. "Kino," she cried out, and was surprised when he responded by calling her name back. Suddenly, everything went quiet, and Selenity's eyes snapped open. She opened them just in time to see Kino wrap his arms around her and their daughter in an attempt to shield them from the oncoming energy.

Then he was gone.

Just like that, he was gone.

"The fool," Selentiy heard Aminiha snap, but then heard her chuckle. "No matter I suppose-"

Anything further the Dark Queen had to say was cut off by the sound of a child's wail.

Selenity stood there, trembling. He was gone. Dead. No more.

That's when everything clicked inside her. Kino, the only man whom she had loved, the only man who had loved her with a pure love and with his whole heart, had been her reason for living. He had given her Serenity. He was her air, the sustenance she needed to stay alive and be happy, and he was gone. He had saved them, but now was gone. Gone.

A bright glow pulsated from the crystal at her chest. Everything went silent as Serenity stopped screaming. Tears streamed down Selenity's face as the Imperium Silver Crystal began to hover before her, awakened from its dormant sleep. Selenity watched as fear filtered across the Dark Queen's features, and then a beam of brilliant white light shot from the crystal.

"You will pay," was all Selenity said, quietly and gently, as the light made contact with the Dark Queen, not even giving her the opportunity to utter a sound. As the beam hit Aminiha, all the guards in the room disintegrated into nothing, and Mercury, Jupiter, Paris, Malachite, and Yokiro found that they were able to move again. Another scream pierced the air, this time the sound of a child who had lost her mother. Beryl screamed and would not stop, until Malachite had run up to her and forced her wrists behind her back.

Selenity stood in the middle of the room, still holding Serenity, the crystal floating in the air before her. It cast a bright light through the room, and everything was silent again, save for the sobs of the Dark Princess. The light slowly faded, and as Selenity dropped to her knees, the crystal came back and nestled itself in the brooch it had occupied before.

"You will pay for this," Beryl screamed. "You and your daughter will pay for killing my mother!" Her final words rolled off her tongue with such venom that Malachite shivered, and then he felt the girl go limp in his arms as she fainted. They would take her with them. Now, though, he stared at Selenity. That was all everyone could do. No one moved.

Selenity, Queen of the Moon, wife of King Kinotsu and mother of Princess Selenity, kneeled in the centre of the room, holding her daughter to her chest. Tears streamed down her alabaster skin and all of her muscles quivered with fatigue, grief, and disbelief. He was gone. He was no more. It wasn't possible, yet it was true. He had made the ultimate sacrifice and laid his life down to save all that was precious to him. Selenity knew that. Kino, why? Don't leave me, please, come back! Tell me it's not true! I need you! Oh gods…

Her tears continued to fall until a cold darkness enveloped her, and she passed out.

He was gone. That was the only thought haunting her. Gone.

Such was the price of love that day, a price no one could have payer but the loving father and husband who took a death sentence upon himself to save the ones he loved.

With his need to protect came the sacrifice, a price he had been willing to, and did, pay.

He was gone.


	38. Aftermath and Consequences

**Chapter 38**

**Aftermath and Consequences**

The echo of her footsteps, as she walked down the empty hall, only helped amplify her feelings of loneliness. She felt empty, cold, and depressed, but she could not afford the luxury of dwelling on these feelings, not yet. There were other things she had to attend to first.

"Your Majesty," a distant voice from behind her called, bouncing off the walls in the same eerie echo as the sound of her footsteps. She stopped ad turned around.

"What is it, Luna," Selenity asked, detesting how her voice bounced down the hall.

Luna took a hesitant step forward. "The meeting room is that way, my Lady," she said softly, pointing in the opposite direction of where Selenity had been heading. Selenity blinked in surprise, then realized her mistake.

"Yes, of course," she replied, "I'll be there shortly." Both women knew that Selenity hadn't realized she was going in the wrong direction, but neither one said anything about it.

"Yes, your Majesty. Shall I sever tea to the guests while they wait?"

"Yes, thank you Luna."

Luna gazed sadly at her queen for a brief moment before turning and walking towards the meeting room.

Selenity waited until Luna had turned the corner before leaning against the wall and letting out a deep sigh. She had no clue where her feet had been taking her. She wrapped her arms around her stomach and closed her eyes, allowing her head to droop for a few moments. Her mind was screaming at her to get a grip on herself, but her emotions and heart were not following that command. Why? She would not allow herself to thing about the reason why. She needed to maintain her composure. It was expected of her as Queen of the Moon. She could cry at night, but not now.

Pushing herself from the wall, she took a shaky breath, smoothed out the skirt on her dress, and followed the path Luna had taken. They were waiting for her.

oOo

"So, you are staying here for a few days?" Artemis asked Paris, who was sitting with him in the spacious meeting room, waiting for Selenity.

"Yes, for a few. Helen will be here for nearly two weeks, but I need to return to Earth shortly, probably in two days or so." Paris wrapped his arm around Helen's shoulders as he spoke.

"Is not Queen Venus supposed to be arriving as well?" Malachite asked from where he stood beside one of the tall windows, right behind Paris and Helen.

"Yes," Artemis replied. "I sent word to her of what had happened the day you came back to the Moon."

Helen sighed as she leaned gently against her husbands. It had been three days now since they had brought Selenity back from Mars, but the hollow, broken shell that looked like the Queen of the Moon was not the woman who had been kidnapped from the Earth only weeks before.

"It's good that you were able to put a stop to the dark Queen and capture Princess Beryl," Artemis commented. Paris nodded. Even tough they were all relieved that the Dark Queen had been defeated, and that Selenity had finally unlocked the powers of the Silver Crystal, none of them had been rejoicing when they came back to the Moon; the price had been very high.

"Will Mars be coming here soon?" Helen asked, lifting her head from Paris' shoulder.

"He should be arriving in the next few days, perhaps even before you leave, my Lord," Artemis answered.

"That would be nice. I would like to speak with him again. We didn't talk long before our return trip home form Mars, since we wanted to get Selenity home as fast as possible. He did express apologies though, and a desire to re-establish old alliances and friendships," Paris added in.

"Will you be willing to re-establish those alliances and friendships, my Lord?" Malachite asked as he walked to a chair so that he could sit and face everyone.

Paris nodded. "Yes I would. I don't believe that Mars has any bad intentions now that the Dark Queen is gone. After all, he did let Kino go, so that he could save Selenity and Serenity."

"I think that his actions were influenced a great deal by the Dark Queen," Artemis said.

"I think so too. Mars may have a bad temper, but not to the point of killing innocent people over a personal squabble," Paris replied.

"He obviously didn't see it as a mere squabble, otherwise he would not have allowed Aminiha to influence him in the way she did. He would have dismissed her cunning words and sly suggestions as nonsense," Malachite pointed out.

"True, I suppose you're right. Now we need to think of what we will do with Princess Beryl."

"We can only keep her here for so long before she starts stirring up trouble," Artemis said thoughtfully, placing his fingers on his chin. "If she is as powerful as you say she is, that is."

"She is very powerful," Malachite confirmed. "She may not know the extent of her powers yet, but if she trained she would unlock great destruction and pain. I fear that her mind is corrupted beyond the point of repair. I don't know why her mother allowed her to dabble in the Dark Powers, or if she herself encouraged her to begin using them. Either way, Aminiha has done a great deal of damage to that young girl, and she will now have to pay for her mother's decisions."

"Is it really necessary to kill her? She is so young after all," Helen asked, the worry of a mother clearly heard in her voice.

"I'm afraid yes. She is too far gone. Even if her mind was purified, it is too tainted to ever be pure again, and the darkness that resides there now would return eventually," Malachite answered solemnly.

The door opened and a worried looking Luna entered. "Is everything all right?" Artemis asked, straitening in his chair.

Luna sighed. "Queen Selenity should be here shortly. She was just taking a few moments to herself."

Artemis sighed and relaxed in his chair again. "Wandering aimlessly?" he asked and received a nod from Luan. Luna walked over to the table where she placed a tray with tea and teacups earlier. "Would everyone like some tea?" she asked.

"Please, that would be lovely," Helen said.

"Thank you Luna, that would be nice," Paris added in.

"No thank you," Malachite answered, his face portraying the deep thoughts he was in. Artemis simply nodded and Luna began pouring the tea. She handed cups to Paris and Helen, and then brought Artemis his.

"Thank you," he murmured as he allowed his finger tips to brush over her hand, causing her to blush. She quickly went back to retrieve her own tea. The door opened, and everyone looked up to see Selenity entering the room. Malachite, Artemis, and Paris stood.

"My Lady, some tea?" Luna asked, picking up the tea pot again.

"No thank you, Luna," Serenity murmured as she went to take a seat. Malachite stepped away from his chair an offered it to the Queen. She nodded as a thank you and took the chair so that she could see everyone. Artemis and Paris sat down again while Malachite took his former stand behind Paris and Helen. Luna sat in a chair next to Artemis'. The room was suddenly quiet, and no one knew what to say. They did have things to discuss, but no one wanted to upset Selenity.

"You are leaving to go home in a few days Paris, correct?" Selenity finally inquired to break the sickening silence.

Paris nodded. "Yes, I have things there that I need to take care of. Artemis just informed me that Mars should be arriving soon, so maybe I will be able to see him before I leave."

"Yes, that would be nice, we could all have a meeting together. Venus will be coming here shortly as well. We will have to arrange a general conference for all our planets, to discuss the recent war and what we will do now. There are many things we need to clarify, and preparations we need to make for the future."

"I'm sure that all the Kings and Queens will be eager to form a conference," Malachite replied.

"We need to discuss the issue of Princess Beryl right away though," Paris stated, "that is why I asked if we could meet today."

"Yes, of course, the Dark Princess…your messenger mentioned that. What is it that you wish to discuss about her?" Selenity asked.

"The Dark Princess is very dangerous, Selenity. She is filled with dark powers, and wanted to request that you hand her over to Earth's custody, so that we may deal with her appropriately."

Selenity looked at Paris pensively for a few moments. "And what, pray tell, is 'appropriately'? I know that she is filled with Dark Powers, I can sense that now with the aid of the Crystal."

Paris looked a little uncomfortable under Selenity's scrutiny. "Beryl cannot be helped, and she needs to be…eliminated, so that she does not raise up against us in the future."

"So you mean to kill her?" Selenity's voice was cool, emotionless.

"Yes, I'm afraid so. It is the only thing we can do."

"I'm afraid that I cannot hand her over to you then."

An uncomfortable silence filled the room as everyone watched the Queen of the Moon. "Selenity, please, you must consider the danger she poses," Paris reasoned.

"I will not make her pay for the mistakes of her mother," Selenity replied, not showing any signs of backing down. "So I will not allow you to kill her. Not as long as she is under my protection."

"She threatened you," Paris pointed out, "she threatened you and your daughter."

"Yes, in a moment of grief where she had just witnessed her mother's death. That does not give us the right to kill her though. I'll say it again, Paris, I will not make her pay for the actions of her mother."

"It is not a matter of making her pay for what Queen Aminiha did. The fact is that Beryl is very, very dangerous, to you and to the rest of this solar system, and I for one do not wish to see a repeat of the war we have just ended. She has more power, and any war she waged would be catastrophic to us."

"Is that not what we thought about Aminiha? Yet, we defeated her."

"Yes, but that was somewhat by a fluke."

"I know that, but now I have the powers of the Imperium Silver Crystal, and I can protect us if the need arises. Besides, I wish to put Princess Beryl through a purifying program, where I will use the Silver Crystal to remove the taint of evil from her."

"I'm afraid that won't be possible, you're majesty," Malachite said from his position behind Paris as Selenity gestured Luna to pour her some tea. "The powers have such a strong hold on the Princess that even if she was purified, the evil would return to her, no matter what. We were just discussing this before your grace entered the room."

"You cannot know that for sure, General, until we have tried it," Selenity replied, her voice as cool and emotionless as it had been the whole conversation.

"Selenity, you know that Paris and Malachite have researched the dark powers extensively throughout their lives and they know more about them than we could hope to know. Please listen to them. I fear the Dark Princess greatly," Helen pleaded as Luna handed Selenity a cup of tea.

Selenity took a sip of the scalding liquid, then placed the cup on the table beside her. "I am listening to them, Helen, but that does not change my stand on the issue. Beryl will not be killed, and she will remain in my custody if that ensures her safety."

"My Queen, you are under much stress at the moment, perhaps it would be wise to reconsider-"

"No, Artemis," Selenity said, cutting off the said advisor. "I will not reconsider this. Paris, I am very sorry, please don't think I am meaning to offend you or be difficult, but I simply will not allow the girl to be harmed."

"Selenity, please understand! If we don't put an end to her, she will hurt us in the future. She is forever in the grasp of the powers of the Negaverse, she has her heart set on revenge, and she cannot be helped. That is not a good mixture, and I wish to keep my family and people safe. I saw the planet torn apart once already, and I don't wish to see that again."

"Do you think I don't know what it's like to worry about those you love Paris? You have lost nothing yet. The first time Earth was devastated, you lost nothing and I lost my mother. The second time Earth was attacked you lost nothing, and I lost Kino. Don't you dare thing I don't know what it's like to worry, to want to protect, because I do. I still have Serenity, and heaven help anyone who tried to hurt her." The passion that the Queen of the Moon had in her words penetrated deep into the hearts of those listening, but Paris was still stubborn.

"In order to protect her, you need to take away the one thing that will threaten her."

"You do not present a good argument, Paris. Any outlaying nation could suddenly wish to wage war against us. Should I go now and kill everyone that is not my ally?"

"No, but Beryl is an immediate threat, one that will come up against you if given the chance!"

"You can't know that for sure!"

"Yes I can!"

"No! You can't! If it were not for her mother's influence, Beryl would be an innocent bystander right now. I wish to give her a chance to fix her life free of that influence. Think about it Paris! I knew that Aminiha wanted to destroy me, that was part of war. However, she also wanted to destroy my daughter for no reason, other than the fact that she was my daughter. That was wrong. Aminiha's war was against me. My war was against Aminiha. I will not kill Beryl just because she is her mother's daughter, because that is what Aminiha wished to do with Serenity. I would be a great hypocrite if I allowed you to kill Beryl now. I. Will. Not. Hand. Her. Over. Is that clear?"

"Crystal," Paris hissed. "I do not agree with you though. My job first and foremost is to protect my family and my people. Beryl is a danger and threat to the peace I wish for them to have, and I will not rest until she is gone. Is THATclear?"

The air in the room was getting thicker and thicker. No one liked the way the two monarchs were bickering but no one knew how to stop them.

"My Lord, my Lady," Artemis began, "Perhaps we should let the issue rest until the conference of the planets. We could then get the views of all the other Kings and Queens, and then decide what to do."

"I would agree to that, but every moment that Beryl is allowed to live increases the chances that the Negaverse will help her escape, and then we would be in deep trouble," Malachite added in. Artemis shot him an exasperated look but said nothing more.

"Selenity, please don't force me to take action in a way I really don't want to," Paris warned.

"What do you wish to do, my Lord?" Selenity asked, issuing an unspoken challenge.

Paris glowered at her. " Clause twelve of the treaty between the Earth and Moon states that if you or I feel that the other is not fit to rule, the other will take over both planets until that one is deemed as stable again and fit to take over his or her planet, as judged by a group of our peers. You have been put through hell, Selenity, and you are not thinking strait. You are putting our solar system into jeopardy, and that is something that I cannot ignore."

"Are you threatening me, Paris?" Selenity asked, her icy tone sending chills down everyone's backs. "Are you threatening to take the Moon away from me?"

"It's no threat," Paris hissed, "it's a promise and a fact."

The stony silence that filled the room was deafening, and it seemed as though everyone was holding their breath. Selenity clasped her hands on her lap and gazed directly at Paris, her gaze unwavering and unblinking. "I will not tolerate you calling me foolish and crazed. I am thinking quite clearly, I can't afford not to. I am in a very sane state of mind, and thus I do not thing you are justified in demanding that I hand over the Moon to you at this time. I ask that you reconsider your request, for I will not step down, and I don't think that anyone would support your accusation of my insanity." Her words were clipped and clear, which only acted to anger the Earth King even more. He clenched his fists and stood abruptly from his seat, startling Helen.

"My Lady, if you will not allow me to protect you, your planet, and my planet on peaceful terms, then I will be forced to use other means to ensure that safety."

"My Lord," Selenity hissed as she stood from her seat, "I will not be bullied into submission. If you choose to do this, it will be you who is to blame for a war between our nations, a war which I would very much so like to avoid."

"Hand over the girl then."

"You know my answer to that."

"Then let it be war."

"Fine, so be it."

No one could be believe what they had just heard. Not only had they just finished a war, they were about to begin a new one, this time in their own midst. Without warning, Paris grabbed Helens hand and began to storm to the doors. "Malachite," he barked, "prepare the ships, we are leaving immediately." The door slammed behind him and the struggling Helen, leaving an enraged Queen, two confused servants, and an uncomfortable General.

"My apologies," Malachite said with a bow. "I will see what I can do to sooth his anger, my Lady, and I ask you allow your advisors to do the same." With those words said, Malachite exited the room.

"I'll not be soothed," Selenity snapped before Luna or Artemis could make a move to do anything. "I will not be soothed until there is peace between our nations again, and that will not happen until there is an apology from that man."

Luna and Artemis could only stare as Selenity stormed out the doors on the other side of the library, slamming them behind her.

"What are we going to do?" Luna whispered as Artemis stood and walked over to her.

"We'll think of something," he murmured. "For now, though, you should go and see if you can soothe her at least a little, as General Malachite suggested. I will go and see what I can do about King Paris and Queen Helen."

Luna nodded her head. "I'll see what I can do."

_--------------------------------------------------_

_A/N: Well, now you hopefully understand how the dispute between the Earth and Moon got started. There are only a few more chapters to go, so hang in there. I just hope I can get this done within the next four weeks or so! In the next chapter Mars will come to the Moon, so hopefully you're ready for that. I hope you enjoyed this last chapter! Anja. _


	39. A Peace Treaty, War, Truce, and Meeting

**Chapter 39**

**A Peace Treaty, War, Truce, and Meeting**

It was as though the woman before her was dead, but even so she was pulsating with life. It was a mystery which Venus had been mulling over in her head for a few hours now, since she had first entered the room and seen Selenity sitting there on the patio of her room. The two of them had come inside when it started to get dark out, and now they were on Selenity's bed, sprawled out, not at all like Queen's should be. It didn't matter though at the moment. Venus had Selenity's head cradled in her lap and was running her fingers through the silky strands of hair. She had long since taken the twin buns down and brushed out the tangles and snares, leaving a mesmerizing, cascading waterfall of silver hair across her lap.

Selenity's eyes were closed and she was allowing herself to enjoy the gentle ministrations of Venus. It just felt so good to have her hair touched so much, and had she been a cat, Selenity was sure she would have started purring. Her hands rested on her stomach and for the moment she was content just laying there. When Venus had come they had talked about what had happened on Mars, and Selenity found herself in tears one too many times. Still, the story was not over yet.

"Venus," she murmured without opening her eyes. "When we came back to the Moon, I did as I promised and made Yokiro Master of the Sword. He was pleased, although he was very humble about taking the position."

Venus chuckled. "I can see him blushing as you stripped him of his former title and gave him his new one."

Selenity nodded ever so slightly, then frowned. "There's one more thing that I haven't told you though. The day we got back, all of us were checked over by the palace physician, just to make sure we were all right." A lump started to form in Selenity's throat, and Venus could see that Selenity's face was starting to warm up. "When he checked me over, he told me that I was pregnant again."

"Pregnant?" Venus gasped out. "How?"

For the first time since her return from Mars, Selenity felt like laughing. "Do you really wish for me to explain that process to you?" she asked.

"No," Venus said with a smile. "It just surprised me." There was a pause as Venus' smile faded and she frowned. "Kino didn't know then, did he?" she asked hesitantly.

Selenity pursued her lips, trying to hold back tears. "No, he didn't."

Venus continued stroking Selenity's hair. At least now she had her answer as to why Selenity seemed to be pulsing with so much life when she seemed so dead. In a way, Venus was very pleased to hear that Selenity would have another child, since it would help her focus on something other than Kino. The problem was that the child was also Kino's, so that would serve as a reminder of him in a way as well. Venus sighed. It was a very difficult situation, one which she hoped she would be able to help Selenity with.

---------------------------------------

The weather was starting to get a little nippy and even in the light of the afternoon sun, Mars shivered. This was a change from his normally warm planet, but he had to be come to the Moon--no, he wanted to come to the Moon. He sat down on the bench as he waited for Selenity. He felt nervous, and for the first time he dreaded seeing her. The sound of footsteps brought his attention to the path leading to the palace, where he saw Selenity walking towards him followed by Luna and Artemis. He stood and waited for her to reach him before he bowed. "My Lady," he said gently as he straitened back up. Her eyes were cold but not hate-filled, as he had thought they would be.

"My Lord Mars," she said, "it is a pleasure to see you on the Moon once again. I trust that you're journey here was uneventful."

Mars nodded, noting her serious, formal tone. "Yes, it was. I am honoured to be in your Majesties presence once again."

Selenity gestured towards the gardens. "Shall we walk?" she asked, although the statement was more of an order than a question. Mars had no choice but to nod and begin walking next to the Queen. Luna and Artemis followed behind at a suitable distance. "My Lord, I do not wish to waste time with formalities and pleasantries. I wish to get strait to the issues at hand, if you don't mind."

Mars swallowed, the moment he had been dreading having arrived so suddenly. "Of course not my Lady. There is much we have to discuss."

"Yes, there is much to discuss, and I wish to begin with an apology."

Mars paused mid step, feeling rather confused. "Apologize? My Lady, it is I who should be offering the apologies, not you."

Selenity stopped as well and turned back to look at the confused man. "No my Lord, I have an apology to offer on behalf of my husband and me. You never accepted our apology of lying to you. Therefore I offer it again and beg your forgiveness for what we did, and I hope you can forgive and forget."

Mars found himself completely at a loss for words. He had arrived expecting anger and harshness, coldness and bitter words. Instead he, the one who should have been on his hands and knees grovelling, was receiving an apology. "I-my Lady, you-there's no need…"

Selenity kept her cool gaze fixed upon Mars. "It is a simple request, my Lord. You can forgive us or not, that is up to you. I wish to establish peace either way, but I do wish to know what ground our potential friendship is on before we continue."

The situation Selenity presented was the most humbling one Mars had ever experienced. Even though she herself was being humble by apologizing when she had every right to be berating him at the moment, she chose instead to put herself in the negative light first. Mars felt a new sort of awe and respect for the Moon Queen, and he felt emotion bubbling up inside him and overwhelming his senses. All he found himself capable of doing was falling to his knees and grabbing Selenity's hands. She flinched at the sudden action, but made no other move.

"Selenity," Mars whispered, his voice raspy and cracked. "You have no reason to beg my forgiveness. It is I who should be on my knees before you, and so I am. I have wronged you and Kino greatly, jumped to conclusions and accused you of things you never did. My actions brought about much pain and suffering, for your people, my people, and the people of all the nations in this solar system. If the renewing of our friendship and peace depended on my forgiveness alone, then everything would already be as it once was. I have nothing left to forgive, but if you demand me to say it, yes I have forgiven you and I hold nothing against you. However I fear, my Lady, that it depends now more on if you are willing to forgive me."

Selenity glanced up at Artemis and Luna nodded her head in the direction of the path. "Leave us," she said, then gazed back down at Mars. "Mars, please stand. I do not wish to have you kneeling before me. As long as you are willing to accept my apology then I am happy, I do not require begging or groveling."

Mars stood slowly, not once tearing his eyes from the Queen's. "I do accept the apology. I could see the love that Kino had for you when he needed to save your life, and I saw then that he was not trying to be better than me before when he claimed your heart."

Selenity cast her eyes down to the ground. "Why did you let him go?" she asked.

"He needed to save you, Selenity. I needed to save you. He was the only one that could at that moment, so I did the only logical thing. Besides, you were holding your daughter. I knew what it would be like if anyone tried to harm my own daughter, and I could not let you go through that. I couldn't not let him go."

Selenity nodded. "Thank you," she whispered then brought her gaze back up. "Thank you for wanting to save Serenity, that does mean a lot to me. I don't know what I would have done if she had been hurt."

Mars nodded. "I know what you mean. I worry about Rei night and day. I don't know how I'm going to raise her. She has no mother, and I don't want her growing up without female guidance and companionship."

Selenity took her hands from Mars' and the two resumed walking. Selenity stared off into the distance thoughtfully. "Would you consider allowing her to stay here?" she asked suddenly.

Mars glanced at Selenity. "Here on the Moon with Serenity? That would be an inconvenience for you. The thought had not crossed my mind."

"I think it would be wonderful to stay here to grow up and train with Serenity. She could stay here for certain periods of time and on Mars for the rest of the time. That way she would not be isolated from you but she would have that female companionship that you desire for her to have."

"I could not trouble you with such a thing," Mars replied. "Unless…" Mars paused.

"Unless what?" Selenity prompted.

Mars stopped walking and looked at Serenity. "It's nothing. It was just a thought, but nothing really."

"Well if you won't tell me, then I will have to keep insisting that you allow Rei to spend a portion of her time here on the Moon so that she can develop a friendship with Serenity. The two could become close friends."

Mars rubbed his chin. "We will see. I would be very happy if the two of them could become friends."

"Very well. We will discuss the issue at a later time once you have had a chance to think things over."

Mars nodded. "That sounds reasonable to me."

"I would like all of the girls to become friends, so that they can have people to rely on and have a good circle, just like we did when we were younger." Mars nodded but said nothing. They walked for a while in silence, each lost in their own thoughts. The peace and tranquility of the day made everything seem so fresh and new. Finally, Selenity spoke. "Come, we should head back to the palace. There is much for us to do, and I wish to do it as soon as possible. We will have to write up some new peace treaties and sign them, and I would like to get started on that today."

"Very well, let's head back then."

Together they walked back to the palace, enjoying each other's company for the first time in years.

-------------------------------

It was two weeks before Selenity heard anything from Paris, and the letter which she received form him did not appeal to her. He was refusing to budge on his claim that Beryl needed to be annihilated, and she knew she had to be just as stubborn about not handing the girl over. The letter she sent in reply was simple and to the point; she would not allow Beryl's demise. The second letter Paris sent took only days to come. All it said was that he was prepared to do anything to get Beryl and protect his people and family. Thus started a new war, a war between the Moon and Earth.

In the mean time, Selenity began a purification routine with the Dark Princess. Each day she would bring the girl from her confinement and put her into a deep sleep. While the girl was sleeping, Selenity used the crystal to clear out traces of dark energy from the girl. Each day she increased the level of energy and purification, and each day more dark energy would seep into Beryl's body. However, slowly, Selenity was draining the dark energy out.

It was a full year before it took about a week for the dark powers to re-establish themselves in Beryl, so for a week at a time she was pure. Selenity at this point sent word to Paris, telling him how things were going in hopes that he would be willing to end the war between them. He was still stubborn. None of the other planets were involved in this war, since no one knew where to take a stand, and both Selenity and Paris did not allow anyone to take sides.

In that year, Selenity gave birth to her second child, a boy. She named him Shingo, and for two days after he was born she refused to leave him anywhere. Both of her children provided her with light and happiness and they helped dull the ache in her heart.

Another year passed, and Selenity could see her victory against the dark powers in Beryl. For half a year the Princess showed no traces of the Negaverse, and Selenity once again sent word to Paris.

_My Lord Paris,_

_Two years have passed and our nations have been at war, and I wish to bring an end to all this, as you well know. The issue that still remains as a thorn in our relationship is the Princess Beryl. I must emphasize that I am still not willing to hand her over to you if your intentions are the same still. However, if it would please you to examine her and see for yourself that there are no traces of darkness in her, I would be happy to welcome you to the Moon under a truce. I would still like to keep her here for some time for observatory purposes._

_I would like to discuss with you what we are to do with her if she is, in fact, free from any taint of the Negaverse. Despite the strain our relationship has been under, I do still value your expertise and opinion, and would be greatly honoured if you would advise me on the matter._

Selenity went on to detail a few other things before sealing the letter and sending a messenger with it to the Earth,. Within two days she had her answer.

_Selenity,_

_You can expect my arrival in one week. Until then all fighting stops under the agreement of a truce._

_Paris._

Selenity was pleased. It was the first step to hopefully re-establishing peace. She sorely missed Helen, and even though Venus had been bringing her news from her, it just wasn't the same. She wanted to see her and talk to her personally. It had been more than two years since the two of them had spoken, which was simply too long. More than anything, though, Selenity simply wished to see the war end. She had seen three major wars in her life time, and the sooner the third ended the better. It was starting to be very taxing on both her and her people, but she didn't want to use the Silver Crystal to end things, since the death of Earth was not her goal. Thus, she kept a very defensive stance throughout the two years.

With a sigh, Selenity placed the note in her letter holder and walked out of the small library. She had much to prepare in the next week. Venus was already on the Moon, Jupiter was visiting Mercury so she could invite both of them at once, and Mars was scheduled to arrive in the next day or two anyway to discuss a new trade route with on of his planets. She wanted them all to be together again in unity.

------------------------------------

He was near her room. She felt it in the air. Even though so many years had passed, she could still feel his presence. He and Jupiter had arrived the day before and they had talked only briefly. It felt nice being on the same planet as him, it always did. Too many years had passed, though, since they had shared any private moments together. Not since that night, so many years ago, before she was married….

Yes, that really had been a long time ago. It was before the birth of Mina, before the wars, before his marriage, before hers. Had it really been nearly eight years? Time flew by so quickly. A small smile touched Venus' lips as she gazed out over the gardens from her balcony. Everything was so dark but beautiful at the same time. Nights like these were rare for her, when she could just gaze out at a serene setting and allow her mind to wander. She wondered if he still though about her, but she doubted it. Sure, he still remembered the times they had shared, but he probably never though about her the way she did about him.

She had to admit the truth; she missed him. It wasn't that her husband had not been good to her, quite the contrary. He had been a man who had loved her dearly and always treated her with respect, honour, and dignity. He loved her as a woman as well as a Queen, and she loved him for loving her with such passion and strength. Still, sometimes when she was laying in his arms, she would remember and blue eyed man from her past who had captured her heart and still held on to it.

She never would have imagined going back to that place where they had been happy together. She had a husband, he had a wife, and neither of them would ever consider being disloyal to their spouse.

Venus never really know the depth of the relationship Mercury had shared with his wife. It was clear that he had a very strong affection for her and that they were close, but how close, Venus did not know. It was not something they had ever discussed, and she did not see his emotions. It wasn't that she couldn't, but she had promised him she wouldn't. It was something she didn't feel she had a right to see. It did hurt her to see him smiling at another woman, but she was relieved he had found some happiness in his married life as she had. After all, all she ever wanted was to see him hap--

Her thoughts were cut off by a knock at the door. She turned around and walked into her room and headed strait for the door. After unlocking it she slowly opened it. She nearly lost her breath when she saw a pair of sapphire eyes staring at her, a deep desire that had been buried for years now visible in them. He stood there, motionless, his eyes unblinking. Venus didn't even realize she had been holding her breath until he held out an envelope for her.

"Here, Selenity asked me to bring you this before I went to bed."

Venus finally took in some air and nodded her head. "Thank you," she said softly as she took the paper form his hand, nearly jumping at the jolt of electricity that went through her body when her fingers brushed against his. She clutched the paper to her chest, not daring to move. Why did she feel like this after to many years of keeping her feelings under control.

Mercury took in a deep, shaky breath. "I know that could have waited until morning. I hope I didn't wake you."

"No, you didn't," she whispered. "I wasn't in bed yet."

Mercury glanced at his feet before bringing his gaze back up to rest on her face. "I don't know why I came here now…" Venus was taken back a little by his comment. He didn't know why he had come? It was to deliver the note, wasn't it?

"Is something the matter?" she asked softly.

"Venus," he said, his voice raspy. "I-I don't know if I'm making a mistake with this, but--I want you to be able to read my emotions again."

Venus blinked at him. "Read your emotions? But I though we had a deal that I wouldn't once you and I were married."

"Yes, but since we no longer are…what you see you may not like, and I don't expect anything." As he spoke, he didn't know she had already opened the gate to his heart and was looking it, and what she saw made her heart leap. "I mean, if you just want me to--" she put her fingers to his lips, thus effectively cutting him off.

"Kiss me," she murmured, taking her fingers from his lips. He did, and as the door closed behind them, Venus silently thanked Selenity for sending the note. It could wait until the morning though

------------------------------------


	40. Time Passes

**Chapter 40 **

**Time Passes**

"My Lord, it is a pleasure to see you once again on the Moon," Selenity said smoothly. Paris had arrived and now there was a welcoming ceremony. Selenity was pleased that everyone had been able to arrive on time, even Mercury and Jupiter. They had also been eager to have complete peace again, so they wanted to act as mediators if the need arose.

Paris bowed. "You are looking well, my Lady." General Malachite stood behind him and bowed as well, but Selenity was disturbed by the fact that she did not see Helen anywhere.

"I hope that your journey went well. There is a lunch planned at one, and until then you may rest from your journey if you wish or we can begin our meeting," she said, giving him the opportunity to choose when their debate would begin.

"The journey was relaxing and boring, so I would not mind if we went strait to our meeting," Paris replied. Selenity nodded and led everyone to a large library where everyone settled down around a large table. Tea was served, and once the servants had cleared from the room, Selenity turned her attention to Paris.

"Helen is not with you?" she asked, her curiosity winning over her patience.

"She stayed on the Earth since she was not feeling well. She is with child again, and did not feel up for the trip," Paris replied, the briefest of smiles touching his lips.

"Congratulations!" Venus exclaimed. "It's taken you two long enough."

Paris smiled at her. "We're both very excited. Helen wants a girl since she's the only one that doesn't have a daughter. But more about that later. We have serious things to discuss right now."

The mood turned serious and sober as everyone turned to the matter at hand. "I am very glad that you accepted my invitation, Paris."

He nodded. "I do wish to see the progress that has been made, and try and persuade you about a few things."

"Shall be bring the princess in then?" Jupiter asked. Selenity nodded and glanced at Artemis, who bowed and left the room.

"I think you will be pleased. The princess has shown no signs of the dark powers, that previously claimed her, for over half a year now. I am still maintaining a purification routine with her and I wish to do so for a while longer yet." Selenity glanced from Paris to Malachite, back to Paris, hoping to see some approval. She found none.

"My Lady," Malachite began, speaking for the first time since his arrival. "I fear that although it may seem that the Princess is purified, she is still within the constraints of the Negaverse. Even though it may seem that she is free from taint, the powers will return to her eventually, once the opportunity is right or simply once enough time has passed. It is impossible to help her."

"How can you be so sure?" Mercury asked.

"It's hard to explain," Malachite replied. "The details on the subject are hazy. Once a person has accepted the dark powers as their own and lets him or her self be filled with them, then they will forever have their mark. It's just not something that can be removed. Sometimes they can go years without any sign of relapse, but it only takes on situation to open up the gateway again, and then they are once again lost, only then they come back with a vengeance. Beryl is a danger for the rest of her life."

"Is it no possible for her to stay here then, and allow me to purify her on a regular basis so that she cannot be claimed by the Negaverse again?"

Malachite was about to reply, but was interrupted when the doors to the library opened, permitting Artemis to enter. "My Lords and Ladies, may I present the Princess Beryl." All the men stood from the table, for although they were suspicious of the girl, she was still a princess and had been allowed to keep that status. Thus, they had to show her respect.

Beryl stepped in front of Artemis and smiled at everyone. "Good morning. It is an honour to see everyone here."

Paris and Malachite looked stunned. The young lady standing before them bore little resemblance to the girl they had seen two year before, so full of hate, malice, and a desire to kill. Now she stood before them, her appearance bright and cheerful, though quiet and demure. Her eyes were no longer a raging storm, but were serene and calm, as though she had lived on the Moon her whole life and never know the world her mother had raised her in.

It was a pity that they knew she could not be saved.

Paris glanced at Selenity. "Do you mind if we pose a few questions to the Princess?" he asked.

"Ask her yourself. She is not my prisoner."

Paris turned to Beryl, who smiled at him. "You may ask me anything you like, my Lord." Paris looked at Malachite who gestured to an empty chair. Beryl took the seat and all the men sat as well.

"Have you enjoyed your stay here on the Moon?" Malachite asked casually.

"Yes, very much. Queen Selenity has been very kind to me. All the people are very kind, and the planet itself is beautiful. Everything is very tranquil," the Princess replied softly.

"It is good to see you once again," Paris remarked, "and looking much better than you did last time."

Beryl looked at him curiously. "I was but a child when we met last, my Lord. Much can change over so many years."

Paris nodded. "Yes, but you look much more full of life and peace than you did on the planet Mars, although I can understand why you were so devastated back then."

"Yes, much has changed since then though," Beryl replied.

"Im sure that you appreciate all that Queen Selenity has done for you. The power you had before must be nothing compared to the soundness of mind you now enjoy," Malachite said.

Beryl frowned ever so slightly. "I am happy now. I no longer have a cloud over my mind."

"That is good to hear. So much power is not good for one person. It doesn't give allowance for clear thinking. You could control the universe, with all that power, but without the ability to think strait, what good would it be to you, correct?"

"Yes," Beryl replied, her frown deepening. "It wouldn't be good."

"Of course you wouldn't want to rule the whole universe, such a delicate creature such as yourself."

Beryl glanced down at her folded hands and then quickly brought her gaze back up to look at Malachite, a spark flashing through her eyes. "Of course not, my Lord."

"That is good to hear," the silver haired general said, speaking slowly. He then turned to look at Selenity, who was watching the conversation. "I am satisfied, my Lady. If the Princess is tired, I have no further questions for her."

Selenity smiled. "Very well. Beryl, if you like, Artemis can take you back to your room. I'm sure you would be bored here."

Beryl nodded and stood from her seat, causing Paris, Malachite, Mercury, Mars, and Jupiter to stand as well. "It was a pleasure," she said softly, the stepped away from her chair and followed Artemis to the door. Once she had gone out, all the men sat again.

"If you did a check on her now with the crystal," Malachite said quietly, "you would already see the dark powers returning to her."

"What? How could that be?" Selenity exclaimed.

"You weren't looking at her eyes, were you?" Paris asked. "The spark of evil went through them when she started thinking about he power she could have with the help of the Negaverse. Later today I suggest you do another purification of her before the darkness spreads too much."

"Are you sure?" Mercury asked. "Couldn't it have been some mistake?"

"I'm afraid not," Malachite said. "As we have already said, there is no way to help the girl. She is forever tainted, and she poses a very read danger to everyone."

Jupiter rubbed his chin. "Selenity, as much as I hate to say this, you may have to consider the option of putting a permanent stop to the Dark Princess, if she really is as dangerous as Paris and Malachite say."

Selenity looked around the room helplessly. "Is that really what you think? That we should just give up on her and take her life away? Do we really have the right to do that?"

"We do if it means saving the lives of many innocent people whom she could hurt if she escaped and returned to the Negaverse," Paris shot back.

Mars looked at Selenity sadly. "If it means protecting our planets, we may have to take drastic measures."

Selenity looked close to tears, and Venus couldn't help but feel pity for her. "Would it be possible to simply keep her under constant watch and allow her to live here on the Moon?" she asked, hoping that there would be some way to meet in the middle.

Paris sighed. "I wish it were so easy Venus. There is the danger of her escaping though, and even with Selenity's daily purifications, Beryl has a strong chance of being overpowered by the Negaverse again when it deems it an opportune time. She is simply not safe." He ran his hand through his hair then looked over to Selenity. "I do not want war any more than you do. Since you were the one to take the first step, I wish to express my desire to form a truce for the time being until we settle this issue. No more fighting, but…" he let the sentence trail off.

Selenity nodded. "I understand. No more fighting, but no peace either." She sighed. "Very well, I accept that for now. We must discuss this further though and-" she was cut off when the door burst open and Artemis ran in, gasping for air, followed by two guards. Everyone jumped in their seats.

"The Princess," Artemis managed to get out, "sh-she-(gasp) has escaped."

There was a stony silence in the room for a full thirty seconds before everyone jumped from their seats.

They never found the Dark Princess and thus the relationship between the Earth and Moon came to a stand still. For years there was to be no peace. Mars was the first to suggest that the Order of the Senshi was to be resurrected to protect Princess Serenity, since everyone remembered the threat Beryl had made against the young child. He gave Rei over to Selenity for training, and soon his example was followed by Venus, Jupiter, and Mercury. The girls were to become Serenity's companions, but more importantly her protectors and guardians. They still spent time on their home planets, but the bulk of their time was spent on the Moon.

Their relationship grew, and the girls became like sisters. Shingo, the only young male in the group, often sought refuge in the training areas where Master of the Sword took him and Serenity under his wings, almost like a second father. Serenity joined the other girls in training, since Selenity wanted her daughter to be able to protect herself if the need arose.

Jupiter, Mercury, Venus, and Mars continued in their efforts to reconcile the two planets. They did not like to see their friends torn apart, but all of their efforts seemed in vain. They did deliver news from one planet to the other every so often, mainly between Helen and Selentiy. Helen knew when Serenity lost her first tooth, and Selenity knew when Endymion picked up his first sword. Selenity heard the tragic news when Helen lost her child in birth, and Helen recieved comforting words from her friend in a secret letter. Paris' heart remained hardened, and he did not believe that Selenity wished to protect the Earth and Moon. No one could convince him otherwise, not Helen, not General Malachite, not any one else.

All the children grew, and soon the girls became young women. That was when Selenity started to search for a suitable match for her daughter. She refused to choose one for her and force her into a marriage. She made it clear very early on that Serenity would be allowed to choose her own husband. This did not, however, stop Selenity from introducing Serenity to the various suitors the universe had to offer. However, time and time again, the young princess scorned the attentions of the young men.

Selenity grew exasperated, not so much by the fact that Serenity had not found someone, but more by the fact that she refused to treat any man with proper respect. Instead of simply saying no, Serenity developed a love for practical jokes, something the Queen of the Moon chastised her daughter about time and time again. However, she refused to force Serenity into anything. She wanted her daughter to find love, no matter how long it took.

Then, one day, an old friend arrived on the Moon.

----------------------------

_A/N: I know this chapter was short, but I just gave you one yesterday. Also, this was all I wanted to have said in this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it, since there is only ONE MORE chapters to go after now. Chapter 41 WILL be the last chapter in "All's Fair..." but have no fear, the third instalment of this series will be coming after that. Anja.._


	41. Alone

**Chapter 41**

**Alone**

The afternoon was quiet and calm. Selenity had no meetings planned, no delegates to meet, no judicial issues to deal with...it was a rare afternoon of relaxation for her and she was planning on taking full advantage of it by doing absolutely nothing.

That idea lasted about five minutes.

She needed to do something, it simply was not in her nature to do NOTHING. She needed something to keep her mind occupied, so she decided to take a stroll through the palace, going just about everywhere. She smiled as she left the room, closing the door soundlessly behind her. Light filtered in through the windows, giving the palace a warm feeling. Servants went about their daily duties all around her, smiling warmly when she passed them. She always smiled back and every so often stopped to speak with one of them.

Her stroll through the palace took up less time then she had anticipated. Not wanting to go back to doing nothing, she headed outside and went to the training grounds. Men were training everywhere, so focused on their tasks that most of them didn't even notice her watching them. She spotted Master of the Sword almost right away and smiled as she watched him training her son. She walked over to them.

Master of the Sword noticed her first and swept her a deep bow. "My Lady, it is a pleasure to see you here," he said cheerfully.

"Mother, what brings you here?" Shingo asked.

"Can't a mother simply wish to watch her child?" she inquired, giving him a wink. Shingo flashed her a big smile.

"You are more than welcome to watch," Master of the Sword said, "but Shingo and I were just finishing off."

"That's all right," Selenity replied. "I was actually hoping to speak with you when you had some spare time."

"As your Majesty wishes," Master said, then turned to Shingo. "You did well. You need to work a bit more on your offense. You can keep yourself safe, but you need practice ending a fight as well. We'll work on that next time."

Shingo nodded. "I will see you tomorrow then. Master, mother," with a bow, he left.

Selenity smiled at her son's retreating form and then brought her attention to the Master of the Sword. "Would you join me for lunch? It is nearly noon and I would like to discuss a few things with you."

"It would be an honor, my Lady." The two walked towards the palace, exchanging idle conversation. Selenity led him to a small balcony overlooking the gardens where they were served lunch. They ate and chatted. Finally the servants came and whisked away the empty plates. Once left alone, Selenity brought up something that was worrying her; Serenity.

"How is her training going?" she asked.

"She's doing well. You know all the men have a hard time holding their ground against her with the sword. She may lack physical strength, but she makes up for it with speed."

"That's good to hear. The men are something I wished to ask you about though."

"You have my undivided attention."

"How is she dealing with them?"

"I beg your pardon, I don't think I quite follow..." he looked a little puzzled at Selenity's question.

Selenity smiled. "What I mean is, how does she behave around them?"

"She battles with them, my Lady. She shows no mercy as long as she is being safe."

"She isn't forever taunting them?"

"She is, but only in a jesting manner." He paused, then understanding dawned on him. "You want to know if she treats them the same way she treats the suitors that come to the palace, correct?"

Selenity nodded. "Exactly."

Master leaned back in his chair. "No, she does not treat them the same way. She acts around them as she does around her Senshi. She's friendly, outgoing, loves to joke around with them...She is not uncomfortable or mean or childish around them."

"I don't understand why she is so different around the men who come to court. You've known her all of her life, Yokiro, why is she so...stubborn!"

Yokiro placed a comforting hand on Selenity's shoulder. "She's still young. Give her time. Usagi is smart, she'll know when the time is right."

Selenity sighed. "I suppose I should be happy she isn't throwing herself at every man in sight."

Yokiro grinned. "Yes, you should be very grateful for that. You may have fallen in love at a young age, and back then your mother was going crazy because you had fallen in love with Kinotsu. Now, you're fretting about the fact she hasn't found someone." He couldn't help but chuckle.

Selenity laughed. "I suppose I am crazy. I just want her to find someone special too."

"She will. Just give her time."

The two smiled at one another. There was a knock on the balcony door, causing both of them to nearly jump from their seats.

"Yes?" Selenity called out. The doors opened and out walked Artemis.

"My Lady, a visitor has just arrived and requests an informal audience with your at your earliest convenience."

Selenity glanced at Yokiro then back to Artemis. "I can see the visitor now."

Artemis bowed and opened the door to allow the visitor to step out onto the balcony. As soon as the sunlight hit the shimmering silver hair, Selenity smiled and rose from her seat.

The man bowed. "My Lady, I thank you for seeing me so quickly. It has been too long since we last met."

Selenity grinned happily, resisting the urge to drop all formality and hug him. "It has been too long, General. I am pleased to see you again."

Malachite straitened up and smiled at the Queen. He placed a kiss on her hand and then nodded at Yokiro. "It is a pleasure to see you as well, Yokiro"

Yokiro gave a nod in return. "Likewise, Malachite."

Selenity sat down and gestured to a chair. "Please, have a seat." Malachite bowed again and sat down. It was clear that Selenity was very pleased to see him. "I'm so happy to see you again. Tell me, what has brought on this unexpected visit? Are you on a dispatch from Helen and Paris?"

Malachite tilted his head slightly. "Yes and no. I am here more on Prince Endymion's insistence than on the King and Queen's, although they did give me leave to come."

Selenity gave him a curious look. "On Endymion's insistence?"

Malachite smirked. "Yes. I was rather surprised as well when he approached me."

"Well you certainly have my curiosity piqued," Yokiro exclaimed, leaning forward a little in his chair and resting his hands on the table.

"Yes, mine too. What is going on?" Selenity was radiating with anticipation. It had been years since an ambassador had come from the Earth and she desperately wanted to hear if there was a possibility for peace.

"My prince asks for permission to come and visit the Moon, along with his parents. He asks for permission to seek your daughters hand in marriage."

The silence following Malachite's statement was almost deafening.

Selenity took in a shaky breath. "Endymion wishes to ask my daughter to marry him?"

"He wishes to come and court her, and if things work out then yes, he wishes to ask her to become his wife." Malachite struggled to keep the amusement he was feeling from showing on his face.

"But...but...why?" Selenity looked incredibly perplexed.

"Endymion is a man with a good head on his shoulders, and he, just like you, wishes to bring about peace between our two nations. He is more adamant about it than Paris, and over the past few years he has worked hard to get the King's permission for this. Paris finally gave in a few weeks ago, since he thinks that this would be a way that the two planets would become intertwined in such a way that there would be no more independent choices made by either planet." He paused when Selenity frowned, clearly displeased by the comment. "I did not mean for it to sound like that. King Paris is not angry with your Majesty anymore, but he is stubborn and his pride won't allow him to admit he may have been mistaken in being so hard on the Moon and allowing this war to continue on for as long as it has."

Selenity relaxed a little."I know how damaging pride can be. I was too stubborn as well, with Beryl, but I do think that this has gone on long enough. If Serenity did marry Endymion I know that the Moon would be under Earth's power, more so than it was before, but..." She sighed. "But we need peace."

"My lady, King Paris and Prince Endymion do not wish to dominate you. True, the Earth would influence he decisions made on the Moon, but do not forget that the Moon would influence the decisions made on Earth as well."

"What are the conditions if a marriage was to take place?" Yokiro asked.

"It would be a standard union, just like it would have been years ago before all of this started. It would be up to the Prince and Princess where they would live, having free access to both planets. Those things would be decided if the courting process was favorable."

"So no new conditions?" Selenity asked.

"None," Malachite replied. "Just the standard negotiations of a dowry, territories, etcetera."

For the first time in years, Selenity felt hope.

"Let us enter negotiations then, General," she said with a smile.

"With pleasure," the white haired man replied, a smile mirroring Selenity's on his face.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Selenity could not stop smiling the rest of the day. After dinner, she asked Serenity to accompany her to the library so that they could talk. Luna joined them as well. It was at that point that she had informed Serenity that she was expecting important visitors from Earth. At first, Serenity had been thrilled that they would finally be meeting With peace in mind, but then Selenity had told her that Endymion was going to seek her hand in marriage.

Serenity took the new more lightly than the Queen liked. She didn't seem to take the situation seriously at all, which troubled the Moon Queen, and when she tried reminding her daughter of her responsibilities, Serenity used the one weapon her mother detested; she reminded her that she had been given the promise that she could choose when and whom she would marry.

After that, Selenity had been in a much less happy mood and in no frame of mind to argue. Serenity had taken her opportunity to exit the room, in fear of receiving a lecture or her mother's wrath.

Thus, Selenity was left alone With Luna to simmer in her frustration and irritation. "Why can't she have an open mind?" she finally asked after about ten minutes of absolute silence. "Am I really asking so much of her to give the man a chance?"

"No, but you know how she is," Luna replied. "She's stubborn and carefree."

Selenity rubbed her temples. "I know, Luna. So much is at stake now though. This is potential peace! We have not had an opportunity like this since Beryl escaped. I need for her to understand that."

Luna sighed. "I wish that they would have come to this decision in a few more years. However, I think that Serenity would not be happy if you forced a marriage on her. You know what you promised her."

"I know I told her she could marry whomever she chose," Selenity declared, "and you know I will live up to that. I just wish she knew how much was at stake. I don't want her to marry without love, but I want her to at least try to love him. I don't want another war on my hands." There was a pause as Selenity sighed, "I just don't know what to do, Luna. That girl is still too much of a child to be married. She is completely oblivious to the harshness of life."

Luna nodded. "You know, she has a good head on her shoulders..."

"Yes, I do! I just wish it wasn't still lost in her childhood, but here in the present!" snapped the frustrated Queen.

There was a moment of silence.

"I want her to be happy,"Selenity finally murmured, "and I want her to be safe, always. I owe Paris an apology for being so stubborn, but that in itself will not be enough to subdue his pride."

"Things will work out somehow," Luna said gently. "They always do. Serenity is smart, she herself knows how important peace is. Trust her to be mature when she needs to be and to make the right choices."

Selenity stared at her companion. "I'm sure you're right, Luna, or at least I hope so." The two women sat in the glow of the dying fire, both lost in their own thoughts. Eventually, Selenity stood. "I think I'm going to go for a stroll. I'll see you a bit later."

Luna nodded. "Very well, your Majesty."

Selenity left the room and allowed her feet to lead her, something she had not allowed them to do in years. She knew where they would take her and allowed herself to wander.

Finally, she came to a door. Using the crystal, she unlocked the door and entered, closing it silently behind her. The room looked the same as it had all those years ago. The bed was made but the sheets were the same. The closet doors were closed but still contained all the garments that had been hung in them. On the table were two tea cups, empty, but still With fingerprints on them. The books which should have been covered in dust looked as though they had just been read the day before.

The soft carpet was still the same cream color, the hearth still had ashes and wood in it.

She could still smell him in the room. Their room.

Making no sound she walked over to the balcony doors and opened them, stepping out into the cool night air. She wrapped her arms around herself as she stood in the center of the balcony and stared up at the night sky.

She could almost feel his arms around her.

This was where he had told her he loved her for the first time.

This was where she had promised to be his wife.

This was where he still was.

At that moment she was no longer the Queen of the Moon, but simply Selenity. Closing her eyes she imagined his warmth enveloping her. The room had been locked to the outside world since the day she had returned from Mars after he had been taken from her. She came back every couple of years when she felt hopeless and alone. It gave her a sense of comfort, almost as if he was still there.

Kino.

She could picture him in her mind, smiling and laughing. All her good memories of him flooded back to her mind and she gave a content sigh. She could hear him chuckling at her as she sat there in a very un-stately way. A smile played on her lips as she pictured the corners of his eyes crinkling With laughter, teasing her for being so un-lady like, huddled in the comfy seat.

Sighing, Selenity sat down in one of the chairs that was still on the balcony, undamaged and unchanged. This had been their balcony, and it still was. Here she felt at peace.

After a while she stood from the chair, reluctant to leave her small sanctuary. It was a luxury she didn't like leaving, but knew she had to. The emotions she had been suppressing for too long were starting to rise to the surface, and she knew she had to keep them hidden away, otherwise she would have a break down, one which she could not afford. She slipped back into the room and out into the hallway, locking the door behind her once again. At that moment she was no longer Selenity, but Queen of the Moon.

A whisper of wind rushed through the hallway, causing her to shiver. Letting her hand slide slowly from the doorknob she let go of her peaceful state once again, ready to face to world around her.

Luna was right, things would work out somehow. She would survive. She would see that all things were made right again. She would do everything she needed to protect her people, the people of the Earth, the people of the entire solar system, everyone.

And she knew she would be doing it all. All of it alone.

The wind died down and Selenity walked away from the door, from her past. She now had to focus on the future, on her people, on her children. Her life depended on it.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The End

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_A/N: ...That's it...the end...Now prepare yourselves for a lengthy authors note:_

_First, I would like to thank everyone who took the time to read this for doing so. It was a long story and I am amazed that some people actually read it from beginning to end. Thank you! It really means a lot to me that you had enough interest to go through pages and pages of text. I loved writing this story, it was my baby, and it is the longest thing I've ever written._

_I big hand of applause and my heartfelt appreciation to Loki for being in the process of helping me edit both DB and AFLW. Goodness knows how many spelling and grammar errors I make. _

_A special thank you to Usagi of the Feudal Moon Era, Silver Moon Goddess and EarthFairy17, and who have endured both "Decided Bride" and "All's Fair..." from start to finish With reviews for almost every chapter. Also thanks to aserene, SailorKMoonie, srsmoon and blvd. _

_I thank everyone who took the time to review though, although it would take up too much space to write everyone out. I really appreciate all the support from everyone!_

_Well, I am going to get to work on part III. I loved writing this so much and I hope you all enjoyed reading it. Any final words or comments would be appreciated !_

_Until next time then!_

_Anja._

_**Part III: The Hope of Revenge**_

_Queen Selenity has finally established the peace she wanted among the planets. Serenity grew up in a few short weeks when she met, learned to love, and married a man from Earth. However, things can never be simple for very long. Now Beryl returns and she has a very passionate hope for revenge...but Revenge also has a passionate hope_.

Stay tuned!


End file.
